When Love Reigns
by EmilyBea
Summary: A Princess Diaries / What A Girl Wants inspired fic where Emma is a college student who discovers that her father is not just a random stranger her mom barely knew, but the King of a country called Genovia. But when it rains it pours, and as Emma comes to terms with being a princess, she also must face what it means to fall in love with her father's trusted aid, Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's about that time again – New Story Day! Here's a few crucial points for you all: First, while this fic is heavily inspired by The Princess Diaries, it does take a few creative liberties. Emma is a senior in college and not high school when all of this is happening. Also her father is not dead, and this is not just a CS story but also a little Snowing reconnection story as well. Each chapter will start with a little snippet from Emma's diary like the original books did and then have both Emma and Killian's POVs. Finally, I did not feel like making up the name of a fake country and I know all the words to that fake national anthem for Genovia and I need to find a way to include it somehow. I have no idea how long this story will go on for, and I am totally open to suggestions and thoughts! I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today my entire world got turned upside down, and I'm still a little too in shock to understand it…._

… _._

The last semester of senior year was upon them, and with it came both a strong sense of relief, and a wave of worry. For Emma Swan, who had spent the past three and a half years learning everything she could about the subjects that intrigued her, the end of her schooling proved a bit frightening. But at least she had this class – _European Relations 101_ – to remind her that not all courses were created equal, and that it would be nice not to have some mandated requirements like this in the real world.

"I swear Professor Jennings is the most boring man alive. I mean look at him right now, he's half asleep himself." Emma heeded the whisper of her roommate and best friend Ruby, finding it hard to disagree with her assessment.

Professor Jennings was a nice man from all Emma could tell, and over the past few weeks she'd often remarked on his sweet temperament, but Ruby was right, he struggled to keep anything engaging. His voice droned on about the lingering tensions between different members of the European community, and after weeks of lectures, Emma felt no real connection to anything he'd said. Maybe it was her preference for literature over history, or simply her lack of association to the countries they described, but Emma felt fatigued at the end of each class time, for fending of sleep was harder than it should be here.

After a few more minutes of mind-numbing boredom, something caught Emma's eye that didn't make much sense. One of the smaller countries in the region was labeled ' _Genovia'_ and she'd never even heard of the place before. She was half embarrassed at her ignorance, and half curious as to why no one ever spoke of the place.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Emma said, certain that Professor Jennings wouldn't even know what to do in the presence of a raised hand after weeks of limited student participation. The man's eyes grew wider behind his glasses, which he subsequently pushed up his nose.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"We haven't talked about Genovia in class, and to be honest, I've never even heard of it. Does it not play a roll in the relations in the area?" Professor Jennings smiled, joyous that this was a real question and he finally had some engagement.

"Well I typically wait until later in the semester to go over Genovia, but I see no harm in talking of it now since it's caught your eye." Professor Jennings pulled up a PowerPoint presentation from his laptop about Genovia and began to talk at length about the country's legacy and independence.

The small parcel of land was home to well under a million people, and resided squarely between France and Spain. Its culture and history was an eclectic one, for people across Europe had moved there at differing times, and it was under the control of a parliament and a reigning monarchy at one time. When Professor Jennings moved to the slide of the monarchs in question, Emma's heart nearly gave out, for there staring back at her, was a man who looked exactly like her father. She'd only ever seen him in one photograph that her mother had hidden away in a memory box, but Emma knew it was the same man.

The man on the screen in front of her looked more reserved than the one in her mother's photograph, dressed in a suit instead of casually, and though he was a bit older now, his light hair and his blue eyes remained the same as did his handsome face. Emma knew in her heart this was the same man, recognizing him from more than sight alone, but a gut feeling she jut couldn't shake. The only information her mother ever gave Emma about her father was that she'd met him while on a European vacation her last semester of art school and that his name was David. So when Professor Jennings referred to him as _King_ David, Emma actually let out a pained squeak.

"Emma?" Ruby's hand came to clutch Emma's arm, her eyes curious and Emma tried to even her breathing, but it felt like a weight clung to her chest.

"Look at the King," Emma said, and Ruby looked away from the dozens of doodles on her notebook to the screen at the front of the room. Her hand then flew up to cover her own gasp.

"He looks just like…" Ruby trailed off before saying the man in the picture she had. Without her mother knowing, Emma had made a copy of the picture, and hung it up in her dorm, just to feel a little more normal. She liked to think that if he knew about her, her father would be proud of her just like her mom was, but those had always just been fantasies. Emma closed her eyes, trying to reason with herself. There was no way that her dad was the King of a European principality. There was just no way.

 _But what if he is?_ Emma thought, and she felt so many things at once she could hardly understand it. Part of her had always wondered what her dad was like. She knew it hurt her mother to talk about him, and she'd never wanted to do that as a little girl, so she often avoided the subject at all, but life raised by a single parent was lonely sometimes. Emma often wanted someone to be there for her alongside her mom, a dad to take her to those elementary school dances, and teach her how to ride her bike. Mostly she just wanted to know if she would be enough for her father, wherever he may be.

The only other member of the royal family listed with King David was his mother, the Dowager Queen Ruth of Genovia, and Emma heard Ruby call out without so much as bothering to raise her hand.

"So the King isn't married? No children?" Professor Jennings startled a bit but shook his head.

"No. It's actually long been a subject of intrigue in the region, for the King was a rather social fellow, oh about twenty, twenty-one years ago. But something changed and he pulled himself largely from society. He is still beloved by his people though, but there has been some worry that he will never settle down and make an heir for himself."

"I have to go," Emma whispered to Ruby and her friend nodded, immediately standing up herself.

"Thank you Professor. But Emma's not feeling well at the moment. I'm going to go take her to the health center." Professor Jennings stood there, speechless as Emma and Ruby hustled from the room. Once through the door and down the corridor, Emma reached out to hold the wall. The world still felt like it was spinning, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd just figured out the single greatest mystery of her Universe.

"I don't know what to do." The worlds tumbled out before Emma could even think about them and she looked up to see Ruby appearing stricken as well.

"I think you need to talk to your mom, Ems." That sounded like a nightmare if Emma was being honest with herself. On the one hand she would be furious with her mother for keeping something like this from her, but on the other hand Emma didn't even have enough information. A picture wasn't proof. Speculation about King David's love life also wasn't proof. She needed more. Emma started moving through the hallway and outside of the academic building as Ruby followed close behind.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"The library. I want the facts, Ruby, and if this guy is my father…" Emma trailed off, struggling even to hypothesize such a thing out loud. "If he's my father, I need to know what I'm dealing with when I talk to Mom." Ruby nodded.

"Well where you go, I go, chief." Emma barked out a bit of laughter, grateful for the bit of release Ruby's quote brought. It didn't fix anything, but it felt good to know that she had her best friend, and the person she trusted most standing here by her side.

They spent the rest of the afternoon finding out every detail they could about Genovia. That wasn't to say there was a lot of information, because Professor Jennings was right, King David and his mother kept largely to themselves. Sure there were pictures of benefits and balls and royal galas, and ones of the royals doing good works and making proclamations to the people, but none of it felt particularly personal, at least not until they stumbled upon an interview he'd done for a European news outlet some twenty years ago.

Within the article, Emma discovered that King David loved classic rock and classical music equally. She smiled at that, thinking it a strange dichotomy, and knew it was one she had too. Emma loved all kinds of genres, but classical especially was her outlet when things got too heavy or stressful. What she wouldn't give for a little Mozart right now. King David also majored in literature when he studied at Oxford, and had listed three of Emma's favorite authors as his top three – James Joyce, Jane Austen, and Earnest Hemingway.

"You guys have a lot in common," Ruby mused quietly and Emma felt her heart clutch in her chest. That's what she'd been missing all these years – a connection to the parts of her that her mother didn't understand. Emma loved her mother, but the woman was a little peculiar. Call it artistic tendencies, or an abundance of free-spiritedness, but Mary Margaret Swan just looked at the world differently. While Emma often preferred the safety of adventures within the pages of a book, Mary Margaret always tried living life to the fullest. Everything had potential, and every risk was worth taking in her eyes, which was why this was so hard for Emma. Why would her mother keep this a secret? It made no sense at all.

Before Emma could get too hung up on that, though, a _ping_ sounded through the computer speakers, and a new notification came at the top of the screen. Emma scrolled back up to see that a new article had just been posted from the Boston Globe of all palaces. It said that the Dowager Queen was set to visit Boston in the coming days to visit the Genovian consulate and to attend the Boston Symphony Orchestras one-night event alongside the Genovian National Players. The article went on to say that Genovia was one of the few international principalities with a consulate in Boston, for most opted for locations in New York along with the mandated ones in Washington DC, but Emma barely noticed that. Instead she had a moment of clarity and understanding. All this must be happening for a reason.

"I have to get home and talk to Mom." Ruby nodded, shutting down the computer before crossing her arms and looking back to Emma.

"Will you be back tonight?" Emma gave a shaky nod. With the way things were beginning to look, she couldn't imagine staying home with her mother tonight. Too much was about to happen for that to be a possibility.

With a quick goodbye, and a bravery Emma could not pinpoint the source of, she made her way to the T and hopped the green line back to her mother's Cambridge town house. The ride did nothing to subdue Emma's rapidly firing thoughts, and the twenty minutes felt like twenty days, but finally she arrived, standing at her front door frozen for a moment. Everything was about to change right now, and this was her final chance. She could pretend that none of this had happened, protecting the bubble her mother and her had lived in for twenty-one years, or she could be brave and seek the truth. One path guaranteed a life of what-ifs, the other frightened her because of its threat to the bit of happiness she already had.

 _Trust your instincts, Emma. Your heart knows what to do,_ her mother's voice rang out in Emma's head with the advice she always gave her, and Emma knew what she had to do. Unlocking the door and heading inside, she steadied herself for everything about to happen and only hoped that her relationship with her mom could survive the fall out.

…

The first thing Emma noticed walking into the house was the incredibly loud reggae music playing. Emma sighed a little in relief, knowing that Bob Marley on her mother's playlist meant she was in a good mood. That mood was about to shift, but it would be easier to approach this if her mom was coming in from a good place.

She didn't bother to yell that she was home, or announce her presence, knowing full well that her mother couldn't hear her from her studio upstairs, but someone did notice her entrance, her dog of ten years, Louie. Since getting him as a raggedy little pup when she was still in elementary school, Emma and her mom had fattened Louie up some, and healed him back from the stray he'd been to the healthy and handsome golden mix he was now. Emma immediately crouched down, loving the furious wag of Louie's tale and the kisses he gave her at her return.

"I missed you buddy," Emma said, pulling him close to hug him. Like magic, Louie's presence seemed to calm her down, and give her that extra bit of strength to go confront her mom. She quickly changed Louie's water and gave him his dinner before doing so, marking him as fed on the _'Pup Patrol Chart'_ her Mom made years ago, and then heading up the stairs.

She quietly opened the door to her mother's studio with shaky hands. When she walked inside Emma noticed the last bit of daylight kept the space beautifully lit, and that her mother, though now in her early forties, looked far younger. Maybe it was the excitement on her features, or the splotches of paint all over her clothes and skin, but Mary Margaret Swan had a glow about her that could not be denied. The piece she was working on was gorgeous, with layers of yellows and greens creating a breathtaking forest landscape. Emma could tell it would be a huge hit at her Mom's next show, but saying that would have to wait.

"Mom?" Instantly her mother turned around, a huge smile crossing her face.

"Emma! I wasn't expecting you, honey. Come in, come in! Look at these new pieces. I swear it's like they came to me in a dream and I've been painting like crazy all week." Emma didn't move from her spot.

"Actually, I need to talk to you, and I think we should do this downstairs." Her mother's face fell, and now anxiety spiked in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Emma nodded, feeling the emotion already obstructing her windpipe, but as she moved into the kitchen, she pulled out the information she'd printed on King David. Her mother was back downstairs just a minute after Emma, looking harried and in a bit of disarray. "What's going on, Emma?"

"We need to talk about my father." Emma watched her mother blanch at the statement and now the anxiety in her expression morphed to full blown fear. Still her mother tried to cover it up.

"Emma, honey, what's brought this on?" Emma shoved the papers forward as her mother moved to pick them up.

"I was in class today and I saw him. I saw the man in your picture." Mary Margaret let out a squeak of her own, eerily similar to the one Emma had let out in the face of King David's picture, and that was all the confirmation she needed. "You knew, didn't you? You knew who he was all this time." Her mother nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I knew." _Holy shit,_ Emma thought to herself, her mind frantically trying to make heads or tails of this.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Her mother's eyes returned to Emma's face once more as she shook her head.

"I didn't know how." Emma's whole body shook with raw emotion. She felt like she was going to be sick, and cry, and scream all at once.

"I need to know, Mom. I want the whole truth. I deserve that at least that." Her mother hiccupped on a sob, but clamped back on her emotions to give Emma what she wanted.

"I want you to know I never lied to you, Emma. No matter what I've done, I never did that. Tell me you understand that." Emma gave a curt nod.

"You still kept things from me. Things I had a right to know."

"I know you did, sweetheart." Her mother took a steadying breath and looked down to the recent picture of Emma's father in her hand. "I met David when I was abroad in France, and we spent a week together. We talked about everything, and also nothing at the same time. I didn't even find out he was a prince until the last night we were together. He hadn't told me, claiming that he wanted to see if someone could love him for just him, instead of his throne." Emma heard the warble in her mother's voice. She was about to break.

"And did you love him?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"It sounds silly, I know. No one can fall in love that fast, but I did. I thought he hung the moon and the stars. Everything about him inspired me, he was good and kind and charming. He even asked me to go back with him, to Genovia." Emma didn't understand.

"So why didn't you stay with him? Why did you walk away?" Her mother's tears finally began to fall.

"Because I was told in no uncertain terms that I was an unfit match for the future King. On the day I was planning to go with David, I received a visit from his Grandmother, who told me that if I followed David she would take everything from him: the crown, the title, his birthright, everything. She told me that it was against the law for a royal to marry a commoner and she wouldn't hesitate to have David thrown in prison if it came to that." Now Emma understood on some level. She also thought this woman – her great grandmother – sounded like a real witch.

"So you left to protect him," her mother hung her head down in defeat. Suddenly Emma understood what it must have been like for her mother. All these years Mary Margaret had never even introduced Emma to a man she considered a significant other. Emma assumed it was to protect Emma, but now she wondered if she hadn't been hung up on her father. "You still love him."

"Some loves never fade Emma. I left a part of my heart with him when I came home, but from my heartbreak came my greatest miracle – _you_." Emma felt the tears in her own eyes now.

"Does he know about me?" Her mother shook her head.

"No, he doesn't. I thought of telling him a million times, but every time I worried that they'd tried to take you away from me. I've been selfish, Emma, keeping you from him, but I would have rather died than let anyone take you. So I changed my last name and I moved from New York to here." The floodgates opened, as Emma cried, letting it all out right there in the kitchen. In an instant her mother was there, cradling her to her chest and comforting her.

It was all just so much – she had a father, and years they could have known each other were already gone, and yet she had her mother, who was not only strong enough to raise her on her own, but to leave the life she'd had behind and start a life where they could be together. Her mother loved her enough to do all this, and so Emma's anger turned instead to sadness, sadness for her parents that they'd been torn apart, sadness for the memories she'd never got to make, and sadness for the fact that she might never have known if not for this stupid course.

"Mom," Emma croaked when the tears finally began to recede. "I don't want to hurt you, but I feel like have to meet him, like a part of the puzzle of my life has been missing all these years." Her mother nodded.

"I am always on your side, Emma. Whatever you decide I'll support you." Emma knew it would probably pain her mother greatly for Emma to walk down this road, but she never waivered in her support. She wanted the best for Emma, and Emma had to appreciate that.

"I love you, Mom." Her mother gave a soft coo at the words that made Emma feel like a little kid again, bringing Emma back to her chest and holding her close.

"I love you too, Emma, so much. And I'm sorry. I should have given you the chance to face this sooner."

That simple apology, that confession of wrongdoing was somehow enough to melt away the largest part of Emma's resentment, and now, exhausted from facing the truth, and in need of some rest, Emma decided to stay home after all. She texted Ruby, informing her that she'd catch her up on everything tomorrow and headed up to bed. As she drifted to sleep though, Emma thought about what her next step should be, and settled on a need for a plan. Somehow, she'd have to speak with Queen Ruth on her trip to Boston. Now the only question was – how could Emma possibly do that?

…

"It's good to have you home, little brother." Killian shifted his glance out the window of the royal palace, to his brother Liam who stood in the center of the room beaming at him.

All of two hours had passed since Killian arrived back here after a few years spent mostly abroad, but Liam had now said those same words at least five times. Killian had no idea how much his brother missed him during all that time away, but it was clear as day now. The usually serious man was all smiles and excitement, and though he felt glad to be back, Killian felt a pang of guilt too. He'd only returned because he didn't know what to do next in his life, and maybe if he had, more years would have passed without visiting Liam. He felt badly because for Killian this palace didn't have the same sense of calming that it did for Liam.

"Don't you have _any_ responsibilities to see to today? Or since my leaving has the world declared constant peace, leaving the King without need for your services." Liam let out a slightly disgruntled sound, making Killian grin.

"Your brother is indispensible, Killian. Surely you should know that by now." The King himself appeared, without preamble or formality, dressed as casually as his title allowed, and before Killian could so much as bow, he'd walked across the sitting room to hug Killian.

"It's good to see you, son." The informality might be surprising to some, but not Killian. King David had always been more like an uncle or a father to him than his brother's employer, and between moving to the palace at ten, and leaving for Oxford at eighteen, Killian spent more time than he could quantify with the man.

"It's good to see you too." David moved further into the room, bringing Killian with him to sit down, presumably to catch up.

"So, has Liam tried to convince you to join his team yet?" Killian grimaced but nodded. Pretty much all the time that hadn't been filled with Liam's smiling excitement was spent talking of the royal security force and what a good opportunity it would be for Killian. He had the skill set, trained in everything from weapons to languages, but Killian couldn't imagine a life like that for himself. He wanted to make a difference. The problem was he couldn't seem to put that into words without insulting his brother and his life's work.

"He has Your Majesty." King David gave Killian a look.

"None of that Killian. You are as close to family as I have ever had, and hell, if I can get Liam to call me 'sir' despite his sense of honor and formality, surely you can call me David." Killian grinned, more than ready to grant David's wishes. "I take it you have hesitations about the position. I doubt it's the danger that dissuades you, though."

"Not at all. It's just – being away has made me see the world differently. Oxford was…"

"Consumed by pomp and circumstance if my memory serves. The global elite mingling for four years, knowing that even though most of them are terrible, they have the whole world at their fingertips." Killian nodded, glad he hadn't been the one to say it.

"Exactly. To then travel, and to see life as it truly is for the people not so generously provided for, it made me see how ridiculous it all is." David nodded, patience clear behind his bright blue eyes.

"So why did you return? Last I heard you were building an orphanage in Romania."

"I came back because even that doesn't feel like enough. A hundred people can come together to build a school, or a home, but change still comes too slowly. I couldn't fix the poverty or the corruption. By the end it felt like I couldn't do anything at all."

"What if I told you I could change that?" Killian furrowed his brow.

"How?" David smiled.

"My father had an idea a long ago to use our surplus resources to make this world a better place. He died before he could see that dream in action. I always meant to take it on, but alas, duty calls. I am saddled with national security and speeches and royal banquets, but you, Killian, you are someone I could trust to advise me on what can and should be done." Killian didn't know what to say in response to the compliment.

"I'm hardly qualified to lead any sort of initiative."

"Killian, by governmental standards you might be overqualified. I have a good many buffoons in parliament who couldn't process out two plus two equals four if their lives depended on it." Liam barked out a bit of laughter from his place across the room as Killian grinned. "Besides, for now there is no set council to lead. I simply need someone who I trust to give it to me straight. What can we improve, and what can we no longer afford to ignore? That's what I'm looking for." Killian considered for a moment, unsure how such an opportunity had fallen in his lap.

"You going to pretend to think about it for a while still, or can you just admit you like the man's proposal and agree?" The bluntness from his brother felt more like their norm, calming Killian some, and so he nodded.

"It's a great honor." David slapped his hand on Killian's shoulder happily as a thoughtful look passed his face.

"It's more than that. This is a chance to leave a legacy that matters." Killian nodded, knowing that King David, amiable and content as he appeared to be, regretted one thing in life – his lack of family. For years Killian wondered why the King simply did not marry, until one day Liam told him what he'd heard from the former head of Genovian security.

It seemed that King David once loved a woman once, a foreign born student who stole his heart in the span of a weeklong holiday. She disappeared though, and after years of searching, the King resigned himself to the fact that she did not want to be found. Determined only to marry for love as his parents had, David then remained a bachelor, which was a shame, for Killian knew he would make the best father. All he had to do was see the King's kindness to him and Liam to have the proof.

"Well I accept then. Thank you." David smiled again.

"No need for thanks. If anything it is I who should be thanking you. You'll not only have to put up with me, but with your brother as well." Liam grumbled something about the King not being as charming as people believed, and Killian took it as a chance to return to his rooms once more. He needed the space to process all that stood before him now, and to work out why even in the face of this amazing opportunity, he still felt like something was missing.

" _How do you always manage to get so much more out of him than I do?"_ Killian heard Liam ask as he moved into the hallway.

" _Because he reminds me of myself at that age."_ Killian felt pride at the comparison, but then a niggling thought crept in. He should very much like to be like David in all areas but one. He hated to think that life would be as lonely for him as it had been for the King. And with that thought, a flash of recognition came to Killian - what was missing might not be something, but _someone_. He could only wish that somehow he'd find her, wherever she may be.

 _ **Post-Note: And there we have it – my attempt at a Princess Diaries like AU. I'm curious to think what you guys think, and to see if I should even move forward with developing it. I have a few ideas on what the future of this fic would look like (and this would be the angstiest chapter by far), but would love everyone's input. Thanks again for reading and I hope you have a lovely rest of your day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, even though it's been less than a week, I have decided that I am going to try to write two chapters of 'When Love Reigns' this week. My plan is that Killian and Emma will meet in the next chapter, though this one brings us some big moments, like Emma meeting her grandmother and Killian starting to work more with King David. I hope you all enjoy, and rest assured the first meeting is coming, and with it there will be lots of fluff and cuteness. Thanks for reading, and I wish you all a terrific Tuesday!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met someone today who said something I will never forget – 'sometimes all the proof you need is belief that miracles can happen.' I know it's kind of sappy, but trust me, it worked in the moment…_

… _.._

After a night of crying and dreams filled with both excitement and anxiety, Emma woke up bright and early feeling hung over from her emotions and in desperate need of coffee. She wandered from her room with Louie at her side in search of breakfast, only to pass her mother's studio. The door stood open, which never usually happened unless her mother was inside, but Emma could hear Mary Margaret moving about downstairs.

Quietly, Emma wandered in only to find a dozen printed pictures of her father. She picked a few of them up, noticing the wavy spots some had over her father's handsome face and it hurt her to think that they were dried tears from her mother. Emma wondered if she'd had them all this time or if perhaps her mother refrained from searching for him only to binge on pictures last night when the truth finally cam out.

Beside the pictures was a covered canvas that Emma snuck a peek at. The painting looking back at her stole her breath away. It wasn't finished, but Emma could clearly see the shape of her father's face painted in shades of blue. It was impossible to feel any emotion but sadness and longing when she looked at it, and Emma felt her throat closing up at the painting's haunting beauty.

Emma allowed herself to look just a moment longer before returning to her room and dressing for the day. It was now clear that instead of staying with her mother where she had to walk on eggshells to keep from hurting her further, Emma needed another outlet, and within seconds of texting Ruby, her friend replied, saying they could meet at their favorite bakery to hash out everything that happened the night before. Now here they were, with Ruby slack jawed and completely ignoring her doughnuts while Emma sipped on her coffee after what felt like a solid ten minutes of talking.

"Okay, this probably won't sound super helpful but _holy shit, Ems!_ You're like a princess!" Emma shushed Ruby, though no one in the café paid them any mind. Her cheeks burned at Ruby's exclamations, even if they were technically true. There was still so much to wrap her mind around and to do before Emma could even consider her princess element.

"Twenty one years I've been wondering what my Dad was like. I never considered anything like this, Ruby. I thought he was going to be normal, like an accountant or a lawyer or something." Ruby's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Your Mom would never sleep with an accountant. Besides, you're pretty terrible at math." Emma rolled her eyes even if the joke helped a little bit.

"Yeah well I didn't think my Mom would sleep with a prince either, but clearly that happened." Ruby sighed dreamily at the thought and Emma shook her head. Leave it to Ruby to use the unveiling of Emma's surprise parentage to fall into a daydream about marrying a prince.

"You have to admit it's a great sort of fantasy. I just can't believe they didn't get together. What ever happened to love conquers all?" Emma's heart clutched at the thought.

"Reality came barreling in. Besides, I think my Mom really loved him. You should have seen her face last night. It was like we were living out her worst nightmare, but when she talked about him her eyes still lit up. She misses him, I think, even all these years later." Emma didn't mention the painting, knowing that to her mother, art was her most vulnerable form of expression. Emma knowing about the painting was intrusive enough.

"Well reality is different now. The witch is dead, and he's not married. Maybe they can make it work, reconnect after all this time." Emma shook her head as she bit her lip.

"Mom might be supporting me in meeting him, but she was pretty clear that she can't put herself through seeing him again." Ruby's eyes got wider.

"She said that?"

"No, but I could just feel it. Imagine if this happened to you Ruby. It's been so many years, and things got so muddled so quickly. She wasn't expecting it." Ruby nodded.

"It must be hard for her, to know that you're going to do this." Emma stayed quiet and twirled a piece of her hair nervously. "You _are_ doing this right? Ems he's your Dad!"

"But is he though? I've never even met him. We don't even know if he wants to meet me. Maybe meeting him will only make things worse. Maybe he doesn't want a kid. He doesn't have any others." Ruby huffed in indignation.

"Because he's still hung up over your Mom! Look, Emma, I can't even begin to understand how scary and crazy and messed up all of this feels, but I know you, and you have been dreaming about this part of your life since you were a kid. You can't let this be one of the what-ifs in your life anymore. Maybe he's terrible, and maybe you'll have nothing in common, but you need to know, because he might just be great, and things might all work out in the end."

Emma knew Ruby was right. Scared or not, Emma needed answers, and she needed to at least try and make a connection with this whole other segment of her family. She might have a better idea now of who she was than when she was a kid dreaming of a Dad, but there was always more to learn, and more to try and understand. So Emma decided to side with hope, and to put herself out there. The risk to her heart would be worth it in the end, for either way, she'd have answers, and that's all she ever really wanted.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Ruby practically squealed in excitement, drawing more looks their way that she flatly ignored.

"So when will you go see her? She's there now, you know. I did some reading last night, she's arrived and everything. You could go today." Emma bit her lip again, her nerves back in full force at the idea.

"I don't want to go alone." Ruby laughed at that.

"Oh honey, who said anything about going alone?" Ruby sipped at her coffee and hastily ate her breakfast as Emma smiled, grateful that she had a friend like Ruby to see her through this. She herself could barely eat a thing thanks to the butterflies in her stomach. Still, Emma tried to do the best she could before they settled the bill and headed out.

Walking in the direction of the consulate, Emma could only hope that they'd be met with kindness instead of resentment. No matter what though, she knew she had her best friend and her Mom to fall back on. That thought was what got Emma through each step they took towards the impending confrontation, along with the hope that maybe, just maybe, things would turn out all right in the end.

…..

Stepping up to the consulate headquarters of the Genovian government twenty minutes later, Emma realized something – she had absolutely no idea how to even get into this place, never mind speak with the Queen. The gates were open, but she could see the security teams in place and suddenly felt ridiculous. Why would anyone let her in here in the first place? Ruby's whistle cut through her worries though.

"This place is _wicked_ nice." Emma knew Ruby's use of the word 'wicked' was meant as a tension breaker, but it didn't work. Her hands shook as they walked up to the front desk and stood before an attendant who completely ignored them for almost a minute until Ruby cleared her throat.

"May I help you?" The man's tone was uninterested and unimpressed, which only made Emma more nervous. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but words didn't come out. Ruby stepped in to help.

"Hi there. We're here for a kind of sensitive matter with the Queen. It's not exactly the kind of stuff you just air out in the foyer if you know what I mean." The man looked up at them with little emotion other than irritation.

"Do you have an appointment with Her Majesty?"

"No we do not. But if you knew why we were here then you'd understand why that's the case." He looked at Ruby like she was ridiculous and waved his hand.

"Then I cannot help you." Ruby puffed out her chest, clearly frustrated.

"Oh hell no. You don't get to just dismiss us!" Ruby leaned closer and whispered low for the man to hear. "Look buddy, my friend here just found out that she's the King's daughter. We're talking twenty-one years of not knowing only for this bomb to get dropped on her thanks to a crappy global studies class. Now we'd like to see the Queen so we can all go through some much needed emotional unpacking so you need to get it together."

The man looked between Emma and Ruby before breaking out into a full-blown laugh. Emma could feel her cheeks warming, embarrassed and upset as she was by the man's actions. She almost felt like crying, but she knew she wouldn't. That's not who she was.

"Is everything alright over here?" A well-dressed woman in a crisp black suit came forward to the desk. She didn't give Emma and Ruby the same look of disdain, and Emma thought she might be a better person to talk to.

"No, everything is not alright. This man is an ass who clearly needs a good deal more customer service training before being thrown into the public like this." The woman turned from Ruby to the attendant and the man responded.

"Blondie here thinks she's King David's daughter." The woman's face contorted in shock as she looked at Emma with concern and a little bit of pity.

"The King has no children." Ruby sighed.

"That he knows of. Look her mother is Mary Ma-," Emma gripped Ruby's arm, cutting her friend off. She didn't want her mother brought into this, especially not to two people who wouldn't even bring her to the Queen. Her mom deserved better than that.

"You know what, Ruby? Forget it. This was a bad idea in the first place. Let's just go."

"Emma, we can't just go!"

"Ruby, it's fine." Emma silently pleaded with Ruby who eventually nodded. They'd both turned around when the woman spoke again.

"Wait!" Ruby spun back again while Emma stayed looking at the door. She didn't want to be here, doing this right now. In fact, she'd like to be anywhere but here. The rude attendant started talking again and the woman gruffly responded. "Shut up Hank."

"Yeah, shut up Hank," Ruby grumbled. Emma finally turned around to look at the woman.

"I'll let her know you're here." Hank's jaw dropped.

"Charlotte, you can't be serious. You actually believe them?!" The woman continued to study Emma's face.

"Yes, I do. You girls wait right here just a moment. I'll be back." Emma's heart resumed its sputtering pace in the face of actually getting a chance to see her grandmother while Ruby made a threatening gesture to Hank.

"God I hate that guy." Emma bit her lip to keep from smiling. She wasn't a big fan of Hank's either after all of this. "I can't wait to watch him eat shit when they announce you're the princess."

"Ruby!" Emma tried to whisper but it carried through the marble halls of this welcoming space.

"Shit, sorry. I'll tamp it down for the Queen. No worries." That wasn't what Emma meant. Ruby could say whatever she liked as far as Emma was concerned. She was more taken aback by the idea that she'd be announced a princess. Only now did it dawn on her what coming forward might actually mean. She was the heir to a throne.

 _Oh God why didn't I think of that before?_ Emma's whole body flooded with adrenaline, but before she could make a break for it, Charlotte returned with a smile.

"She'll see you now." With that, Ruby was pulling Emma along behind her, down a corridor and into a beautifully furnished, immaculately lit sitting room. Before walking into the space though, a security guard halted them. Charlotte looked at Emma and Ruby with an apologetic smile. "Custom dictates you'll be announced. He needs your names." Both Emma and Ruby gave them readily.

"Miss Emma Swan and Miss Ruby Lucas to see you, ma'am," the man said as Emma and Ruby were finally led into the room. Emma looked around the space, in awe of the fact that she was here at all before her eyes wandered over to the older woman across the way. As soon as their eyes met, Queen Ruth gave a big smile. Her silver hair was pulled back in a neat and tidy bun, and the pearl necklace she wore with a pastel colored skirt suit looked exactly how Emma would expect a royal grandmother to dress. She seemed kind and inviting, and not nearly as scary as Emma originally feared.

"Oh Charlotte how right you were! Come in girls. Come in." Emma made hesitant steps forward and was met in the center of the room by her grandmother. That still felt so strange to say, but the woman had tears in her eyes. She looked about to reach for Emma's face, but caught herself, extending her hand instead which Emma took.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty." Ruby said beside Emma, and Queen Ruth's eyes glanced towards her with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. And you..." Queen Ruth looked back to Emma. "You just look so much like my David." Emma felt a surge of hope at her words.

"Really?" Emma couldn't help the warble in her voice.

"Indeed. But I can see your mother's influence as well."

"You know about my mother?" Emma asked, taken aback. Queen Ruth nodded.

"Hard not to given how long my son searched for her, but Mary Margaret Blanchard hid herself away very well." The words washed over Emma, still not making complete sense. She felt bogged down ten steps behind, like her brain was playing catch up still.

"Why do you even believe me?" Emma didn't intend for the words to pass her lips but they did. Queen Ruth laughed, which only confused Emma more.

"Sometimes all the proof you need is belief that miracles can happen. Besides, your father makes the exact same face when skeptical." Emma blushed again and looked away. The Queen patted her hand gently causing Emma to look back. "A mother knows these things, and I can sense I am your grandmother. Still, you make a good point. Proof of that fact might be beneficial. Charlotte, look into getting a genetic specialist or whatever kind of person we need for a DNA test. The sooner the better." Charlotte nodded, leaving the room as she pulled out her phone.

"Come sit down. I was just getting ready for a spot of tea." Emma and Ruby followed the Queen, taking seats beside her, even though tea was the last thing on Emma's mind.

"You'll have to excuse Emma, Your Majesty. She only found out yesterday about her father so she's a little overwhelmed." The Queen's brows shot up at that.

"Well my word, that would be enough to overpower anyone. Though I must confess I'm surprised. David spoke so highly of your mother. That she would keep you a secret for so long goes against the virtues he listed in her favor all those years." Emma bristled a little, feeling a protectiveness for her mother that wouldn't be pushed aside.

"My mother was only trying to protect him."

"From what could my son have ever needed protecting?" Emma recanted the story of Mary Margaret's meeting with King David's grandmother and Queen Ruth huffed out a displeased sound.

"That hag!" Ruby coughed up a bit of tea at that, clearly as shocked as Emma was from the outburst. "Forgive me, but really if you knew the woman you'd understand. She was only ever happy when making others miserable. She tried to keep me and my late husband apart too. I should have known that was what happened, but I chose to believe it was fear of the crown that scared your mother away. To think that woman kept David from you - from both of you. It's an unthinkable cruelty."

"So he never moved on from Emma's mother then?" Ruby asked and Queen Ruth shook her head sadly.

"Never. He followed every lead he could, but every tip ran cold." Emma felt that same sadness clinging to her gut.

"She changed her last name and moved us here, cutting ties with the people she knew in New York. She thought she was doing the right thing." Queen Ruth nodded.

"I can see that dear, but I daresay their reunion will be an emotional one." Emma shook her head vehemently.

"My mother isn't ready for that. She's scared enough as it is that I'll never forgive her." The Queen's features softened.

"Yet you already have, haven't you Emma?" Emma nodded, confessing to herself the truth at last. She might wish that things were different, but her mother was her rock, her constant, and the one person who no matter what had always been there for her. This would not break them apart. "It will take a lot of convincing on your part to keep your father away from her. Secret child or not I believe even now he'd give anything to see her again."

"But will he be happy to meet _me_?" Emma asked, still a little unsure.

"Nothing will make him happier than to know he has a child, Emma. It was a dream of his ever since he was a little boy. He wanted his own son or daughter to teach and to nurture so that one day they may be a good ruler for our people." Emma blanched at the statement.

"I don't – I mean I'm not sure – I never thought about ruling over anyone." Queen Ruth merely blinked in response, before she seemed to understand.

"Whether or not you decide to rule, my dear, you _are_ a Princess. That is your birthright."

At that moment, Charlotte returned with a man in tow, claiming he could conduct the test. He discretely took samples from both the Queen and Emma to test overnight, and from there things continued at a similarly fast pace. Charlotte reminded the Queen that she had a number of events to attend to today, but Queen Ruth insisted that none of it mattered; she would stay with her granddaughter and learn more about her. They had years to catch up on, and yet, Emma thought a little space might be good too. So much was happening, all of it so quickly that Emma could barely catch her breath.

It was decided then that Emma would return the next few afternoons to spend more time with the Queen after her classes and on Saturday morning after her personal commitments. Ruby was invited to come as well, though she remained noncommittal. Emma knew if she needed her Ruby would be there, but it was probably for the best that she get a little time alone with her grandmother too. With that they were escorted home in a luxurious town car back to their little apartment across town. Emma spent the entire ride lost in her own thoughts, and didn't speak again until Ruby broke the silence.

"Well that was… something." Ruby said, as they stepped into their apartment once more.

"Yeah." Emma couldn't manage to string much more together than that.

"You know what I think we need?" Emma shook her head. "Wine, lots and lots of wine. And pizza! Oh and like three pints of ice cream!" Ruby went on listing all of their essentials for a night in and Emma smiled. Her life might be a whole new bundle of crazy, but at least for tonight, she could pretend that she was still a normal girl. That was something at least.

…..

A mere few days after arriving back in Genovia, Killian felt himself wading into the actions of diplomacy far faster than ever expected. He'd been shadowing King David sine his return, sitting in on meetings ranging from everything to natural disaster preparedness, to addressing the House of Lords on their need for more expedited procedure.

To say the work was exhausting would be accurate, though it was a very different fatigue settled on Killian's shoulders than the one he'd known the past two years. He wasn't building shelters, or walking great distances, but the constant necessity for an even temper and patience even in the face of the most ridiculous scenarios was a tiring one. How King David did it day after day with this smile on his face, Killian would never know.

On top of that, they'd just been informed that despite earlier assertions, King David was needed for a banquet in the United States. Some diplomatic turn of events had shifted, and now the King would make for Boston early next week. Since Killian's new role meant that where the King went Killian followed, it looked like a nice long flight and another dose of jetlag awaited him. He moved towards the main staircase with that thought in mind, anticipating his last restful evening for a while when Liam called out to him.

"Killian, I need to speak to you a moment." It was impossible to miss the tone with which Liam said the words but Killian nodded, following him into his office instead of continuing down towards the stairs. Liam hastily shut the door behind them, leaving Killian a bit concerned for what his brother was about to say.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, do you understand?" Killian nodded at Liam's stern warning and his brother continued. "I've just received a call from one of my men in the Queen's guard. The real reason she's summoned David is that he has a daughter."

Speechless didn't even begin to cover Killian's current state. At first he wondered if this might be a joke, but then remembered that when it came to David and his safety and protection, Liam made no jokes. His brother was a man of honor and duty, and so Killian must believe this to be true, even though it sounded so unlikely.

"You're not serious." Liam shook his head, pulling out a picture and a brief write up that had recently been printed and handed it to Killian. He still stared at Liam in disbelief, picturing a baby girl somewhere in the world that was the new heir to Genovia.

"She's twenty one and the daughter of the woman who David's been searching for. Apparently she's only just found out herself, and the preliminary results are conclusive. She's his daughter." Not a baby then, but a woman.

Killian looked down then to the picture and felt his breath catch. The girl staring back at him was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She smiled coyly to the camera, but it didn't seem artificial, rather as if the photographer had caught her just before she said something witty. Killian felt a lifetime pass in the few seconds he stood there looking at the picture, his heart hammering nearly out of his chest. It was a most bizarre reaction that struck him to his core.

His eyes glanced away from her face only to collect more knowledge about her. Her name was Emma Swan, and she was finishing her last semester of school studying literature. Her listed affiliations were limited. No prior arrests or infractions of any kind. Aside from her mother's name and a cited best friend, there was very little about Emma at all.

Killian's eyes glanced back to her enigmatic smile. She looked like the heroine of a great novel, not like the student of them. He wondered if she were more prone to taking risks and seeking thrills or if perhaps she lived life through the pages of prestigious writers instead. Killian wanted to know everything about her in a way he'd never wanted to with anyone else, all while craving to see if her hair looked as smooth and soft, or her lips as full and kissable in real life.

"Killian, are you listening to me?" Killian ripped his stare away from Emma's picture, clearing his throat before replying.

"Sorry, what?" Liam repeated himself.

"I said I need you to leave with me tonight. The princess needs her own detail and I can't coordinate it all from here."

"Why would I need to go too?" Killian tried to hide the fact that the idea of seeing Emma in the flesh sooner made a rush of joy flood his veins.

"The Queen's requested it personally. Something about the girl needing a friendlier face than a bunch of - and I'm quoting directly - 'grumpy warriors.'" Killian grinned at that. That did sound an awful lot like the Queen Ruth Killian had left in Genovia when he departed for school.

"But the King -," Liam cut him off.

"Is currently speaking to his mother now. She's giving him some sort of rationale about you coming early with me. Said you could probably learn just as much there as here." Well it seemed all the bases were covered then.

"When do we leave?" Liam looked at his watch.

"Wheels up in an hour." With that, his brother's attention was called elsewhere, and Killian was left to stand in the office for a moment still in a bit of shock. Despite all of it though, the strangeness of the situation, and the speed with which things were happening, Killian couldn't resist the pull of excitement that came at his leaving to see Emma sooner.

The reality that Emma was David's daughter (and thus the heir to the royal throne) weighed down on Killian like a ton of bricks. Even if she called to him like a siren, endearing him through just a picture and a handful of facts, she was off limits. And yet, deep down, under all the mixed up emotions and confliction about her being the King's daughter, there was a part of Killian's heart that wondered if Emma might not just be that someone missing he'd been waiting for all these years. She felt like destiny to him, and he had to hope that instinctual reaction would see him through whatever lay in store.

 _ **Post-Note: Okay, so this chapter is a little bit shorter than last one, but I fully expect the next chapter to return to the 5K mark. It was totally necessary I think to give us Emma meeting her grandmother and I definitely wanted Killian to know about Emma before she knows about him, but most of you know by now that I hate to dally too long in the buildup. I need a first meeting like I need my next breath, so it's coming later this week. Let me know what you all thought, and thanks again so much for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Just want to say thank you to all of you lovely people who have been reading and commenting. A couple of things – some people have started to liken this fic to 'What a Girl Wants' – you people are fantastic and brilliant. I can only hope this fic could capture even a little bit of that aura. Also, lots of debate about whether Emma and Killian will have a contentious first meeting or not like in the Princess Diaries 2: my continuous fans know that I always side with fluff and hope over pushing people away. Still, you never know. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Just when I started to think that there couldn't be any more twists and turns in my once-normal life, I met him, and now everything's changed all over again._

… _.._

Walking through the naturally lit front corridor of the Jamaica Plane library, Emma felt that all too familiar tingle of excitement that came anytime she entered into a haven for stories. Surrounded by books on all sides, displayed just as they had been for years now, Emma took comfort in this familiar space.

People of all types and walks of life milled about the room looking for paperbacks or DVDs or just a little reprieve for the heat of the sun outside. It was quiet here on the first floor, despite the movement and the busyness that came with any weekend, but Emma knew the lack of noise was deceiving, and as she moved up the central staircase, she heard the growing happy sounds of children, come to spend a few hours in one of Emma's homes away from home.

For Emma, her fondness for books didn't spontaneously appear overnight, but the love affair began earlier than most other children. When she was very young it proved a great way for her mother and her to share their two loves. Mary Margaret and Emma would scour libraries across the city for the best children's books with the most beautiful illustrations. That habit of searching for treasure amongst the stacks continued, even as Emma got older, and by now her library card was so worn, she could barely see the name she'd written on it years ago. Emma knew most of the librarians around the city at least by sight, and if they hadn't all been lovely and equally enthusiastic for books, she might have felt ashamed of that.

One young woman in particular, a fellow bibliophile in the extreme named Belle French who was only a few years older than Emma, stood out amongst the rest. Belle could delve into nearly any genre whole heartedly, and in her life as an unofficial scholar of the written word, she waded through biographies and prose, comic books and beach lit, popular novels and some of the most obscure translated works Emma had ever seen. In short, Belle was a fantastic friend for someone as story crazy as Emma, and even let her in on an amazing opportunity to inspire the same love of reading for other kids who might not have parents and guardians able to drop everything in the pursuit of books.

The Little Readers League met every Saturday at one of four Boston libraries for the whole morning to give kids the chance to come explore and experience that same wonder Emma had all those years ago. They had tutors on hand for kids who struggled with reading, and other book-themed activities for kids from ages three to twelve, but Emma and Belle specifically led the _'Book Buddies'_ a weekly book club for the pre-teen readers. Every week brought a mix of newcomers and faithful club members alike, and every week Emma left feeling better for what they'd done. If she could introduce even one kid to a book they loved enough to revisit down the line, that was a huge victory for her.

"Oh Emma, you're here early, thank God! Marcy has food poisoning and Janet left me here to organize the prize shelves, which actually look like a twister hit them." Emma grinned at Belle, whose long brown hair was currently piled up on her head with a pencil sticking out of it. This was pretty typical as far as Saturday's went. Someone often had a conflict or an illness that was unexpected, and so for the past few years Emma had been coming early as had Belle. Still her friend never took Emma's attendance for granted, treating Emma like a savior every time she did.

"Wow, this does look pretty bad. What happened?" Belle rolled her eyes, handing Emma one of the child sized stools, which was likely the best piece of furniture she could snag on the floor.

"We got a bunch of new donations a few days ago, and since the cut backs, this branch hasn't had time to reorganize I guess." Emma nodded, knowing that the city's libraries were struggling and had been for some time. It was a worry, not just because of Belle's job being hypothetically at stake, but because less librarians meant less help for patrons, less time and money for activities that brought residents in in the first place, and less general cheer for Emma when she visited.

"Well, current train wreck or not, I think we can handle this between the two of us. I recall a few other moments that have been just as challenging." Belle laughed at that, and Emma could see some of the tension that came from talking about the cutbacks melt away for her friend's shoulders.

They worked together to make sense of the mess before them, slowly moving through the hundreds of children's books donated by publishers and previous owners alike that kids could leave each week with just for participating in the League. Even though the shelves would likely fall out of whack again by this time next month when the League returned to this part of Boston, Emma didn't mind. She'd seen the power that taking home these books granted kids. Borrowing a copy was one thing, like renting out a story that you'd have to relive only in your mind, but owning a book and knowing it was yours was another thing entirely. For many of their little members, these were cherished items simply because they could firmly call them theirs.

All the while, Emma and Belle chatted about more things that happened in the last week. They were in touch through text as things popped up, but this was their real time to reconnect. And yet, Emma found herself holding back about arguably the biggest thing that ever happened to her – she still hadn't told Belle about her recent familial discovery, but she knew she had to. Belle's opinion, Emma truly believed, would help her make heads or tails of all of this. Finally, she forced herself to be braver and spoke up.

"So my week took a kind of unexpected turn," Emma said, knowing she sounded far less involved than the topic demanded.

"Really? What happened?" Belle's genuine interest even in the midst of all this work made Emma feel a bit easier about saying it. She looked to the books in her own hand though, to keep from having to make eye contact.

"I kind of found out who my father is." Emma's eyes flew up as she heard all of Belle's books clatter to the ground. Belle looked shocked, standing there speechless for a moment, caught up in her own thoughts which only ever really happened when she was confronted by something huge.

"Wait _what_?! You found out about your father, and you let me text you all week long about stupid work stuff without saying anything?!" Emma shook her head at Belle.

"Hey your work is not stupid! You love it and what you do matters." Belle merely looked at Emma with silent accusation, prompting Emma to continue. "But yeah I did. I found out kind of accidentally, and things kind of spiraled from there. It's been hectic, and honestly, I kind of wanted to enjoy your week's normalcy second hand. Is that terrible?" Belle shook her head.

"No of course not. You're allowed to feel however you want about this, Emma. It's a big deal… so did you meet him?"

Emma shook her head and bit her lip unconsciously, uncertain if she should even try to explain to Belle the truth of who her father was. If anyone would believe her it was Belle, who loved fairytales and firmly believed the world was filled with romance and hope and happy endings scattered amongst the less desirable elements of life, but at the same time Emma needed someone to just walk through the emotional feelings of a potential reconnection without the royalty element.

Ruby, her grandmother, even her mother over the past few days had struggled to keep in mind that to Emma David was a potential father figure first, and that she did not feel like a princess just because of his status. Yes that was a part of this, but the biggest part of her worry and stress stemmed from the fact that at twenty-one she didn't know her Dad, and that she was about to fill a role she'd always dreamed of having in her life with a person she didn't even know. What if he disappointed her or she disappointed him? What if all of this turned out badly and she got her hopes up over nothing?

"No – it's complicated. He doesn't really live here. But I did meet my Grandmother, and she's nice." Belle clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh well that's good. Grandmother's can be awesome. Is she like the 'makes you cookies when you see her' type? Or the 'knitting sweaters in July for you' type? Or maybe she's the -,"

Emma laughed and shook her head as Belle rattled off a few more grandmother stereotypes. After the few afternoons she'd spent with her grandmother this week, Emma knew her to be none of those things. Queen Ruth was refined but funny, classy but still kind at the same time. She held herself with the grace and determination of a monarch, and yet she never looked down on Emma for being normal.

"No, she's definitely not any of those. But I know she's happy to have a granddaughter, and she seems interested in me and what I like, which is nice." Belle smiled and Emma could hear a dreamy little sigh escape her friend's lips. Clearly Belle was happy that Emma was starting a journey into knowing who she was better.

"She sounds perfect then." Emma considered that for a moment.

"Well, almost. She got Ruby and I tickets to the symphony tonight and asked that I go. It's the year's biggest event for them, just donors and important people, you know?" Belle's brow furrowed.

"But you love classical music." Emma straightened up in the stool, bolstering herself against that rationale.

"I know, but do I like it when I have to dress up and blend in with a bunch of fancy people in designer clothes? That's not me, Belle." Belle tilted her head, studying Emma as if to look beyond the surface of her statement.

"Only you can know that for certain I guess, but if it were me, I'd look at this as an amazing plot twist, one where you get to write what happens next."

Emma couldn't help but smile at Belle's literary metaphor. Of course she was seeing this whole thing like a story in itself, and suddenly, Emma felt her worries ease a bit. Maybe that was the key to staying sane – instead of viewing all of this as out of her control and too overwhelming, _she_ could be the author, picking and choosing what she liked and where she went from here. She had agency, even in this uncharted terrain, and that thought was a pleasant one after a few days now of continued worry.

"Thanks Belle," Emma said hugging her friend.

"For what? I didn't even do anything." Emma pulled back and smiled.

"Remember that time we tried to get through _War and Peace_ and we found it totally chaotic until we watched that indie documentary about how it continues to change the modern world?" Belle nodded, still clearly confused. "Well you were just like the indie documentary about my life."

"I don't think I have ever been more flattered." Emma and Belle both laughed at the strange simile, and just like that, things were back to normal. The morning fell away in a blur of getting things ready and meeting with the kids, and though it was hectic and crazy, it was also glorious. Here inside these old stonewalls, Emma was free to just be herself, the girl who loved books more than almost anything else, and in Emma's mind, that girl was better than any princess ever could be.

…

The difference between Emma's first appearance at the Genovian consulate and her one this afternoon, was one as stark as night and day. Now every person here, from the grounds keepers, to the guards, to Hank (who had since been demoted from the front desk) treated Emma with the utmost respect and an over exuberant desire to help her. They knew she was the princess, really and truly.

The tests were in and conclusive, the gossip had worked its way through the grape vine (or through the pear tree as her grandmother said) and everyone was aware of Emma's royal status. She tried to handle it as graciously as she could, but Emma would never get used to such treatment. It really would be preferable if they all just let her walk in without the fanfare to see her grandmother.

"So they all know who you are now?" Emma grimaced and then nodded at Ruby's question.

It worried Emma that there were now at least a dozen strangers who knew this personal part of her life, but more than that it felt wrong that all of these people had found out the truth even before her father had. He was still a few days away from joining her grandmother here at the consulate, and while Emma agreed this might be a conversation best had in person, it was also quickly becoming the worst kept secret, at least on these grounds. Queen Ruth swore up and down that no one would ever betray this royal family's privacy, but Emma still remained fearful. This was America, and if their media system taught her anything, it was that most people had a price for any secret.

"They all know my grandmother would lose her head if I wasn't treated like…"

"Like a princess," Ruby filled in and Emma nodded again. That was never going to feel like a natural thing to say.

As she had every afternoon that Emma visited, her grandmother's assistant, Charlotte, greeted them in the front hall. Today she led them to the back patio so they could enjoy a cup of tea or coffee with her the Queen. They had hours yet before the symphony, but Emma promised to be here in the early afternoon and so they were.

"Prin-," Ruby held a hand up to the man charged with announcing the Queen's guests and then leaned towards him, effectively interrupting him.

"Let's cool it on the introductions, friend. We're going for your typical commoner vibes today if that's alright." The man looked flustered but Queen Ruth's laugh sounded from her spot at her tea table. She rose up with the light of laughter still in her eyes at Ruby's words as she came to hug Emma and Ruby both. Emma noticed that her grandmother wore another pastel suit with a matching scarf and broach just as she had every other time they'd met so far. Then again, Emma wouldn't be surprised if as a Queen she had a hundred suits exactly like this in varying shades.

"You, my dear, are exactly the kind of friend I would wish for my granddaughter." Ruby grinned at that and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Hear that Ems? I've got a royal seal of approval and everything. Now you're really stuck with me." Emma laughed, shaking her head as she did so, but then someone moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see him better. When she did it was like time stopped for a spell. Everything froze, including her heart, only for it to start pounding louder in her ears, racing at a dizzying pace.

"Oh my goodness, I nearly forgot, two of my favorite people are here from Genovia in preparation for your father's coming next week. Let me introduce you to Liam Jones, our head of Genovian security, and his younger brother Killian who has only just been appointed as an international affairs advisor to my son."

Emma could barely process the words her grandmother spoke, because the younger of the two brothers held her attention so firmly in his grasp she couldn't seem to look away. His dark hair coupled with the unmistakable brightness of his blue eyes ensnared all of Emma's awareness, and when she tried to break free she only caught the gorgeous set of the rest of his features.

He was tall, but not overly so, broad shouldered but not to an unattractive degree. She could see some definition under his dress clothes, but she suddenly picture him in something a little less formal. This was a kind of man who would look good in anything whether it was a suit or a leather jacket. In short he was perfect, easily the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life and then he smiled and everything only amplified. After a moment though, Emma realized she was staring.

Quickly she gave her own small smile and then tore her gaze away to look at his brother Liam, who stood assessing her as if looking for potential security risks right now. He seemed far less friendly and amiable than his handsome younger brother. _Killian_. That was what her grandmother said his name was, and it suited him. She'd never met another Killian before, and she was damn sure she'd never had a reaction like this to someone in her whole life. Emma fought her urge to look back at him, instead sticking out her hand to his brother.

"I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you." Liam merely stared at her a moment before looking over to her grandmother. "What? You need my grandmother's permission for a basic handshake?" Emma heard a chuckle from Killian and the sound made her whole body tingle. It sounded deep but still melodic. She wanted to indulge in that music forever.

"Pardon me, Princess." Liam said as he extended his hand. His voice was gruff, but she could tell that behind the bristly exterior was someone who found this slightly humorous. She could see it in his eyes.

"Emma," she corrected and he actually huffed out a breath but gave a jerky nod all the same. When she pulled back it occurred to her that now she would shake Killian's hand, and she hardly knew whether to cheer or faint. Maybe she hadn't thought this through well enough.

Emma's eyes glanced back to Killian only to see that his attractiveness had not diminished in the thirty seconds she'd looked away. If anything he looked more alluring, as if the laugh had opened him up even more. He watched her carefully, and she felt like she was completely on display to him. Had anyone ever looked at her this way? With this kind of intensity and something more she couldn't fully understand? If they had she'd completely missed it and definitely never felt any sort of response in return. Emma extended her hand, which Killian took gently. She felt a rush of heat at the contact.

"It's a pleasure, Emma." Emma fought against her instinctive reaction to blush, but there was little she could do, so instead she took her hand back from his sooner than she wanted to and turned to Ruby who was looking at her with a curious gaze.

"This is my best friend Ruby." Ruby turned her beatific smile to both men and Emma was half afraid to see their reaction to her. Ruby just had one of those personalities that pulled people to her. Coupled with her classically beautiful features, she was a force of nature when it came to attracting people. Usually it never bothered Emma, but the thought of Killian preferring Ruby sat like a stone in her gut. It unsettled her that she was thinking or feeling this way at all, but then she saw that Killian regarded Ruby with only a kind smile, and she felt better.

"I've just invited them to come with us tonight to the symphony as well." Emma's grandmother's words pulled her attention back from Killian again. Wait, so she was going to have to spend all evening with him now?!

Then Emma remembered what her grandmother had promised last night, about how Ruby and Emma would be given seats separately so as to not draw attention to her potential lineage, and she couldn't tell if she was thrilled or deflated from the realization. Her grandmother seemed oblivious to Emma's conflicted state though, and proceeded on to say that while Liam would likely never forsake his post, she could probably convince Killian to join Emma and Ruby and keep watch over them.

"It would be an honor, ma'am." Her grandmother waved away the formality but smiled all the same.

"So it's settled then. We'll have some tea, and then I have a surprise for you girls. I thought it might be fun to have a little pampering before this evening." Emma heard a sound like someone was being strangled only to realize it came from her when everyone's eyes moved her way. "Emma, are you alright?"

"That's Emma's _'that sounds great'_ noise. Trust me, she's fine." Ruby said as they sat down for tea finally. Killian and Liam took their leave then, not before Killian gave Emma another slightly lopsided smile and left her feeling completely unnerved.

Ruby and her grandmother talked on and on until at last Emma collected herself enough to join in once more, but for the rest of the afternoon Killian remained on her mind. In fact, there were very few moments when his piercing blue eyes and charming smile weren't leading the charge in Emma's daydreams, and if she was honest, she'd admit that she was in real, deep trouble when it came to Killian Jones.

…

As Killian sat in the dimly lit hall awaiting the beginning of tonight's program, his hands shook with anticipation, just as they had been off and on since this afternoon. His trembling didn't stem from the lineup of musicians or the unfamiliar setting, but from the woman seated beside him. Emma Swan was a marvel, a beauty too prominent to be denied, and yet she was also whip smart with a good humor and kind eyes. In the span of just a few minutes when they'd first been introduced, Killian bore witness to more than one side of this mysterious woman, and each had been more intriguing than the last.

Killian recalled the feeling of Emma's eyes taking him in that first moment, when she'd turned out in the garden as if sensing his presence only to stare at him with a fierce emotion and heat that fueled the fire in him as well. He'd been a moth drawn to the light, transfixed by a force he had no chance of overcoming, and then she'd become aware of her slip in propriety, turning into a shyer, quieter woman who perplexed and intrigued him. He felt her walls go up in that instant, but they'd fallen again for a moment when she extended her hand to him. He'd felt a spark, and the slight widening of her eyes told him that she did too.

For the rest of the day his thoughts remained with the bewitching woman who'd simultaneously teased his hardened elder brother, and given a small yelp at the idea of a day of spoiling from her grandmother. He thought about the way she bit her lip and regretted not asking her a thousand questions. Killian even debated making an excuse of some kind to see her again, maybe through the Queen, but then he'd remembered his mission tonight – to watch after her and make sure she was all right.

The watching part was most certainly not an issue, for in a word Emma looked stunning. Killian couldn't help the tick in his jaw when he remembered his own bumbling admission of that earlier. As soon as she'd descended the staircase at the consulate, Killian had to fight what felt like tooth and nail to keep his jaw from dropping, but he hadn't been able to bite back the words. There, in the foyer, she'd blushed at his compliment but thanked him all the same. It only made Emma more endearing, because she held so much of herself back, only granting him glimpses of goodness that left him hungry for more. He wanted to know everything about her.

Any original belief that meeting Emma in the flesh might reduce some of his attraction for her was long gone by now, and as he sat beside her tonight in the upper balcony of the symphony hall, Killian was close enough to smell the subtle hint of lavender that hung around her. She'd chosen a golden dress, one that glittered when it caught the light in a vibrant, vivacious way. It clung to every curve perfectly, but Killian felt most caught up in her when she actually spoke either to him or to Ruby. Emma was brilliant if her words about tonight's showing and her schooling were anything to go off of and her opinions and musings all seemed more valuable than an ordinary person's. Killian could hardly explain it, not even to himself.

"I forgot to ask you, Ems. How was everything with the League?" Emma smiled at that only for Ruby to turn towards Killian and fill him in. "Emma works with a charity in the city that gets kids interested in reading. She won't rest until every child in the world has as big a love for books as she does."

"Is that true, love?" Emma's emerald eyes flicked up to him and through her thick lashes he saw that same swirl of emotion that had been tugging at his heart and soul since he'd first seen her picture. She cared about people, he should have known that, and maybe part of him did, the part that recognized her even though they'd never met.

"In case you haven't caught on yet, Ruby has a tendency towards hyperbole." Killian grinned, loving the bit of feistiness that came out when Emma found something ridiculous or too complimentary.

"But you _do_ care. About the work I mean, and the children in your charge." Emma nodded, her features taking on a thoughtful form.

"I do. And today was good. We had a full meeting of kids talking about _Anne of Green Gables_ , and even the boys admitted it was a good story." Ruby laughed at that heartily.

"Well of course they did. Why any of them ever doubt you is beyond me," Ruby said, but before Killian could ask Emma more about her morning, Ruby continued on in a way Killian had come to expect. "Like that guy today. _Paolo_. I mean let's just admit he was crazy. Seriously how does he have a job?"

Emma giggled at Ruby's critique of the man and the sound reverberated through Killian filling him with warmth. Instantly his regret about the switch in topic transformed. He would give anything to hear Ruby make more jokes at the man's expense if it meant Emma would laugh again.

"Not a favorite of yours, then?" Ruby profusely replied that he was not.

"I swear the guy looked at my hair and then proceeded to ask how I felt about antlers. I didn't know what to say, thinking it was a weird Genovian joke." Killian shook his head at Ruby's words.

"I assure you it's not. At least not one that I'm aware of." Ruby continued on.

"And then he told Emma he thought she'd look best with a bob. He wanted to cut all of her beautiful hair right off. Can you imagine that?" Killian shook his head, looking to Emma and admiring not for the first time how lovely her golden curls looked this evening. He'd found her to be just as beautiful when they'd met this afternoon with her hair tied back and a bit windswept, but then again, he would wager Emma Swan would always be incredibly gorgeous, no matter what the situation.

"It would have been a shame," Killian replied and Emma sat up straighter in her chair.

"Well rest assured he got an earful on that idea." Killian chuckled.

"I'll just bet, love." Emma turned to look at him again, as if trying to figure out what he meant, but then the lights dimmed and the curtains were up, infusing the room with the music they'd all come here to hear.

Killian couldn't be sure how long the first act went on, but he did know that this was the only way to enjoy a symphony. The music was of course, glorious and beautifully played, but Emma beside him practically breathed in the sound. More than once, he saw her eyes close, complete calm and peace washing over her, and she looked transcendent only for her eyes to open again filled with light and appreciation. A few times she caught his glances, but every time she smiled, even once whispering to him that this was easily the best concert she'd ever seen.

The mood took a turn though when the intermission came and Ruby stood up, grabbing her things. Emma looked at her friend with concern, standing up at the same time.

"Ruby where are you going?" Ruby bypassed Emma's glance to look at Killian instead.

"I'm so sorry to run out early, but I just got a text from my Granny. She's been feeling under the weather lately, and I think I need to go check on her. I won't enjoy the rest of this knowing that she might need me." Killian nodded, not wanting to question Emma's friend and reminded Emma that her grandmother's men could see Ruby back safely, but Ruby refused, saying there was already a line of cabs outside the hall. She promised to text Emma when she got home safe, and then was gone before either Emma or Killian could really even react.

"So Ruby's grandmother has been having some issues?" Emma shook her head before looking up into Killian's eyes head on.

"Ruby's Granny will outlive us all." Killian started to piece the puzzle together at that, but wanted to hear Emma explain it aloud. "No, Ruby left because she thought I might want to get to know you better."

"And do you?" Gods, the desperation in his voice was undeniable, but hell if he cared when her lips twitched upwards.

"Yes." Killian grinned, feeling near deliriously happy over that, before it dawned on him that she likely only sought the connection because she wanted to know more about her father. "I mean unless you don't want to get to know me." 

"No! I mean, _no_ that's not the case. Forgive me, I just have a lot on my mind." Emma laughed at his awkward response and looked back to the stage.

"Join the club. I mean, I found out I'm _technically_ princess this week. I promise that's about as messy as a situation can get."

"I take it your newfound royal status is not particularly appealing to you then." Emma nodded but bit her lip.

"I really want to meet my Dad, and my grandmother has been great, but I don't know about the rest of it. I just don't know, and sometimes it feels like I'm supposed to. Like today meeting you and Liam. I wasn't supposed to shake hands, but that's all I know. That's my normal." Killian instinctively reached out for her hand, and though Emma's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't pull back.

"I promise if you stay exactly as you are you'll be enough for anyone, Emma." Her hand squeezed his tighter as her smile grew.

"Thanks. I just hope you're right." Before he could swear he was telling her the truth, the lights went down again, but their hands stayed in place, holding each other's. They remained that way throughout the entire rest of the concert, and Killian couldn't remember a better evening in his life. This, being here with Emma, had easily just blown any other contender clear out of the water.

…

"I know that look," Queen Ruth turned around to see Liam standing beside her from where she peered out the window. There, on the front walk were Emma and Killian talking between themselves, about what she couldn't say. All she knew was that they'd been speaking quite a lot in the same animated, pleasant way since the symphony ended.

"And what look are you claiming I possess, Liam?" Liam smirked at that, stepping forward to glance out the window himself.

"The one that says your scheming." Queen Ruth grinned, knowing she'd been caught. It just made for such a pretty picture, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized how alike Emma and Killian truly were. Not in every way of course, for no one should end up with someone just the same as them, but in every thing that mattered they were similar. Yes, this seemed a very promising idea indeed.

"A Queen never schemes, Liam. She strategizes." And with that, Queen Ruth patted Liam's arm and moved outside to bid Emma a goodnight. As she did though, and as the car she'd selected drove Emma back down the gravel lane, Ruth couldn't help but notice that Killian stared after Emma with a look of longing.

 _Good. That will make this all_ so _much easier,_ she thought, moving back inside once more.

 _ **A/N: So in the end, I decided that I wanted to take queues from the first movie as well and in many ways I am mixing Michael and Nicholas into one style of character for Killian: Michael in the sense that they will start as friends first, and Nicholas because if we're all being honest… that chemistry was way hotter than the cute moments in the first movie. That being said, while there may be flare-ups and misunderstandings at times, it won't be the rivalry or contentiousness of the second movie for Emma and Killian in this story. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and thank you all for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, so in an unexpected twist, I am updating this chapter a few days earlier than my originally anticipated Friday. This is because it dawned on me yesterday that I don't have to be quite so strict with my updates. If I only want to wait five days instead of seven so be it! Anyway, this chapter brings us further on the path down this AU and will feature feels and cuteness and foreshadowing alike. I hope that you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't think there's an adequate introduction to everything that happened today so let's just jump right into it…_

…

Sundays in Emma's home as a kid always meant one thing – big, _big_ , breakfast. She and her mom never skimped when it came to the most important meal of the day, but Sundays were in a league all their own. They had eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles and so on and so forth. Some weekends they went out, but usually they stayed in and Mary Margaret taught Emma all she knew about the wonder that was breakfast food. Emma even remembered her mother once saying that breakfast food and cocoa were the two surest things to soothe a heartache. Looking back now, Emma wondered if it had helped at all, since clearly her mother never fully moved past David.

As the years went on though, the timetable in which all of these massive quantities of food were eaten shifted. Emma got older, and she wanted to sleep in instead of waking up with the sun like little kids often did. Each year got worse and worse and by sixteen, her mother was lucky if she woke up before noon on a weekend. So they'd renamed the tradition and became people who brunched. They threw in some lunchtime delicacies like grilled cheese and the occasional soup, and called it a day.

 _I'm not sure my grandmother would classify_ this _as brunch,_ Emma thought to herself, unable to keep the smile from her lips as she looked at the insane amount of food currently on the island counter in her kitchen. Her Mom always went big, but with Ruby joining them today, Mary Margaret had taken ' _brunch'_ to another level. Case in point, Emma was currently sipping on a really good mimosa, and staring at a kitchen sink so full of dirty pots and pans from this one meal, it was startling.

Emma had to wonder if perhaps her mother's excessiveness wasn't also coming from stress. With each passing day, they were getting closer to a point where King David would be touching down on Boston soil, and that was clearly effecting her mother, whether she was willing to admit it aloud or not. Emma herself felt slightly sick to her stomach every time she thought about it so she could only imagine what her mom must be going through.

Mary Margaret did have closure in one regard though and it came from a surprising place. Queen Ruth called during the week on a night when Emma was having dinner at home to apologize to Mary Margaret for the ill treatment she received from David's grandmother, and in a show of openness and complete honesty with Emma, her mother had left the call on speakerphone. It was a big gesture, and one that Emma might not have needed but did appreciate.

They spoke for a while about logistics with Emma going to the consulate and David's arrival the following week, but though Queen Ruth respected Emma's mother's decision to stay a step removed from this introduction process between Emma and David, she couldn't help slipping a word of caution in. David would be surprised, but when the shock all faded away he'd want answers and more than anything else he'd want to see Mary Margaret. Emma would forever remember her mother's heart wrenching look as she assured the Queen she was mistaken and hastily ended the call. If she ever needed proof that the love her mother felt was true, that was it.

"Okay, I don't care what anyone says. This food is way better than the stuff at the consulate. Professional chef or not, that guy does not hold a candle to you MM." Emma watched her mother smile at Ruby's name for her, but it didn't exactly reach her eyes. Mary Margaret turned towards the oven, checking on the homemade cinnamon rolls currently baking and Emma watched her let out a breath before squaring up with a bit of a mask in place.

"Well I can't believe that's true, but I would love to hear more about everything going on. Emma has been so quiet, which tells me there's something to know."

Immediately Emma thought of Killian when her mother asked, but she didn't think for a second that her mother knew about him specifically. Still, the look in her mother's shining eyes made Emma wonder if maybe, through some kind of magic, she did. Before Emma could think too long on that possibility, Ruby addressed it for her.

"Have you told her about Killian?" Emma's jaw dropped and then she slapped Ruby's arm.

" _Ruby_!" Her whisper carried plenty loudly through the kitchen and now her mother's eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Who is Killian, Emma?" Emma bit back a groan and shot another look at a now grinning Ruby before looking back to her mother.

"He's just somebody who works for David." Ruby scoffed at the lie.

"Oh please. Killian Jones is practically a part of the royal family, as is his older brother Liam. Technically they work for David and Ruth, but that's just to keep them close, you can totally tell. More importantly though, Killian is really cute and totally and completely into Emma." Now Emma did groan, dropping her face into her hands on the table.

"Emma, honey, why didn't you tell me?" Her mother sounded actually hurt at having not been informed about her love life. As if Emma wasn't a grown adult at this point with secrets. Okay one secret – Killian.

"There's nothing to tell!" Ruby _harrumphed_ from the seat beside her. "We just talked. He's… nice."

 _And sexy, and smart, and ridiculously considerate,_ Emma's mind made a mental checklist of all the things firmly in Killian's favor that she'd witnessed so far.

"You mean to tell me I ducked out early last night for you just to _talk_ to that man? Emma! He's like majorly hot." Emma could feel her cheeks warming at Ruby's words.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with talking. How else can you tell if there's anything between you?" Emma's mother's words made Emma feel a little better, but Ruby remained unconvinced.

"Trust me, if you saw them together you'd get my frustration. There were some fireworks there. Big ole, right up in your face, fireworks." Before Emma could beg Ruby to stop airing out her instinctive responses to this relative stranger to her mother of all people, Ruby's phone began chirping. Her friend pulled it out. "That's Granny. Be right back, and don't eat all the waffles!"

Emma watched Ruby head out of the kitchen, her conversation with her grandmother fading as she put more space between them. She should be angry at Ruby, but she knew her friend too well to think that anything she said was done maliciously. She wanted to help Emma, and talking was how Ruby handled everything in her own life.

Emma sighed, knowing that now she was alone with her mother, she was likely in for a good old-fashioned powwow about feelings and choices, and the joys of being an adult. Heck, she might even get a new version of 'the talk' since they never actually had conversations about guys, and wouldn't that just be the most mortifying thing ever. But when Emma looked at her mother, she was busying herself with other things.

"It's okay, Mom, you can just ask me." Immediately her mother turned around and looked ready to ask a million things.

"So was she right? Is there something special about this boy?" Emma's internal dialogue corrected that there was nothing 'boyish' about Killian, but she nodded.

"I think so." No, that wasn't entirely honest. Emma _knew_ that Killian was different, and that she was attracted to him in a way she'd never been to anyone else, but what she didn't know was his feelings on the subject. Yes, she'd seen his appraising glances, but he hadn't so much as gone for a kiss last night. Emma spent so many hours last night in bed thinking about why he didn't and she kept stumbling on the thought that perhaps she was feeling this thing between them more acutely than he was. Maybe it was all in her head and he was just being friendly.

"Don't be afraid." Her mother's words pulled Emma from the thought spiral.

"What?" Mary Margaret offered her a small smile and reached across the counter to pat Emma's hand.

"You are so like me, Emma, and right now your mind is probably racing a mile a minute. Am I right?" Emma nodded. "Just trust your instincts honey, and know that in the end, it's better to be brave and take the risk than to ask yourself what-if for the rest of your life."

Emma couldn't help but think her mother spoke from experience, but before she could ask or try and comfort her, Ruby returned once more.

"Alright, let's do this!" Emma laughed at her friend's enthusiasm, and heard her mother join in too.

Just like that, the tension was broken, and they all dove in to a Sunday Brunch for the record books, but her mother's message lingered with her all the while. In the end, Emma decided she would be bold and brave and fearless instead of cautious and afraid. She'd be the hero of her story, and heroes didn't wonder, they went for it.

…

Killian Jones never considered himself excessively prone to distractions. If anything, he let himself be led by his passions and labored tirelessly towards some established end game. He'd done it in school, and then abroad in his years of service. Working towards something was just a part of Killian's make up, and had been since he was a young boy. Maybe it was the early passing of his mother, or the tireless work ethic of his brother, but Killian tried to do right by others and to be valuable to the people who needed him.

It was for this reason that his current predicament startled him as much as it did. He was living in a world now filled with distractions, and the common thread of each slip of his mind to fantasy and daydream was Emma Swan. This perplexing woman was never far from his thoughts, and at every turn he found himself thinking of what her opinions would be or what she was doing or what more he could ask her next time they were together. He felt hungry for every part of her and that hadn't faded at all since meeting her yesterday. If anything it got worse, far, far worse.

After a night spent in restlessness with regrets about not kissing her when he'd had the chance last night in the garden, Killian rose with the sun and set out to be productive, but that motivation never stayed strong. In fact it had only decreased as the hours ticked by because Emma was back at the consulate, meeting with her Grandmother for what Queen Ruth fondly referred to as 'Princess Lessons.'

And somehow, through a happenstance he couldn't wrap his head around still, Killian was being subjected to working in the same room as them. When he'd gotten up to leave and give them a bit of privacy, Queen Ruth was adamant that he should stay, and his resolve to do so strengthened when Emma offered him a small smile and a self-deprecating joke about her needing royal tutoring. Her green eyes glittered with amusement even though he could see her resistance to the lessons over all, but Emma was someone who wanted to make others happy, and Queen Ruth was more than thrilled at the prospect of sharing these things with her granddaughter.

Basically the afternoon centered around giving Emma a basic introduction to social parameters and expectations, and though Emma started wary and unsure, she took to each and every task like a fish to water. With grace and with a smile all the way, Emma overcame everything from table settings to high society small talk. In fact, she'd done so well, Killian could hardly think of anything more Emma would have to learn, and then Queen Ruth shocked both him and Emma.

"Wait, there's going to be dancing?" Emma asked, as Killian watched the color drain from her face. She looked les than impressed with the prospect, while he was on fire, already sensing the thought process of the Queen. He'd been asked to stay for a purpose it seemed, other than just stealing glances of Emma like a lovesick fool for a few hours.

"Oh yes, my dear. It'll be a mere waltz, but you should know it. Regardless of status, everyone should know the waltz. I promise, you'll love it." Emma's arms came to wrap around herself in a gesture that portrayed her lingering concern.

"Don't you usually need a partner?" Emma asked, and Killian felt his heart sputter in his chest. What would she think when she knew her grandmother's plan? Would she embrace a chance to dance with him as he did with her, or would she find it an imposition, unwelcome and undesirable? He thought after last night that they'd made progress, but he couldn't be sure.

"Yes you do, and there is no one better to teach you than Killian." Emma's eyes widened at the words and her glance turned to him immediately. He'd felt her eyes on him a few times this afternoon, but it was the first time they'd made prolonged contact. It felt right to him in a way nothing else ever had.

"Grandma, Killian has better things to do than teach me and my two left feet how to dance. Really, I don't want to bother you." Killian rose from his seat by the window and approached her.

"It's no bother, love. I could use the practice." Queen Ruth beamed at the two of them, and now Killian had to wonder what that look was about. Was she smiling because Emma was learning to dance? Or was the old woman smiling because of the two of them together?

"Well of course he could. He's been gone so long, you're really doing him a favor." The Queen took Emma's hand and placed it in Killian's and then turned to the stereo in the room and queued the song she wanted. "Go on then."

"I'm so sorry, really," Emma whispered to him and Killian couldn't help but smile, wanting to ease the lines of worry that marred her beautiful face.

"You've nothing to apologize for, Emma. It's my pleasure to teach you." She smiled and with that, Killian stepped closer to her, placed his hand on her waist, and showed her exactly where she should be placement wise. He considered teaching her the steps themselves, but then he decided a different path might work better for Emma, one less based on thinking and more predicated on feeling.

"You're only saying that because we haven't started moving. Trust me, when I'm stomping all over your feet you wont feel so amiable." Killian pulled Emma closer to him, surprising her a bit, but he could feel the attraction between them, barely restrained as it was.

"There's only one rule to dancing, love." Her eyes searched his for an answer.

"And that one rule is…?" Killian grinned and bent his head down to whisper, delighting in the way she sucked in a breath at his nearness.

"Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

With that, Queen Ruth played the music and Killian moved through the steps. As with everything else, Emma took to it very quickly, faltering only a little at the beginning. With each step, her confidence rose and it only added to his fascination with her. Killian had to work hard to keep focused on the dance himself because her growing smile and easy, charming conversation took his breath away. That, and her flawless figure pressed against him as they glided across the floor, made him want to stop and kiss her senseless.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I know that you said you wanted no disturbances but something has come up that needs your attention." Both Emma and Killian turned to see Charlotte who'd appeared in the doorway and though Queen Ruth looked a bit put out she nodded. Killian was just about to drop Emma's hand even though it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, but the Queen shook her head and waved in their direction.

"You two keep dancing. We're making good progress here." The Queen left and Killian looked back to Emma.

"Seems we've been ordered to remain as we are, love." Emma grinned.

"I can think of worse things to be forced into." He laughed, finding her wit and humor as sharp as ever.

"Praise like that is liable to give a man a big head." Emma shook her head in reply, sending some of the tendrils of her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder.

"Somehow with you I doubt it. You don't seem the type." Killian was intrigued at her claim, and now he wanted nothing more than to know what kind of man this angel though him to be.

"You're so convinced you know me already, love?" She tilted her head and the look in her eyes made him feel like she could see right down into his soul.

"I think I have your character pretty well sketched, yeah." Killian's heart thumped in his chest almost painfully.

"And what is the diagnosis?" Emma laughed at his dire phrasing.

"All signs point to you being good, and kind, and honest. Despite your joke you don't have a big ego, and everyone I've talked to has nothing but nice things to say on your behalf."

"So what you're saying is that you've been asking around about me." Emma rolled her eyes but he could see the smile that curved her lips upwards. "It would only be fair, love, seeing as I've been trying to find out more about you since our meeting too." Emma looked surprised at that.

"You have? Why?"

"You fault me for being interested in you as a person beyond the King's daughter?" Killian asked, not expecting the blush that crossed her cheeks.

"No, I'm flattered. I just meant that there isn't much to know. I'm pretty boring."

"That's where you're wrong love. If time in your company has taught me anything it's that you are quite the opposite. Not many people could do what you're doing right now and not be fundamentally changed." Killian had come to learn that Emma shied away from compliments, but this one she stood up to and accepted readily.

"I'm always going to be Emma. Whatever happens I won't give that up." Killian smiled again.

"That right there is what I'm talking about. You've spent the day learning to play a part and while you excel at everything you've stayed yourself. You are genuine and beautiful and in all ways must be found intriguing." Emma ducked her head at the last bit of praise for a moment but when she looked back up, her smile had returned.

"I think my new found skill, at least in dancing, has less to do with me and more to do with my partner."

"Rest assured that I will dance every song with you if you so wish it, love. I'd hate to see you hurting on my account." Emma smirked playfully.

"Is that your roundabout way of asking me to save you a dance at the banquet?" Killian stopped dancing, moving closer, his mouth inches from hers.

"Aye, love, it is." Emma nodded.

"You can have every dance, Killian." The pride surging in his chest couldn't be denied and with another second he'd have descended on those lush lips for a kiss but he heard a throat clearing from the door.

"Not to interrupt, but we have a situation." Killian turned back to Liam who looked on edge. "The King has arrived."

 _Bloody hell!_

…

One second Emma was absolutely certain she was in for the best kiss of her whole entire life, and the next her world was completely upside down. Her father was here?! King David was on American soil now?! Crap!

"No it's Sunday. He's not supposed to be here until Tuesday!" Emma could hear the desperation in her voice, and felt Killian's hand tighten on hers. It helped a little bit but her eyes kept on Liam who simply nodded.

"His team neglected to give me a proper heads up. We only found out when he touched down at the air field ten minutes ago."

"When will he be here?" Killian asked the words Emma couldn't seem to form.

"He's just pulling up now."

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to have time to freak out or faint or something before meeting her dad. That's what Emma had been counting on, a solid twenty-four hours of nervous energy and _then_ a meeting, not this sudden bomb dropped on her life. Maybe it was for the best because it meant less time to worry, but it didn't feel that way in this moment. Suddenly it felt like an elephant was sitting on Emma's chest. Breathing was laborious work and her stomach felt like she'd just gone on ten roller coasters in a row.

 _What do I do?_ Emma thought to herself, unsure of whether she should stay or she should leave.

"The Queen would like for you to come see them," Liam said but Killian barked back at his brother, a clear protectiveness for Emma in his voice.

"She needs a minute. Maybe even a day. Queen Ruth can give her that." Liam stood there a moment staring at Killian but nodded.

"This is really happening now?" Emma asked, her question directed to Killian who nodded.

"It would appear that way." She swallowed back the lump in her throat and then trusted her gut.

"Okay." Silently Liam turned around headed out the door. With Killian's hand in hers, Emma followed Liam back across the consulate to the room that held her grandmother and her father, but when they got close, Emma held back unsure all over again about what to do.

"Killian?" She looked at him, trying to find answers for what to do.

"Take your time, love. I'm here." He whispered and she nodded, hearing her grandmother's voice waft through the open doorway to them.

" _David, there's something I need to tell you."_ Her grandmother sounded more serious than Emma had ever heard her before.

" _If it's about the banquet, Mother, it can wait. I promised you I'd come, but allow me just a moment before you bombard me with tidbits about press coverage and the toast requirements, please."_ Emma's lips twitched at that. It made her feel a little better that her Dad seemed unimpressed with the pomp and flash too.

" _It's not about that. I needed to tell you something in person. Maybe you should sit down."_ Emma heard a scuffle of shoes that didn't sound like sitting down at all.

" _Are you alright? Are you sick?"_

" _No it's nothing like that. I met someone recently, a young girl... Well I guess there's no easy way to say this. She's your daughter."_ A beat of silence passed before King David spoke.

" _That's not possible."_ There was a sadness in his tone as he said it.

" _She's twenty one years old,"_

" _Mother, I don't know what you want me to say it can't-,"_

" _Her mother is Mary Margaret Blanchard."_

" _What?!"_ The increase in tone wasn't from anger, Emma didn't think, but pure shock, and if she wasn't mistaken, maybe a little hope too.

" _But she's gone. How did you -,"_ Again her grandmother interrupted.

" _Emma found me, David. We did a test, but I knew, right from the start. I knew she was yours."_ Emma knew that was true. She thought back to meeting her grandmother for the first time and the woman's immediate acceptance.

" _Where is she?!"_ Emma took a step back away from the door as her Grandmother and father kept talking.

"Are you alright, Emma?" This came from Killian who still held her hand and only now did Emma realize that she was holding his like a vice. She loosened her death grip and shook her head.

"I don't know." He looked stricken, as if he wanted to help, but didn't know how.

"We can do whatever you want Emma. If you want to run, we can go, but if you want to meet him, you can do that too. It's up to you." Emma felt grateful at the choice because everything felt so incredibly out of her control right now, but then she remembered her mother's words about being brave. Yes they'd been given in a different context but they still worked here. She had to be brave, and running was the opposite of that.

"Come with me?" Emma asked and Killian nodded. They dropped hands and his moved to the small of her back, leading her into the room.

King David was facing the other way, looking out the window, his hands on either side of the wooden frame. The suit he wore strained with the pose, and Emma felt like she could feel the emotion rolling off of him even from all the way across the room. This was probably hard for him to wrap his head around, and Emma knew that, but hell, she was freaking out too.

Emma looked from her father to her grandmother who waved her over to her. Emma walked with careful steps, and turned to see that Killian had stayed behind. She felt his loss, but nothing was going to fully make this better. It was going to be awkward no matter what

"David?" Her father looked up to her grandmother but then he saw Emma beside her and he immediately turned around, facing her head on.

It was one thing to see her father in pictures as the handsome prince dressed in royal garb, or to think of him as a kind of imagining, but in person he felt bigger, not his size per se, but his presence. She could see pieces of herself in him now, things she'd missed pouring over pictures, and her throat constricted at the thought that half of her was part of him. Emma was swallowed up by it, and as his blue eyes took in everything about her, she could see the tears in his eyes. It sparked a pang of emotion in her chest too, and soon she was battling back tears of her own.

"Hi." That was all she could get passed her lips and then she stuck out her hand, not sure what else she should do. It took her father one second to bypass the hand and hug her wrapping her up in his arms with such force she couldn't comprehend it.

Emma felt his hand cradling the back of her head, and it reminded her of pictures you saw of parents holding babies. Maybe she should casually remind him that she was twenty-one and not a newborn, but she couldn't seem to do it. It wasn't bad at all, just foreign. It felt good though, and clearly he was happy to meet her.

"Good lord, David, you won't have a daughter at all if you keep squeezing the poor girl like that." Immediately he pulled back, concern all over his features and Emma offered a small smile.

"It's okay. I'm tougher than I look." He barked out a bit of a laugh at that, and it didn't sound normal, but it also didn't sound angry, which was still a relief.

"I have a daughter." He said the words with such reverence, that Emma felt a tear spill down that she wiped away quickly.

"Yeah." Her father smiled at her basic reply.

"I have about a million questions, but my brain can't seem to find them right now." Emma was about to reply that she was in the same boat, but the Queen interrupted.

"That would be the shock, dear. Let's have some tea, it'll help." Emma bit back a smile at that. Of course her grandmother wanted tea. "You too Killian, come in here."

Emma's eyes immediately returned to Killian to see him standing there, scratching behind his ear and looking a little overwhelmed himself. She suddenly worried that whatever was happening between them would change because her father was back. The thought clawed at her painfully, but then he offered her a hopeful smile and took the seat beside her and Emma felt like it might all work out in the end.

Emma couldn't be exactly sure how long they sat there at tea. All she knew was that the conversation was mostly dominated by her grandmother who passed all present parties information about each other. She talked about Emma's schooling, and David's hobbies, and barely took a second to breathe, never mind drink her tea. Then, just as suddenly, she stopped and stood, proclaiming that Emma and David were ready for a moment alone. In under a minute, she had pulled Killian behind her and out the door, and now Emma and David were forced to sit there and try and fill the space.

It went well, at least as well as meeting your father or your daughter after a life of not knowing each other could. Emma could see that her worries were unfounded. David was not only kind, but clearly very invested in being a part of her life. She aired her worries about the title, and he told her not to give it a second thought. He had no expectations from her other than for her to live the life she wanted. Whatever made her happy would make him happy too. Emma thought to herself that David was already getting a hang of the whole being a dad thing. His acceptance felt like the kind of thing people wanted from their fathers.

"I wish I'd known about you Emma. I wish your mother had told me." His confession came at the end of their time together, when Emma had announced she should be heading back home. Emma knew it was coming, the mention of her mother after his response to just hearing her name before was a given, but it still put her on edge.

"She was doing what she thought was right." David nodded, having been told about his grandmother's interference, but Emma noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes.

"She always did. I hope you're very like her Emma. She has far more admirable qualities than I do." Emma pretended to size him up before replying.

"You seem fine so far." He laughed again, this one Emma could tell was a real laugh and not just the manifestation of excess emotion.

"Good to know." Her father led her back out to the main entryway where her grandmother and Killian now waited. A car had been pulled around for her as always was the case when she left here, and Emma highly suspected that she had some sort of protection tailing her even if no one had said as such aloud. She didn't mind though, it meant her safety mattered to them.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" Her father asked, sounding desperate for her agreement as he hugged her again.

"Yes, after my classes, I'll come for a while." Emma looked at her grandmother who smiled happily.

"Killian, be a doll and walk Emma to the car, would you?" Her father was about to argue that idea, but Queen Ruth held his arm tightly and pulled him away.

Emma wondered why her grandmother had insisted on Killian escorting her, and then she thought back on all the times Queen Ruth seemed to throw Emma and Killian together in the past two days. The woman was up to something, but if it kept giving Emma moments alone with Killian, she couldn't say she was opposed to it. Without hesitation, she reached for his hand and he took it as they walked out to the car together.

"Will I see you tomorrow then too?" Emma asked before getting inside.

"Aye, love. I wouldn't dare be anywhere else." Emma felt the intensity of his promise and her whole body heated up at the words. The feeling only escalated when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She felt speechless for a moment, but then she had a sudden urge to turn the tables.

"It's not the kiss I wanted, but it will have to do for today I guess." With that Emma got into the car and closed the door, looking through the tinted window at Killian's face which went from shocked to downright joyous. Oh yeah, she hadn't been wrong at first. Killian was just as interested as she was, and being brave had just worked out pretty damn well.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. Emma has finally met her father, and now we start a new chapter of the journey. From here, Emma clearly has some big decisions to make, like how can she make room for her father in her life without hurting her mother, and whether or not she wants to take the jump into being a princess. Then there's Killian to consider, and though I'm sure I could make it super dramatic and have them both feeling torn apart and like they can never happen, my long-time readers know me better than that. Expect fluff and hopefulness, even through the hard transitions. This is an OUAT AU after all, so we gotta have that hope and the happily ever after. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and happy Wednesday to you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello All! This chapter brings us to the banquet that has been mentioned a few times now. It also adds a dynamic that we have not seen yet - the public announcement of Emma being David's daughter. I am hoping to show how that pressure affects not just Emma but the people around her and how most of their instincts are to protect the people they love. Don't worry there will be cuteness and a few other elements people have expressed an interest for and the open ended parts will all find happy endings. That being said, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sometimes things are so clear there's no denying the truth. But that doesn't make your path any less terrifying. It just makes it the one you have to choose._

… _.._

"No I'm serious she's like _totally_ a Princess. I saw it on twitter." Emma bit back a groan as she sat in the same European Relations class again. One week was all it took to change her life completely, and now her status as a princess wasn't simply hers to face, but public knowledge. Emma could see the look in everyone's eyes when she walked in earlier. They all knew, as did the rest of the world, and once the shock wore off, the talking would begin.

The girls behind her managed to keep quiet for all of the first two minutes of class but the whispering was now underway, and Emma was being subjected to what felt like the millionth piece of speculation on her lineage over the past twenty-four hours.

"She's also not deaf, asshole." Ruby flung the comment over her shoulder and the gaggle of gossips blanched at her friend's barely restrained rage. Emma had to reach out a hand to Ruby to keep her from going further.

"Ruby, it's fine. Really." Ruby didn't look so sure, but backed down all the same. She'd been riding this storm with Emma and all of the speculation and scrutiny was only pushing Ruby's loyal tendencies into overdrive. She was constantly on defense, and while that was a lovely feeling, to have a friend who cared about her enough to fight her battles, it would also exhaust them both. There were simply too many people out there talking to fight them all.

After a lot of consideration on how to handle the reveal of Emma's being David's daughter, her grandmother and father decided the best way was through a small press conference originally intended just to talk about the banquet tonight. They hadn't even needed Emma to attend, hoping her absence might grant them all some privacy. They told the world they had no comment on Emma's future in the royal hierarchy, and only wanted the chance to reconnect. It was touching and wonderful, and Emma had teared up a bit as she watched tape of the statement from her father yesterday.

The only problem was that despite the smallness of the conference, the story was simply too juicy for people to put down. Everyone, it turned out, loved the idea of a long lost princess living in the states all this time, and because people liked it, the media was scouring every area of her life for more clues as to who Emma Swan ' _really'_ was. So far, it had all been positive, but Emma was aware that perception was a fragile thing, and still found herself worrying that the tides may change. Maybe she'd rushed into this, maybe she should have stayed in the dark forever, but then she remembered that life was about choices, and she chose to give herself the chance to really know her dad and to see if maybe being a princess was something she might someday want.

Through it all, Emma thought this level of attention was overwhelming, but then her grandmother casually mentioned that in Europe the spotlight was even brighter. Over there they were already trying to find her suitable royal matches for marriage. Emma heard that and laughed at the lunacy of it. She was never _ever_ going to let people pressure her into marrying for anything other than love. She would sacrifice a lot, let the whole world know her secrets if need be, but she wouldn't do that.

Besides, with each passing day she was realizing that she might already have found the person she wanted to be with forever. Yes it was a little crazy how fast things were going, but Emma was finding herself even in the midst of chaos falling a little bit more for Killian every day. That he'd been nothing but supportive and protective and courteous during all of this only made those feelings stronger.

At least she'd always been a private person, learning that from her mom in many ways. Her social media was bare, lacking any pictures of her partying or anything like that, and there were definitely no long lost ex boyfriends or slighted friends for the media to dig up and display, but it was insane. People she'd went to high school with, and even random peers on campus were reaching out as if they were the best of friends. Now that Emma was a minor celebrity, everyone wanted a piece of her.

To ward some of that physical presence off, Emma was now the proud (but unhappy) recipient of not one, not two, but _three_ bodyguards, one of who even had to sit by her side in all of her classes. Emma knew his name was Jefferson, but other than that she'd gotten little from the man. He was all quiet brooding and constant vigilance. Liam insisted he was one of their best, and Emma didn't doubt it, but a smile every once in a while might be nice.

He wasn't the only one not smiling though, and Emma managed to lose herself in the next hour in thoughts of her mother the past few days. Whether she'd wanted to be or not, Mary Margaret's name was brought into this as well. When Emma's picture flashed across the nightly news, her mother's was right there with her, and while no one was painting her the villain in any way, Emma could tell the pressure was beginning to eat at her mom.

The media had also taken something from her mother in the process of all the fanfare, which was the relative anonymity of her work. Just this morning, the Boston Globe wrote an article exposing her as one of the country's top painters and Emma could only imagine the effect it was having. She'd called her mom about it last night, but even though her mother assured her it was not a problem and that she would never blame Emma, Emma could hear the fatigue and regret in her tone. Art was her mother's happy place, and it had remained as such because she'd found a quiet success. Now that quiet was long gone.

The class droned on in front of her as Emma thought of everything going on right now, from the banquet tonight, to her mother's newfound professional hell. Finally she settled that after this she would go see her mom in person. She didn't think there was anything she could physically do to fix this, but she could damn well try and at the very least give her mom a hug or something. Lord knew Emma could use one after this week.

Eventually the clock wound down so there were only minutes left of the lecture, but before Emma could make a clean getaway, Professor Jennings called out to her.

"Miss Swan, can I speak to you for just a moment?" Emma assumed that eventually this conversation would come but she nodded, moving down to stand with the man who'd unknowingly revealed her long lost father to her.

"Yes Professor?" The man fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to sincerely apologize in case my lecture on Genovia has caused you extra attention or offense in any way."

"It hasn't, and at least now I don't have to give anyone the details on the country I've never actually been to." Emma cracked a smile that Professor Jennings readily met. She could see the relief in the man's eyes, and thanked him for the lesson today, despite how boring it had been, before turning away and exiting the room with Ruby and her protection posse in tow.

"I know it's kind of hellish to go anywhere right now, but if you want I could grab us some snacks from Granny's and then we could just watch some rom coms back at the apartment before the banquet. No princess movies I promise." Emma laughed at Ruby's words.

"That actually sounds kind of perfect, but I have to go see my Mom. Rain check?" Ruby agreed and told Emma to say hi to her mom for her.

In pre-princess life, Emma would have simply hopped on the T to get back to her childhood home, but now that was no longer an option, not unless she learned a seriously creative way to slip her detail. Even if she did, Emma would be horrified to think someone might approach her there. She used to be able to get lost amongst this city full of people, and she just didn't think she had that privilege anymore. At least not when the news was so fresh.

Instead, Emma allowed her detail to drive her back home, where she firmly denied needing to be escorted inside. They'd established security for Emma and Mary Margaret's house a few days back, and after a little bit of pleading, she had the all clear to go.

Entering in the passcode, Emma walked inside to find Louie waiting as always to greet her. God she loved this dog. He never looked at her like she was anything but Emma, his favorite person and best human friend. When she knelt down to give him some love, the big mutt licked her face happily. It would be totally gross if she hadn't needed such a display of love. Whatever happened in the next few days, she'd always have Louie, and that was an extremely comforting thought.

Emma felt a little deja vu as she walked up the stairs. This time the music lacked the same upbeat tone as when she'd confronted her mom about David, but it was solid. Emma could work with her mother listening to classic rock today, because it meant even if things weren't great, her mom was still hopeful. Now if Emma had come upstairs to Celine Dion that would be a different story.

Just as Emma was making her way down the hallway though, she heard her Mom's phone ring. Her mother shut off the music to answer it, and Emma considered waving in the doorway. Instead she threw her bag down in her room first, only to freeze when she caught part of her mom's words.

" _Regina I hear you, and I'm telling you I am not using his name to launch the opening."_ Emma stayed away from the doorway listening as her mother paced around her studio.

Emma knew she should probably announce herself, as it was she was falling into a bad habit of eavesdropping, but there was something about the desperation in Mary Margaret's voice that held her back. The way she'd said the words made Emma believe she was protecting her father. Emma could hear the responding snootiness of her mother's agent filter through the room from the speaker on the phone.

" _Listen Mary Margaret I get that this is complicated, but from the bad we're making something good. This was already going to be the greatest showing of your career. Now with this it's going to put you over the top. You're going to be a household name!"_

Regina Mills had been her mother's agent as long as Emma could remember, and though they didn't always agree, there was never a doubt that the older woman was working hard to get paintings sold and appreciated. She just sometimes seemed to lack the empathy people needed to have in times of disagreement.

" _You seem to be forgetting that I don't want that. I've never wanted that."_ Emma heard Regina give an exaggerated sigh through the phone.

" _Why are you really pushing back Mary Margaret? No artist prefers obscurity, not when they have a chance at something like this."_ Emma's hands balled into tight fists at the implication. Her mother just wanted to make people happy doing what she loved. She wasn't in this for the glory or the praise. She wanted to change people through painting and to show Emma that you should follow your passions. That had always been her hope, since Emma was a little girl.

" _Because it's wrong Regina! I've hurt him enough, I'm not going to do this too."_ Now Emma's heart really broke for her mother. There was no avoiding the regret in her voice.

" _Well it's too late. The contracts are all signed and when we signed on with the gallery we gave them a window. The launch to the public is this weekend, the show will be tomorrow."_ Emma's eyes closed at that. It was so final and so infuriating. She wanted to fix things and somehow they kept breaking along the way. Her mother was being forced to face things she didn't need to face and it was partially thanks to Emma.

" _Fine. But if there is even a_ mention _of my connection to David at any point in this I'm done, and then you're out of your household name. Oh and the last piece I gave you, it's not for sale."_

" _Mary Margaret it's the star of the show!"_

" _It's not for sale!"_ With that Emma heard her mother hang up and a hiccupped sob escape her throat. Emma knew she was just on the brink of a full on cry, but as soon as Emma was about to walk in the room to comfort her, the music was back on, and Emma could hear her mother moving supplies around. She was going to paint her way through this, and Emma knew that in the end that might just be the best thing for her.

 _This is wrong,_ Emma thought to herself. _They should be together. They love each other._

In that moment Emma made a choice, one that she knew needed to be made, even if it broke a promise to her mother. Her parents were really and irrevocably in love with each other, and one way or another Emma was going to bring them together to try and make it better. She didn't want any more of this hurting, and the only way to heal it was bringing her parents back to each other.

And so, as much as it killed Emma to leave her grieving mother, she stepped back away from the doorway and headed out into the day with a new resolution to chart a path for her parents to find each other again. It might take some time, but she would get there. She just had to.

….

 _Gods she's perfect,_ Killian thought to himself from where he stood across the consulate's great hall from Emma. Typically by this point in the evening he'd be despairing over needing to be dressed in this formal tuxedo, or lulled into incredible boredom from constant small talk, but not tonight. Tonight he was completely enraptured with the blonde beauty currently smiling at him from across the room. Standing there in her midnight blue evening gown, eyes bright and cheeks flushed from the exertion of the evening, she was more than a princess or a girl, but a goddess, stealing Killian's breath away.

In essence, it was another typical day in Killian's new life, for every time he saw Emma he felt this wave of admiration and desire. He had yet to make heads or tails of any of it, and all he knew was that he was quickly spiraling out of control. Emma was fast becoming everything to him, the best part of his world, and while that should terrify him, it didn't. He was too fixated on her and making sure she was happy and safe what with everything going on and the changes in her life.

Even in a sea of people dressed in frills and finery, Emma Swan was the diamond in the rough, the light in a stretch of darkness, and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Killian could hardly keep himself composed, and had been struggling against his desire to pull her into his arms and sneak her away from the maddening crowd for damn near the whole night. But then he'd catch a bit of conversation where she was excited from talking about the literacy league she worked with, or witness a moment where a guest showed her a picture of their children and Emma's eyes lit up with excitement.

At one point during the dinner itself Emma even told the American ambassador to Genovia, a woman now in her late seventies who many believed to be gruff and unapproachable, that she liked her antique pin despite the woman's dour face. Emma seemed to recognize it from a novel Killian knew little of, but it prompted a ten-minute discussion. The whole time Emma was truly engaged, wanting to draw the woman out and the ambassador was putty in her hand. It was official. Emma Swan had some sort of magic, thus her ability to endear herself to anyone and everyone.

While Killian rationally knew magic had very little to do with it, he still found Emma remarkable in every way. Killian could hardly understand how someone could be so genuinely good and still so lovely. At every turn Emma showed grace and acceptance, and even when she felt timid or afraid she rose up, held her head high and gave it her best shot. It was paying off in spades tonight. She was the bell of the ball, and whether she ever wanted to be a princess in title or not, she was perfect for the role.

Killian was about to make his way over to Emma, perhaps to ask her for a dance at last after waiting for what felt like too long, but then he heard something, a whisper of dissent amongst all the positivity. He looked over his shoulder to see it was a man he didn't recognize dressed slightly less formally than the occasion called for.

Now, at a function such as this, it might not be unusual for Killian not to recognize a face, but King David had been careful as had Queen Ruth about who would be in attendance. They'd adamantly wanted no press, but the man before Killian was whispering to one of the men serving as a waiter. It was unusual for guests at these events to speak with people working, whether that was right or not, and in a moment it clicked for Killian. The only reason to do so was to try and get dish on the royal situation.

"My sources tell me that there's something more to the King's affair with the mother, but no one's got the access. That's where you'd come in Philippe. I'd be willing to pay." Killian watched as Philippe bristled at the words, and relief washed over him. Killian was certain no one under the employment of the royal family would betray them, but it was always a risk, especially when bribes came into play.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean." At that moment, Killian made eye contact with Philippe. He pressed a finger to his lips, a plan forming in his mind on how to handle this scum who'd snuck in here to hurt his Emma all in the name of a story. Philippe gave a subtle nod.

"I might have the answers you're looking for." Killian said and the man turned, sizing Killian up for a moment. "For a price of course."

At the mention of money, the man relaxed, thinking Killian genuinely interested but before he could say more than his name – John Walsh - Killian informed him that the last place they could have such a conversation was in the hall itself. He led Walsh down the corridor, passed the other guards and into Liam's office. His brother was currently out monitoring the party, but he'd be here shortly. Killian had given one of his men the signal. As it was though, Killian had just enough time to do what he wanted.

"You must have some kind of access to -," Killian didn't care to hear the man's words, and instead pressed him against the wall, holding him by the neck. Pure fear looked back at him in the man's brown eyes, and Killian reveled in it. Walsh should be afraid. He was threatening people Killian cared about and Killian wasn't about to let that happen.

"Whatever story you think there is, you're going to drop it. Do you understand me? If I get even a whiff of this fake scandal hitting the papers, I will track you down and -,"

"Killian!" Liam's gruff words pulled Killian back somewhat from his overwhelming anger. For a moment he worried that his brother wouldn't handle this correctly, but then Liam continued. "Leave the threatening to the professionals, will you?"

Convinced his brother would handle it, Killian lowered the man back and heard him sputtering out a cough, trying to breathe normally again. Killian straightened out his own jacket and made eye contact with Liam whose face remained impassive.

"Do you know who he is?" Killian asked, now completely ignoring the man in question. Liam nodded.

"Low level blogger trying to make a name for himself. I've got it from here." Killian nodded, and was oh so close to letting it be until the bloody fool opened his mouth again.

"They're a public family, and if it's not me it'll be someone else. People want the story, even if it isn't fully true."

That was it, the final straw. Killian reeled back and punched the man square in the jaw, feeling the pain in his hand as he made contact, but not giving a damn. He never thought he'd take any sort of pleasure in hurting someone else, but this bastard proved him wrong. He was glad to hear Walsh's whine of pain, but in a second his brother was pulling Killian back and forcing him out of the room.

"Save it for someone worth the effort brother. No need to get yourself in trouble for this lowlife. I've got it from here." With that the door was shut behind him and Killian was now face to face with two of Liam's men.

"Sounded like a good punch. You put your weight behind it?"

"Aye." Both guards nodded as Killian moved to the washroom to clean up some. He had Emma to get back to after all, and he had no intentions of spending another second she was here without her.

…

Interacting with people at a real state function for her father the King and grandmother the Queen was by no means a walk in the park. In fact, Emma found herself over and over again starting to wonder if she was pulling this off at all. Everyone was all smiles of course, but maybe that was just because of who they thought she was. No one here really knew her, but they were overly kind. Was it just because she was the daughter of a King?

Every time thoughts like this plagued her, Emma found comfort in one source most keenly: Killian was never far from her and when he was his eyes kept trained in her direction. He was watching over her, waiting for the slightest indication that she needed him. During dinner she'd gotten to hold his hand under the table and it steadied her, calming the anxious pull of butterflies and channeling it back into her infatuation with him, but since they'd let go, he was still there. She could feel him with her.

"You are very good at this my dear, I must say." The words from her grandmother pulled Emma's attention back to the scene in front of her instead of searching the crowd for Killian who she hadn't seen for a few minutes. She smiled, happy to have the compliment.

"So I'm not a horrible embarrassment?" Her grandmother saw the joke clearly but David, who stood on her other side, did not. Instantly he moved to comfort Emma.

"Emma, you are doing a wonderful job. Has anyone made you feel otherwise?" The worry in his face touched Emma's heart. She could tell already that her dad loved her so much, and after only a few days of knowing she existed, that was a serious feat, one she was so happy for.

"David, I want to let you in a little secret. Becoming a father doesn't mean you suddenly have to lose all sense of humor. Your daughter was making a joke." King David's features softened at that and Emma watched him breathe a bit easier.

"Maybe not, but I guess I'm somewhat required to partake in a good dad joke now and then right?" Emma laughed nodding. She could just imagine how good he'd be at those. Over the past few days he'd proven himself more than capable of delivering a good punch line, no matter what her grandmother said.

Before Emma could respond as such though, she found Killian amongst the many guests again. Her heart rate sped up seeing him, and she noticed the tension that clung to him which seemed to lessen when his eyes found hers. Emma beamed at him, watching the way he returned it so readily. How could just a look from him mean so much?

"David I do believe it's time. You can't avoid the barrister forever." Queen Ruth said beside Emma, but when Emma pulled her gaze away from Killian for a second, she noticed the amusement in her grandmother's bright blue eyes. Here she went again, throwing Emma into the path of the man she most wanted.

"Oh perhaps you're right." Her father placed his hand on Emma's shoulder. "If you ever do decide to rule Emma, know one thing, the talking never ends." Emma laughed as her father pressed a kiss to her forehead, which had become a new favorite gesture for him, and walked away.

"Well don't wait all night, go ask him for a dance!" Her grandmother scolded, and Emma heeded the request, meeting Killian in the middle of the dance floor.

"I take it from the King's departure that you might actually have some time for me to make good on my promise, love." Emma grinned and nodded, but as Killian stepped forward to take her hand, Emma noticed him wince as if in pain.

"Killian what's wrong?" His eyes looked away.

"It's nothing love, nothing of any consequence."

" _Killian_." He sighed but before he responded Emma noticed the redness on his hand and pulled it into hers to look at. "Why is your hand swollen?" He didn't even need to answer and she was already on the move, asking one of the women she recognized standing to the side for some ice.

"Would you believe me if I said I tripped?" Emma shot an irritated glance at him and he laughed. "I guess not. I had a run in with some unanticipated press."

"And you what, punched him the face?" Killian remained silent. "Oh my god you actually punched him in the face!"

Emma was barely able to keep her voice down as the ice was produced and in that moment she realized this was not the place to have this conversation. Moving with Killian still in tow, she found solace finally in the garden, closing the door behind them, and luxuriating in the quiet outside. The whole space was beautiful, especially at night, with twinkling lights throughout the grounds, and a fountain lit up as well. If Emma was honest, it was the most romantic place she'd ever been.

"Killian why -," Before Emma could even ask him about why he'd felt the need to do such a thing, Killian's lips were on hers and all thoughts of tending to his injury and pressing him for information were gone, replaced by nothing but raw longing and want for him. This was a foot-popping kiss, like the ones in old movies where the leading lady was completely swept up in a man made of dreams.

 _Finally!_ Emma's heart cried out as she pulled him closer to her, losing herself in the single best kiss of her life so far.

The kiss was filled with passion and Emma could feel the crackle of the energy between them all the way down to her toes. It consumed her and now she knew why she'd been so eager for this. She'd wanted this days ago, and only now did they have it, because they were finally alone for once. But then Emma remembered why they were alone in the first place and she pulled back, trying to catch her breath from the magic of the moment.

"That was…" Killian trailed off, his eyes opening with a slight delay and Emma smiled at him, loving how he was just as far gone in this attraction between them as she was. One of her hands came to cup his cheek, running her fingers along his skin in a slight caress.

"Fantastic I know. But you also avoided the question." His grin returned, slightly up to one side as his brow rose in a flirtatious look.

"We could keep avoiding it if you like, love. You certainly seemed to enjoy my means of evasion."

The seductive tone in his voice pulled a shiver from Emma, and wow was she tempted to give in, but kissing could wait. She needed to make sure Killian was okay. Emma shook her head instead, and took his injured hand back in hers, picking up the bag of ice from where she'd dropped it on the ground. Then she brought him over to the bench beside the hedge of roses and sat beside him, waiting for him to fill her in on what the hell just happened.

"It was just a wannabe journalist looking for a story, love. He said some things I couldn't let stand, and in the end my anger got the better of me." Emma understood now what had happened.

"You were defending me. Protecting me." Killian hesitated only a second and then nodded. Emma felt her heart skip at the confession. It's not that she wanted Killian punching people left and right, but it was still touching, that he cared enough to fight for her reputation.

Emma removed the bag of ice from his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. His skin was cold from even just the slight bit of tending, but she saw in his blue eyes the look of fire that came with her gesture. Behind his want was something else though, something that looked an awful lot like it could someday, maybe, _hopefully_ be love.

"What are you doing to me, Emma?" She didn't answer the question, knowing it was rhetorical, since she found herself asking the same about him all the time.

"I don't know what's happening for sure. All I know is I don't want it to end." Killian pulled her back in for another kiss, this one more demanding, getting her somehow more riled up until he pulled back.

"Go out with me."

"What?" Emma asked, laughing slightly at the gruffness of his request. "You mean on a date?"

"Yes, away from here. One night, just you and me." Emma loved the idea of that. Here they always had company, but beyond the walls of this place, they could have a longer window, something she so desperately wanted.

"But my father… he's not going to like this. Are you sure?" Emma hated to ask the question, but she had to know. Killian and her father were close, and she didn't want to mess that up for them.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want a chance, Emma. Truth is I don't care what we're up against, because nothing has ever been more worth the fight than you." How could she ever say no to something like that, to the look in his eyes that had all this hope and faith and belief.

"I'm free Saturday." Killian grinned before pulling her closer.

"Then Saturday it is." With that all worried conversation ceased, at least for a while, and instead they both allowed themselves the brief moment they had now. It was filled with kisses and more affirming words of how they felt and what they wanted, but like all moments, it had to end sooner than either of them wanted.

When it did, Killian told Emma he would speak with her father, but Emma had a different plan in mind. She needed to talk with him about her mother anyway, so she could be brave twice. Besides, if Emma was successful, if she could bring her parents back to love, she had a feeling her father's resistance to her and Killian might not be quite so bad. And so, with more determination and love in her heart than ever before, Emma hatched out her final plan to be handled in the coming days and hopefully to bring them all to happiness.

…

Her granddaughter's interlude in the garden had lasted about twenty minutes, but the Queen couldn't tell if she was happy for it or a little discouraged. She'd know soon enough what to make of it, as soon as she had her intel. Until then, she'd appreciate the continued affection between Emma and Killian out on the dance floor. They moved so well together, and Queen Ruth was struck again at how picturesque it was. So rarely did something make such utter sense in this world, but Emma and Killian did.

"Your Majesty." Queen Ruth looked over to Jefferson, Emma's primary guardian and smiled. The man did not do the same, but the Queen saw his lips twitch slightly, and she wagered that hardened heart of his was thawing somewhat in the face of young love.

"So? What's the verdict?" Jefferson cast a glance to Liam who stood beside her and the Queen tutted at his instinct. "Liam should know this to. I would like to rub his nose in it if I'm right."

"There was a kiss." The Queen clapped her hands together. "And they have a date set for Saturday." _How perfect!_

"Jesus, Jefferson, how close were you?" The man barely blinked at Liam's question.

"Sound carries out there."

"Sure it does. And you," Liam looked back the Queen, his usual formality long gone. "Just what do you expect to happen?"

"I _expect_ they'll fall madly in love with each other Liam. That love will be true and it will make them stronger. Emma will come to Genovia, take her place as Queen or not, but she's going to marry your brother someday, and give me loads of great grand children to spoil. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Liam shook his head, and looked back at his brother who had the biggest smile on his face, and love in his eyes already when looking at Emma.

"You think it's really love?"

"Don't you?" Liam waited a moment before agreeing. He knew his younger brother better than anyone after all, and Killian was not a man to do anything by half measures. If he gave his heart, if he loved Emma, it would be true.

"Doesn't he what?" Oh no, this would not do.Queen Ruth had to cover this up just a while longer and here was her son back too soon and asking questions.

"David I thought you were talking to the barrister? You can't possibly be done yet." David looked at her. He knew something was up and then his eyes moved to the dance floor.

"Is that Killian and Emma?" Oh goodness.

"He's just keeping her company, David. Some of the other young men have a hankering to romance a princess." David looked tense but then nodded.

"Good he'll protect her." Queen Ruth stood there slightly shocked. Maybe in the end she wouldn't have to work so hard to keep her son from losing his head when he found out. Oh he'd still go a little crazy to be sure, but this was proof that underneath it all there was hope for eventual peace.

The Queen exhaled a sigh of relief, but decided not to risk his focusing any more on Emma or Killian. Instead she spent the rest of the evening forcing David into assorted conversations no sane person should ever wish to have. It was worth it though, knowing that her plan was working and that soon she might expect the happy occurrence she so desperately wanted: her granddaughter truly happy for now and forever.

 _ **Post-Note: So what did you all think? The chapter clearly clocked in a bit longer than normal, but hopefully that wasn't a problem for anyone. I am so excited for what is coming next and my current plan, which will hopefully be able to come true, is that I will have one more smaller update (from Mary Margaret and David's perspectives mostly) this week, and then two chapters next week. There's so much that needs to happen between the first date, and the Snowing reunion, and so much will be up in the air because of it, and I do not want to drag that out for my lovely readers. No need to get you all hyped up just to wait a week to find out what happens in my opinion. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey all! So chapter six is primarily fixated on Snowing in the present and the past (which was tricky since I've never read Snowing fics or really tried to write them that much before). That being said, we will get more glimpses at CS (they book end the chapter with their POVs) and set up for Emma eventually getting her parents back together in the next chapter. For those of you asking for more familial interactions between David and Emma, I got you. In the next few chapters you'll be seeing more of that. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _What's that old saying? Patience is a virtue? Well I've got news for you Diary, it's definitely not one of mine. At least not any more._

…

Staring at herself in the full-length mirror of her bedroom, Emma couldn't decide if this was the right dress for the evening. The cut and the creamy color were flattering, making Emma feel a little more modern, like she belonged at a high end gallery instead of the library where she'd rather be, but it didn't bring the increase of confidence she so sorely wanted.

The reason she needed the boost was obvious: Emma had absolutely no experience going out for a public event as a princess. Sure, she'd gone to dozens of showings for her Mom over the years, but they'd always made it a game, to mix into the background and watch other people interact with her Mother's work. Emma never thought much for her image then, dressing for comfort instead of presentation.

Tonight though, Emma knew eyes would be on her and on her Mom as well. Security was being taken care of by the gallery, and there was a prescreened guest list, but Emma knew it was coming, the questions and the glances, and the whispers. She should at least look good when she had to face that. It would cross one thing of the ever-growing list for her insecurities with the public.

"That's the one, Ems." Ruby said from behind Emma sporting a red dress of her own, her hair billowing out while Emma's was pulled back.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Besides, you go that one with your Dad, right?" Emma nodded, smiling at the memory. Her grandmother had insisted this morning when Emma went to see them that Emma needed some new dresses but that she herself had a million things on her plate, so she couldn't take her. Emma insisted she'd been buying dresses for years by herself, but David wouldn't hear it, and the next thing she knew she was at an upscale boutique that was closed to the public so she could shop.

Emma thought she might be sick to her stomach from the spectacle, and from the fact that she had to go shopping at all, but through everything David kept things light and actually pretty normal. He asked more about the league and for updates on her classes, and then he surprised her, opening up with stories about his life in Genovia growing up and the trouble he used to get in back when he was younger and less… _kingly_ (his word, which she'd laughed at). In the end the shopping went by quickly, and she walked away with some good choices, but the best thing she left with was another good memory with her dad. Every day she was collecting more, and that was a really great feeling.

Just then a knock sounded at Emma's bedroom door, pulling Emma from her thoughts and causing the swirl of uncertainty to return. This was probably their signal to leave, and she was still a little anxious about making an appearance at all. Ruby though seemed easy going as she moved to answer and revealed one of Emma's other security members, a man named August. He was far and away more talkative than Jefferson, who was coordinating tonight with the hired staff at the gallery. He was also always ready with a smile.

"Delivery for Emma Swan." August joked as Ruby moved forward to grab it before Emma could so much as take a step. When she had the parcel in her hand, Ruby looked back at Emma over her shoulder gawking, but Emma still couldn't see what it was until Ruby turned around. What she found was a dozen roses that looked almost identical to the ones in the consulate garden.

"Boy's got game." Ruby said admiring the display, grinning as she did. Meanwhile Emma's mind was buzzing a mile a minute. The only person these flowers could be from was Killian, but she never would have expected this. They hadn't even been on a first date and he was sending her gifts. She never thought herself the hearts and flowers kind of girl, but he was proving her wrong, and she had butterflies and a happy flutter coursing through her just at the sight of the blossoms.

"It appears so. Wouldn't know it by the look of him." Ruby scoffed at August's quip.

"Oh yes you would." August laughed jovially before moving back out into the living room, presumably to give them back their privacy.

Wordlessly, Emma moved forward to take the roses from Ruby's arms, removing the card quickly to read it. There she found a message nearly as thoughtful as the gift.

 _What I wouldn't give for another moment in the garden with you tonight, love. But Saturday is ours, and until then know that I'm with you, even if I'm not. x Killian_

"Did you tell him you were nervous?" Emma shook her head. Last night when they'd been dancing she mentioned the gallery opening, but she'd only said she wished her mother didn't have to change her life. She hadn't mentioned that the thought of being in the spotlight herself made her break into a sweat.

"No, I didn't." Emma's words were barely a whisper, overwhelmed by the sweetness as she was.

"I am calling it right now, you are marrying this man, and if you don't I will."

Emma laughed, tracing the card once more. Then she bent down, smelling the flowers themselves. The lingering scent sparked the memory of their moment last night all over again. She swore her lips tingled as if Killian had only just kissed her. Why couldn't it just be Saturday already?

"Okay, amazingly romantic as your new guy is, we have a gallery to get to, and there's a difference between fashionably late and downright rude." Emma nodded, slipping the card into her purse so she could have it later if she needed a little more strength.

Quickly Emma picked up her phone, typing out a text to Killian to thank him for everything, and then she was back in the flurry of getting ready and heading out to the night's events, knowing the sooner it was over, the sooner she could get to Saturday.

…..

Mary Margaret had never done this before. She'd never had the chance to attend a gallery event as the artist. In past showings, she'd blended into the crowd, just an admirer trying to see if her paintings shared her intended message or not.

For years she'd gotten feedback on the hyperrealism of her work from the source, the people who saw it, unfiltered and with nothing held back. She'd met people who were impressed and moved by the imagery and the choices that she made, and others who didn't see it as more than an attempt at perfectly recreating an image. The appreciation outweighed the critics for sure, but there was balance, and her anonymity had been a shield, a protective measure to keep herself safe. Now that shield was gone, and Mary Margaret felt exposed and vulnerable in a way she truly hated.

Tonight as she stood in the busy downtown gallery, Mary Margaret felt overwhelmed, flooded by well-wishers and people who recognized her thanks to her connection to Emma and to David. Some were longtime supporters, patrons of her work who wanted to meet her for years, but many were just curious as to the celebrity now surrounding the once mysterious _MM Swan_. To them she was a woman who had loved a prince, who had his child and found safe haven in Boston. It was all so intriguing to people, but Mary Margaret wished she could hop off this train. She couldn't stand hearing so many strangers casually speak of David this way, when her feelings for him were anything but casual.

In truth, David had been following her around for years. Mary Margaret had never been able to let go of her love for him, deciding instead to hold the part of him she knew with her always and forever. It was lonely, and maddening, and she must have thought a thousand times that she should find him and tell him the truth, but she hadn't. Fear and stubbornness had won out in the end, and now she must face the fallout. All of this was her penance, and she would bear it if for one reason and one reason alone: her daughter, and the best part of her world, Emma.

And luckily Emma, through some sort of beautiful turn of the universe was doing pretty well despite it all. The process of meeting her father was no doubt a difficult one, but Emma never so much as hinted that she was angry with her mother for denying her this chance. Since the night Mary Margaret confessed the truth, it was Emma who was looking to protect her and not the other way around.

Emma also seemed happier, even despite the worry of navigating this new world. Mary Margaret had every reason to believe that was just as much attributed to the new young man in her life as her reconnection with her father and grandmother. Her daughter was always patient, or at least never tempted to settle for anyone she didn't truly like. She'd never been boy crazy, or fixated on crushes as so many other young girls were, and so the light in her eyes, and the happy smile Mary Margaret witnessed in the few moments where Emma pulled out her phone over the course of the evening made her believe she should meet this Killian. If Emma had taken to him so quickly, he must truly be remarkable.

Killian would have to be extraordinary to be anywhere near worthy of her Emma. Seemingly overnight the determined little girl Mary Margaret raised had turned into a strong, passionate woman who was good and kind, and giving. It made Mary Margaret tear up just to think about it, and as she watched Emma floating from piece to piece talking happily about the artwork, she couldn't help the tear that spilled over onto her cheek.

As if she'd unintentionally triggered an alarm for her daughter, Emma caught her eye in that moment, and must have seen the feelings etched on Mary Margaret's face. Quickly, Emma moved through the throngs of people to find her, taking her hand in hers.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Mary Margaret nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Emma. You've made tonight so much better." The look of relief in her daughter's eyes sent a pang through Mary Margaret's chest. Emma had enough to wade through. She didn't need anything else to carry on her shoulders. But Emma was always seeking to lend a helping hand, Ever since she was a child, she'd been right there with Mary Margaret trying to make things better for the people around her. It was the two of them against the world, and what a world it had been.

"You haven't left this spot the whole time I've been here." Emma noted, and Mary Margaret swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Emma was right, Mary Margaret had been standing here, in front of her latest painting for at least an hour, and anyone Regina saw fit to introduce her to was brought here since she would not leave. Mary Margaret was determined to watch over this painting, but she couldn't readily express why. Looking at the shades of blue flying about the canvas sank her heart into something like despair and yet… it was the closest she'd felt to David in years. She could leave, and look at the dozen other paintings on display, but she was protective of this piece especially. So she kept watch, intimidating the patrons from speaking anything but praise, because David was above reproach, even if no one knew it was him.

"It's David, right?" Mary Margaret looked to Emma, genuinely surprised, but finally she nodded.

"Yes, it's your father." Emma's eyes flickered across the swirls of blue, tracing the larger image while also taking in the details.

"It's gorgeous. But it's just so…" Mary Margaret waited for her daughter to say something like sad, or different, but the words that came blew her away. "It's just so brutally honest."

As always Emma blew her away with how wise she was. She'd raised a woman with a beautiful mind and a loving heart, and Mary Margaret could not be more proud. Without another word, Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a hug, one that Emma returned as she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. They stared at the painting together, letting Emma's words hang between them as they both thought silently to themselves.

For years Mary Margaret had been seeking honesty in her art, clawing at it and it's likeness in the hopes of finding hers in the process. It was that drive and that passion that got her as far as she was. It put food on the table for her daughter, sent Emma to college, made them a home. But it all stemmed from a root, a gnarled, monstrosity of a lie that she'd been carrying for years. And yes, maybe she hadn't technically lied, but she'd hidden, and that was almost worse. It still blackened her heart, tore at the goodness she used to think she had.

Once she'd faced that reality, once the denial she'd been swimming in for years washed away, Mary Margaret was left unable to paint the way she always had. All there was left was David, and she tried to capture him, remembering him in her mind and looking at pictures she'd found, but he remained just beyond her grasp. He wasn't hers to know, and that was what the painting was about. It was about being close enough to almost understand while needing distance to see it clearly.

The only problem was the distance was killing her, and Mary Margaret just didn't know how much more her heart could take.

….

 _Paris, beautiful and breathtaking as it was, was not an easy place to know. Mary Margaret had come to see that the past two months, and even now, as her summer of study came to a close, she found herself lost in the thick of this place, trying to find her way in a sea of people._

 _It didn't matter that she spoke nearly fluent French, with an accent that even the locals admired once or twice, or that she had been moving through these same streets for quite some time. Mary Margaret still couldn't make an inkling of sense from these maps or the systems of streets and roads that moved about this city. Perhaps she should call it a day, spend the money, and hail a taxi, but she'd made a promise to herself at the start of this journey that she would push herself to face things she'd never faced, and to find her way even when she felt lost._

 _Looking down at her map again, Mary Margaret decided to head north, or at least where she assumed was north, but as she took a step and looked up she was surprised by a tall, firm person walking right into her. She didn't get a good look at anything passed his chest, since that was what she walked into, but she felt his hands come to hold her arms to steady her when she lost her balance._

" _Woah, there." The slight accent this man had, and the feel of warmth when his skin touched hers didn't escape Mary Margaret in that instant, but what she saw when she looked up to greet the stranger truly stole her breath away._

 _Gorgeous didn't do this man justice with his lighter hair and smiling blue eyes, clear as water off the cost of some tropical island somewhere. Mary Margaret felt herself sinking in the current of that impossible blue, only to pull back and see his handsome features, his chiseled jaw, his bit of five o'clock shadow all looking too perfect for any human man to have. She instantly thought of the Greek mythology course she'd taken and the fascination old lore held for painters. This man looked like the modern telling of those impossibly handsome heroes, and Mary Margaret's fingers itched to paint him._

And to touch him, _her mind said, which startled Mary Margaret. She was not predisposed to taking interest in people so quickly. The thought alone that she would instigate something with a man like this made her blush._

" _Sorry." Now Mary Margaret nearly groaned aloud. She sounded so meek in the moment, mousy even but she was not that person, at least not normally._

" _Is it terribly forward of me to say that I'm not? Sorry I mean." Mary Margaret's eyes flashed back up to the man's face and saw him smiling. He was teasing her and she couldn't help but smile back._

" _Maybe not, but it's just a bit too charming, in my opinion." There it was, she'd found her voice at last, and he seemed to appreciate it._

" _I never realized being charming was a bad thing."_

 _Mary Margaret was about to respond when a man moving passed them knocked into her arm, sending the portfolio she'd been holding crashing to the ground. Suddenly in the middle of the street her paintings were flying about and she was moving to grab them all, noticing her new acquaintance doing the same. In a matter of moments they gathered all of them, but the last one that he picked up held his gaze a little longer. Mary Margaret watched as he studied it with rapt attention and then looked back up to her._

" _Is this yours?" Mary Margaret nodded, seeing it was her self-portrait. The one it took all summer to make because she couldn't seem to get herself just right. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Mary Margaret pushed her hair back, curling it around her ear a little nervously, caught in the intensity of his gaze._

" _Did I just say that out loud?" The man asked, and Mary Margaret grinned, liking that now he was the flustered one._

" _Like I said, charming." He smiled again._

" _Actually the name's David." Mary Margaret extended her hand to him and again he looked surprised, but then delighted._

" _Mary Margaret." When he took his hand in hers, Mary Margaret felt the same flutter of awareness in her stomach, the zing of the fireworks people talked about when you met the right person._

" _Where were you headed? I mean before I so unceremoniously walked into you?"_

" _The Impressionist Museum." His face fell. "What, should I not go there? I've been dreaming of a real Monet all summer."_

" _No, it's nothing like that. I just don't know where it is, and I was going to offer to accompany you."_

" _Not a fan of spontaneous adventure?" Mary Margaret was surprised at her own confidence, and David smiled again._

" _I can't actually remember the last time I had the chance at one." Mary Margaret studied him a bit closer, wondering why someone like him, who seemed honest and free to her even at first glance, would feel caged in._

" _Well now you do. So what will it be? Your old path, or a new one?" Without any hesitation he smiled and replied that he'd follow her anywhere._

 _They spent the day marveling at the work of the impressionists, who obscured reality in a way Mary Margaret had never been able to. She found herself and her artistic truth in life-like imagery, and talked about it openly with this charming man named David all day long. He talked about himself too, not the particulars per se, but pieces of what made him uniquely David. He was honest and open and wonderful and when the museum closed hours later, they were both remiss to say goodbye. So they didn't instead falling madly in love in the span of a week and changing both their lives forever more._

 _And when it was over, Mary Margaret knew that David had her, all of her. Whether she was in his arms or an ocean away, he would always be her Prince Charming._

….

King David was a man of his word, at least he'd always believed himself to be. His father had instilled that need in him ever since he was a child, and he'd held the standard close to keep his promises, but he'd yet to face a promise as hard to keep as the one he'd made to Emma.

Four days. That was how long he'd known his daughter, and in the first moments of meeting her David knew he would do anything for her.

 _A daughter._ He'd never imagined it, but he was grateful, more grateful than he could ever say. She was bright, beautiful, caring, and easily one of the funniest people David had ever met. That there was any part of him reflected in her was an honor, because with every passing day, he found more and more about Emma that made her one of a kind.

David regretted that he had not been a part of her life until now, but her openness and her bravery in the face of their meeting inspired him to be the same. It was for this reason, they were making so many strides into forming the bond a father and his daughter might normally have. But even though Emma was miraculous, even though she was beyond wonderful, Emma was also a reminder of her mother, the woman David always loved with every part of his being.

Instinct demanded that he find Mary Margaret, that he somehow make her see that it didn't matter to him if it had been twenty-two years or that she'd kept Emma and him apart. He loved her still, and he wanted everything he'd wanted in the past. David couldn't imagine what Mary Margaret must be thinking, what she must be feeling, but every day he went without confronting her David's worries only grew.

What if, despite Emma's and his mother's claims, it wasn't fear that held her back but lack of interest? Maybe she'd moved on. Maybe he was just a memory to her, where for years she'd still been the standard for any other women he met. None of them ever met the mark or tempted his heart. There was only Mary Margaret.

But still, David held back from finding her because Emma made him promise. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his daughter, and so here he sat, squared away in his office pouring over the file Liam had been able to acquire when given Mary Margaret's identity now. There were pictures and factoids alike, and though David had looked at every bit a thousand times, he still needed something, anything to feel closer to her.

David noticed that Mary Margaret's smiles were just the same, especially in the pictures of her with Emma. The light that danced in her eyes had never wavered, and the beauty of her features never faded. Years had passed them by and still she looked just as lovely to him now as she then. He wondered if her laugh had changed, or the way she scrunched up her nose at something she found ridiculous. She used to have this cute little tendency to pull her hair behind her ear when she felt too on display, and though her hair was short, he wondered if she still made the motion.

"Your Majesty?" David's head flipped up to see Liam standing in the doorway. He'd move to cover up the fairly damning evidence of his continued love for Mary Margaret, but there was no use. No, Liam Jones was as close as David had to a best friend in this world and the man knew David enough to see the truth. Instead David kept things as they were.

"They make it home safe?" Liam nodded, and David let out a sigh of relief. He realized it was crazy to be keeping not only close tabs on Emma but on Mary Margaret, but it didn't matter. They were the two most important people in his life, and he would see them protected, even if he couldn't physically be there to do it.

"Excuse me for saying this, Your Majesty, but you look like you could use a drink." David barked out a laugh and shook his head, rising from his seat to get exactly that. He brought out two tumblers, one for him and one for Liam, to conclude a sort of ritual they'd fallen into.

"Call me 'Your Majesty' one more time tonight and see what happens." Now it was Liam's turn to laugh. He took the glass from David and raised it in a silent salute. The two men drank for a moment in quiet, until Liam spoke again.

"Jefferson actually had something to say tonight." David smiled, finding that a funny enough happenstance on it's own. The man was downright surly more often than not, but the change in detail to watching Emma seemed to be brightening him up some. David guessed she probably reminded him of his own daughter Grace who was back home in Genovia with her mother for now.

"Emma giving him a hard time?" David knew that wouldn't be the case even as he said it.

"No. He said it was kind of hard to watch her tonight. He kept looking at the paintings themselves. Said they were brilliant." David's chest tightened.

"Mary Margaret has always been the most talented person I know." Liam continued looking at him. "Did Jefferson say something else?"

"Yeah, he said you should go see the exhibit." David was already planning to do just that. He just needed to make arrangements. It would take discretion, shutting down the gallery and even then making sure that it never got back to Emma or Mary Margaret. Emma hadn't specifically said he couldn't go, but still, better safe than sorry. "I talked to the owners, and then could have us in tomorrow night."

"This is why I keep you around." Liam laughed again, downing the rest of his drink.

"I hope I earn my keep by _actually_ doing my job, but I guess I'll just take the compliment." David smiled at Liam's humor. The man was all business half the time, but when he broke away from that, he was always good for a laugh. With that, Liam put his tumbler down on the table before standing up again.

"Good night, Sir."

"Night, Liam." As the door closed behind the man, David's eyes moved back to the pile before him. He picked up one of the few pictures he had of Mary Margaret recently where she was by herself and vowed that he would figure out a way to see her without breaking his promise to Emma, and that he'd do it soon. For David had every intention of their all being a family, and he wouldn't rest until that day came.

…..

 _I missed you tonight._

That's what Emma had said to Killian in a text nearly an hour ago and he couldn't seem to come down from four little words. She missed him, which meant she cared for him, and Killian could think of nothing so valuable in the world as that.

The problem was it was well passed midnight and he was still filled with energy from her words and the few more texts exchanged between them, and now he was roaming down the corridor towards the kitchen. He should be asleep, for there was work to be seen to in just a few hours, but it wasn't an option, not when his thoughts were so fixed on Emma.

What Killian did not expect was for David of all people to already be down in the kitchen himself, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked even more caught up in his thoughts than Killian did, but he recognized the culprit – too much emotion, too much love.

"You couldn't sleep either?" David asked as he saw Killian and Killian shook his head, moving to get cereal of his own. He'd never be able to eat the sickeningly sweet concoction David preferred, but it didn't seem too bad a route to go as far as late night snacks went.

"I made her a promise." David's words pulled Killian's attention back up from his food as he looked at the man who was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father in his eyes. "Emma, I made her a promise that I wouldn't see her mother."

Killian felt the wave of worry that had come move away as he nodded. Now he saw what the problem was, David was caught between a rock and a hard place, and Killian could relate. He too had made Emma a promise that she could speak to her father about this date, and in the meantime he felt dishonest. David deserved the truth from him, but a promise to Emma somehow mattered more. That didn't make the guilt any easier though.

"You and Liam have always taught me to have honor and keep my word, but Emma is reasonable, and if you told her how you feel, and how you only want the best for her mother she would want to help." David smiled hopefully.

"Yeah. That seems to be a trait of hers." What else was there to say when that was how things were? A few more moments passed and then David rose, patting Killian's shoulder happily as he headed back to bed.

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, David." As David walked away, leaving Killian in the dimly lit kitchen, Killian just hoped his bond with David wouldn't shatter from his love for Emma, because that was what this was whether he was ready to say it or not. Killian _loved_ Emma, and that wasn't ever going to change.

 _ **Post-Note: All right so there we have it. A whole lot of Snowing feels but some cuteness from Killian and Emma nonetheless. Next chapter Emma hatches her plan (to reunite her parents) so again there will be some Snowing, and then we get the first taste of her date with Killian. I am planning to write two chapters again next week like I did this week so we won't have too much waiting time in between. I'm still largely in the planning stages of this fic, and while I have some major plot points and a definite HEA in mind, I'd love to hear what you all think about how we should get there! Anyway, hope you all have a lovely weekend, and thanks as always for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello all! Chapter 7 brings us Emma pushing her parents together. It's a shorter chapter because it is rather Snowing centric again, but it will also set us up for the CS date and will be the last chapter involving a Snowing POV for a while. Like last time it's bookended by Emma and Killian's POV and trust me there are still some very cute CS moments. I did change the story just slightly though so that there is no cliffhanger as I originally anticipated but we will have to wait for next week for the first date. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Making your moments in life takes courage, but the pay off is worth it. So completely, ridiculously worth it._

…..

"So are you going to tell me where we're headed?"

Her father's question brought Emma's attention from looking out the car window at the busy streets of Boston back to him. She could see the eager excitement in his eyes but shook her head nonetheless. This location definitely needed to stay a secret. She'd told their driver and the security detail as much this morning, and they'd all agreed because it was done in the name of love. They were nearly there, just a block or two more, and then he'd see and Emma would know by extension if she'd made the right choice.

Emma expected to be more nervous. She was about to break a promise and to stick herself into something fraught with emotion and potential pain, but none of the feelings of regret or worry would come. No, instead Emma felt ready, like this had to happen and after a lot of consideration, she knew this was the only way.

Her mother's art was honesty in its purest form, and if anything would start to mend the bridges that once connected Mary Margaret and David it was that. It didn't hold back and it didn't leave things unsaid. That's why they were here, pulling up in front of the gallery on this sunny Friday morning.

"Emma?" She looked at her father on the other side of the limo and knew in that moment that he was already aware of what this place was. It only bolstered her resolve to do this. Her parents both cared, and even if there was hurt and pain between them, they could make it work. Emma had to believe they could.

"Do you love her?" David nodded without even a second's hesitation. "Do you see a future with her?"

"The only one I want includes you and your mother with me Emma. I love you both more than I can ever say." Emma smiled, happy to have been included in that imagining. She liked that idea too, of being a family and finally getting the chance to see if having a Mom and Dad who loved each other and stood with one another was as great as she'd always believed as a kid.

"Then this is the way. Before you see her you should see this."

As they moved inside the sleek, modern space, Emma waved at the attendant who she'd spoken to last night about all of this. The show wasn't open to the public yet, but for a King and a Princess it had been no problem to get in. Emma didn't know how she felt about using a title she hadn't entirely decided to keep to her advantage, but now wasn't the time to think that way. Instead she brought David to the beginning and then stepped back, letting him make his own way through her mother's world.

They remained there for a while, mostly in silence and as her father took in every detail, pouring over the paintings with fascination and longing at the same time, Emma mostly watched him. David lingered over the parts of each painting that most people missed, but Emma knew her mother and there was always one portion of each piece that held the most power. Whether it was the pose or expression or the framing of the subject of the picture, there was some sort of statement. David snuffed every one out, and then finally he was at the last painting, the one for him.

Emma watched the shock and then the understanding that came when David took in the piece before him. She watched as he broke the cardinal rule at any gallery and stepped close enough to run his fingers over the strokes across the canvass. Emma could only imagine what it must be like to see himself this way. Emma had been the subject of so many of her Mom's pieces over the years but they all felt lighter than this.

David's eyes remained on the painting, but she heard him clear his throat, likely trying to push back the intensity of the moment.

"I knew nothing about art until I met your mother. I mean nothing. I'd been raised in a palace surrounded by some of the best art in the world but it didn't matter. I never felt it, never really cared until her. She made me care."

"That sounds like her." David gave a half smile.

"I'd never seen someone so open, so willing to feel everything, to experience life and all the good and the bad that it offered. But once I met her, I had to try to find that meaning too. I had to find that spark."

"And did you?" David shook his head.

"Not like she could, not through the paintings anyway. I felt all the brilliancy she saw in the works of the masters being with her. She was the only masterpiece that mattered." Emma found herself smiling. That was really sweet. Maybe it was a little cheesy, but he meant it, and Emma could tell.

"Why didn't you ever let her go? Why didn't you move on?" Now David looked to Emma head on.

"Some loves never fade." Emma's heart lurched. Those were the exact words her mother had used when telling Emma the truth.

"She's in the spot." Emma watched her father's brow furrow. "At the public gardens. There's a giant willow tree on the north side and she scopes out the bench underneath it."

"Emma, I made you a promise -,"

"One I am breaking for you. You said you want the chance to have us be a family, well here it is. She's going to fight you. She's going to tell you she doesn't deserve this, but she does. Just find a way through, because she needs you, even if she's scared." David wrapped Emma up in a hug for a moment before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Emma." She smiled at her Dad and nodded as he stepped back. Then the last part of her mission dawned on her.

"There's actually one last thing I need to tell you," Emma said to her father who looked practically ready to sprint from the premises to find her mother. "I'm going on a date with Killian tomorrow."

"You're – you're – I'm – a _date_?" Emma bit back the smile that threatened to appear right now. New to fatherhood or not, David certainly had the whole flustered and concerned Dad routine down. He looked torn between a full-blown freak out and sitting down to wrap his head around this for a while.

"Yeah, and I know it's probably weird for you, but I really like him. I think I more than like him and I don't want to miss my chance at something that might be really good because I'm scared. I think this family's had enough of that." David's eyes softened at her words, and Emma could see she'd given him a bit of perspective. The breath she'd been holding exhaled swiftly as David finally nodded.

"Alright then. But almost son of mine or not, if he hurts you -," Emma grinned.

"I'll be plenty able to handle it myself. I'm no damsel in distress." David gave a smile of his own.

"No you're certainly not." With that David gave Emma another hug, and when he pulled back she wished him luck, watching him head out of the gallery and down the street towards what she hoped was a happy ending for both him and her mother.

Thirty seconds later the gallery door opened again and this time it was Ruby who walked in, grinning madly with excitement.

"So… are we doing this?" She asked and Emma knew she meant following her father to see how everything turned out.

"Yeah, we are." And with that, the two friends set off to go see if love really could win out in the end.

…

Since making a life for herself and for Emma in Boston, Mary Margaret had adventured to every corner of this city. She used its vibrancy and feeling to get her through her darkest times and often to find her inspiration. The people she passed, the things she found along the way, they all struck her as important and desirable.

But Boston hadn't always been her home, and for years Mary Margaret felt like an outsider in this city. There had been a moment when that changed, a single spot in the city that made her realize life here could be more than just taking refuge in a safe haven, but a beautiful place to be and to raise her daughter. When Emma was small, no more than two or three, Mary Margaret stumbled along the public gardens, and ever since that first trip, she'd been hooked.

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the thriving metropolis stood an oasis with flowers and birds, families and college students alike, all seeking that taste of nature one couldn't find downtown. It was a perfect place to lose yourself in thoughts and musings, and for Mary Margaret it was a place to watch the world and feel better for it. Coming here had never let her down, she always left feeling at least marginally better, but today she doubted that healing would come. The magic of this place seemed to have faded in the face of all of her regrets, and in every passing stranger she saw David.

Reaching down to grab her bag, Mary Margaret admitted defeat, but when she rose up from the bench she'd staked out and moved forward, she came crashing into a sturdy chest.

 _It can't be,_ she thought to herself as her heart hammered a mile a minute but then she looked up and saw it was. David was here, standing in front of her holding her again, and he looked, well…perfect.

"Woah there." Mary Margaret's heart clenched at his words, the same ones he'd said when they first met and every memory came flooding back all at once. They overwhelmed her mind as he overwhelmed her senses. He was warm and strong, and entirely too handsome and she felt herself leaning into him only to realize how inappropriate that was. Quickly she stepped back, needing space between them.

"David, what are you doing here?" He kept staring at her, and Mary Margaret felt too seen, as if he was tracing more than the shape of her figure with his eyes, but was looking at her soul too. It sent butterflies fluttering inside her cutting through the fear she had been building up for this confrontation.

"Finding you." The way he said it, so definitively and with no hint of anger nearly brought tears to her eyes. She'd imagined him finding her a million times, pictured years they could have had together, but that didn't mean those dreams should ever come true. He should be angry or sad or cold with her, not soft like this.

"But how?" David moved forward and took her hand in his and Mary Margaret felt dizzy from the contact. She'd spent years fantasizing of what it would be like to touch him again, to see him one last time, and here she was, feeling that same spark like no time had gone by at all.

"Call it a perk of being a King." Mary Margaret nodded mutely, unable to process why he was being so kind. The smile he was giving her right now was the last thing she ever expected. He should be so angry with her, livid even. Instead though, she found David was good and kind and dare she say it – charming. It was all of this that pushed her over, falling head first into apologetic rambling.

"David, I don't know what to say. I'm just so sorry." Her voice cracked on the last word and the sobs inside her chest threatened to escape but she kept going. "I should never have kept you from Emma. That was a mistake, a stupid, selfish mistake. I was scared and my fear kept you two from having each other. I should have never made that choice. I should have –,"

David reached his hand up to cup her cheek, and the action silenced her. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Why was he here? Why did he have this look in his eyes?

"Mary Margaret, it's okay."

"It's not! Emma is the single most amazing person on the planet. She is the best thing I've ever done, but she's yours too! I denied you the chance to watch her grow up, to see her become this person, and you should be furious! Yell at me, hate me, something, anything!" David shook his head.

"Do I wish you'd run _to_ me? Yes. But how could you when you didn't know the whole story? _I_ should have protected you from my Grandmother and from her threats. _I_ should have made you see that nothing and no one could change how I felt about you." Mary Margaret felt the tears streaming down her face freely now.

"Don't forgive me." Mary Margaret's voice warbled as she said the words.

"What?"

"I said don't forgive me. It's too much David. What I did is too much, and I can't -,"

Mary Margaret couldn't get the rest of the words out of her mouth because he was kissing her, and it was better than she remembered. Even through the thick of her emotions, she felt that kiss all the way down to her toes. It was over too soon, with David pulling back to look at her, but now she was in his arms and suddenly the world felt complete again, in a way it hadn't in years.

"David, we can't just pretend it never happened. It's been too long." That sad fact sent a sinking feeling to Mary Margaret's gut.

"Twenty two years." Mary Margaret grimaced.

"Right." David just smiled again.

"But what's twenty two years when you have eternal love?"

…..

David fought back the urge to press his lips to Mary Margaret's in another kiss like he so desperately wanted, but it was damn difficult to do so when she looked so surprised. The sweetness of her features in the face of his entirely true comment took his breath away, and made him forget the plan. He needed to be patient and take his time with this, but at the same time she was here, in the flesh, and she was just as beautiful as she'd been the day they met.

"What?!" Her voice sounded out between them at a higher pitch than normal, testifying all of her emotions to him clearer than a bell. He smiled, having heard this voice before.

The last time had been back in France, on the final night of their week together when he told her the truth about being a prince. He'd never forget her reaction. She laughed at him, finding it a most entertaining joke, only for David to assure her it was true. It took some hard evidence in the form of a magazine and testimony from the bodyguards he'd had hiding out of view, but finally she started to understand. She'd been shocked and adorable all at once.

That night, David was terrified that she'd run from him because he'd kept the full truth from her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her with his status, it was just that he liked being David so much more. After a whole life of knowing people only as a prince, he wanted to try his hand at normalcy. Mary Margaret, though, brought anything but mundaneness to his life. What he'd told Emma was true, Mary Margaret completely changed him and his worldview, and he'd been so afraid to lose that.

When she'd run away the next morning, leaving nothing but a note that said she loved him but couldn't do this, he thought she meant marrying a prince. For the first time in his life he'd truly resented his crown, wishing he had a sibling to take his place. He'd have given up his right to the throne in a heartbeat and followed Mary Margaret anywhere, but she was gone. Finding out that it was his grandmother who'd actually caused the riff made David feel better. She hadn't run from him, she'd run _for_ him.

"I love you, Mary Margaret. That has never changed and it never will."

"I don't…" David replied swiftly.

"You don't love me?" He knew that she did, it was just a matter of making her see that they were in this together.

"Of course I do, but I don't understand! There must be a billion other woman out there who you could have." She failed to mention that there must have been a billion men who wanted her too. The thought made David angry. No one deserved Mary Margaret, but he was going to try like hell to do so.

"I don't want them. I don't love them." Mary Margaret looked on the verge of tears at his not so subtle reminder of love again. It hurt David to watch her fighting herself this way, but Emma said to wait it out and to make her see. That was what he fully intended to do.

"How can you love me?" David's hand took hers and brought it over his own heart.

"Everything we had I still feel here, and it's not going anywhere, _I'm_ not going anywhere until I prove to you that we are more than our past. We have so much more still. Can't you feel it?"

And that was the biggest question in all of this. David had no doubts about their past. He had no doubts that she loved him, but he did wonder if she'd ever forgive herself so they could move forward. He was ready for her, for this, and he always had been. He didn't need another second to consider and would marry her this minute if he thought she'd let him, but he had to make sure she was with him.

David heard a hiccupped sob pass her lips and her other hand come to cover her mouth. Mary Margaret nodded, and the wave of relief that came crashing over him felt like nothing else he'd ever known.

"This is crazy." David smiled again, unable to contain the bubble of joy growing inside of him. Mary Margaret had always been his surest source of hope, and she was bringing it all back for him now by saying yes, by trusting they could make this work.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean it isn't right. It's always been right."

"I've loved you since the first moment I met you." Her words made David's heart skip a beat.

"And I'll love you to my last." This time it was her turn to lead the way in a kiss, pulling him back to her. It felt incredible, to be chosen, to have hope again after so many years of living without her. Now they had the chance at so much more. He didn't ever want to let her go, but even if they'd said the most important things, there was more they needed to figure out.

"So what now?" Mary Margaret asked, clearly thinking in the same way he was."

"We go as fast as slow as you want. I'm in this forever, but I'll wait as long as it takes." Mary Margaret ducked her head against his chest, and David held her close, taking in the scent of her hair, and finding it just the same as it had been years ago.

"I'll try to get there soon." David smiled at the little bit of humor she'd infused and kissed the top of her head, thrilled to know they truly had their second chance before them.

….

"Something particularly interesting outside brother?" Killian turned from the window that he'd been staring out unknowingly to see his brother smirking in the doorway. Killian knew as well as Liam that this was more the product of walking around life in a daze than actually looking for anything outdoors. He'd been this distracted since meeting Emma and Liam hadn't missed that fact.

"The Queen seems to have taken a new interest in bird houses." Liam shook his head, his smile only growing.

"Actually that was David's input." Killian smiled. He could see that possibility too. Sometimes David got certain ideas in his head, and all it would have taken was one person saying 'maybe Emma might like more birds around' and he'd have bought a hundred of them.

"Any word on when he'll be back." Liam shook his head.

Both men knew what was happening today, as Emma had given them each an idea of her plan. She was moving her parents together, now the rest of them would wait to see if it all worked out. Killian hoped it would, not just because it would make David happy, but Emma too. She'd been carrying around a sense of guilt for the pain her parents bore and he wanted her to be spared that and to know that she'd given them their best shot at being happy.

Lost in thoughts again, but now staring at a random spot on the wall, Killian's attention perked back up as Liam laughed. His brother was looking outside the window and Killian moved forward to do the same but he shook his head.

"No, this is something better seen in person. Go on." Killian had no idea what his brother meant by any of that but he heeded the advice, heading through the consulate to the garden entry and when he was outside he paused, seeing what Liam must have seen. It was Emma, openly defying the signs and the accompanying audio that warned people off the grass as she walked around the grounds back here to the hedgerow.

"Emma?" The smile she gave him in that moment, and the way her eyes held his as she moved forward pulled Killian towards her to. They met right in the middle of the garden, nearly where they'd first met, and when Emma pulled him down for a kiss Killian felt his whole body flood with wanting. Gods she was perfect, and she was here a day before he'd thought he'd get to see her.

Completely unaffected by the daylight or their presence in the middle of plain sight, Killian deepened the kiss, rejoicing in the throaty sort of sigh that escaped from Emma and seeking out more of the same. She was right there with him, holding close and trying to savor every second of this embrace until they finally came up for air. He felt his labored breathing, and the way his lips felt branded by hers. Her kiss seared the desire between them into his very skin.

"You get this cute little look when I kiss you. Do you know that?" Emma asked when they parted and Killian felt himself laughing. Yeah he would imagine that he did look rather different since she had the power to completely spin his world around.

"Not that I have any problems whatsoever with your kissing me at your leisure, Swan, but I thought you'd settled on Saturday." Emma grinned.

"I didn't want to wait." Killian's thumb ran across the corner of her mouth, tracing where her full lips curved up in a glorious smile.

"I take it from your father's prolonged absence that everything went according to your plan." Killian said and Emma nodded.

"They found their way." Killian was glad for it. "And I saw Ruby cry for the first time in forever, and Jefferson actually smiled, so it's been a bit of a day."

Killian laughed heartily at those unexpected additions. Still it was good to know that the whole world was upside down and not just him. Emma's influence in the lives of everyone had the power to inspire change, not just for him.

"I used to always wonder what it would be like if my Mom and Dad were together. Whoever he was I just used to dream of life with two parents, even when life with just my Mom was still great." Killian nodded, understanding the tendency. "But I gave up on that dream when I got older because it just seemed too incredible to hope for any more."

"Now you know better. " Emma smiled, looking back up to him.

"Suddenly everything is all hope all the time." Killian laughed again at that.

" _Everything_ , love? Does that include this thing between us?" Emma tilted her head giving him a look as if to say he was ridiculous for even asking and Killian grinned, pulling her close again just to ravish her with more kisses. At this rate they'd be out here all afternoon, since Killian had no desire to let her leave this spot right here in his arms, but then he heard in the back of his mind that the garden door had opened.

" _Oh my goodness, Jefferson shh, I don't want to intrude! It's going so splendidly."_ The stage whisper from Queen Ruth was inescapable, but Killian pretended not to hear it from behind them. Instead he pulled back, seeing that now Emma was the one with that look of bliss. He wanted to see that look every day.

"Now I'm making the stupid face right?" Emma asked and Killian shook his head.

"Not stupid, beautiful." Emma groaned and Killian looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, it's just I thought my Dad was cheesy but that was pretty bad."

" _It's not cheesy if it's true, my dear!"_ Emma whipped her head over her shoulder spotting her grandmother and Jefferson for the first time. Clearly she'd been even more wrapped up in the kiss than he realized. Killian liked that more than he was willing to admit.

"Grandma?!"

"Drats, why did I say that? Yes, Emma, I was coming out to have some tea but nobody told me that you were here. That you two were… so well situated." Emma groaned again.

"Is it time for that date yet?" Emma asked as she stepped from his arms. Killian took her hand in his and she smiled at the action.

"Almost, love."

"But right now tea," Queen Ruth said and so it came to be.

All the while when they sipped at their refreshments and talked _around_ the kiss, Killian couldn't help but imagine what might come to pass tomorrow when they had just a smidge more privacy. He had every intention of taking advantage of such a luxury, and the look in Emma's eyes as their glances met the rest of the afternoon told her she felt quite the same. Now they simply had to make it one more day.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it! I've kind of run into a wonky week personally with a combo of tons of work and then an impromptu vacation of sorts starting tomorrow so my installments of all my stories will be off for the next few days, but no worries by next week we will have more of this story and a first date filled with fluff and feels. Thank you all so much for reading and joining me on this fun little fic. Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello again lovely readers! I have to admit, stepping back into this story this week was an extra special treat. I was getting used to writing two updates a week, but it's been very nice to slip back into this AU after some time away. As promised the first date is finally here. Last week Snowing got their shot at getting back together but it's time to get some big CS moments too. There will be fluff and cuteness and as one of my favorite readers has said before, moments to 'give you cavities.' Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have the goofiest smile on my face right now. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've had it all night, but I can't seem to care. Honestly, I kind of hope it never goes away._

… _._

"So on a scale of one to ten how nervous are you?" Ruby's question from across the room made Emma laugh. The crazy thing was she didn't feel nervous. If anything she was excited, and more than that she was happy, happy that the wait was nearly over and in a few more minutes she'd get to go on this date with Killian she'd been dreaming up for days.

He'd been adamant that their activities tonight should be a surprise but made one stipulation – no matter what she wore she'd be dressed for the occasion. It was strange to think that she could wear anything and it would be appropriate, but what Emma decided to take from that was that whatever they were doing would be private. She hoped that was the case because since meeting, Emma and Killian had so few opportunities to actually be alone. Tonight she hoped that would change.

"Why would I be nervous? I feel like I've been waiting for this for forever." Emma looked at Ruby who beamed back at her.

"Now if I was your Mom, this is the part where I would break down crying and tell you how beautiful you look. I can totally do that, I pulled the A off in dramatic acting as you know."

Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder and Emma laughed shaking her head. She most definitely did know because the semester Ruby took that class Emma had been her unofficial line partner and where Ruby might sparkle on the stage, Emma largely hated having to act at all. She loved the words and stories of all the scripts Ruby brought home, but not the speaking part. She'd leave that to her best friend.

"I think we can make it through without the crying, but I appreciate you offering to take one for the team."

"What are friends for?"

"Do we think this is the right dress?" Emma asked seeking an honest answer from her friend.

"Oh heck yes. It's flirty and fun but you still look great in it. I wish I could wear pink, but we both know red is so much more my speed." Emma smiled, running her hands along the skirt to smooth it out. There wasn't a wrinkle in sight, but Emma felt like she needed something to do in this last stretch of time.

She was buzzing with energy and felt like she couldn't stand still. The butterflies in her stomach were on the fritz, moving about with abandon and Emma knew she'd never felt anything this strong for another person in her whole life. When her eyes came back up to Ruby her friend was sporting a knowing smirk.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous." Ruby came and hugged Emma quickly.

"There's nothing to worry about. This is Killian and we both know that as far as men go he's the good kind, Emma. Tonight's likely going to be fun and romantic and wonderful." Emma certainly hoped so.

"I know that."

"But…?"

"What if I'm making too much of this? I keep thinking that maybe this will be my last first date. Which is insane, right?" Ruby shook her head.

"Maybe for everyone else, but you two have fire works and sparks and whatever other clichés they're constantly spitting out in fairytales. Don't question the magic, Ems. Just go where it takes you." Emma nodded and right at that moment the buzzer rang.

Ruby looked liable to sprint out of Emma's bedroom to get it, but Emma shot a look her way as if to say 'don't even think about it.' Ruby sighed but complied and as they moved through the living room Emma noticed Jefferson stand up from his perch on the chair in their sitting room.

"You're sure there's no shaking you tonight?" Emma asked for the fiftieth time and Jefferson shook his head.

"Killian's got the venue handled though. You won't even know I'm there." Emma arched a brow, but knew the battle was fruitless. It also meant that her Grandmother would likely know each and every detail of what the date was like. Emma would linger on the weirdness of it all but Killian was here, waiting for her just behind that door.

Emma only felt the slightest tremor shoot through her as she pulled the door ajar, but when it was open her whole being flooded with emotion. There, smiling back at her was Killian, stealing her breath away with how handsome and hopeful he looked.

Those blue eyes of his held Emma captive and it took effort to break away from them as she took in everything else. Gone was the tux of the banquet or the suit he always wore when working at the palace, but he still looked somehow formal even with the leather jacket he wore. Emma felt a rush of attraction at the jacket in particular and wondered if he somehow had a direct line to her late night fantasies. She'd so often wondered what he'd look like in one and now she knew. The reality made Emma want to pull him down by the collar and kiss him. She'd then promptly throw everyone else out and keep him here for the night.

When Killian's smile ticked upwards slightly the urge to pull him in only grew. A lock of his hair had fallen in front of his face and Emma wanted to push it back but if she did she'd kiss him, she just knew it. So instead she held herself in place, probably gaping at this man who had walked into her life and changed everything in the process. And all Emma could think was that this might just be the best damn night of her life.

…

The beat that passed between Emma opening the door and Killian finding his words could have been a second or a year. All he knew was that time stopped as he took everything in about her, marveling at how Emma outdid any of his wildest imaginings. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tie but still curling in that way that made his fingers long to run through it. The pink of her dress was modest, innocent even, but he swore she'd never been more beautiful, and the way her emerald eyes shone with eagerness and warmth made his heart pound loudly in his ears.

 _Gods she's perfect,_ Killian thought to himself for the thousandth time, and he almost wished he could just look at her all night, studying each and every feature. But they were here for a reason, and hard as it may be to find the words, Killian had to so they could press onward into the rest of the evening.

"You look stunning, Emma." He nearly groaned right there in the doorway when he said the words, for they were exactly the same he'd used the first night before the symphony, but Emma didn't seem to notice.

Instead Killian saw the blush that spread across her cheeks and again he wished that they weren't headed anywhere and that he could find other ways to get that rosy tint set upon her skin, but then he remembered what he had in mind and he smiled. No, the rest of this could wait. Tonight he was giving Emma an evening to remember. If he was lucky it would be the first date of a lifetime and maybe, just maybe, it would be the last either of them ever went on.

"You look…" Emma seemed a little lost for words and Killian felt a surge of pride at her being so flustered. It not only calmed him to know she was as effected as he was, but told him that this thing between them had potential. If she felt even a fraction as strongly as he did, this first date would turn into many _many_ more.

"I know." Emma smirked at the cocky reply and Killian caught her rolling her eyes at the joke. He recovered though with a single rose, pulled from behind his back and offered it to her for the evening. "This is for you, love."

"What's the status on this rose. Stolen contraband or legally obtained?" Killian laughed heartily at that, loving the way Emma's eyes shone when she was teasing him and the way her mind worked to banter like it did.

"Bought that one myself, love. The Queen's gardens are safe for now." Emma smiled, bringing the flower to her nose to smell. Her eyes closed for a second as she did and Killian watched enraptured by the little sound of pleasure that came thereafter. Emma had no idea what it did to him to see her like this, but Killian knew it wasn't something anyone else could ever prompt, and he knew even now that he didn't want to ever lose this feeling.

"Thank you." Emma's voice was a bit more breathless than it had just been, as if he'd kissed her instead of offering a single flower. Without another word Killian extended his hand, which she gladly took and just like that the evening started. But before they were so much as out of the door Killian heard the click of a camera. Only then did he look back to see Ruby was there grinning.

"Sorry. I promised Ruth an update and she's just going to die at how cute you two look." Killian was about to make a comment about the Queen even knowing how to text just as Emma let out a groan and pulled him with her.

" _Goodbye_ Ruby."

"You two kids have fun!" Killian chuckled at Ruby's farewell and he knew that underneath her bit of protest Emma was still happy. She had a good friend in Ruby and there was never doubt that her roommate kept things interesting.

"I would apologize for the way she acts but I love her even if she is nuts."

"Oh trust me love, I have a fair bit of knowledge about having unique friends. Tonight is actually being sponsored by such a person." Emma's eyes flashed up to his and Killian saw something like delight in her smile.

"I'm going to meet some of your friends?" Emma asked, and Killian nodded.

"Well one friend, and really just for a moment but – wait, I see what you're doing Emma. Trying to find out where we're going before I can surprise you." Emma moved closer, bumping her shoulder against his arm.

"Admit that I almost had you for a second."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that she always had him just in a very different way but instead he moved the conversation away from such declarations. He should at least get her to the date before making such heavy confessions. Luckily the place he'd settled to bring her wasn't too far away and he'd already bargained with Jefferson about her detail. They should have a good amount of time alone tonight, which was as much as they could hope for.

"Wow, this place is… something." Killian chuckled at Emma's response as they pulled into the gated driveway of the huge estate before them.

"I think the phrase you might be looking for is over the top, love." Emma nodded, taking his hand as he helped her out of the car.

"How is a house this big even in the city?" Killian cast his eyes to the stone front manor they stood before and smiled. It looked like a small castle residing amidst the busy streets, right down to the gothic statues and the stately architecture.

"It's been in the possession of some very rich people for a while, love." At that moment the front door opened and Killian looked as his friend Will stepped out with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Try three hundred years. You must be Emma. I'm Will Scarlet, friend of this miserable bastard who has tricked you into spending an evening in his company." Emma laughed at that, no doubt taking in the dramatic ensemble Will was wearing. He looked the lord of the manor tonight for some reason Killian couldn't quite understand except maybe that Will wanted the chance at a laugh. Killian wouldn't put it passed his old friend to have just wanted to make a memorable appearance.

"Let me guess, this is your castle." Emma asked and Will grimaced a bit, scratching behind his neck a little uneasily.

" _Technically_ it's my fathers. It's a ghastly sight isn't it? I've told him a thousand times but he seems to like it."

"Well at least architectural taste isn't hereditary." Will barked out a laugh at Emma's comment and Killian was glad to see them getting on so well.

"Right you are. Anyway, I best be off. Got plans of my own this evening. Emma it was lovely meeting you, and if Killian gets passed a first date, I'm sure I'll see you again." Will tossed a bundle of keys Killian's way most of which looked like antiques only adding to the strangeness of the house and then proceeded to hop in the expensive car out front and drive off, just like that.

"I like him," Emma said finally looking back at Killian with a smile on her face. Killian was relieved. Such an introduction might not have gone over with someone more judgmental, but he knew Emma would see passed the bizarre nature of his friend and glimpse the man underneath.

"I'd classify Will as one of the only worthy people I met while at Oxford. He's a good guy, despite the whole excess of money element. His parents both live in London and this is just a random estate his grandfather probably won in a game of cards or something." Emma laughed, following Killian into the house.

"So, what about this place made you think it would be a good setting for a first date?" Killian grinned, liking Emma's ever-tenacious want to understand. She knew there must be something to draw them here aside from the uniqueness of the place and Killian was eager to show it to her and to see if he'd been right in his estimations.

"This way, love." They moved through the house, and a few times Killian worried he might be going the wrong way. There were a fair amount of twists and turns in this place that one could easily get lost, but they managed. They located the old-fashioned but newly added elevator and Killian opened the gated door to let Emma in. "After you, Swan."

"Does this work just like a normal elevator? Like you click a button and it does the work?" Killian nodded and Emma smiled. "Good."

The next thing he knew, Emma was pulling him down by the collar of his jacket for a kiss and Killian was right there with her, wanting more connection between them. In the blink of an eye the date was forgotten, his plans abandoned and all thoughts went towards holding Emma like this. The kiss stoked the flames already consuming him and he had no intentions of seeing it end. When Emma finally pulled back, Killian wanted more but then she glanced to the doorway.

"This appears to be our stop." Killian cleared his throat, pulling himself together as he opened the gate.

"Nearly there love, just one last piece." Killian dropped Emma's hand for only a second to push open the big wooden doors and then he heard it, the sound of awe and wonder he'd been hoping for since finding this place for tonight. They'd needed someplace away from the world that still held magic, and this was it. When he looked back to Emma, he knew in his heart he'd made the right choice.

…..

"Killian, this is incredible!"

Even that was an understatement, as Emma moved into the top floor of this old home, she couldn't believe her eyes. This whole space, which covered the entire distance of the house, was filled with thousands of books in the most gorgeous cases, all built into the foundations themselves. The furnishings all embodied an antique style, making this place feel like an image out of time, but the lighting was gorgeous, new and perfect for admiring the splendor of the books around them. All the windows were letting in the last glimpses of daylight, and Emma wondered if even in the city they could maybe see some stars tonight. The prospect was a pretty one.

Emma never would have dreamed that this was what was waiting inside this home. Knight statues? Yes. Weird plaques on the walls with swords and house sigils? Yes. But this library, this was something else entirely. She didn't even know places like this existed before tonight.

"So you like it then, love?" Emma nodded, unable to contain her emotion. This was such a thoughtful idea by Killian and she felt her chest tighten as he squeezed her hand a little more.

"I love it." Killian brought her hand up to place a gentle kiss on it.

"Well tonight it's yours, and I have it under good authority that you can borrow any book from here you like and no one will be the wiser."

Emma could hardly believe that, because just at first glance she could tell that this collection was a valuable one. These were no common paperbacks, but volumes filled with history and worth. She was almost scared to touch the books themselves, but Killian insisted, and soon enough she was wrapped up in the magic that always came when she was surrounded by this many stories.

"Belle's going to die when I tell her about this," Emma said a while later and Killian laughed, his arms coming to wrap around her from behind. Emma felt the warmth of his arms and cherished it, loving the feel of being with him even more than the experience of being in this place. The truth was he could have taken her anywhere and she'd have been happy. All of this was just the icing on the cake.

"I'm sure we could convince Will to let us bring a guest next time." Emma's heart fluttered at the mention of their being a next time, because she wanted that more than anything. She looked over her shoulder to Killian who was watching her like she held the whole world in the palm of her hand. It was insane just how strongly she felt this pull to him. He was somehow a dream she never even knew she wanted brought to life.

"I've been meaning to ask you if you have a favorite novel, love." His question surprised her, but made sense given where they currently were.

"I do, but it's not exactly original." Killian waited for her to continue on. "It's _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Ah, a true classic, but certainly one many would cite as a favorite." Emma nodded.

"It was the first book I ever read that wasn't written for kids. My mom got it for me for my tenth birthday, and I don't know I fell in love with two people falling in love. Watching them struggle to figure out their feelings and go through all that stuff in between it always brings something out in me. They worked for their happy ending, you know?"

"Aye, love. Though I can't say I envy them the twists and turns or the misunderstandings. They almost never came together because they couldn't just admit how they felt." Emma turned in Killian's embrace, not even surprised that he'd read the book.

"I'm finding less drama to be pretty enticing as well." Killian laughed and the sound reverberated through Emma, setting that want and attraction shining all the brighter inside of her.

"I'd hardly call this relationship drama free. You are the long lost daughter of the man I consider more a father than anyone, and I got quite the warning over cocoa puffs last night about treating you well." Emma's eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

"Aye love, I did. Strange as it was to get my bit of scolding done over cereal, it appears to be a new tradition. But the tiny obstacles we do face don't matter. Truth is I'm falling for you Emma. I have no idea how I know so soon, but I do, and I wouldn't trade being with you right now for anything."

Emma couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't breath for a moment in the face of his words. Killian was falling for her and he told her point blank. There was no hiding and no walls, no will they won't they tension, just truth and honesty that shone so bright in his eyes it couldn't be denied. All of this was so big, the feelings were so irrefutable and even if Emma had been afraid, she doubted she could hide that she was feeling the same. So instead she chose truth as well.

"I'm falling for you too." Killian grinned, but where Emma thought he would kiss her he held back, instead reaching for something just behind her.

"I think this is for you, love." Emma turned to see the beautiful copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ now in his hand. It was illustrated too according to the cover and emboldened with gold script on the binding. She clutched it to her chest.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , Emma. For saying yes in the first place. I'll never have the words of the writer's in this room, but know that if I did they'd be yours. Just as I am."

Emma placed her newly acquired book on the table beside them and pulled him down for another kiss. She wanted so much more, to explore each and every ounce of passion between them but for now this was enough. She just wanted to show him that sometimes love didn't need the grandest statements or the most flowery prose. Killian had given her so much tonight and she trusted that would continue. She only wished to show him that she was willing to give the same.

When a knock came at the door, Killian pulled back and Emma nearly groaned aloud at the interruption. Somehow she just knew it was going to be Jefferson, and when Killian moved to the door, she was proven right. Her head guard wasn't smiling, but there was a light in his eyes and a bit of humor in his tone.

"Someone ordered pizza?" Emma laughed out loud as Killian took the boxes from him and promptly closed the door without so much as a word other than 'thanks.'

"He's totally eating this up, you know that right?" Killian nodded.

"Aye, love. And I'm sure his report to the Queen, your father, my brother, and whoever else is on the information take will be an interesting one." Only then did Emma notice that Killian had picked a place across town that didn't actually deliver, which just so happened to be Emma's ultimate favorite.

"I could ask you how you knew about this, but I'm a little worried to do so." Killian smiled as he pulled out a bucket of chilling champagne that was hidden under one of the desks. Emma's eyes widened at that. Pizza and champagne, who would have thought?

"Ruby let me know. Why how did you think I got my hands on such precious intel?"

"Don't try and pretend there isn't some sort of file on me circulating. If there isn't your brother's a terrible head of security." When Emma looked to Killian he was blushing. "Let me guess, you read the file?"

"Aye, love." 

"Anything interesting?"

"I find everything about you fascinating, Emma. But hearing things from you, seeing things with you in person will always outweigh details like that." Emma felt herself release a breath. That was exactly the right answer, and she happily took her flute of champagne from Killian.

"So what are we toasting to?"

"I think I'll leave that honor to you, love." Emma considered for a moment before replying.

"To new beginnings and to trusting yourself when you know something's right."

Emma didn't know what she expected next, but it definitely wasn't what came. Turned out Will's family's library was also outfitted with a projector and a screen, and Emma and Killian spent the night watching her favorite movie ( _The Princess Bride_ , also courtesy of Ruby) and just being together alone.

A few times the move fell away and Emma and Killian got wrapped back up in each other, but right when things would start getting _really_ good, they'd pull back, both of them knowing the limits tonight and their venue presented. It didn't matter though, because Emma still felt like she had everything she needed in that moment. They could take things slower, because Emma believed in the end they would get where she wanted them to be, together.

The whole evening was practically perfect. It was more than Emma even thought to want when she dreamed this night up. Hours passed and Emma found herself laughing and smiling and enjoying herself more than she ever had. It was a picture perfect first date, but she had one last idea on how to make it truly spectacular and it involved a surprise of her own.

…..

When Emma told him there was one more spot she'd like to go before the close of their date, Killian could hardly argue with her. It didn't truly matter where they went, he'd just be happy for the chance at more time with her. It practically guaranteed more of her smiles and her laugh and though he'd spent the evening surrounded by both it was just a drop in the ocean of all that he wanted.

Holding her beside him in the car making their way back through the city, Killian expected a feeling of regret. The privacy had ended, and again they were back on the radar of the others, but remorse never came. Instead he reveled in his chance to hold Emma like this openly, and the fact that she was enjoying herself as much as she was. His eyes watched her taking in the city around them, trying to determine the perfect spot to stop and with each block they moved closer her excitement only shone brighter.

"Right here is fine," Emma finally said and August, the detail's driver for the evening stopped. When Jefferson looked liable to get out of the car Emma shook her head. "No way, big guy. You're staying in the car. We're not going far and will be in plain view."

Jefferson grumbled about this not being protocol but didn't deny Emma in the end and remained in the car as Emma pulled Killian out behind her.

The spot that Emma brought him to was one he knew he'd never notice on his own. It was the halfway point on a big bridge overlooking the Charles River, and Emma moved over it until finding her particular spot, marked by a small silver plaque. They were at a perfect center and looking out into a lit up city that Killian had to admit was awe-inspiring. It was the scene from a postcard come to life.

"Boston is always going to be my home, and this is how I'm always going to remember it. But I know my father wants a second chance with my Mom and with me, and that will mean going to Genovia and trying to find a new home." Killian's thumb ran across her knuckle and Emma looked from the skyline back to him.

"You're not without options love. If this is where your heart is, you could stay." Killian left out that he would stay with her as long as she allowed it as Emma shook her head.

"No, I don't think I can. Things are different now, but I think maybe, if I'm lucky, I can be one of those people who finds two places to belong."

"I've a good feeling, Emma, that you will get your wish." Emma smiled, turning back to the scene before them and though it took some work on his part, Killian did the same. When he was looking out once more Emma spoke again.

"My grandmother told me you've been abroad the past few years. What made you come back?" Emma's question was a good one, one that Killian had been asking himself up until meeting her. He'd had his suspicions, that even though it felt good to address problems bigger than himself he was still missing something, but Emma was the proof of that.

"There's a difference between feeling happy and being happy. I got to see a lot of beautiful things, played a role in some really important work that changed the lives of people who deserved better, but doing that was like running away from my life. One day I woke up and realized I didn't want to run anymore. I wanted home again even if I didn't know how to have it."

"And now you're in Boston instead of at home at all." Killian turned Emma towards him, tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. He wanted her to understand that this impromptu trip and meeting her was the best thing that could have happened.

"I am exactly where I want to be, Emma, and now I know the difference. I don't feel happy, I am happy, and I have you to thank for that." Emma smiled at his words, stepping into his arms like it was the easiest, most natural thing in the world.

"You make me happy too." Killian was about to press a kiss to her lips when Emma smiled again. "If you kiss me right now, everyone will know. Hell, Jefferson's probably rolling video as we speak."

"Good. I want the whole world to know Emma. Find me a rooftop and I'll shout from it. I'd tell anyone I'm yours if you'd let me."

"Maybe next time. Right now, I think you should just go with your first instinct and kiss me."

"As you wish, love."

…..

"I had a really nice time tonight," Emma said, looking at Killian and seeing the intensity that remained in his gaze. Since saying they were falling for each other earlier in the evening, Killian had kept his feelings constantly present, not through words but glances and lingering touches, all of which made Emma feel special and wanted and safe. Even just holding his hand like this had become this powerful thing, a safeguard from the rest of the world and stress and everything else.

"As did I, love. Tell me we can do this again." Emma smiled at the slight bit of desperation in his words. That didn't mean she wouldn't tease him, though.

"So tonight wasn't a one time thing?" Killian growled at that, pulling her in for a kiss. It was over too quickly, but it stunned Emma a bit, leaving the same tingling zings coursing through her as she stood out here on the walk in front of her house. She was starting to really regret telling her Mom she'd come home tonight instead of back to her apartment, but it hadn't seemed such a disastrous idea until right now. They really had to say goodnight when that was the last thing Emma wanted.

"Emma, if I had my way this would be the opposite of a 'one time thing.'"

She shivered at the way Killian's accent moved over the words and wanted to move in for another kiss, but then the front light went on of the town house and Emma knew what was coming for them. She kept Killian's hand in hers but stepped away, turning towards the door to find not just her mother, but her father too. The former looked so incredibly happy, and the latter… well David had clearly only continued his studies in the ways of protective Dads.

"You must be Killian! Mary Margaret Swan. I've heard so much about you from Emma and David." Both Emma _and_ David chastised Mary Margaret in that moment pulling a smile from Killian as he extended his hand to Emma's Mom. With some basic pleasantries he'd totally won her mother over, Emma could tell.

"Pretty late to be getting home," David said and Emma fought off an eye roll. It was actually kind of adorable that her Dad cared so much even if it was the making of an awkward moment.

"Oh David, they're adults. Now tell me, how was the date?" Her mother sounded so joyous right now and Emma took her own kind of delight in the easiness between her parents already. David was holding her Mom close and they both looked so much better and so much happier than they had only days ago. That didn't mean she was about to spell out a play by play about her date with her parents though, especially not in front of Killian.

"Nice try Mom." Her mother smiled, knowing she was never going to get those answers here. Emma's eyes moved back to her father who still had that stern look on his face. "And you do realize that you're getting all upset about the two of us when you and Mom were probably up to worse here all night, right?"

The incomprehensible mumbling that came from her father in that moment was borderline hilarious, but Emma ignored it and looked back to Killian.

"See you tomorrow?" Emma asked and saw the relief in his eyes at her words.

"Aye love." She pressed a kiss to Killian's cheek and took a step back as her mother pushed David out of the house, insisting that he should go home with Killian.

Emma had never seen anyone look so dumbfounded as her father in that moment but when her mother promised to see him tomorrow and Emma gave him a hug of his own he seemed to recover. Emma though took care to mouth that she was sorry to Killian that he'd now be riding home with her father. But because he was Killian, he took it all in stride and soon they were gone with Emma and her mother still standing at the doorway watching them drive off.

"Do you ever wonder how we got here?" Emma asked her mother finally as her mom wrapped an arm around her.

"Only every second since all of this started." Emma laughed at that, thinking that she never could have known things would turn out this way, but that she was so incredibly grateful that they had.

 _ **Post-Note: So I've just casually spent a couple hours of my Thursday with a pretty high level of feels. Writing this chapter was really fun and I am hoping that you guys liked it. Anyway, it will be fun to see where this story takes me next since this has kind of been the moment I was building up towards in my outline to this point. Of course there is far more to come, and thank you all again for the lovely comments and reviews. It really means the world to know you guys are enjoying the ride with me. Thanks again, and have a lovely rest of your day!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to chapter 9 of 'When Love Reigns.' Surprise, it's another cute chapter with feels and fluff, where Emma bonds with her family a little more and gets some stolen moments with Killian. Now, some of you are asking yourselves where the heck is my M rating. Patience friend, next week you'll get what you're looking for, but trust me this chapter is cute and lovely and wonderful all the same. It's exactly what I'm needing for this week that just will not end. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been facing a lot of firsts recently and once upon a time all those firsts would have scared me. But now I can't seem to muster up that fear. All I feel is good and hopeful and like everything may actually work out just like I want it to. Yay me!_

… _._

Nothing compared to Boston in the springtime.

As long as she'd been old enough to watch the world around her, Emma had loved this time of year. People were returning to themselves after being squirreled away in hiding all winter. Months of snow and bitter chills (that ended pretty late into what the rest of the world considered spring), gave way to a warmer world over night. Green leaves sprouted on the trees, the flowers in the gardens and lining most of the nicer city streets were back, and people were happy. There were far more smiles than there had been just a few weeks back and Emma was glad for it.

Not that she'd attribute her current good mood to the change in weather. If anything, it was just a nice supplement. Emma's main source of happiness of course came from all the new things in her life. Her father, her grandmother, and of course Killian. All of them brought new promise and excitement to her life, and they were filling a time that should have been stressful, the last handful of weeks left of her college career, with the exact kind of distraction she needed. Emma was finding new places to belong, and new people who loved her and who she loved in return, and it was a pretty magical thing.

To think she almost hadn't had this. She'd almost chickened out, running away from the truth of who she was. If she hadn't been brave and reached out to her grandmother when she did… well Emma couldn't even let herself think that way. She was so incredibly grateful for what she had right now, and couldn't imagine being in the same place she had been before all of this.

"I don't know how you did it, Emma."

Emma looked from where she'd been gazing out the window of the car to her mother who sat beside her. Based on the slightly worried look on her mother's face, Emma could connect the dots to what Mary Margaret meant. She was awed at how Emma had come here that first time, putting herself out there so she could meet her Dad.

It was funny to Emma that in a way they'd been thinking of the same thing. Her mother was just a little farther behind on the journey than Emma was, but Emma was certain she'd find the same sense of peace. First there would be fear and doubt, but eventually, her mom would get beyond that, and today would be the start. They were pulling up even now to her mother's first visit at the embassy, and it should set the tone for how the rest of her transition into David's life would go.

The consulate was a beautiful place, with manicured lawns and beautiful architecture, but more than that it felt stately. For Emma and her Mom, two people who valued things a little freer and a little more lax, there was an element of culture shock. Emma had since assimilated, but as this was her mother's first time coming here, it would take some getting used to. One thing Mary Margaret had that Emma hadn't though was a wildly happy looking David standing out to greet them.

"Someone should really tell David to be more open with his feelings for you. He's just so guarded," Emma's joke pulled a laugh from her mother, and the worry lines had mostly faded thanks to that. Her mom patted Emma's hand before they were let out of the car and greeted by her father.

"You made it," David said brightly.

"Yup, the whole two miles," David pulled Emma into a hug which she eagerly returned, having found an easiness in being affectionate with her Dad. They were slowly moving closer to a sense of normal, and it felt good to do that. When Emma pulled back though, her father kissed her mother gently and took her hand in his.

"Everything's going to be alright. My mother's going to love you." Mary Margaret smirked at that.

"Why do I get the sense you're saying that as much for your benefit as for mine?"

"Ignore him. Grandma's awesome and as soon as she finds out you prefer Earl Grey to green tea you'll have it in the bag." Emma looked from her parents to the doorway to find her grandmother already there with an easy smile.

"I'm not saying it's the defining characteristic of good judgment, but it's largely indicative Emma, and you will do well to remember that." Emma nodded, hugging her grandmother before deciding she should be the one to make the introductions. If she left David to do it, this would be just slightly more awkward.

"Grandma, Mom. Mom, Grandma." Both women extended a hand to each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Ruth." Emma saw the bit of surprise on the faces of the people around them, but her grandmother only grinned at Mary Margaret's casual slip up.

"You too my dear. We have so much to catch up on, but it's something best done one on one. David, why don't you and Emma go spend some time together while I get acquainted with Mary Margaret?" David looked liable to respond somehow, but Queen Ruth completely ignored him, taking Mary Margaret's arm in hers and moving into the consulate.

"Are you really that scared of what Grandma is going to do?" Emma asked, tearing David's attention back and he shrugged.

"I just don't want to take any chances."

"You're scared Mom's going to run again."

Emma didn't need to ask. The evidence was clear as day on her father's face. Not that she could exactly blame him. The whole reason they hadn't ended up together was a disapproving family member. But her father was missing a critical element – Queen Ruth was _never_ going to disapprove. Hell, Emma was pretty sure she'd see Mary Margaret and David married tomorrow so that she could try and get more grandkids out of them.

"Maybe a little bit." Emma tried to figure out a way to get her Dad in better spirits, and when she saw the _'Keep of the Grass'_ sign she knew what she had to do. She started directly violating the sign and immediately the audio criticism started.

"Emma?" David sounded concerned and she waved him over.

"Come on. This way's faster, plus you'll get yelled at for a change. How often does that happen when you're King?"

Emma turned back to her path along the grass and around the building. She was in the back gardens in pretty good time, but got the distinct pleasure of hearing the usual commands go on longer than they had when she'd done this before. Her Dad's dallying made for some new languages she'd have to remember to ask Charlotte about.

"We might have to reevaluate that response system. It's not like the grass is a national treasure," Emma swore she heard a gasp from behind the hedgerow, probably from one of the gardeners but she muffled her laugh.

"I don't know, I kind of like it. Plus it's funny to watch people freak out when it goes off." David laughed, and Emma was really glad she'd distracted him from his worry even if just for a minute. Still she felt he could use just a little more reassuring.

"If it helps, I don't think she's going anywhere. We actually kind of made a list last night. Well I made it and Mom added some of her commentary, about places we should take you to in the city. Give you the real Boston experience."

"You did?" The surprise in her father's tone prompted Emma to look back at him.

"Well I can't let my Dad leave Boston knowing nothing about it. What kind of daughter would that make me?" David continued to gape at Emma and she looked at him curiously. "What?"

"That's the first time you've called me Dad," Emma thought back. She hadn't intentionally not called him Dad, or maybe she had. It was hard to tell, but in the moment it didn't feel wrong to call him that.

"Too informal for royalty?" Her Dad shook his head.

"No. Dad's perfect," Emma smiled.

"Good, now let's check out this list." Emma plunked herself down on one of the benches and David did the same, and they spent a good amount of time hashing out the best parts of the city.

There was the requisite game at Fenway, of course, and the Swan boats (which were a favorite for Mary Margaret and Emma for obvious reasons). Emma put Fanueil Hall and the freedom tour on the list too, as well as the aquarium and the whale watches they had right next door. She even included a duck tour because the thought of her Dad or her grandmother on one of those amphibious bus lines was borderline hysterical. She would pay good money to see her Dad with one of those duck whistles they handed out, cruising casually along the street just to have the bus drive into the Charles River. It was always a riot with new people, but an actual King would likely be even more fun.

Her mother's additions were good too, and while some of them were kind of obvious (um, the Museum of Fine Arts for one), there were some great little things Emma forgot. Like Mike's Pastries in the North End and visiting Cambridge Circle. Emma was always getting lost in the bookstores down there and her Mom was obsessed with the street art. They'd definitely find something for her Dad too, Emma was sure of it.

"This all sounds incredible," David said, slinging his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"Thanks." It was all her favorite touristy things this city had to offer, but Emma felt a bit of longing in her gut. This outing with her family would likely be the last time she got to do a lot of this stuff, at least for a while. It wasn't like you could catch a Sox game in Genovia.

"Getting to do all of this with you and with your mother… you might just be giving me my best day ever, Emma."

"I don't know. The day you marry Mom will probably be good to," David's jaw dropped and Emma laughed. "Don't think you're fooling anyone. Everyone knows where this is headed."

"And you're okay with that?" Emma nodded.

"I think you guys have done enough waiting, don't you?"

Her Dad immediately voiced his agreement, but before he could elaborate with a plan or anything of the like, her mother and grandmother were heading out into the garden once more. The two of them were laughing like they were the oldest friends, and Emma was glad to see how right she'd been. Her Dad had no need to worry. All of this was going to turn out well in the end.

"Look! Through some miracle my son has not withered away to nothing in your absence. Thank goodness for you my dear, or your father would have been pacing around somewhere no doubt beside himself." Queen Ruth's knowing smile to Emma spoke volumes.

"I'm not that bad." Everyone remained silent at David's claim. "Okay maybe I'm that bad." He said as he pulled Mary Margaret closer to him.

"I think it's time for a little tea, don't you?" Queen Ruth asked but when her parents were walking towards the table her grandmother held Emma behind. "Go on my dear. I'll make up some excuse for you."

Emma knew immediately what her grandmother was talking about. Always the matchmaker, Queen Ruth was pushing Emma towards Killian. Not that Emma was complaining. She'd been hoping to see him since getting here.

"Do you know where he is?" Ruth nodded.

"My sources tell me he's finishing the last of his work in his quarters. But you didn't hear it from me." Her grandmother dramatically made to seal her lips and throw away the key and Emma laughed, darting back inside before her parents could ask too many questions.

Though she'd never actually been to Killian's rooms here, they were easy enough to find. Well after she asked someone at least. It basically just involved going upstairs and down the hall some, but still Emma was alight with excitement. By the time she actually knocked on his door, Emma was filled with anticipation.

Only a few seconds after she knocked, the door flew open, revealing Killian looking just as attractive as ever if a little more relaxed. He was dressed formally, but some of his buttons had been undone and his hair was a little rumpled, as if he'd just run his hair through it.

"Emma!" She smiled at his response, stepping forward to kiss him lightly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Emma asked teasingly and Killian basically growled before pulling her into his room and closing the door behind them.

"Hardly, I just didn't realize you were here. I've been sucked into all of this for a while and I guess I lost track of time," Emma looked over to the side table in this front sitting room of his quarters and saw that most of his research was on helping kids, both in Genovia and beyond.

"Making any progress?" Emma asked and Killian smiled.

"I was, but I think we can safely say that's on hold for now, love." His hands ran over her reverently, pulling her closer and Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the way he looked at her, like she was everything to him and the best surprise in the world.

"I think we've got about fifteen minutes before my whereabouts get called into question by my parents downstairs." Killian grinned.

"Well we should probably make the most of it, then."

Killian pulled her back through the suite and into what was his actual bedroom, and Emma took a look around, finding that the space was bare save for a few items. There were a couple of pictures, including one that Emma had taken of them on their first date and a single rose from the gardens. In a pretty barren room, she was well represented, and the thought made Emma happy.

"I don't think fifteen minutes is enough time for everything we both want, Killian." Emma said and he nodded.

"Aye, love. But I like seeing you here. Another memory for when I can't be by your side as I may wish."

Emma ran her hand against his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. She led him back over to the bed, giggling lightly when they fell over onto it and let herself get lost in the kisses for a while. She wanted him so badly, wanted to take this thing between them further more than she could say, but it couldn't happen. At least not today. Definitely not here, with her parents and nosey grandmother just downstairs.

Killian seemed to understand their predicament too, and when he pulled back, his hand moved through her hair, fingers running smoothly through the golden strands.

"Get what you wanted?" Emma asked.

"I got what I can have for now, love." Emma shivered at the implication that it wouldn't always be this way.

"It's not really fair you know."

"What isn't?" Emma ran her hand across his chest.

"You get to think of me here, but I don't have memories of you in _my_ bedroom." Emma saw Killian swallow harshly at her words. She was affecting him and it made her feel powerful and sexy.

"That is a shame indeed love. One we should remedy immediately." The gruffness in his voice made Emma's whole body hum.

"This weekend? I think I could probably get the detail to get lost with enough begging." Killian's blue eyes were ablaze at that, but he nodded and Emma kissed him lightly once more before untangling herself and hopping off the bed. He followed her without a second's delay back into the sitting room before he took her hand and turned her around so she was flush against his chest.

"Thank you, Emma."

"For what?" Emma asked, the breathiness in her voice apparent even to her.

"For being exactly who you are and choosing me all the same." Emma smiled.

"You're easy to choose."

Emma nearly said he was easy to love, too, but it hardly seemed like the right moment. She wanted to say _'I love you'_ the first time when they had a chance to savor it. This weekend maybe, but when she pressed one last kiss to his lips, Emma hoped Killian understood that even if she didn't say the words, she still felt all of this between them.

"Try not to miss me too much," Emma teased and Killian groaned as she slipped out of his room, taking just a second to lean against the outside of his door. They just had to get to this weekend, and when they did Emma was going to be damn sure they had a whole night to themselves, uninterrupted. And until then, the promise of that moment would just have to be enough.

….

Over the past week, or in essence since David had met Emma, the entire royal family and the consulate full of diplomats had been avoiding one pretty critical topic of conversation – a King and the dowager Queen could not spend months on end in New York City while their country was across the sea. But throughout the trip thus far, Killian had yet to hear one word addressing that truth.

Everyone seemed happy to pretend that things were different, but the reality was that Emma still had nearly six weeks left of school, and while David could maybe swing a three week stay outside of Genovia (and only if things remained incredibly dull in the country as a whole), that still left three weeks of impending separation.

For Killian this was incredibly distressing. He was in love with Emma, and it had all happened in such a short window of time, but already he was too attached to her to think that they'd have such a long time apart. Killian assumed it would be apart anyway, considering his entire job involved being close to David. But he had a choice to make, he could either spend the time he did have left with Emma sulking about an impending separation, or he could make the most of it, stealing away more moments with her and making memories that would entice her to still want him when the time came for him to leave.

"Killian?" David's voice brought Killian's attention back to the scene before them and he scratched behind his ear uneasily, caught as he was in blatantly not paying attention. "What do you think I should do?"

Killian wracked his brain for a moment about what had just been unfolding around him. The call they'd all just ended was with the head of the parliamentary houses about pear production of all things, and yes Killian knew that Genovia was known for the fruit, but it had been a little alarming to hear grown men arguing as they were from thousands of miles away. Wars had been started with less hostility.

"Anything that inconveniences Viscount Mabrey."

David laughed and Killian was glad to have given his King some comfort but then he considered what he actually knew about the standoff and replied with his feelings. They should do whatever was in the interest of the people, and not the heads of pear businesses looking to line their pockets. David agreed, and put out word on his stance to the alternate party only to then sit back down in his seat looking slightly defeated.

Killian shot a glance to the clock on the mantel, seeing it was barely noon and bit back a groan. This was turning into an incredibly long week away from Emma. Every day was dragging, and even the calls and texts they shared throughout the day weren't enough to hold him over. Yet what choice did he have?

"I've been King nearly twenty years, and I have to say I've never found it quite so difficult to put in the work as I do now." Killian nodded, understanding David's preoccupation. It must be very difficult to put his duty to his country over pursuing more time with the family he'd lost and was only just finding again.

"Queen Ruth would say that's because family always trumps crown." Killian had heard her say that more times than he could count, even when their family had been just the Queen and King David and Liam and Killian as honorary members. David smiled thoughtfully.

"She would wouldn't she? And she makes a good point. Charles, cancel my meetings for the rest of the day." David tossed the request out cavalierly to his assistant.

"Yes, Your Grace," Killian raised a brow at David who just smiled.

"The real world will come back soon enough, but at least for today I can have what I really want. I'm sure you'll find something to do with yourself." David patted Killian's shoulder as he walked out of the room and Killian felt a bit of excitement for the first time all day. If he had the day free that meant he could do what he most wanted – find Emma and make his own moment.

Only when Killian was out of the room and back in the hall did he realize that perhaps that was David's plan, and if the King was going to see his daughter, it would hardly be conducive to seeing Emma himself. David's claim to Emma would always trump Killian's though, and he would never in a million years seek to hinder their connecting as a father and a daughter. If only Killian could know for sure.

"He's going to see Mary Margaret. Doesn't want to interrupt Emma's studies." Liam barely spared his brother a glance as he said the words while walking passed Killian. He likely should have felt embarrassed for the transparency of his thoughts, but hell if Killian cared. He had his answer and now he would act.

Getting to Emma wasn't the problem, for one of the consulate's cars was collected immediately and with little problem thanks to Liam, but finding her once at her school, well that was another thing entirely. It required a bit of creativity, for though he knew what class she had today, Killian had no idea where it was. So, as a means to an end, he randomly joined one of the passing prospective-student tours and asked an unsuspecting tour guide. Though surprised by the question, the girl gave him his answer and Killian was off, slightly more confident he could find Emma now.

Upon locating her building and the lecture hall in question, Killian peered in through the doorway of the auditorium and searched the crowd of students sitting in on the class. Yet he didn't see Emma anywhere in the sea of faces. Killian felt his hope begin to lag. Perhaps he'd missed her or gotten the class wrong. He should have texted her, it was stupid to try and surprise her this way.

"Well hello there stranger!" The address from beside Killian made him jump but he turned to see it was Ruby, grinning at him and his reaction.

"Ruby," Killian said, trying to get his heart rate back to normal as he looked back to see if by some chance he'd missed Emma amongst the others.

"She's not in there. Emma's playing the rebel today. Cutting class, you know the drill." Killian looked back to Ruby, rather surprised. Emma was skipping a class?

"You're kidding," Ruby shook her head.

"And do you want to know what kind of grand adventure she's going on with all that free time?"

"It would be rather helpful, yes." Ruby chuckled.

"She's studying for another class that's not pass/fail like that one. She's kind of terrible at the playing hooky thing to be honest, but hey, we love her anyway right." Killian smiled, liking that Ruby was direct as ever. Besides, he had no reason to hide his true feelings from Emma's best friend.

"Aye. Any idea where she might be studying?" Ruby nodded.

"The library. Third floor, all the way down in the spot by the big windows and the willow tree painting. Can't miss it." With that, Ruby turned around and said goodbye before disappearing into her own plans for the day. She was a character, that one, but Killian couldn't say he minded. People like Ruby kept life interesting.

The walk to the library was a short one, but by the time he'd made it to the third floor Killian was anxious to see Emma. Their brief moments would never be enough, but they were something and even a glimpse of her and a short hello might be enough to hold him over until the weekend.

Just as Ruby had proclaimed, Killian found Emma perched in a big chair with a table before her covered in books and papers and study materials. She was beautiful, sitting there with her hair up in a messy bun and the end of her pencil tapping at her lip. Engrossed as she appeared, Killian felt a little guilty for disturbing her, but it didn't outweigh his longing to see her face when she realized he was here. He moved quietly until sitting himself down in the chair across from her.

Emma flicked her eyes up in that casual way one would when presented with a new person in the general vicinity, but it took a moment for her to realize it was him. When she did though, her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Killian!" Too late Emma covered her mouth, but not before the other students and staff in the area threw glances her way. One girl even went so far as to actively shush her.

"Surprised to see me, love?" Emma nodded, staring at him up and down and Killian felt the heat from her gaze. The next thing he knew she was packing up all her things in her bag. "Emma I didn't mean to interrupt you -,"

Emma took Killian's hand in hers after slinging her bag over her shoulder, and he rose back up to his feet. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and smiled.

"I am going to ace that test. All you're doing is saving me from spending more of my time immersed in obscure Russian literature. Trust me, you're doing me a favor." Killian smiled, running his thumb along her skin.

"Alright then, love."

"How are you here, by the way? Don't you, I don't know, work for a foreign monarch in a kind of important position?" Killian grinned, loving her never-ending wit.

"Aye, Swan, I do. But when said diplomat has rekindled a lost love connection, it makes for a bit more free time on my part." Emma's responding smile pulled at Killian's heartstrings.

"He went to go see Mom didn't he?" Killian nodded. "And you came to see me."

"Yes," Emma looked truly happy at his gesture, and Killian wished he could see her always this delighted. Helping put that smile on Emma's face felt like the most meaningful thing he'd ever done.

"I want to show you something." Where Killian expected Emma to lead him out of the library, she only led him up two more flights of stairs to a largely deserted fifth floor.

"Before you ask me, I'm not planning to lull you to sleep with _A Theory of Post-Colonial Architecture_ ," Emma said as they walked by a book with that title. Killian laughed but then Emma was dropping her bag and pulling him close, kissing him in a far less controlled way than she had when he'd found her earlier. Killian allowed himself a few moments to lose himself in Emma before eventually pulling back and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Much as I might like your intentions, Emma. Aren't we liable to get in trouble up here?" Emma shook her head.

"No one ever comes up to this floor, and it's kind of understood that this is… well you know." Killian watched as Emma blushed a little bit.

"Ah. So you've brought me to an established make out spot. Know this place well, do you love?" Killian only meant it as a joke and Emma rolled her eyes, clearly understanding it was meant in jest.

"I know _of_ it, but I've never been here. In case you missed it, I don't exactly make a habit of this." Emma motioned between them with her hand and Killian took it gently in his.

"And what exactly is _this_ , Emma?" She smirked at him.

"Why don't you tell me?" Killian was all too thrilled to do so, slipping in his opinions as he ran his other hand along her body and pressed kisses to her lips, her cheek, her neck.

"I think it's us still getting to know each other, finding our moments and taking them as they come. It's the best feeling every day when I hear from you or hold you in my arms and I know from your smile you feel the same. In truth, it's the start of the realest happiness I've ever known. But mostly, this is us falling in love, Emma. This is us taking the risk because we believe it's worth it."

"You make it all sound so romantic," Emma said, her whisper a gentle caress on his skin.

"Isn't it?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, but when my hot, charming boyfriend says romantic things it makes me want more." Killian took her meaning now, feeling the heat flare low in his belly at how eager Emma was for that step between them.

"I'm going to give you everything, love. We'll have everything, it's all just a matter of time." Emma looked up to him through thick lashes.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Emma smiled, pulling his hand as she grabbed her bag again. "Fancy another change in location, love?"

"Well this is a big campus, and there's more than one place like this around if you catch my drift." Killian grinned in response, thrilled to be the man who got to share these places with Emma, and hopeful that she would carry him with her all along this campus just as he carried the memory of her through every step of every single day.

 _ **Post-Note: Clearly this chapter was mostly done for the sake of fluff, but hey, that's what my stories are all about right? Anyway, I'm thinking that there will definitely be a time jump at some point, because I do want to get to the point where Emma is in Genovia trying to decide on her future, but for now, this is where the story seems to be taking me. I hope you guys enjoyed this bit of CS cuteness and that you all have a good rest of your days!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello all! Though it hasn't been a week yet, I am providing this chapter early with the hope that you will forgive this next part – I am likely taking one week off from this story thanks to another story in my queue that is taking up most of my current inspiration. Not to worry, I will be back by the week after for sure, and until then we'll have this chapter which brings us a glimpse into Emma's Boston day with her parents, an important Liam/Killian conversation, and yes, the smut so many of you (and I) have been waiting for. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The theme of this whole new chapter of my life (you know the one I'm talking about, where I'm a princess and the heir to a small European principality with a Dad and a Grandma and a cute foreign boyfriend) is still simple. It all boils down to hope. Good things only happen if you believe that they can, and my life right now is the proof of that._

…

Emma originally assumed when she pitched the idea of a day out amongst the people that it would prove a near impossible task. Beyond the need for a security detail, Emma began to consider how the places she'd visited as a normal person may prove slightly more problematic given her sudden fame and her father's known title. While the media coverage regarding her lineage and status as a princess continued to dwindle with each passing day, there remained a pretty significant amount of buzz surrounding Emma and her parents.

Up to now, the news and entertainment outlets hadn't found much more to the story than the past romantic affair that led to a long lost princess, but today could change that. Emma and her parents would be out and about in the world and that could endanger the little bubble they'd all made for themselves. The thought that her happy idea might be ruined by the curiosity of strangers worried Emma, but luckily the bubble seemed to be holding.

Emma wasn't foolish enough to think their disguises of baseball caps and sunglasses would really deter the most avid of royalty watchers, and yes she'd seen glances from strangers and the occasional picture taken, but their day was going by with very little interruption. So far Emma and her parents had made progress with a number of spots on their list and no one in all that time got too close or too personal.

After a while, Emma forgot anyone else was there at all, finding instead that these moments with her parents were more consuming. They'd already hit her mother's favorite parts of the art museum, stopped at two Boston eatery institutions, hopped the T up to Emma's school so she could give her Dad only the briefest of tours, and then headed over to Fenway park. So far that had definitely been the best part.

There was no game today, but thanks to a little bit of status flexing, the three of them (and today's security detail) got to go inside the stadium to take a look. Emma had never walked the Fenway field before, and was exited to do so. Because David was a King, they even got to move around the diamond itself, granting Emma and her mother the chance to playact a little baseball.

After years of watching the Sox religiously, Emma and Mary Margaret both made convincing players. Her mother pretended to be the best pitcher in the league, but when Emma came to bat, she hit a homer and the crowds (her Dad) went wild. It was all done in fun and Emma got to run the bases, a long time dream of hers ever since she was a kid.

By the time they left, Emma was feeling the full effect of this happy moment. Her parents had spent most of the day hand in hand, and Emma couldn't remember a time when her Mom looked this happy in forever. Her Dad was right there with her, overjoyed at everything happening, and Emma felt so lucky. She was witnessing her parents find their way back to love all over again, and tasting what it really meant to have two parents. Emma even got to witness a tiny bit of the nagging she'd been missing all these years.

"David, you're going to make yourself sick."

David puffed out his chest as they stood at one of the hot dog stands outside the ballpark. They'd already had breakfast and lunch today, but Emma hinted she might be up for a hot dog and her father immediately made their way to this cart. The problem was that he was trying to get one for himself too, and Mary Margaret was right – that was a rookie mistake on his part.

"I'm just having what my daughter's having. Surely I can handle that." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No one can handle what Emma can." Emma smirked at her mother's words but eventually nodded.

"She's right, and if you get sick, we'll miss the duck tour. I already bought your whistle."

Emma could hear laughter from a few feet away and turned to see three of their bodyguards failing to restrain their amusement. Everyone (save for Jefferson) openly enjoyed the mental picture Emma painted of King David with a duck whistle. Emma smiled over to them, happy to set the record straight about exactly what kind of tour this would be.

"You guys are each getting one too with a duck visor to match, and you're all going to enjoy yourselves, or I'll make us take the tour over."

That shut them all up quick enough and set her parents to laughing. David eventually conceded, denying himself a hot dog as Emma savored hers on the way to this last stop. The day was flying by, but it would all be worth it in the end. She was going to have the memory of this day forever, to hold her over whenever doubt or worry or stress came back. She'd also have the memory of tonight as well, though it would fall into a rather different category.

Just thinking about her plan to see Killian later sent a shot of longing through Emma. She'd been waiting for this moment all week (or really longer if she was honest), and it was nearly here. She might be nervous in other circumstances, but with Killian, this was all she wanted. Emma trusted him and wanted him more than anyone she'd ever known, and while their relationship might not be much more than stolen moments now, tonight she could pretend differently and dream of a day when it could maybe be more.

As if thinking of him summoned an extension of his presence, Emma felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket as they boarded the tour bus. She checked to make sure no one was paying her any mind as she read it.

 _K: Six more hours and you're mine, love._

Emma felt her smile widen. Killian always knew just how to make her feel special, and she loved every second of it. She hastily moved to respond.

 _E: Six hours and you'll be mine too._

His reply came swiftly, and in the end it was perfect.

 _K: Always love._

"Alright, Emma. I do believe whistles were promised." Emma looked back up to her Dad and nodded, pulling out the stash of them she'd gotten when she made the arrangements for this tour days back. Everyone took their whistles and hats (though with varying degrees of excitement) and then their tour was off.

As Emma expected, it was a resounding success, and even Jefferson, surly, collected, cool as a cucumber Jefferson, looked to be enjoying the experience. Emma mentioned that maybe someday Grace could visit and they could do something like this again and Jefferson seemed happy at the thought. Emma still didn't know very much about the situation with his daughter and wife, but whatever their status, he missed them and Emma wished he didn't have to be away from them so much. It would definitely be one of the plusses of her father's impending return to Genovia.

Emma didn't let herself linger on that departure, because every time she thought about it, it was impossible to deny that Killian would likely be leaving too. Instead she kept her thoughts happy and fixed on the day before them. She watched her parents share this day with her, and laughed when Mary Margaret tricked David into thinking that all of them would get into the water themselves when the boat moved from driving on land to wading through the river. He'd been nearly about to jump in, when Mary Margaret finally pulled him back.

Like all good things though, this day did have to come to an end, and when the sun took up position across the sky from where they started, Emma faced the moment where she had to bid her parents goodbye. She left them at her home, giving Louie a quick hello and goodbye before promising she'd see them both again tomorrow in some way or another.

"Thanks for the perfect day, kiddo." Emma laughed at her Dad's term of endearment as he hugged her goodbye.

"You're welcome, Dad-o." David barked out a bit of laughter.

"Not quite right?" Emma shook her head.

"Keep looking. We'll find one." David nodded and Emma turned her gaze to her Mary Margaret.

"I love you, Emma." Her mother said giving her a big hug too and Emma nodded into the embrace.

"I love you too, Mom."

Though leaving was in a way bittersweet, Emma noted that the happy tears in her mother's eyes brought out a tenderness in her father who wrapped Mary Margaret up in his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Without a doubt David would watch over her, and for the first time in her life Emma knew her Mom was being taken care of. When Emma left, her mother wouldn't be alone, and that eased a burden Emma never realized she'd been carrying.

And as she walked away from her childhood home and back to the apartment that had come to be her refuge, Emma smiled at the fact that neither of them have to go the world alone anymore. Now that love had found its way to both mother and daughter, things were different and life was all the more beautiful for the change.

….

The past month had brought a myriad of unexpected surprises into Killian's life, and as a result he was quickly learning to roll with whatever came his way.

His world was now composed of so much more than it had been a month ago. This job with David put more responsibility on his shoulder's than ever before, bringing stress along with it, but all of that was quite undone by Emma. She made everything better, and Killian fully expected their reunion tonight to feel as miraculous as all the other moments they were lucky enough to share.

Yet, there were still more places for surprise to come from. Today's twist arrived in the form of an occurrence all too rare in life – Liam had been given the day off and was actually going to take it.

Sure at first, his elder brother had resisted, but in the end there was little that could be said to a stubborn dowager Queen who wanted her way. Queen Ruth might be small, but she packed a punch with her words and when she meant business, there was simply no denying her. It reminded Killian of Emma, and he couldn't help but smile at the family resemblance between the two of them.

" _I'll hear no more of this, Liam Jones. The two of you are getting out of this embassy for one day. No discussion. Go do whatever it is brothers do and for once just enjoy yourself."_

Queen Ruth's chastising of his brother still rang out in Killian's ears nearly an hour later. They'd long since left the consulate and ended up here, at the boardwalk down by the docks of the Boston Harbor Marina. Killian couldn't recall ever coming here, not in any of the times he'd visited this consulate with Liam or David in the past, but it was nice and calming despite the swarms of people moving about.

It didn't surprise Killian that they'd ended up by the sea, for though there wasn't much in the ways of ocean access in Genovia, it had always been a place of comfort for both brothers when they'd been younger and not living in the small, inland country. What did take Killian back though, was that Liam wasn't interested in merely a quick jaunt by the water. Instead he'd somehow managed to make a deal with one of the locals he knew and had procured a boat for the afternoon.

"One barely weathered cutter as requested, Jones." The man, who'd neglected to even introduce himself, handed over all the necessary things to Liam who gave him an unusually happy smile and a nod before hopping on the boat. Killian, meanwhile stayed with his feet firmly on the ground.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Killian nodded, still a little shocked, but delighted at the prospect.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" Killian asked and Liam gave him a look as if to say elder brothers could do anything. Killian shook his head, letting out a low laugh as he did. He was excited at the chance to see where the day took them now that they'd be out on the water.

Under the careful instruction of Liam, the two brothers made their way out into the open sea, further from the shore, and with each passing minute Killian found himself relaxing more and more. This was, in the end, exactly what he needed: a step away from the business of his new-found occupation and a distraction from the hours that still separated him from seeing Emma.

"Feels like old times. Though to be fair, the lake by the palace hardly has a similar type of sailing." Killian smirked.

"Not that we ever got out there much." Liam nodded, and for a moment Killian saw something like regret in his brother's eyes. A beat passed between them before Liam spoke again.

"I'm glad you've turned out as you have, Killian. Despite our lack of sailing." The last bit was said in jest, and Killian laughed.

"I don't dishonor the Jones family too terribly?" Killian joked and Liam shook his head.

"No. You never could. You've done nothing but make me proud, brother, and you should be proud of yourself as well. But…"

"But what?"

"This thing with the Princess..."

Killian's stomach sank at the mention of Emma. He and Liam had largely avoided speaking too much of this, and if his brother was about to say he disapproved, Killian didn't know how he'd handle it. Suddenly he hated the fact that that they were in the middle of the harbor instead of back on land.

"It's more than a _thing_ , Liam. Emma means more to me than that." Liam's features softened, but still he held firm.

"I know you love her, but can you see a future with her? She's the Princess, Killian. Whether she accepts the throne or not, that will never change. Is that the life you want?"

"I want any life that let's me stand by her side."

Killian had known this truth for a while now, but to say it aloud like this and to see his brother's reaction, it felt all the more real. Killian was hoping for a future with Emma, and it didn't matter what they faced, he'd gladly bear it all to just be hers.

"Even if it means giving up your own dreams?"

"She is the dream, Liam. I know you don't understand, but nothing's ever felt as right as she does. I wouldn't dare presume that Emma feels the same. Perhaps it will all come to nothing, but if I have my way I want forever with her. The rest of it doesn't matter, just her." Liam studied Killian for a second longer before nodding.

"Right then. Well you should probably know that the Queen has been plotting your impending nuptials for some time." Killian felt the sheer relief of his brother's approval, and then grinned at his mention of Emma's grandmother. Of course Queen Ruth was up to something. The woman always was.

"She can plan whatever she likes as long as it makes Emma happy." Liam laughed at that, but grew thoughtful after a minute.

"Mum would have liked her, you know." Liam's bringing up their mother surprised Killian. Not that Killian ever doubted Liam's love for her, but they simply never talked about her loss, not in all the years since she'd been gone.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. She might just have been the biggest romantic of our time. Between the movies and the novels, she was a right wreck. She'd have gotten one whiff of her son marrying a long lost princess and been happy as a clam."

Killian smiled at the thought. He didn't remember all the particulars of his mother's romantic predispositions, he'd been just a boy when she passed, but he remembered loving her and never feeling like he wasn't loved just as surely in return. When she died, Liam had taken up her place, and though it might not have been the same, it was enough. His brother had done more for Killian than he could even begin to make up for.

"Thank you, Liam." Liam nodded, understanding all the words and reasons Killian left unspoken. He patted Killian on the shoulder before they returned to the casual quiet of the sea.

The two brothers spent a few more hours out there, flitting between catching up on their lives outside of Killian's new love and a comfortable silence that came with time spent on the open water. They didn't tarry the full day away of course, for Liam could never manage such a feat, dedicated as he was, but it was a beautiful moment with his brother, and the final bit of reassurance Killian needed to know that Emma was it for him now and forever.

Killian had every intention of telling Emma that he loved her tonight, and when he did he could only hope she'd feel the same. His heart held belief that such a dream could be reality, and if it was Killian would only wish that they'd finally make good on all these feelings between them after waiting far too long. Tonight he'd make Emma his in every way, and give himself just as freely in the hopes that it would grant the forever he was looking for. Because that was what this was to Killian – the start of the only life he could ever want or need, a one spent with Emma by his side in where he made her as happy as she made him as long as she'd let him.

…

"I think we should do just one last perimeter search," August said casually from his perch on one of the stools in Emma and Ruby's kitchen later that evening.

Emma felt herself biting the inside of her cheek. She was half inclined to scream that there was no way she was allowing that, but if she gave too much away, these guys would only keep messing with her. No matter what her Grandma said, they weren't grumpy old men. They were mostly like annoying older brother's (and a couple sisters) who happened to be armed and ready in case she needed them.

"You've already done two since I got home this afternoon, and both ended up the same way. The closest thing I have to a potential intruder is Mrs. Holland's elderly cat, Dolly. Not that evil as far as big bads go." August smirked and then flicked his glance over to Jefferson.

"You're the boss, man. What's the call?" Jefferson regarded Emma for a moment and she stared him down just as hard, trying to win this battle of silent will until finally he nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Emma."

Emma let out a relieved breath, walking them both to the door. Jefferson gave her instructions on how to manage her security system, as if she hadn't been handling these locks and alarms for weeks already, but finally he stopped talking and he and August were out the door, with Emma shutting it behind them.

Emma glanced at the clock on the mantel across the room and saw that she had five minutes before Killian would arrive here. She simultaneously wanted those five minutes to fly by and last a while.

She and Killian were actually going to be alone, like _alone_ alone, and Emma could hardly wait. She took a look down at her clothes and wondered if maybe she should change into something else. There was nothing particularly alluring about leggings and a t-shirt, but at the same time, Emma wasn't exactly planning to wear them for very long, and the things she was wearing underneath were nicer than this outer wrapping was for sure. She smiled when she pictured Killian's reaction, feeling her whole body warm in the process.

The thought that tonight would finally be the night she and Killian got to make good on all their chemistry made Emma's heart flutter past a normal pace, and she decided to stay just as she was. Emma double-checked with Ruby via text that she was still set to go to Granny's and with the all clear, Emma debated what to do to fill her lingering three minutes. There was no need to fret though, since a knock sounded from the hall before she could decide one way or another.

Opening the door with a slightly shaky hand, Emma felt all the build up and anticipation of the last few weeks flowing freely through her. Her emotions were awhirl, her heart pounding rapidly, and then she saw him and it all became so much more.

Killian stood there in the hallway with flowers in his hand and a little bit of nervousness clinging to him. When their eyes caught, Emma watched Killian's smile grow, and it was that boyish sort of grin that came when he was happy but a little bit hesitant. His blue eyes looked hopeful, and Emma knew hers probably looked just the same.

"Forgive me, love. I'm a bit early, but I couldn't seem to wait."

Killian's words filled the space between them, and though there were probably a dozen replies she could have found in that moment, Emma decided on action. She pulled him down by the collar of his jacket for a kiss, closing the door behind them. Killian, for his part, was right there with her, and the flowers were tossed onto the side table as his hands came to hold her, pulling her close against him even as she leaned against the door. Emma arched towards his hard body, pulling out a groan from him as she moved against his arousal.

"Gods, Emma. You might yet be the death of me." Emma smirked.

"I hope not, I kind of have some plans in mind for tonight."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and brought him into her bedroom, without a care in the world. Maybe he'd expected some kind of conversation, but seeing him now, having him here was too much temptation to resist. She moved her hands to push off his jacket and watched as Killian swallowed harshly as her hands moved across the soft cotton of his shirt. Emma had gotten the briefest glimpses of his body over the past few weeks, but it hadn't been nearly enough. She wanted so much more - no, she wanted everything.

"I can't believe we finally get this moment," Emma said aloud, hearing the excitement in her voice as she stripped his shirt away.

Killian was slowly catching up with her, but this little haze he seemed to be in only made Emma want him more. It was so endearing to see him wanting her so bad and so wondrous at how he'd gotten here. She took every opportunity to touch and feel him, watching the way he responded to every motion. Killian seemed to crave her touch as much as she craved his, impossible as that was for Emma to imagine.

"Emma, love, there's something I need to tell you." Emma hummed as she stepped back and stripped her own shirt off, watching him lose his words as she did so. She'd been so totally right. It didn't matter what she wore, he was going to be feeling this either way.

"Oh yeah? Can it wait?" Emma asked, peeling off her leggings as she held his gaze. He nodded, only to shake his head right after. Emma bit back a smile at the jerked motions.

Killian was so frazzled and it made her feel so powerful. He was the definition of swoon-worthy and Emma was looking at him thinking how crazy hot he was underneath all those layers. Meanwhile he was standing there thinking the same about her. Couple that with all the feelings he brought by being sweet, and caring, and thoughtful and Emma was a massive ball of want. She never wanted this feeling to end, but she also wanted to feel him, all of him, right freaking now.

Emma came back before him, her hands moving to the button of his jeans and finally he reached out for her, stalling her hands. Emma wasn't sure how she knew it, but she sensed this would be the turning point. She had been having a little fun with him, calling the shots and making him dizzy with distraction, but the feel of his strong hands on her told her that pattern may not hold.

"I love you, Emma. I think I've loved you since the first moment we met." Emma smiled, feeling nothing but pure elation at his words, but she had the slightest bit of strength left and chose to use it for just a bit more teasing.

"I know." Killian raised a brow, pulling her closer against him and Emma let out a surprised sound at the force and subsequent tingling sensation.

"You're aware then, love?" Emma nodded, looking into his eyes and feeling the gravel in his voice wash over her. She could feel the fire burning just beneath his skin, and it felt like it might consume her to, stealing her breath away and branding her as his forever.

"Well I was kind of hoping, because I love you too." Killian grinned.

"You do?" Emma laughed, running her hand down his chest.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Yes, Emma. You're all together too good for me."

Emma pulled him down for anther kiss, pushing him past the sweet, but ultimately incorrect words. They were good _together_ , and it wasn't about unbalanced infatuation. This love held that magical mix of something truly equal. They were both in this together, and that's what made it so intoxicating.

"I just need you to love me, Killian. That's all I want." This time when Emma moved her hands to his jeans he didn't push her away, but when she'd gotten the offending pieces of clothing off of him, Killian took back the reins, maneuvering them to the bed and moving over her with finesse and strength and far too much appeal for Emma's heart to handle.

"I'm always going to love you Emma. I've no intentions of seeing this end. I want a million more moments like this one."

Emma moaned as he whispered the words across her skin, between kisses and nips and the slightest licks against her jaw and neck. Her hands tried to hold him, but she hardly knew what she wanted, wrapped up in Killian's tactics as she was. When his fingers came to trace along the underside of her bra Emma suddenly regretted wearing anything underneath her clothes at all.

"Was this for me, love?"

Emma nodded, knowing he was talking about the black lace she'd been rocking underneath her casual clothing. It was anything but casual, expensive and designed to make her look good, and it was worth every damn cent. The hunger in Killian's eyes made it more than worth it, and when he unclasped the garment and subsequently tossed it off the bed, Emma felt helpless to how much lust was rolling through her. She had so much she wanted, so much she needed from him and he knew. Instinctively Killian granted her everything she could ever think to ask for.

Slowly Killian kissed a trail down her neck as one of his hands made it's way to her breast, teasing her slightly. Emma squirmed against him and his grin returned until he used his mouth to see to her other breast. His gentle motions became more demanding, and Emma felt him strumming at her want with the perfect amount of pressure. Her fingers came to tangle in his hair, more for something to do than to guide him; Killian no instruction on how to drive her crazy.

Right when Emma thought she'd cry out for him to do something more, one of his hands had mercy, trailing down the flat plane of her stomach. When his fingers moved passed the scrap of lace that matched her long gone bra, Emma practically purred. The immediate pleasure was undeniable, and as his thumb traced against her clit, he moved one and then a second finger inside her. It was all too much and so deliciously incredible and before she knew it Emma was falling apart for him.

Killian pulled away to watch her climax, his eyes carrying that same fire inside even as his words felt like the gentlest caress.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Swan. Stunning in every way,"

Emma pulled him in to kiss him some more, as her own hand moved down to take his cock in hand. He groaned at the contact, and her smile returned. He was so eager to give her pleasure, but he was denying her the chance to do the same, and it was amazing, to know that with just her hand she made him feel this good.

" _Fuck_ , Emma, I'm on the ledge as it is. Just, a little patience love."

Emma pouted a bit until she took his meaning and intention. He was going to make her fall apart again, and this time with his mouth. As he moved down her body, Emma felt her whole body humming with raw need. She'd thought about being intimate with Killian more times than she could count, but this in particular had always been a heady fantasy. When he completely out did every late night imagining she'd allowed herself, she wasn't surprised. In fact, Emma was nothing but mindless in the sight of something feeling so good.

"God, Killian, _please_!" He pulled back making her groan. She instantly missed his tongue and his lips and his all-together too perfect mouth at her sex.

"Please what, love?" Emma shivered. She hadn't really expected Killian to need the words, but the thought that she had to ask made her hotter.

"Killian I need you." He growled low at that, but still held back, one of his fingers coming to swirl at her clit to keep her slightly distracted.

"You have me love, but I want to hear you say exactly what you need." Emma's eyes closed as her hips tried to buck upwards. He held her in place, firm and strong.

"I need to come, and I want you to use your mouth. Happy?" Killian hummed as he set out to do just that, and it took barely anything for Emma to shatter again. Hell the whole talking in bed thing might just be her favorite thing on earth. Then again, since this was Killian she knew it would be amazing no matter how they came together.

"I've thought of doing that for some time, love," Killian said as he came up over her again. Emma's hands came to hold his arms.

"I've thought of you doing that. A lot." Killian grinned.

"And did it meet expectations?" Emma came up as if she was about to kiss him and when she was sure he was just distracted enough she flipped their positions so she was now above him.

Thank God she and Ruby lived off campus. Thank God she had this big bed. And more than anything, thank God everyone was gone. It was just Emma and Killian and now she was going to get her turn to make him squirm with need. She'd just been yelling out his name, and she wanted the same from him. Emma bit his bottom lip as she came to kiss him and heard him groan.

"It was phenomenal. But turn about it fair play, Killian. I'm sure you've had a few fantasies of your own." Killian admitted that he had but he still seemed surprised when Emma moved down to take his aching length into her mouth.

Emma could feel the coils of tension clinging to his body. She loved knowing she had him this wound up, and when his hands came to tangle in her hair she let him guide her to make him crazier, but before she could get what she wanted, which was him losing control, he pulled her away.

"Not like that, Emma. Not the first time." Emma smiled, agreeing that she might have been a little hasty. She came over, to line herself up above him only for his hands to grab her waist. Emma could see the hesitation in his eyes and it occurred to her they hadn't had the protection conversation yet.

"I'm on the pill, and I've never done this before." Killian looked so incredibly relieved in that moment and so desirous as well.

"It'll be a first me too, love. But only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Then Emma moved down on him, luxuriating in how full and good it felt. She heard him let out a string of curse words, and might have laughed if she was even remotely capable of doing so. Instead she chased that high again, with Killian matching her thrust for achingly good thrust. Emma started to lose the rhythm at one point, but Killian flipped them over again to take over, making her radiate with bliss in a way she'd never known before. It was the most glorious, life-affirming, world changing feeling ever, and when she shattered and he followed suit, Emma knew they'd just sealed the deal on forever.

Emma felt completely spent, heaving for breath as she lay next to Killian, but she looked at him and saw the way he still couldn't hide how he felt. The happiness she felt was worn so proudly in his smile, and he wrapped her up in his arms to hold her, making Emma feel completely at home. She couldn't imagine that she'd ever lived without this and without him. She had absolutely no wish to ever do so again. After a while though, Emma broke to contented quiet.

"I think we've just made a huge mistake," Emma said, and Killian stiffened until she shook her head. "No not like that! _This_ was not a mistake. This was amazing. More than amazing. I just meant how am I going to go days without it?"

Emma felt Killian still beside her, his hands resuming their soft trail of spirals along her back. When he resumed the motion, Emma felt the little bit of peace she'd scared away by misspeaking come back.

"We'll just have to find a way, love. I've yet to see you fail at anything you put your mind to. Why should this be any different?" Emma giggled at that and he held her closer, kissing her forehead as his eyes closed.

"That might just be my favorite sound, love." Emma's heart thumped loudly in her chest.

"Sure it's not me screaming out your name?"

"Maybe it's a tie." Emma laughed again but then Killian opened his eyes back up and looked at her. "No it's still your laugh, just as my favorite sight is that smile of yours."

"Keep talking like that, and we might never leave this bed."

"That's a cross I'm willing to bear, love." Emma pulled him down for another kiss, knowing that whatever happened, however long it took, she was going to find forever with this man. He was the only one she wanted, the only one she'd ever need, and she was choosing him.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and that you can hopefully manage the wait until the next installment. You never know, I might surprise myself and feel the need to update next week, but just in case I don't I thought we should leave things in a fluffy, wonderful place. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a great rest of your week!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello All! This installment brings us further up a week in the story's timeline. It includes some CS/Snowing parallels and then some cuteness from David and Killian. They're trying to plan something special for Emma since they will have to leave pretty soon to go back to Genovia (for those of you worrying, it will all be fine. Everyone will survive three weeks of separation). It's basically a fluff fest if I'm honest. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Waiting might never be my favorite thing to do, but somehow I know that this wait is going to be worth. Don't get me wrong I really hate waiting, but I know that the pieces will all fall into place when they're ready. Until then, moments will be enough._

…..

Very few things could ever compare to the feeling of being in love. For Emma, this was an entirely new sensation, one that she fumbled with at first simply from not understanding it well. Whatever attachments she'd had to guys before this (all of which were of a short duration, and not meant to last), they left her woefully unprepared for this feeling.

Being with Killian took no excess of effort. It wasn't work to understand what he wanted or was thinking and so many times over the last few weeks Emma marveled at how well she already felt she knew him and that he knew her. They just seemed to fit together in a way, like she'd always been searching for him without really knowing until he found her. Or maybe she was the one who found him. It could have just been fate, but whatever it was Emma was thankful.

The only time Emma ever felt the strain in this relationship between them was in finding times to be together. With her classes and his working for her father, schedules were a little tight and showing no signs of easing as the days that he'd be in America dwindled slowly away. They were both busy, but never so consumed that they didn't find a way to see each other every day. Even if it was just for a moment they somehow made it work.

Tonight they were getting more than a moment, a whole hour of time completely alone carved out with no interruptions. Emma had all sorts of ideas of exactly how to fill it, for while she'd gotten his beautiful words and kind glances plenty over the past few days, she hadn't had all of Killian nearly as much as she wanted. They only had a few chances since the night he spent over here, and he'd yet to hold her as she fell asleep and wake up with her in the morning since that day.

Emma tried to fill the time she had before Killian got to her apartment with some last minute cocoa. She reasoned it was something to keep her busy and control some of the anxious anticipation floating around inside. Emma was in the middle of making that bit of liquid comfort, singing to herself as she did, when the door opened. She turned to find Killian there looking handsome as ever and in a second the drink was forgotten. Emma only the presence of mind to shut off the stove before giving him her full attention.

"You're supposed to always lock the door, love." That wasn't exactly the greeting Emma expected, but it was the one she got as Killian moved towards her.

"I knew you were coming any minute." Emma could see the worry in his features underneath the stern sound of his words. 

" _Always_ keep it locked, Emma. The most important thing is that you're safe. You can't take the chance, even if it's small. I can't lose you."

Emma could see Killian was really worked up about it, and he had a point. It was reckless to unlock the door like that, especially since her detail wasn't here at the moment. If Jefferson found out she'd betrayed his trust by not protecting herself as much as possible, she'd lose out on these little windows of time that she did get.

"You're right I won't do it again." Killian gave a gentle nod as he stripped off his jacket and then in a split second his arms were around her, carrying her over to the kitchen table like she weighed nothing and placing her there, moving her legs apart in the process.

"Killian!" Before Emma could say more his mouth was covering hers demanding a kiss and instantly she caved to him. These moments made her dizzy with pleasure and her body arched closer needing the contact, not caring that they were in the middle of her kitchen.

"We've only an hour before Ruby gets off work, love, and I intend to make the most of it."

Killian's hands roamed over the curves of her body, and for a moment Emma thought he was going to take her right here and the thought made her thighs clench up in a flare of wanting, but he shook his head, reading her mind.

"Another time, Swan, I am holding you to those dirty thoughts of yours, but tonight I need the bed."

Killian guided her back into her room, slamming the door behind him. He likely didn't mean to use as much force as he did but as it was some of the things on her bedroom wall shook a little bit. It only seemed to make Emma hotter though and as Killian deftly stripped the clothes from both of them, Emma found herself panting from exertion already.

"God you take my breath away, Emma. You're so beautiful."

Killian's whispered words pushed Emma past the last bit of control she had and she pulled him with her into the bed not wanting to wait anymore. She'd been dreaming of this moment all day, and when his mouth left her lips to move down her jaw and to her neck she let herself succumb to every sensation and feeling and zing of pleasure shooting through her.

Despite their lack of time, Killian had no problem attending to Emma's needs, and as she felt the scratch of his beard against the smooth skin of her neck, and the slight graze of his teeth against her pulse point Emma found her hands clinging to him. She wanted so much more, and when her legs were opened and his hand moved to her sex, she felt a flush of pure heat surging through her. His thumb against her clit and his fingers inside her made Emma's already needy body tense up and it didn't take nearly anything for her to fall into the climax she'd been wanting all day.

With every kiss and touch and sound that passed Emma's lips, Killian's eyes grew darker and darker. The hunger there pierced through Emma and made the bit of satisfaction she had found disappear. Killian's intense want for her kept her own fire burning almost too bright. She nearly lost it all together when his mouth came between her thighs and took control of her pleasure as his hand did before.

"Killian, please." Her voice sounded desperate even to her ears but she didn't know what she was begging for. Slower, faster, more, less, she could hardly fathom feeling this pure, and whatever she needed she knew Killian was going to give it to her anyway. He didn't let her down in the slightest, finally sucking on her clit so she found another breath taking release.

" _Fuck_ , I need so much more time than this. I need to see you lose yourself to me a hundred more times."

Killian's words pulled Emma's eyes open and she could see the actual pain in that marred his face now. It cut at her, but she didn't want him to dwell in that. Right now they'd have passion and love and later they could talk about what else they wanted.

Emma brought his lips back down to hers and in between kisses told him to make love to her. She knew he would never deny her request, and in the moment when he first thrust inside her they both paused, trying to take in how perfectly right it felt. Nothing else compared to this feeling of completion, at least until Killian started moving, setting a rhythm designed to get them both exactly where they needed to be.

The bliss of that moment when they both came together was profound, and as always it left Emma feeling like she was more alive than ever before, but as she looked at Killian Emma could see that the underlying problems still remained. He looked tired and a little forlorn, and Emma brushed away some of the hair in front of his face, and ran her fingers across his cheek to try and ease away the pain.

"How do I miss you already?" Emma said the words without really thinking and Killian took her hand holding it firmly in his.

"I know the feeling, love. I've found it rather hard to sleep without you in our time apart." Emma's heart went out to him. She'd been restless too, missing the comfort of his arms around her in the night.

"I want you to stay…" Emma's words trailed off. She could think of very few things she wanted more than that actually, but they'd both talked about this before.

Flaunting their relationship was a tricky thing that needed to be avoided. The last thing either of them wanted was to disrespect her father. He might be yielding to his original hesitations, but Killian spending the night was never going to be something David could stomach well.

At the same time if this was a normal relationship between two ordinary people, Emma and Killian could so easily have those moments together. It felt like they were being denied the chance to have a sense of normal Emma so desperately wanted.

"There is nowhere in the world I'd rather be than by your side, love. Someday I wont have to leave. Someday I'll be so present, you'll be dying to get rid of me." Emma rolled her eyes at his exaggeration.

"Yeah, that's likely. I'll always want you with me whenever you can be."

"Is there something else, Swan?"

"It's just you're leaving, and I don't want to miss a single moment but I don't have a choice." There, she'd said the words. Finally after days of dancing around her worry, Emma admitted that she didn't want him to go to Genovia.

In the end, it was only going to be three weeks away because David had promised to be back for her graduation and to bring Killian with him, but three weeks was a lifetime. She and Killian had fallen in love in half that time and it wasn't just the not seeing each other. They'd have a time difference to deal with and their same hectic schedules too. She was already dreading the time apart and worrying that things would change because of it.

"There's not a moment that will go by where I don't think of you, Emma. You'll be with me the whole time, and after you graduate you'll be coming back with me. We'll be together again."

Emma liked the sound of that. She kept thinking of her going to Genovia as going to accept or deny her spot as princess, but if she looked at it as finding Killian and getting the chance to be with him, it made it easier.

"You'll be with me too."

"Well I hope so love, but I still have a week to convince you that your heart belongs to me as surely as mine belongs to you." Emma smiled, feeling some of the heaviness leave as he made the declaration.

"Got anything specific in mind?" Killian grinned.

"Perhaps. But if I do it would be a surprise."

Emma knew whatever he was planning would remain a secret. Once Killian got it in his head to surprise her there was no changing his mind. She'd found that out with every passing day and though she'd never been particularly fond of surprises, she liked the ones she got from him. She was about to tell him that she trusted him whole-heartedly already, when they both heard the front door opening.

"Oh shit!" Emma said, frozen in place as she heard Killian chuckle.

"I locked the bedroom door love, you're safe. Well aside from Ruby's teasing." Emma blinked at him as she watched him get out of the bed and extend his hand to her to do the same. He started putting his clothes back on hastily and Emma followed suit.

"You're sure it's Ruby?" A second later her friend's voice sounded out.

" _Damn Ems, he must really be something if you put your cocoa on hold."_ Emma muffled a laugh and knew she was probably beet red but she was dressed again as was Killian. He stepped towards her and kissed her one last time.

"See you tomorrow, love?" Emma nodded and then the door was opened. Standing out there was Ruby with a wicked smile. Killian greeted her before leaving and when the door was closed behind him Ruby looked about to speak.

"Don't go there." Ruby laughed out loud.

"You have no idea what I was going to say." Emma arched a brow at her friend who yielded. "Okay maybe you do. I'll spare you the innuendo, but only because I love you and you kind of look like a lost puppy. Here, this will help."

Emma looked in the bag and found grilled cheese and onion rings from their favorite diner.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Ruby smirked.

"Once or twice. Now come on. I think we could both use some sappy rom com and I got ice cream to chase these down with."

With that, the two friends settled in front of the TV with their junk food and a good movie, and Emma found herself feeling better because Killian was right: No matter how long it took to get there, they would one day get the chance to not have to leave anymore, and that was going to be a pretty remarkable day.

…..

In their twenty-one years apart from one another, Mary Margaret never found another man that came close to David. She had resigned herself to a life without another big romantic love. She had Emma and she was happy, but some nights the loneliness would set in and Mary Margaret would torture herself a little bit by imagining what things would be like if they were still together.

If David wasn't a king and she hadn't run, would they have the quiet moments that were supposed to make life so wonderful? Mary Margaret liked to think so and for years she found herself fantasizing about movie nights and making dinner together.

Yes there were definitely some racier dreams in the mix too, but it was David's presence that she missed the most. His strong certainty and his genuine warmth lit Mary Margaret's whole world up when they were together, and that was what she wanted back more than anything else. She'd thought a million times about how incredible the world would be if she had Emma and David in her life together, the three of them forming a real family, and now she was finding it was just as amazing as she dreamed.

When David walked back into her life, Mary Margaret felt that same glow as before but she never expected that she'd get the other parts of her dreams too. Those quiet moments might not happen as much as she liked but they did come, and every time they shared one Mary Margaret felt them healing all the old fractures in her heart from their years of separation.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," David's words from beside her on the couch pulled Mary Margaret from her thoughts. She looked up from where she'd been leaning against him.

"Just thinking." David smiled and leaned in closer to her so he was only inches away from kissing her.

"Oh? And what may I ask are you thinking about?" Mary Margaret felt herself melting a little under his gaze and the way his hand moved over her back subtly.

"I was thinking that I wish our moments didn't have to end. I like having you here." Mary Margaret watched the bit of regret in David's eyes.

"And I like being here. I can always stay, Mary Margaret. God knows there's nothing I'd rather do." Mary Margaret shook her head and bit her lip. It wasn't that she didn't want him to stay, it was just that there were other things to consider, namely Emma who would always come first.

"We have to be careful, David. I know that Emma's happy for us, but the last thing I want is for her not to feel comfortable in our home." David looked confused.

"You think we make her uncomfortable?" Mary Margaret blushed a bit.

"I think if she'd decided to stop by even a minute earlier yesterday she would have been traumatized." David's first instinct was to smile, no doubt thinking of their interlude in the kitchen the day before and how fantastic it had been, but then he sobered when thinking of the impact it could have had on Emma finding them in such a compromising position.

"So what do we do?"

Mary Margaret didn't have an answer to that. She knew things were going to be changing. She and David had talked about their future and what it could look like more than once and they were definitely at an understanding – whatever happened they wanted to be together.

But as happy as this little bubble here in Boston had become, it wasn't David's life. They couldn't stay like this forever, as much as Mary Margaret might like to, but they also knew they didn't want to be apart. That meant going to Genovia, but they had yet to talk about in what capacity she'd be going there. Would she be his wife, or just the mother of his child?

"I don't know." David tipped Mary Margaret's chin back up to look at her and waited until her eyes met his once more.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think we have an amazing daughter who is strong and smart and beautiful just like her mother. We don't need to flaunt certain activities in front of her, but Emma knows my intentions." Mary Margaret swallowed harshly.

"Your intentions?" David smiled, kissing her lightly before pulling back and running his hand along her cheek.

"I still want forever Mary Margaret, and I think we're both very nearly ready for it."

Her heart hammered in her chest at the words. So he _was_ thinking marriage. That was such a relief. She wanted that more than she could even begin to say, and Mary Margaret didn't know how she would have handled being with David without that, especially given the uniqueness of his circumstances. She'd have been a royal mistress and that seemed like a less than flattering line of occupation.

"I want forever too." David lit up at her promise, as if she hadn't essentially been saying that for days every time she said 'I love you.'

"Then we'll have it. And I promise it'll all work out. You just have to trust me."

"I do, David. More than anything."

David came back down for another kiss and this time he didn't hold anything back. Mary Margaret found herself arching towards him, giving over fully only to remember her earlier worry.

"David, I -,"

"Emma and Ruby have plans tonight and if they change Jefferson will tell me. No more close calls."

Mary Margaret could have considered the slightly excessive amount of surveillance their daughter was under, but she couldn't argue that it gave her comfort. No interruptions meant no need for fear. So she pulled David back down for another kiss, and made the most of the little bit of time they did have together before reality came calling once again.

…

Moving up the steps to the old but carefully maintained library, Killian smiled to himself. This was one of Emma's favorite places, and she'd pointed it out to him a time or two, but he'd yet to be inside. The space reminded him of her though, and he could just imagine her spending her time here lost in the stacks or helping in any way she could.

Killian moved to the counter and saw that in the slowness of the morning, there was only one woman at the desk. She was a young brunette with her hair shrouding part of her face as she bent over the counter reading a book. There were a stack of twenty more beside her, but the woman was completely ensnared by the pages before her. It reminded Killian of Emma when she was reading and the handful of times he'd gotten to see her indulging in her favorite pastime. Instinctively he knew this was Belle.

"Excuse me, Belle?" The woman looked up, slightly startled by his presence. She'd been so absorbed that she missed his approach it seemed.

"Um, yes. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually you can, love. I'm Killian Jones." Belle's eyes lit up with recognition and a bright smile.

"Emma's Killian! Well this is a pleasure, but I have to say a surprise. Is Emma here too?" Belle looked around and Killian shook his head.

"No love. I'm actually working with her father on a bit of a surprise for her, and I was hoping you might be able to help." Belle's eyes went wide and Killian knew it was probably a strange request. Emma told him that Belle's reaction when she told her friend of her royal heritage was calm and collected, but it was still a unique moment when you were asked for help by a monarch.

Killian laid the plans out on the table for Belle. King David had it in his brain that they should host something before leaving in honor of Emma, but Killian had diverted the idea to spare Emma the spotlight.

"Good move on your part. Emma would only be slightly mortified if there was a big thing like that thrown in her honor." Killian nodded, knowing that was indeed the truth.

"Aye, love. So instead I told the King that some sort of fundraising for the League might be best." Belle's jaw dropped, and then Killian saw the emotion overwhelm her a bit. There was a little witness in her eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Emma would love that, and you don't know how much of a difference it would make. Our funding keeps getting cut and I haven't wanted to worry Emma, but I didn't know how much longer the League could operate as it has. This would be – well it would be a really wonderful thing."

"I'm glad you think so. I've a venue in mind, and David has taken on a guest list of sorts, but I was hoping you might set me in the direction of whoever needs to agree to such an event and donation." Belle smiled widely.

"Well that parts easy. The person you'd report to is me."

Killian was surprised. She was so young and she was running this outreach program by herself. Belle explained that because of the cutbacks and the extra hours required of all the librarians, the others who had been involved had been forced to step down. Belle would have to check only with the head of the Boston Library system, but they would never turn away any sort of donations, especially from a foreign king.

"In that case, I was hoping you might be able to meet with the man who owns the home we're going to."

Belle nodded that she would and not ten minutes later they were off to see Will. It was all good luck that he'd caught Belle at all today since this was her day off and she'd only run in for something quickly, but Killian was hardly surprised. The forces that be must know all this was for Emma and that no one could be more deserving of such a gift than her.

In the short ride from the library to Will's house, Belle and Killian were able to converse easily both about his ideas and Emma too. Killian found that Belle might not have the same over the top style as Ruby, but she was just as able to tease him and Emma for being so smitten with each other. Her delivery was slightly deceiving though. The sweetness coated the little quips she made, but she was bright and funny and Killian felt he should have known that she would be since Emma and Belle were so close.

"Now this is a house they write stories about." Belle's response to Will's home made Killian smile. He wondered if Belle shared his and Emma's opinions about the ridiculous excess of the place.

"The only question is what kind of stories." Belle deadpanned her reply.

"Horror, definitely. But the funny, new –age kind where Dracula's trying to fit into our world in all the wrong ways or something." Killian let out a bellowing laugh at the sheer absurdity of her reply as the front door swung open.

"Well look who finally showed up." Killian saw Will's typical easygoing smile, and was about to reply when Will noticed Belle. In an instant Killian watched the shift in his friend and he wished Emma was here to see this.

Love struck. That was the only way to describe Will's state right now, and though Killian was sure his own reaction to Emma had been slightly more guarded, his friend's face mirrored so much of what Killian had felt that first day when meeting Emma.

"Will this is Emma's friend Belle French. Belle my old schoolmate Will Scarlet." Belle smiled and extended her hand in greeting. Killian then watched as Will went completely nutty over her.

"Enchante Mademoiselle." He brought Belle's hand up to kiss in what might very well have been the corniest greeting Killian had ever seen, but Belle didn't seem to mind it. She laughed heartily, the sound setting Will's smile off slightly more.

"You know I get a lot of comments on the last name, but I don't think anyone's done that before." Killian hadn't even thought that was what Will was going for, but the joy in his friend's eyes proved him wrong. There had been some forethought after all.

"I only wish I had more knowledge of French to offer, love." Belle and Will stood there staring at each other a moment longer until Killian finally cleared his throat.

"Right then, want to give us the tour then, Scarlet?"

Will looked to Killian seeming to come back to himself and nodded, remaining just as cheesy as he was at the introduction. Belle ate it all up though, and Killian spent more than half an hour with the two of them witnessing the start of something… peculiar but nice. They seemed a good fit all things considered, and Killian wondered if Emma had thought so too when she mentioned Belle on their first date here together.

In the midst of all the flirting though, there was a remarkable amount agreed to, and Killian was glad to see how right he was in asking Belle's advice. He imagined this would so much more to Emma's liking because of the input, and if all went according to plan, they'd make a substantial difference for the charity she held so close to her heart.

Just the thought of Emma's reaction tempted Killian into telling her so that he could see her enjoyment that much sooner, but it had been decided by David that this should stay a surprise. It was bad enough he'd mentioned it all to Emma last night. He knew his Swan well enough to know she'd try to figure it out before it was time. They'd have to be a bit more guarded, but it would all be worth it in the end.

After offering Belle a ride to anywhere she needed (which she politely declined thanks to Will's similar offer), Killian headed back to meet with David and debrief him on all they had discussed. They had a few days left to make this perfect, and Killian was determined that it would be so Emma could have one more fond memory before the stretch of weeks apart.

…..

David couldn't begin to count how many times he'd looked at this ring over the years. It was one he'd picked for Mary Margaret back when they were still in Paris together. Back then it had just been a band made of a soft rosy gold that he'd seen in one of the shops along the river. David had always assumed he'd defer to her for what kind of stone she wanted. Mary Margaret was the artist, and David believed she should have some say in the ring that tied them together for years to come, but she'd left before he could give it to her.

He never let that ring go, not in the long years of time they'd been apart, but when he found her again he knew it was time to add the final part. It wasn't the kind of ostentatious cut of stone that so many royals opted for, but a simple diamond wreathed in more around it. It was simple and elegant, but satisfied David's want to give her something beautiful. He only hoped that she would like it, and that she'd say yes when he asked her to marry him soon.

A knock came at the door, interrupting David's thoughts, but he kept the ring out, looking at it some more as he told whoever it was to come in.

"Should I come back, later?" David looked up to see Killian and shook his head, motioning for him to sit. He knew Killian must be back with some news about the gala for Emma, but that could hold for a minute.

"What do you think?" David turned the box to Killian who gave a nod.

"It's beautiful."

"But do you think Mary Margaret will like it?" David could hear the bit of doubt in his voice as he asked.

"From what I know of Emma's mother, she'll love anything you give her because she loves you." David smiled.

"She does, doesn't she?" David snapped the box closed with that.

"If you don't mind me saying though, I would have thought the Queen would offer hers for the union."

"She's saving it for Emma."

David said the words casually, but then realized who he was talking to. In his mother's opinion, Killian was likely the man who would receive that ring to give to Emma. David found that hard to wrap his head around still, though he'd had a little time to get used to his daughter and Killian dating. They were both so young, if they were to get married some day, a wedding must surely be a while off still.

David swore he could hear Mary Margaret's voice when he thought that chastising him.

' _They're the same age we were when we fell in love, and you wanted to marry me after one week.'_

Killian cleared his throat and shifted in his seat slightly. David could see his discomfort, but Killian wasn't running scared either. He looked ready to take whatever words David was going to give him like the man David knew him to be. That man of character and honor might not ever be enough for Emma in David's eyes, but he was better than anyone else ever would be.

"The Queen has it in her head that you're the man for Emma and that some day that ring will be yours to give her. Do you agree?"

"I do, sir. At least I hope so." Killian debated correcting Killian's formality, but let it be.

"Even though you really just met her?"

"I knew from the first moment I saw her that I didn't want a life without Emma in it." David searched Killian's face for a minute and then nodded. It was clear enough even to a father who didn't want to admit it that this was love. He'd seen this same look in his daughter's eyes too every time they were together.

"Well alright then." David turned the conversation from Killian's intentions back to the gala for Emma, and when he was assured that everything would be as his daughter wanted it, he couldn't find anything but happiness in his heart.

Emma would have her night, and though it was far too long a wait in his mind, three weeks later she and her mother would be coming home to him. David just had to make sure that when they were there, they were there for good.

…..

Perhaps it wasn't entirely Queen-like to be standing with her ear pressed to the door listening in on her son and Killian's conversation, but Ruth hadn't the slightest care. In this world one had to go out and find the truth, especially if others weren't so happy to assist.

Ruth looked over to where Liam was staring at her with a blank expression. She'd asked him to sneak on the intercom for her so she could retain some level of respectability and maybe take some tea while listening, but the man refused. Little did Liam know she would not be deterred, and though she couldn't figure out a damn thing about how the technology in this consulate worked, she could still pull off some good old-fashioned eaves dropping.

' _I knew from the first moment we met that I didn't want a life without Emma in it.'_ Ruth quietly clapped her hands together, her smile widening at the words. Of course Killian had known then, that's what happened with love at first sight.

"Grandma?"

Ruth turned quickly to find Emma standing down the hall looking at her curiously and Ruth cursed under her breath in another show of un-Queen like behavior. It was all aimed at Liam who finally managed a smile in the face of her embarrassment.

"Emma dear I didn't realize you'd be here quite so early." Queen Ruth whispered the words softer than she might have as she edged away from the door.

"Uh huh. Should I take a lap around so you can finish listening in?"

Emma's green eyes were teasing and Ruth laughed at her granddaughter. Emma was just so full of life and good spirit, and more than that she was happy. Killian was making her happy just as David was finding love all over again with Mary Margaret. Everything was going exactly according to plan.

"The polite thing would have been to do that without shaming me in the hallway as such," Ruth said as she took Emma's hand in hers and she listened to her granddaughter laugh.

"So will that be today's princess lesson? Don't shame your elders." Ruth nodded.

"Yes, I think that's quite enough learning for today, don't you? Come on let's have some tea."

So they did exactly that, at least until Killian found that Emma was there and Queen Ruth made a conveniently timed excuse to leave the garden so her granddaughter could steal a moment with her love. And if she happened to spy on the two of them from the window inside with Liam and Jefferson beside her, was it really such a bad thing? No it wasn't because it was all in pursuit of securing true love and a happy ending that Emma most sincerely deserved.

 _ **Post-Note: Hope that you guys liked the story, this week! Also just wanted to touch base on something here – I have a lot of Snowing shippers and CS/Snowing shippers reading this story. Welcome friends, it's lovely to have you. BUT I have received a number of requests for Snowing smut too on tumblr and FF. I don't want you to think I am ignoring you because I am not, I just barely write Snowing and don't want to write it and it be terrible, and so I am doing a little research in your fandom. Hopefully this chapter held you guys off a little bit, but eventually we'll get there. If you guys have requests for other fics message me, and I will take a look! Purely CS people relax – this story is staying firmly in your camp. Promise. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great rest of your Wednesday!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey all! So here we are with Emma's gala chapter, and with it comes some cuteness and a last big happy memory for Emma with Killian and with her Dad at least for a few weeks. It's far longer than the average chapter, but I had a lot of ground to cover, and am not entirely sure when the next update will be here. That being said, this is pretty much fluff-central and I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Few things compare to when people show you that they love you. Words are beautiful, and from the right person they will always mean so much, but seeing love first hand and feeling it so truly… that's magic._

…

"I need a bean town blanky, a tuna melt, two orders of chili fries and pancakes with a chocolate chip smile hold the whipped cream."

The orders might not always be same when Emma came into this diner, but the call out from the waitress to the cooks in back sounded nearly identical. This place was always buzzing, always busy, but as crazy as things got, they always stayed familiar and that was something Emma truly loved about.

Emma and Ruby practically lived here throughout their first few years of college and that hadn't changed since moving off campus. Emma had lost track of how many times she'd been here but she stuck to her same routine. She opened up her menu and found herself searching through the host of options. She scanned every last section, and made note of all the listed specials of the day, but in her gut, Emma knew she was a creature of habit. She was going to get the same thing that she always did.

"Why do you even pretend you're going to order anything but grilled cheese, Ems?" Emma looked up from her menu and grinned at Ruby. Once every three or four times that they came here, Ruby asked this question, and every time Emma gave an almost identical answer.

"You never know. Sometimes change is good." Belle smiled at the comment from her spot in the third chair at the table, but Emma saw something beneath the look that was more than humor at Emma's quip. Before she could ask about it though, Ruby pounced on their friend.

"Speaking of change, what is with you today Belle? You haven't stopped grinning since we got here, and neither Emma nor I are that delightful." Belle blushed and the second the rosiness hit her cheeks she'd as good as confessed to the change. After a slight attempt to deny it, Belle caved.

"Okay, I think kind of met someone." Emma was shocked. Belle had pulled herself from a book long enough to find someone she liked? That _was_ news.

"You _think_?" Emma asked and Belle shook her head, confirming that she knew.

"Is he real?" Belle swatted at Ruby's joke.

"Yes he's real." Emma smirked.

"You got proof of that? Because I don't think Ruby's about to just take that at face value." Belle bit her lip as if considering.

"Just give us _something_ Belle. We're not expecting a portfolio of snap shots and an analysis of his childhood dreams. We'll leave that to Jefferson." Emma barked out some laughter at that and she looked across the way to where her bodyguard was clenching his jaw. Oh yeah, he'd heard Ruby, and if Emma was right, he was trying pretty hard not to reply.

"It's new – well actually I don't really know what it is. But he's… different, kind of unexpected and weird, but my kind of weird if that makes sense."

"For someone who loves herself some reading, you have terrible descriptions. He's _weird_? No, no, no - basics, Belle. What's he look like? Where's he from? How'd you meet him?" Belle's gaze moved up to Emma and she hesitated again to the point where Emma started suspecting Belle was hiding all of this not because of her lack of experience gossiping about men in her life, but because she didn't want Emma to know.

Belle didn't give very much away as far as responses. The man had brown hair and eyes, was tall but not too tall, and had been introduced to her through a friend. He was apparently from England, and it was at that moment that Emma started to suspect. Then Ruby asked his name and Emma had all her confirmation.

"It's Will."

"Will? Will _Scarlet_?" Belle blushed again.

"Maybe?" What a crazy small world this was.

"But how did you meet him?" Belle looked liable to hold back some more but Ruby wasn't having it and neither was Emma.

"Just tell us, Belle." Belle looked remorseful.

"It was supposed to be a secret, but Killian reached out to me a few days ago." Belle went on to explain to Emma about just what Killian and her father had planned. What she'd been told would be a quiet night out tomorrow before their leaving for Genovia a few days after, was actually going to be so much more.

"A gala? Like evening gowns and an orchestra playing gala?" Belle shrugged.

"Actually they're kind of taking it in a different direction. I don't want to spoil everything – I've already spilled more of the secret than I said I would." Emma blinked at Belle, still trying to process everything.

"But it's for the League? Our League?" Belle nodded.

"It's going to be wonderful for us, Emma. We can probably get the next two years completely funded in one night."

Emma smiled at the thought. How could she ever not appreciate that, when she knew just how much worry and burden finding that funding was for Belle and the other librarians? Belle remained concerned though, likely because she thought Emma resentful of the larger crowds and higher level of formality.

"I think you're Dad wanted a big party and it was going to happen one way or another, but Killian redirected. By putting the spotlight on the League and making a difference with the evening, he hoped you'd be more comfortable." How right he was, and Emma wasn't really surprised that the added level of thoughtfulness came from Killian. He seemed to know her like no one else did.

"I've said it before and I will say it again, the guy is good." Emma smiled at the conviction in Ruby's tone.

"He is."

"So what are you still doing here then?" Emma's brow furrowed. "You just found out your long last Dad and the guy you love are doing this for you, and you're going to sit here and eat onion rings? I don't think so."

"But we planned for lunch…" Ruby and Belle shared a look.

"And _we_ will have some and await your update. Just try to be more forthcoming with your details than Belle here."

Emma laughed as Belle rolled her eyes again and when she was assured that her friends really wanted her to go she did, hopping up from her seat and heading back outside. Soon enough she was in the car and then back at the consulate, and Emma walked swiftly through the place being greeted by the attendants and other workers. Charlotte eventually pointed her in the direction of her father's office and she rapped on the door lightly before stepping inside.

"Emma! I wasn't expecting you today." Emma smiled as her father tried and failed to reassemble some items on his desk that probably had to do with the gala.

"Did I come at a bad time?" King David shook his head even as he stumbled about with more of the stuff.

"It's never a bad time to see you, Emma." Emma flicked her glance over to Killian who's own blue eyes were sizing her up. She saw the moment that he realized she already knew about the surprise.

"Belle told you." Emma nodded.

"She didn't mean to, but she's honest by nature. She's kind of terrible at lying." Emma could see her father frowning slightly.

"An honorable trait even if it backfired this time." Emma raised a brow at her father's words.

"This time? How many surprise events were you thinking of throwing me?" David shrugged as if to say he hadn't thought of it but probably a good number and Emma laughed. "Well I just wanted to say thank you and if you had some sort of big elaborate lead up to getting me there, you don't need to worry."

"That does actually help. Your mother has been stressing for days about how to convince you to wear something other than jeans without giving things away." Emma could just imagine. Her mother and Belle had a similar lack in ability to lie. Another knock sounded at the door as Emma thought about her mother and Belle trying to throw a surprise party themselves.

"Excuse the interruption, Your Highness, the Queen wanted to remind you that you have -," David sighed.

"The call with the King of Denmark. Yes, I'm coming." David made his apologetic goodbye and Emma watched him go even as Killian remained.

"You don't have to go to that?" Killian shook his head.

"There's an unspoken rule amongst the royals that all calls remain private. Something about treaties made at the invention of the telephone or something." Emma smiled.

"You are so full of it." Killian moved forward and pulled Emma closer to him.

"Admit I had you there for a second, love."

"Half a second."

Killian's soft chuckle rolled over her body leaving a happy hum in its wake. When his lips met hers for an all too brief kiss, that hum became a full on buzz of pure energy.

"You're not angry, are you Emma?" Emma shook her head.

"No. Belle told me that you redirected my father, giving something more worthy than little old me the spotlight for the night." Killian's hand came to cup Emma's cheek as his cerulean eyes traced her face.

"Nothing will ever outshine you, love, spotlight or not."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

"No, Swan. I'm saying it because it's true. My love for you is purely coincidental." Emma pulled him down for another kiss at those words that was then broken up by a throat clearing. The judgmental offender turned out to be Liam.

"Sorry to interrupt." Killian muttered that he 'bloody wasn't' and Emma bit her lip. Liam proceeded to tell them that Queen Ruth had been informed of Emma's arrival and summoned for them. "Unless you want her perched at the door in ten seconds, I'd get a move on."

"The Queen has spoken," Emma said, quoting one of her favorite movies as Killian laughed.

"It appears that she has." Instinctively they're fingers intertwined, and Emma was happy even if they'd been interrupted. They were still together, and for that Emma would always feel lucky and blessed.

….

Pulling up to Will's house the next evening with Ruby and her mother by her side, Emma had to admit that the grandeur of the building seemed to work better on a night like this. With lights, security, and people milling about, it felt like more like the old castle it wanted to be than the bizarrely designed mansion it looked like in the day time, but if Emma thought the outside appearance was where the differences would end, she was dead wrong. All it took was a handful of steps inside for Emma to see that the house had been transformed.

The theme of the evening was literature (which made sense given that it was all being held in honor of the League) but Emma knew that her father must have found an amazing party planning team to bring all this together. There were staff working the event in elaborate costumes that heralded from different books, and guests of the event moved about this ground floor of the house with flutes of champagne in hand as their eyes widened.

"May I offer you your treasure map, Princess?"

Emma looked to the young woman who'd approached and nodded, taking the parcel of paper from the girl and looking at the layout of Will's whole house broken down by room. It turned out every room had a different literary inspiration and they'd created a semi-intentional maze for guests to go through.

There were rooms dedicated to books of all types, classics, recent best-sellers and so on. Emma saw that a huge portion of the second floor was taken up by Shakespeare and that the grounds out back were all books for kids. The X that marked the spot though was on the third floor, and there was no description of the room, only the image of a Swan beside the X.

"Wow. When your Dad and your boyfriend throw a party they do not play around." Emma looked over to Ruby who was staring down at her own map and shaking her head. She looked truly impressed at all of this. "And this house? How can any one family need something this big?"

"Beats me," Mary Margaret whispered and Emma knew her mother was thinking in similar terms to Emma.

Emma never really understood people's want for all things to be bigger and better. She supposed it had something to do with power or status. There was that old adage that said the rich would always want castles too, and Emma guessed that was well reasoned. If Kings and Queens got to have huge estates, why shouldn't everyone who could afford it?

That being said, it would never be normal to Emma or her mother to be idly rich. She might now have access to her father's money and connections, but the only way she'd ever be comfortable with that was if she did something with them. Tonight's showy grandness was okay because it was all going back to helping her kids and the league.

"Oh there you are. Don't you all look lovely!" The sound of her grandmother's voice soothed Emma and pulled her from her musings. Her little bit of trepidation about the level of excess ebbed away as her grandmother beamed over to her.

"Thanks Grandma."

Emma happily hugged her grandmother, dealing with Queen Ruth's over excited praise as she did. Even though Ruth had already seen Emma's emerald green gown for the evening she went on and on about how well it suited her. While the Queen greeted Mary Margaret and Ruby, Emma cast her glance around the room noticing that both her father and Killian were missing from the welcoming committee.

"I thought we might like a spell that's just us, Emma. This way you can really see all the planning they put into it."

Emma felt herself blush mostly because it was such a good idea. She couldn't actually trust herself to take in all the details that her Dad and Killian had mapped out if she didn't set to it now. She always seemed to lose track of time and where she was when she fell into moments especially with Killian.

"Can we start with this?" Mary Margaret asked, moving to a striking portrait on the far side of the room. "This is Phillippe original! I didn't realize there were any in private collections around here. The only one I've ever seen was in Paris."

"Ah yes. You'll find that Mr. Scarlet has… eclectic taste."

Queen Ruth motioned to a woven basket on the table beside them and Emma grinned, taking another look around. Eclectic was a good way to put it, but even if it might seem strange or bizarre in comparison to the consulate or her own home, Emma liked it. The different nature of this place made it seem more special and when it was coupled with the soft lighting and the added decorations for the evening, Emma admitted it was lovely in its own way.

They moved from room to room, taking in everything around them, and though there were stops they needed to take a long the way so that the Queen could greet people or other guests could introduce themselves to Emma, Emma found herself having a great time. More than that, she saw that everything was working. The more people ate, drank, and mingled, the more they seemed to be dishing out for the auctions and the silent donations. Emma didn't stay near any of it for too long, but she began to hope that they'd really be doing some good for the kids.

By the time they reached the hallway that led to the back courtyard, Emma was nearly in tears. The whole path to this area was filled with pictures of Emma, Belle, and the other volunteers who worked at the League. Her mother and Ruby had both come by plenty of times with her in the past so they also made an appearance, but mostly it was image after image of the happy, eager, excited kids that they helped week after week. To see them all here, displayed in this place of honor made Emma's heart hurt in the best way.

"You really make a difference for them, honey." Mary Margaret's words held so much pride as she said them.

"I hope so." Her grandmother chuckled at Emma's reply.

"You hope so? Darling you should know, and if you don't right now, then you will very soon." Queen Ruth pulled Emma's hand to lead her outside.

If Emma thought the inside was thoughtful and beautiful, it didn't hold a candle to what lay outside, and when she moved through the doors and saw the children in question all outside for a special meeting of the League, she felt her sudden tears slip down her cheeks. Many of them were there with their parents and in the middle of the games and food and reading activities they had set up were Belle, Will, Killian, and David.

"Emma!"

All it took was one of the kids spotting her for them all to do the same, and in an instant Emma was surrounded by a few dozen children all looking for attention. They came with a whole host of reactions, delight, gratitude, an unyielding need to spell out each and every part of their evening so far to her, but it was all worth it. She never expected this when she walked in here tonight, but it was the best thing she could have imagined.

In the midst of all of it, Emma felt a tug at her dress from one of the youngest regulars she had, a little girl named Sarah. When Emma asked her what she wanted, Sarah waved her down as if she had a secret and Emma bent low to hear it.

"You look like a Princess today."

Emma grinned, knowing this was a response to the conversation Emma had with the kids a few weeks ago. She'd had a lot of questions about whether or not she was a princess, and she'd asked them very simply if she looked like a princess, or if she looked like regular Emma. They agreed she was the same person then, but now Sarah had a point. This gown was nothing like what Emma would wear to the library. Its elegance would be largely wasted at the arts and craft tables and in the big bean bag chairs where she hosted the book club.

"So do you," Emma motioned to Sarah's pink dress and Sarah looked down at it, as if forgetting she had it on.

"Hey guys, why don't we show Emma what you brought her today?" Belle's request had all of the kids scurrying back away from Emma towards Belle and it gave her a moment to approach her Dad and Killian to thank them.

"I don't know what to say." Her words were honest enough, but she left out the part that she was about one step away from actually sobbing. This was so perfect, and the fact that they'd done all this for her was something Emma would always be thankful for.

"Do you like it?" Emma answered immediately that she did when her father asked. "Then that's all that matters." He gave her a big hug and told her that he loved her before stepping away to no doubt find her mother and give Emma and Killian a second alone.

When it was just the two of them Emma stepped towards Killian and he did the same. She was very aware of their surroundings, but holding his hand like this in the middle of a moment he'd been so instrumental in making for her felt like it might just be enough. The love and emotion bouncing around inside of her right now felt so big, but when he held her hand it steadied some.

"I can't believe you did all this." Killian smiled as his thumb ran gently over her knuckles in a back and forth motion.

"It was no less than you deserve, love. You've done so much good for these children, Emma. They adore you, and nary a minute went by when we weren't reminded of that." Emma smiled as she looked back over to the kids. Some of them noticed her eyes and waved or smiled and she returned it, still so in shock that they were all here.

"I'm going to miss them so much." Killian stepped closer.

"I know you will, love. But it never has to be goodbye, and whatever happens you've touched each and every one of them in some way. Never have I seen a group of kids so in love with reading, as if you made them all in your image."

Emma laughed at that. What could she say except for that was exactly what she wanted? Everything she did with the libraries and the League was to promote that love of reading, or just a love of anything. All these kids should get the chance to keep the passion that came with childhood when they grew up. That's what books were to her, and what she'd hoped they'd be for all of them someday.

So it stood to reason that when the leaguers presented their gift and it was a book with stories about Emma and each child, she was beyond touched. All of them had illustrated their pages and written varying lengths of their favorite memory with Emma. She was reminded of so many good times, and Killian was proved correct, for even the most mundane memories, ones Emma had taken for granted once, mattered to these kids.

In an attempt not to cry in front of all the little ones, Emma didn't read the whole thing, knowing that she should save it for a day less wonderful than this. These memories could get her through some sort of Princess chaos later. For now, she just wanted to do what the league did best – read some good books, have some good laughs, and spend the evening believing that the magic in storybooks could be made real.

….

A few hours after Emma's initial arrival to the party, they said goodbye to her young fans and moved back through the house to Emma's final part of the surprise. The third floor of Will's house still held the library of course, but its theme was one he'd been certain Emma would love.

"I still can't believe you made it _Pride and Prejudice_ ," Emma said from her spot in his arms as they shared a dance. Killian would have been a fool not to ask her, even if holding her so close while she wore this dress drove him slightly mad.

Made of silk and clinging to her every curve, the emerald green spoke to precious gems, but Killian knew it was the woman wearing it who made the ensemble. When she'd been out there playing and reading with the children, he didn't try and deny how beautiful Emma looked, but Killian wished he'd had the chance to see her with them on a normal day. Her passion needed no adornment, and neither did that smile of satisfaction that came when Emma was convinced she was doing good.

"I though it an obvious choice. Your favorite book needed commemorating tonight." Emma smiled and took another look around the room. He knew what she was seeing. The delicate decorations and the quotes from the novel all around, but he couldn't take much credit for that. He might have known her favorite story, but Killian was by no means apt at decorating.

"I love you. Have I said that yet?"

"You have, love. But there will never come a moment where I don't want to hear those words from you." She blushed at the compliment, and Killian wished not for the first time that there was somewhere, anywhere, that they could sneak off to.

As it was, they'd have to wait but it would be worth it. Killian had one final surprise for Emma up his sleeve. The King was stealing Mary Margaret away for the night and coming back late tomorrow. That last day, Killian knew Emma should spend the time with her father, but tonight Killian could fall asleep with Emma at his side and wake up with her in exactly the same place. Nothing could dampen that feeling, not even his impending departure back to Genovia.

"Mind if I cut in?" Killian and Emma both looked over to find King David waiting expectantly, and without hesitation Killian took a step back to give them the dance.

It did his heart a world of good to see Emma's smile as she danced with her father and to see David's pure joy at getting the chance to do it. They'd come so far in the past few weeks, moving from strangers to family. Emma trusted David, and David was doing everything he could to show her he was worthy. They appeared quite content out there on the dance floor even if Killian noted to himself that the King was paying slightly less attention to the steps than Killian had been.

"It seems we both lost our partners for the evening."

The words came from Emma's mother who at some point came to stand beside Killian. She was very quiet, sneaky one might even say, but Killian wasn't troubled by her company. Mary Margaret Swan was all easy smiles and the same light hearted teasing as her daughter. In her blue eyes he saw the traces of Emma's green ones, almost like he was getting a snap shot into what Emma might look like twenty years form now. Gods he hoped he had Emma then just like he did now.

"There's no need to play the jilted wallflowers if you would do me the honor, Ma'am." Mary Margaret laughed and nodded, accepting Killian's invitation even as she shook her head.

"You are quite the charmer. I know it's not a familial trait, at least not biologically." Killian laughed, glancing over at his brother who was trying to blend in across the room. He was doing a pretty terrible job of it.

"Liam has other means of achieving objectives." Mary Margaret nodded.

"But he's a good man, protecting this family as he does. No I think you might have gotten all this charm from David." Killian took that as a high form of flattery. To be compared to the King was an honor when said by anyone, but from Mary Margaret it was something else altogether.

"Perhaps I did."

Killian believed that from here Emma's mother would maneuver the conversation to a tone more inquisitive of his intentions with Emma. He never wanted to be anything but upfront and honest, but at the same time this might not be the most appropriate venue to tell someone that he had no want for a future that didn't involve their daughter for this day and every day. Instead though, Mary Margaret surprised him, pivoting in a different direction.

"You were very young when you came to live in Genovia. David told me you weren't even eleven at the time."

"We arrived at the start of December when I was ten." Mary Margaret looked at him with a mix of interest and a little sympathy.

"That must not have been an easy transition. One day you were at home, the next you were living in a palace in a strange land." Killian gave a soft smile. It was years ago, but he still remembered that whole beginning window of time in Genovia better than most memories in his life.

"It was the best thing I could have hoped for. Home had too many memories. But David and Ruth were more than welcoming." Mary Margaret smiled.

"I'm sure. But I'm curious, how did they deal with a child in the palace?" Killian grinned thinking back on it.

"Toys kept popping up for a while, some that were for a boy younger than I but all of them were kindly given. When I asked them where they came from, everyone pretended not to know. I wasn't talking very much back then, but every day I'd ask where they came from and soon that grew to more. By Christmas none of them could get me to shut up." Mary Margaret laughed at his remembrance.

"I think David remembers it a little differently. He said you and Liam coming to the palace was the first time that castle felt like a home since his father was alive and he was a little boy. You gave him that, Killian, and I'm so glad you did because I think it's the only thing that gave him the power to forgive me for keeping Emma from him. In many ways he already had a son. He found family when we were lost to him."

Killian looked back over at Emma and David to see that the man in question watching at Killian dancing with Mary Margaret and smiling. He'd always considered David family to him too, but he was surprised to hear Mary Margaret's take on things. He never thought David's forgiveness had any reasons except for his love for the woman in question.

"So what was that first Christmas like? A crazy amount of dishes and a big drawn out party?" Killian shook his head.

"The opposite. David and Ruth got it into their head that they should be the ones to make the meal. Only neither of them had any real experience in the kitchen. I ended up in there leading the charge with Liam giving assistance where he could. We'd made Christmas dinner with my Mum enough to know how by then."

It took years for Killian to realize that all of that hoopla that they went through that year was for Killian. It was a way for a young boy to come to terms with his mother's passing, remembering her while still moving forward. It should have been the worst Christmas of his life, but it hadn't been, because his mother was there in spirit, even if he was entrenched in a whole new world with new people.

"I would have really liked to meet your mother. Raising two boys on her own like that… She must have been something."

"She was."

Killian pictured for just a second what it would have been like for his mother to meet Emma and her parents. She'd have loved Emma of that he was sure, but at the same time her being alive would have meant never moving to Genovia in the first place. His life had to happen exactly as it had to get here to Emma. The good and the bad were equal parts of his story.

"Seems I'm making a habit of butting in on your dances, son."

Killian smiled up to David and moved back from Mary Margaret, who thanked him for keeping her company. Killian gave a sort of bow and moved back through the crowd hoping to find Emma. Eventually he did, and she was waiting along one of the walls of books with a smile.

"All danced out, love?" Emma laughed and the sound moved through him with more rhythm than any of the music playing around them.

"You could say that. I heard about something interesting from Belle and I thought you might like to check it out with me."

Killian took her hand in his and replied that wherever she was going he would follow. He didn't expect that when she tugged one of the books from its place on the shelf the cabinet would open up though.

"Come on. Before my parents see." Emma pulled him into the smaller room beside the library and closed the door behind her. In seconds they were on each other, closing the distance they'd had to keep between them all evening.

"I've been dreaming of getting you out of this dress all damn night, love." Emma laughed through a moan as his hands roamed over her sensitive skin.

"So what are you waiting for?" Killian growled low at her insinuation.

"When I finally have you, Emma, it won't be hard and fast in a stolen moment. I want the whole night. I need all of it."

Emma's eyes widened and he told her about her parents leaving for an extended time. It would give them the chance they needed and before Killian could get the rest of the words out Emma was pulling him down for more kisses, arching against him in that endlessly enticing way of hers. They lasted another five minutes in the hidden book room before Killian insisted they had to go. Emma agreed even as she pouted slightly, but Killian would not be swayed.

"There you two are. Found the bookroom I see." Will's cheeky grin as Emma and Killian emerged should have bothered Killian, but when Emma laughed at the words he couldn't seem to summon the feeling.

"Yeah, thanks for the intel, Belle." Belle shook her head, tears in her eyes as she did and then she was flinging herself into Emma's arms hugging her fiercely.

"No, Emma, thank you! And thank you Killian. King David just told me how much we raised tonight and it's enough to keep the League alive ten years. We can hire real staff to help and have an even bigger impact too!"

"Ten?!" Emma asked, clearly amazed, her smile wide and genuine as she searched Belle's for any sort of deception.

"Yup. Ten. As in one – oh. A whole decade. A dime if you will." Belle swatted at Will's arm but Killian saw that the woman was rather taken with his friend and his strange commentary.

"That's incredible, I – I can't believe it."

Belle continued chattering away about all the plans she had for everything, and Emma ate all of the dreams up, but sporadically her eyes would leave Belle's to glance at him or her hand would tighten it's grip on his slightly, and Killian knew she was waiting. Waiting to say everything she wanted to say about tonight.

Emma finally got her chance less than an hour later when her mother and father departed. They waited all of two minutes before bee-lining to the exit themselves and they were nearly home free, waiting out front for the town car when Queen Ruth saddled up to both of them.

"So what do you say that we take the rest of the evening back to the consulate? Charlotte swears by this night time tea and I think it a rather fitting way to end the evening."

Killian and Emma both searched for words of excuse as the old Queen broke into a fit of laughter.

"Only teasing. My goodness you should see the looks on your faces. Alarm to the highest degree. Wouldn't you agree Liam?"

"It was as you said, Ma'am." Queen Ruth rolled her eyes at Killian's brother's words.

"Are you saying that because I'm a Queen, or because you agree with me?" Liam smirked, refraining from response and Emma's grandmother proceeded to chastise him as she was let into her own car.

"That was entirely too close a call for my sanity, love." Emma nodded in agreement at Killian's words and then pulled him into their car with her, sighing when the door closed behind them.

"We just need to get home." Killian liked the sound of that, and though he knew Emma's apartment wasn't technically home, there was hope in his heart that someday they'd find one of their own. Until then, home would always and forever be wherever Emma was.

…

The morning after the gala, Killian found himself awake at the same early hour that he greeted every day. Normally he woke with purpose, never dallying too long before getting up and stretching his legs, but not today. Today he was taking every last second of this in. Killian didn't get the chance to hold Emma like this enough, to see her as innocent and peaceful as she appeared in sleep, so he needed to memorize every part of this moment.

He'd been up nearly half an hour already but he'd hardly moved an inch, not wanting to disturb the vision before him. Emma's golden curls cascaded atop her pillow, her arms were wrapped around him, and sometimes, like right now, her mouth curled up in what was almost a smile. It made Killian's already present need for her kick in more, but he held off. Instead of waking her up like he might want, he kissed her temple and tried to settle himself back down.

A change was days away from coming. Too soon he'd be on the jet back to Genovia, and when he went his access to Emma would greatly decrease. Killian already regretted that they had such brief windows now, but three weeks an ocean away from each other was another challenge entirely. To Killian these three weeks might as well have been three years since he knew time would drag painfully slowly without his Emma.

"You're thinking way too loudly for a Sunday morning." Emma's mumbled words beside him pulled a grin to Killian's face. Her sleep filled voice was gravely and low and he wanted to hear more of it.

"Is that right?" Emma snuggled a little closer to him finally opening her jade colored eyes.

"Mhmm. You're thinking about leaving on Tuesday, and that just doesn't go with this morning's mood." He shouldn't be surprised that Emma would know his heart so easily. She knew him better than anyone else ever had.

"I'm not a fan of the prospect of leaving you ever, Emma. I can't help but feel like my place is here, with you." Killian ran his fingers through her blonde hair and watched as she shivered lightly from the touch.

"I know the feeling. But it's just three weeks. What's that old saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Emma laughed as Killian grumbled that it was a ridiculous old phrase.

"I don't think it would possible to amass any more fondness for you, love." Emma grinned.

"You're just saying that because you know how much I love your sweet talking." The sultry tone of her voice in that moment broke any control that Killian had been grappling with this morning. When it was coupled with the darkening of her green eyes and a subtle lick of her lips, Killian couldn't help the surge in his own wanting.

"It's just the truth, love." Emma moved suddenly to straddle over him, her blonde locks falling around like a curtain shielding part of her face.

"I know. Which makes it that much hotter."

Killian ran his hands underneath the cotton t-shirt she slept in. He'd never get over the smoothness of her creamy skin, or these perfect curves of hers. Killian also reveled in the way her breaths grew more labored as he traced his hands her stomach to her breasts.

"I think it's only fair to tell you that there's nothing that compares to you, Emma. And there never will be. I love you." She ran a hand across his cheek.

"I know you do. It's not like you're trying to hide it." He chuckled at her bit of teasing, loving the way she sent it his way so easily. Emma wasn't the kind of person to be this open with anyone. It made him special, special to her at least and that was all he ever wanted.

"There's no need, when I know you love me just as much." She squealed in surprise as he flipped their positions, but Emma immediately gave into his heated kiss when he pressed his lips to hers.

Quickly Killian stripped the shirt off of her and left her in only her cotton boy shorts. They weren't revealing in the least, but damn if they wouldn't haunt nearly all his late night fantasies. Emma like this, in the midst of her typical morning was the dream. He wanted all her moments, and this was what some of them looked like – old t-shirts and underwear with the wrong day of the week on them.

"Much as it pains me to bid farewell to Friday, love…" Emma smiled as she stripped the offending garment away.

"It was dark last night." Killian grinned. He neglected to remind her that they'd had every light in the apartment on. Her choice had nothing to do with physical seeing. If anything, she'd been too sated from their lovemaking to pick the correlating day.

Kissing down her neck, he made his way to her breasts, taking one of her nipples his mouth with a slow suck and pulling a moan from Emma. Her hands moved to his hair to keep him there, which only urged Killian on. He liked her giving way to every feeling like this. He wanted nothing but honesty and openness with Emma. Whatever she wanted, she would have, especially in their bed. He moved to her other breast as one of his hands forced her legs farther apart before moving to her waiting sex.

"Killian!" Her crying out his name as his thumb grazed her clit while two fingers thrust inside together was music to his ears. Emma's hips bucked up to meet his fingers instinctively. He had a choice to make: continue to rile her up this way, or hear that litany of pleasure with his mouth on her sex instead.

When Killian kissed lower down her body, Emma wiggled a bit. Her anticipation whenever he did this never seemed to fade away. She wanted him so badly, but her body buzzed with excitement and nerves in one. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen – Emma wanting him so desperately.

Her state made his already hard and aching cock throb for release, but none of that mattered. Emma would be satisfied first. It was the only way. Maybe it was backwards of him to think this way, but he truly believed that if he left her completely and utterly fulfilled, she'd never leave him. He did his damndest to show her every chance he got why she should stay.

When Killian finally swiped his tongue against her, Emma writhed with pleasure. She was just about there already thanks to his attention to her breasts and with his fingers and he could taste how close she was. Emma was toeing the line between burning pressure and climactic release. With just a few flicks of his tongue and a soft suck on her clit the tension snapped, causing Emma to cry out his name as she shattered. Still Killian wasn't done. He was hungry for more of her and determined to fill today with enough of his love that she couldn't forget him while he was away.

"Killian, I don't know if I can -," Killian growled with his mouth still at her sex. The vibrations made Emma moan again. He pulled back to ease her mind.

"Let me give you this, Emma. I need to see you fall apart for me. Please."

Killian wasn't above this little bit of begging and when Emma understood how much it meant to him and admitted how much she wanted it herself her head tossed back against the pillow. Her hands came to clutch at the blanket on the bed with a strained grip as her eyes were shut. Killian would love to see those jade pools as she chased another climax, but he knew soon enough he could watch the glint of light that only came when he was inside of her. This time though, it was about Emma.

"I need more," she said and Killian gave it to her by filling her with his two fingers as his tongue traced around her clit. That set her off into a whole host of barely understandable compliments. She loved him and what he did to her. She was so close and it was all because of him. The pride that filled his chest at hearing Emma's praise fueled him further and only when she'd crashed into another blinding orgasm did he pull back.

"I'll always give you what you need, love." He said as he came to straddle her again and Emma smiled up at him, her skin flushed with her release and her eyes a little hazy. She was nothing short of goddess-like in this moment. Too lovely to fully conceive.

"Right now I just need _you_. Please don't make me wait anymore."

Killian had neither the want nor ability to deny Emma. He slid into her and allowed himself a moment to feel, not for the first time how absolutely perfect they were together. If that wasn't enough to drive him crazy, she was practically purring at the feeling of him in her and then when he moved against her setting their rhythm, she met him thrust for thrust. She pulled him down to kiss her, demanded his lips on hers and her tongue with him.

It was overwhelming and fantastic, but too soon he was reaching his breaking point. He used his thumb to swirl around her clit and Emma broke the kiss on a moan. When she fell over into the other side of bliss, Killian followed right behind, and there was no denying to Killian that this was the only way he wanted to start every morning for the rest of his life.

"So, a whole day to ourselves. What would you like to do, love?" Emma smiled, stretching slightly even as he held her and considered.

"I've got a brilliant idea. How about we do nothing? Just you, me, and hours alone. No outside forces, just us." Killian grinned, kissing her softly once more.

"Sounds perfect."

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it! I really hope that you guys liked the chapter and I do just want to forewarn you all that it will be a few weeks before I can update this fic. In the next installment we will have flashed through the three-week separation Emma has to go through with her Dad and Killian to see Emma at graduation and then start the next section of this story where she goes to Genovia. In a way this is the end of part one of the story and the beginning of part two. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope you have a great rest of your weekend!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello all! After a bit of time away I am back with another chapter of this story that brings us to Emma's graduation. It will be the final installment in Boston, at least for a while, and gets us on track for some big things. It has a POV from both Emma and Killian as well as David and Mary Margaret, and above all its main theme is fluff and cuteness. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I closed the door on a part of my life today. A whole chapter ended but it wasn't the least bit painful. You see, I'm not afraid, not even a little, because this is exactly what I'm meant to do, and I know I'll end up in the exact place that I belong._

…..

In the midst of all the other life changes Emma had been facing the past few months, graduation seemed an unexpected stepping-stone. She was torn between feeling like it had been a long time coming and that it appeared in the blink of an eye.

Truth was the first three plus years she'd spent at school had been slow and steady. There was a sameness to her life, and it had all been far smaller back then than it was now. But since the revelations of this spring, Emma felt like school had flown by. Even these last three weeks, where she'd been missing her Dad and Killian both her academic life was busy. Final papers, projects, and tests took up much of her time and the distraction was good, but it also made Emma wonder if she'd really soaked in everything she wanted to do and see in college before graduating.

"We didn't miss anything." Emma looked over to Ruby, unsure of how her friend could read her mind so easily, but the brunette only smirked and nodded towards the masses of people lined up around them. "If you recall, we don't exactly fit in with our peers on most extra curricular activities."

Emma looked over to a group of girls and guys who were all wearing sunglasses inside the auditorium where everyone stood waiting for the graduation precessions. Hung over did not do them justice – they were dragging, and some of them looked a little green still. In that moment Emma admitted Ruby was right. That had never been her idea of fun, and though she and Ruby did see some of the festivities happening around the city for the graduating class last night, they didn't stay long enough to get that crazy.

"You don't think we had a wine or Netflix club on campus? That would have been right up our alley." Ruby barked out a bit of laughter.

"No I don't. The only flyers I saw for four years were for acapella. Seriously, who needs ten acapella groups in one school?" Emma grinned.

"If you ever figure that out, let me know."

Emma appreciated Ruby's humor today even more than usual, because even if she wasn't nervous per se, this was a big day in her life. It symbolized a change, and if left alone with her thoughts Emma might be swept away in anxiety or miss the moment around her. Instead she was laughing with her best friend and feeling excited instead of nostalgic or worried.

"Also, I realize that the goal of this ceremony isn't for us to look good, but can we all just agree that these shapeless sheets aren't doing any of us any favors?" Ruby's question from beside Emma was greeted by some surprisingly affirmative responses from the other students around them but Emma only laughed quietly as she shook her head.

"It's a little late to campaign for change now." Ruby sighed looking down at her oversized robe like it was truly repugnant to her. Emma couldn't see why it would be. They both had honors cords to go with them and in the end they were red, Ruby's favorite color.

"Is it too late though?" Emma chuckled and noticed that her security detail wasn't paying much attention at the moment. She had come up with an idea with Ruby a few days ago and it was a guaranteed distraction from Ruby's lament about today's featured garments. All Emma had to do was gesture towards them for Ruby to start grinning and to give a subtle nod in return. Emma raised her own voice as she pretended to respond.

"Unfortunately yes. I still have to give Jefferson and August their robes and caps."

"What?" August was the one to respond, looking doubtful but Emma and Ruby both produced the packages they'd paid for with extra gowns.

"You didn't think they were going to let you guys be in the procession without a robe, did you?" Emma wished she had a camera right now to capture the look on their faces. It was truly priceless, and Jefferson especially looked completely thrown.

"You're kidding." Her guard said the words but Emma could hear the slight tinge of displeasure in his voice and she shrugged, hoping that this ruse could last just a little longer.

"I talked to the Dean yesterday after turning in that Lit paper. I thought I told you."

"No you didn't." Emma's seriousness slipped and Jefferson huffed out a breath, realizing he'd been had even as August was putting his robe on himself. He was already inside of it before Emma let him in on the truth.

"Shame. Red's a good color on me." Emma smiled as Ruby and August discussed the merits of the shade but when she heard a _ping_ from her phone, Emma looked down to see a text from someone she'd been missing for weeks.

 _K: You're going to be brilliant today. I love you._

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick." Before Jefferson or August could so much as reply, Emma was slipping out the door only to feel hands wrap around her waist quickly.

"Killian!"

She was so surprised to see him, even if her plan had been to call him and ask him to meet her. He was, as per usual, one step ahead of her. Now she was wrapped up in his strong arms, feeling his warmth and surrounded by the scent that was so typically Killian. This was the closest to perfect she'd felt in three weeks and she didn't dare let go of him in case it might be some kind of vivid daydream.

"Gods I missed you, Emma." Emma laughed, pulling back from the hug to kiss him, finding that it was so much better than simple memories. She didn't bother saying she missed him too. That was such an obvious statement that she didn't want to waste time, not when she could show him instead.

When the kiss ended, Emma was torn between pulling Killian back down to her and taking him in some more. He looked so handsome dressed as he was for the ceremony, but it was those eyes, smiling at her with all his love and adoration that held her most captive. She had to wonder if he would ever stop taking her breath away like this.

"All in favor of no more separations?" Emma asked and Killian chuckled at her jest, bringing her hand up to kiss her wrist. It sent a shiver through Emma, and suddenly she didn't give a damn about the graduation she was supposed to be getting to. All she wanted was to keep her hand in Killian's and run off somewhere. The world could hold for a few hours, right?

"I promise there won't be anymore, love. Not if I have anything to say about it, but for now you've a diploma to get and a family to make proud."

Emma smiled as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. When he said things like this with such confidence it made Emma truly believe that this love was the kind that lasted forever. There was no way she could feel this much if it wasn't true. It also made it very hard for her to walk away. She was still holding onto him, trying to find something to say that would give her even just a few more seconds here with him.

"I almost got Jefferson to put on a robe." Killian laughed, his smile going up to one side as he did.

"And I'm sure he was less than pleased. Just as he will be if he discovers I'm the one making you late."

"Ahem." Emma and Killian looked over to find the man in question, arms folded by the door. "Princess, they're ready for you."

"See what I mean?" Killian whispered and Emma nodded, kissing him lightly once more.

"Find me after?"

"Nothing could keep me away, Swan."

Emma knew that was the truth, and as she headed back inside she did so with a huge smile. Ruby of course figured out why in seconds, and claimed she was proud of her for stealing a moment before the boringness that was about to ensue, but Emma was happy to find that the ceremony wasn't boring. It was a little long, but meaningful not just because of all she'd accomplished, but because the people she cared about most in the world were in attendance.

From her seat beside Ruby, Emma could see in the stands of the stadium that her parents, Killian, her grandmother, and Belle and Will had all come. Ruby's Granny was there too, talking up a storm with Emma's grandmother at different intervals, but Killian was right: There was no doubt when looking upon her family that they were proud. Hell, she was far away and Emma couldn't escape the fact that her mother was clearly crying. When she crossed over the stage and got her diploma, Emma was pretty sure she saw her Dad wiping his eyes too. She also definitely heard some significant cheering despite the royal status of some of her relations.

"We did it, kid. We are officially college graduates." Ruby's words at the end of the ceremony were the final straw. All the emotion Emma had been feeling spilled over in the form of a few tears, which seemed to terrify Ruby. "Hey, none of that. This is a good thing. A _really_ good thing."

"I know it's just going to be different. What am I going to do when I don't have you to keep me sane every day?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Like you could ever get rid of me. Besides, if you think I'm not coming to see you at a freaking palace, you are crazy. I'm giving you two weeks and then it's you and me and your bizarre little pear filled country." Emma laughed through the tears, all of her emotion bubbling over as she hugged Ruby.

"I love you, Ruby."

"Right back at ya, Ems. Now come on. I heard something about a party, and where there's a party, there's usually cake." As always, Ruby put everything into perspective for Emma, and the two of them set off to find her family and the no doubt copious amount of dessert they'd procured for this evening.

…

Three weeks away back in Genovia had made a number of things clear to King David.

The first thing was that home truly was where you left your heart. The palace might be the place he'd always lived, and the memories of all his time there continued on, but it felt empty and undesirable when he was apart from his family. Emma and Mary Margaret were an ocean away, and he found himself at all times wishing he was back with them in this town house, getting the chance to just be a family. Not a King and his future Queen and Princess, but regular people.

But more than that, David also realized that he was ready to end the waiting. He'd waited to ask Mary Margaret to marry him, and waited for her and Emma to come to Genovia, and he didn't know if his heart could take that anymore. Genovia was already set in motion thankfully, and in a few days time they would be leaving for his home country once more, but he still had to propose, and as nice as this party was David was quickly becoming more and more impatient to do so.

As an attempt to douse the want to steal Mary Margaret away and blow his whole plan for a proposal, David stayed focused on the festivities. The food and conversation were flowing, and though the party was small, David could see that Mary Margaret was right. Emma was having a good time with her closest friends and the family. There was no need for extravagance, and if anything, he doubted that same brightness would be in Emma's eyes if they'd opted for something formal.

He watched his daughter in a place where she was comfortable, and as strong and beautiful and brave as she was in the face of the changes Emma already conquered like the banquet and the fundraiser, she was so much more assured here. Emma's natural state was a light one, filled with laughter and fun, and more than once David found himself thinking that she might just be brighter than him and Mary Margaret both.

Emma's wit never failed, not with her friends or her grandmother or Killian. Emma also always focused on others, and even in the midst of teasing, she kept tabs on everyone else, including her security detail. This was not normal for a princess, at least not the ones David had met, and it told him that should Emma decide to assume her right as queen one day, she would be incredibly successful.

A few hours passed all of them filled with a warmth and cheer that David was glad for, but eventually he sought out the opportunity to ask Emma for a moment alone.

"Emma, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute. Maybe somewhere where your grandmother and mother wouldn't overhear." Emma smiled.

"I have just the place."

David followed her out the back door into the little patch of green that the town house boasted as a yard. He'd been here a few times and was told by Mary Margaret that this was a favorite place of Emma's. She seemed to always have a fondness for being outside and enjoying in the green amongst the city. It gave him hope that his daughter would find comfort in the sprawling grounds of his palace back in Genovia and that she might feel at home there someday.

"Mom will check the house before coming out here. She always does." David nodded but before he could say what he wanted to or give Emma the gift he'd gotten for her, she went on. "You're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?"

"Yes." Emma grinned.

"Tonight?" David nodded again. "Do you know how you're going to do it?"

"Same way I was going to ask her twenty two years ago. With a few minor adjustments." David proceeded to tell Emma what that meant and she immediately agreed that it sounded wonderful. He had her blessing and her joy all at once.

"You know she's going to say yes, right?" David chuckled.

"I don't take anything for granted, Emma. I just highly suspect." Emma responded with a laugh of her own. "But that was only part of why I asked to speak to you. I have something for you to celebrate your graduation."

David handed her the parcel he'd been holding, seeing that Emma hadn't noticed it when they were standing here. She looked genuinely surprised and delighted, and he felt for a moment a little bit of remorse. What would she have looked like as a little girl on Christmas or her birthday, or even on days when life gave gifts freely for no apparent reason? David shook the thought away though. They had the present and the future, and that was enough for him. In fact it was so much more than he ever thought possible.

"You didn't have to get me anything." That's where his daughter was wrong. He did have to, because he wanted her to always know he was thinking of her and rooting for her.

"It's not big, but I was thinking that you might like it." David watched as Emma's fingers went to open the wrapping up and she found the gift inside. It was a leather-bound journal and on top there was a simple gold locket with Emma's initials.

"It's beautiful Dad." It had been weeks since she'd first called him that and still it made his smile widen. He was so lucky to be Emma's father and he knew that.

Emma opened the locket and laughed when she saw the picture inside. It was one of Emma, David, and Mary Margaret making a funny face together from the day Emma had shown him around Boston. Perhaps he could have gone for a more serious picture, but it was that lighthearted easiness that David loved the most. They truly felt like a family when they were that relaxed together.

Emma then noticed the intricate lock on the journal and how it lined up perfectly with the locket. That prompted a new sense of excitement from his daughter and then a watery smile that reminded him of Mary Margaret's tendency towards emotion. Emma didn't let the tears fall though, instead they shone in her green eyes, brightening them as she beamed up to him.

"This way your mother and I can always be with you, Emma. And the journal is for you to keep writing. My father gave me one just like it when I was your age minus the lock. He said that in life, you are your greatest ally, and the best way to be honest with yourself is through writing whatever you face out into words. I never understood what he meant, but somehow I know you will."

Emma hugged the book close to her chest nodding, before coming to hug him instead. This would never get old to him, having his daughter trust him and want him to be a part of her life. It was a precious gift, more than anything he could give to her in return.

"This is perfect, Dad. I love it.

"I'm glad. Now, I'm afraid if we're away too much longer your grandmother might get us all into trouble. I think she knows about my plan to ask for your mother's hand. She's always been 'strategic' as she calls it, but her scheming has only gotten more avid since you found us."

"I was wondering if you noticed all that meddling of hers." David huffed.

"Oh I noticed alright. Which is why I'm not letting her out of my sight for very long." Emma laughed as they walked back into the house, and though David was somewhat remiss that his moment with his daughter was over, Mary Margaret found him in mere seconds, her hand slipping into his.

"So how did she like it?" David smiled, informing the woman he loved that she was right. Emma did appreciate the gift. Though Mary Margaret didn't say it aloud, he could practically hear the 'I told you so' that her eyes conveyed.

"Not sure I could ever compete with your gift though." Mary Margaret blushed a little bit at the compliment, endearing David to her even more as he followed her gaze over to the painting that she'd finished for Emma. It was incredible, every last detail so pristine, but it was the emotion that the image captured that really heightened it.

Mary Margaret had painted Emma dancing, but each step in the dance, Emma had aged slightly from a small girl of no more than five to the young woman she was now. It was mesmerizing, and though he couldn't imagine how any one person could make this, he also knew Mary Margaret hadn't needed pictures to complete it. She was a student of their daughter, having watched her grow and transform before her eyes, and she'd caught Emma so splendidly that it outdid any pictures or videos David had seen to now.

"When we get to the palace, that is going up in the main room immediately." Mary Margaret gawked at him.

"David, you can't be serious."

"Of course I am."

Mary Margaret mumbled about how he was being ridiculous. Some of the greatest painters who'd ever lived had painted the portraits he had of long dead relatives, but to David it didn't matter. The artist of this painting was the single most talented person alive, and the subject was his greatest blessing. Of course they would take priority over his great great uncle and whoever else was currently hanging there.

Before David could assure her though, the rest of the party began to disperse, and David noticed that the evening was coming to a close. One by one people began to depart, until it was only Emma, Killian, David and Mary Margaret left. David gave a hug to his daughter, imploring her that she should come to the consulate tomorrow. She agreed that she would as she moved to bid farewell to her mother. David then turned his attention to Killian, nodding at the young man who he trusted, despite feeling fiercely protective of his daughter.

"Watch out for her." Killian replied that he always would, and David knew he meant it. It was enough to ease the continued tension in his chest, and when Mary Margaret's hand took his again all of it was gone completely.

"So… any thoughts on what we could do for the rest of the night?" David smiled, running his thumb across her knuckles gently.

"Actually yes. Do you trust me?"

"Always." David smiled, pulling her behind him and up the stairs to the moment he'd been waiting for forever.

…

It had been an emotional day. Watching her daughter graduate after years of seeing her grow left Mary Margaret more than a little compromised in terms of her feelings, but despite the bittersweet nature of Emma's growing up, there was really no room for anything but happiness. Emma had matured into a young woman that Mary Margaret could not be more proud of, and everything else was just like she'd always dreamed. David was here, and currently he was leading her upstairs.

Her mind of course immediately thought that his motion was heading towards her bedroom, but the happy flutter of anticipation that always came when she was with David turned to genuine surprise when he continued up the stairs past that floor all together.

"David, where are we going?" He turned back to dazzle her with one of his smiles and she knew that wherever it was, she was in for something big and charming. He never did anything any other way.

"You'll see."

Mary Margaret of course already knew where they were going. The only thing that remained up here was the roof, a place that she came every so often, but didn't make a habit of visiting. It was a huge draw for the property itself, and when she'd bought this home years ago it was the first thing that the realtor pointed out, but still it never really clicked with her. The view was spectacular, but also a little empty. She could see so much of the neighborhood and a bit more of the city over all but it always made her feel small. It also had a little bit of loneliness too if Mary Margaret was honest.

What greeted her as David opened the door though was something she never would have expected. The roof, plain and ordinary as it usually was, now was completely outfitted. Somehow things had been totally changed up here, and Mary Margaret hadn't even realized it. There were soft glowing lights everywhere and flowers too, but the most noticeable thing was the canvasses that held on them paintings and prints alike.

"David… what is all of this?"

He didn't respond, instead guiding her to the center of the roof and then letting her lead the rest of the way. Soon enough she discovered exactly what this was: a testament to love. There were recreated paintings and prints of photographs everywhere done by the best artists in the world and every piece had one central theme of love.

The final painting, which Mary Margaret saw and immediately teared up at was the one she'd done of David all in blue and blurred. She hadn't looked upon it in a long time, choosing to forget the suffering in her heart that brought the piece about but Mary Margaret wasn't surprised that he'd found the painting. All she wanted to know was why was it here? She looked over to him to ask and he only smiled.

"Because even if you painted it from a place of pain, this painting was the sign of hope I'd been praying for for years. It meant you still loved me, and even if your heart was breaking there was still a chance for us, a chance for love to win in the end."

Mary Margaret truly never believed when she'd locked herself away in her studio months ago that this painting could have that kind of power, but David's ability to see the beauty and possibility even through the darkness gave her hope in turn. He was always dreaming for them, always planning ways to help them be together, and this plan, this next step, would guarantee them that future that she wanted so badly where she and Emma were with him no matter where they called home.

Her dreams also included more too, and though Mary Margaret never imagined she'd have the opportunity, being with the man she truly loved opened the door to hope that they might have another chance in the form of a second child. It would be a miracle in itself, because she was older now than she expected to be when she had another baby, but if loving David had taught her anything it was that the world still held a little bit of magic, and that when they chose each other that magic tended to find them.

Mary Margaret hiccupped a bit as tears fell down her cheeks and she was mad at herself for always crying for a moment, but she simply didn't have the words. David had overwhelmed her, and so had her visions for the future that his thoughtful gesture inspired. She realized in that moment that if he wasn't going to ask her to get married, she should be the one to do it. All she had to do was formulate the plea.

David's hand came up to wipe away her tears and he pulled her into him for a kiss that she readily accepted, but too soon he was pulling back and as Mary Margaret tried to ask him for forever, he dropped down to one knee. He opened up a small black box, revealing a ring and cementing that this would forever be one of her happiest moments.

"I've had this ring since Paris. It's never been far away and I've been waiting for the day when I could do this, when I could tell you that I love you and that I always will. I want every day together Mary Margaret, you and me and Emma. I want our family, but more than anything I want to be the man you choose, the man you find who in turn always finds you too. And it might be more than twenty years later than I originally thought, but my dream is still the same. Will you marry me?"

Mary Margaret let him slip the ring on her finger and brought it up to look at it. She didn't see the glitz of the jewels though. To her it was the band, the symbol of David's love for her that shone brightest, causing a few more tears to fall.

"What do you think?" His smile at her answer was enough and soon he was on his feet again as she pulled him down to kiss her, only breaking away to catch their breath some time later.

"So just to be clear…" David trailed off and Mary Margaret laughed happily.

"Yes, David I will marry you. But I have one condition." He looked eager to hear it and Mary Margaret smiled wider watching those blue eyes of his search her face.

"As long as you're marrying me I am open to suggestions."

"I want the wedding we dreamed up all those years ago. No royal ball, no big to do. Just you, me, our family, and some camels."

David's laughter was expected, because it was an interesting way to summarize the fantasy they'd discussed of eloping somewhere exotic and warm like Morocco. But Mary Margaret hadn't anticipated his sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her back down the stairs to her bedroom. She also couldn't hold back her laughter when he did so, feeling her happiness finally bubbling over once and for all.

"And you'll have it. I promise we'll have everything we could ever want." That sounded just about perfect to Mary Margaret.

They filled the rest of the night with celebration of their own about the new path set before them, and though she held back on her dream for after they were married, Mary Margaret knew she'd share it soon with David and that whatever came it would be enough since they would be together.

…

Slipping back into Emma's apartment after the festivities of the evening, Killian found himself wondering how exactly they'd gotten here. Over the course of a few months his world had completely changed, his life was so much more than it had been, but here he was on the precipice of change again.

Killian was only now starting to be accustomed to life with Emma. It's beauty and all the good that came with it was something that had taken time to truly know in full, but now that life would transform and relocate from here, the place his Swan loved so dearly, to a world she didn't even know.

They might not have had the chance to be totally normal in their relationship here, but as much attention as they'd gotten, it was nothing compared to what Genovia would be like. Emma was a princess and heir to the throne. All eyes would be on her and in theory that would make matters more difficult. Finding time alone was something he'd worried about for a while now, but then tonight that concern shifted when Emma's grandmother had given her a special gift: a place to truly call her own at the castle before she even arrived.

For as long as Killian could remember the garden house at the palace had always been a refuge for the dowager Queen. She might not use it at all times, but it was her space, one that no one else infringed on without invitation. Tonight however, Killian watched as Queen Ruth stole a bit of Emma's time, and Emma emerged from the conversation with a single key. It was antique looking and more symbolic than necessary but it was a place for Emma to find her own refuge whenever she should need.

" _It will be our place."_ Emma informed him, and though Killian insisted that it was truly hers, she wouldn't hear it. She'd simply kissed him on the cheek and taken his hand back in hers.

Killian waited his turn through the rest of the evening, as Emma's parents and friends gave gifts of their own, but on the ride back here, he'd seen his chance to give Emma something that meant a lot to him. It was a bracelet that had belonged to his mother, made of a durable but slightly faded, and on it was a single charm. When he was a boy he'd thought it was perhaps an engraving of their family seal, but with a little research he found that it symbolized strength and hope, and there was no one he knew that embodied those more than his Emma.

She'd immediately asked him to put it on her, and he had to admit that seeing it on her wrist touched him in a way he couldn't readily express. He'd made a promise to always be there for Emma, but in moments when they were apart he hoped that she would have that band to remind her of his love. It would have to be her anchor in that sureness until the day when he could give her another piece of jewelry, more specifically her grandmother's ring.

For now though, he grounded himself in the fact that she was still holding his hand and he took a look around the room seeing that nearly everything was packed away. The place that Emma had called home for a while now was being prepared for a life without her, and he knew that must be incredibly bittersweet to the woman he loved.

"Will you miss it here, love?" Emma looked up to him, eyes sincere.

"Yes. But just because it was good doesn't mean it was forever." Killian appreciated the answer, taking her meaning immediately.

"And you believe that Genovia is your forever, then?" Emma hummed in agreement.

"That depends." Killian's heart hammered in his chest.

"On what?" She smiled at him, her jade colored eyes warming him from the inside out as she did.

"On where you'll be." Her words eased the worry Killian had been holding onto about what things would be like when they moved across the sea. There could be no denying that she loved him, not when she looked at him like this and spoke so honestly.

"My place is with you, Emma. As long as you'll have me." Emma pulled him down by the collar of his jacket and whispered in a more sultry tone.

"Oh I'll have you."

The innuendo of the statement was not lost on him, and neither was Emma's maneuvering to her bedroom. Every step they took only further ramped up his need, and it all hit Killian at once that he had spent three weeks apart from the woman who had his heart and all his hopes for the future in the palm of her hand.

Both of them were lost to the wanting that had rushed to the surface of the moment, but when they were both stripped bare and in the bed, Killian finally felt like the world had righted itself. He needed this closeness with Emma and reminder that she was his as much as he was hers. Without it life just wasn't the same. When he said as much he watched Emma's eyes darken and her tongue come out to swipe against her lip.

"How do you do that?" Killian smiled, his hand tracing along the curves of her skin as she shivered.

"Do what, Swan?" His hand came down between her legs and Emma arched up to him, but eventually she found her words.

"Make sweet words sound as hot as when you talk dirty."

"They sound as such because you know I mean them and that I'll never love anyone as I love you, Swan." She ran a hand across his cheek.

"It's the same for me."

The affirmation was enough to push him forward into more defined action. He kissed her passionately distracting her with the kiss as his fingers trailed lower, finally making contact with her sex. She moaned into his mouth, but he wouldn't let her pull back, wanting every part of her reaction and her love. Killian took it slow at first until his thumb grazed her clit while two fingers thrust inside together. Her hips bucked up to meet his fingers absentmindedly and he rejoiced in how open she was with what she wanted, granting it readily and reveling in her release as if it was one of his own.

As his Swan lay there still a little dazed, Killian kissed lower, his own desires pitching to the surface. He was hard and aching for release himself, but none of that mattered when he knew that he could pull more from Emma and remind her that this was what they'd have a world away. She might not have this apartment or this city, but she'd have all of him forever.

Emma's head tossed back, her hands clutching at the blanket on the bed when his tongue swiped against her sex. Killian would love to see her eyes as she chased another climax, but he knew soon enough he could watch the glint of light that only came when she was in the throws of passion. He kept his rhythm steady before growing more and more demanding until finally he used a hand along with his tongue, inciting Emma to cry out.

"Don't stop. God, please don't stop!" The pride that filled his chest at hearing Emma's praise fueled him further until she'd climaxed once again and lay there panting for breath amongst the sheets.

"What do you require now, love?"

"You. Always you."

Killian's whole body hummed with raw anticipation as he slid into her and allowed himself a moment to get his bearings. She fit him like a glove, and the breathy little sighs that she made as she waited for him to move blinded him to anything but giving her more pleasure and taking some of his own. When he was moving against her, Emma met him thrust for thrust. Three weeks of waiting and of dreaming of her was made reality and he never wanted it to end. But it did as soon as she reminded him that she loved him and fell apart again.

In the aftermath of such a glorious moment, Killian remained entranced for a long time by the flush that kissed her skin. Emma was glowing and more beautiful than ever but the most important part of that was the clear happiness and contentment she let shine so freely.

She turned to face him, her smile soft and her eyes shining and Killian couldn't help but reach for her, running his fingers through her slightly tousled locks as he gazed upon her. How any one woman could be so beautiful he would never know.

"Thank you." He felt his brow rise at that and she swatted his chest playfully. "Not for the sex! You know that's not what I meant."

"An honest mistake love. I've often thought to thank you before but how would I form such a decree?" Emma rolled her eyes but he felt the vibration of her silent laughter all the same.

"What I _meant_ was thank you for being here with me. And thank you for making me believe that everything really will be good and worth it in the end."

"It's as I told you, love, nothing could ever keep me away. But I have to thank you too, love. You make me believe in everything like nothing else ever could."

Emma smiled, snuggling closer into his chest and leaving him with a sense of peace as she did, peace that Killian swore he'd fight to keep all the days of both of their lives.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. A Snowing proposal and CS smuff to boot. I have a lot of feelings and excitement for where the story is going now. We'll get some insight into the wedding next chapter and will end in Genovia so that will be fun to explore. Thank you all so much for reading and for your patience on the little bit of time it took to update this. Hope you all have a good Monday and thanks again!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey all! 'When Love Reigns' is back with a Snowing wedding and Emma's first time going to Genovia. We will get the wedding from Mary Margaret's perspective, and the arrival in their new home from Emma's. Don't worry, everyone is involved in both POVs, but it's a chapter of fluff from a mother and daughter's perspective. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My parents are married, my grandmother is constantly scheming, my boyfriend loves me as much as I love him, and I live in a castle. Oh, and there's no punch line coming. That's just an accurate summary of my life._

….

Staring at her reflection a few days after leaving Boston for the last time in a long while, Mary Margaret found herself confronted with an unquestionable truth – today was the first day of the rest of her life. She was marrying David after half a lifetime apart and in doing so she would right the wrongs of her past and step into the life they should have had together all along.

It had taken some maneuvering to get here, but just like he'd promised David coordinated everything and it was almost seamless. They'd had two days to prepare for things here in Morocco, a locale Mary Margaret had been dreaming of since she was a little girl. As an artist she saw the undeniable beauty in this corner of the world, and as a tourist she saw the enticingly different way of life that came with it. It would be an amazing place to marry the man she loved, but in the midst of all the planning they'd found time to make more memories that Mary Margaret would always cherish.

Like yesterday, when David surprised her and Emma with the chance to ride on camels in the dessert some miles south of this resort. Mary Margaret immediately agreed, loving the idea of seeing the world in that way, but Emma was another story and her usually fearless daughter had been adamant that it was a terrible idea.

" _No way! Best case scenario I get spit on, worst case I'm one of those cautionary tales about American girls who get lost in the dessert because they accidentally rattled the camel."_

Emma of course didn't mean to be funny, but it was hard not to laugh at the characterization. How often did people hear about camel related incidents like the one she described? Certainly there weren't enough of them to have such established cautionary tales as Emma implied.

David and Mary Margaret both promised Emma that nothing like that would happen and though she warmed slightly to the idea, it took a whisper that Mary Margaret couldn't overhear from Killian to prompt Emma to give it a try. In the end she'd been a natural, certainly far better than David or Mary Margaret were, but Emma maintained until the last second that this was not the life for her. She would stick to horses any day.

That comment prompted Ruth to tell Emma that the palace had a whole stable filled with horses, and Mary Margaret watched as her daughter's whole face lit up at the prospect. Emma was still a little nervous about Genovia, but she was willing to try to look for the silver linings and to make this change work for her father. It made Mary Margaret so proud and soon she found herself wiping away tears from how grateful she was not only for this wedding but for the wonderful young woman she got to call her daughter.

"Mom, I thought we talked about the crying."

Mary Margaret laughed aloud at Emma's censure from across the room, but there was nothing she could do to hold back these tears. Instead she reached out to Emma, pulling her closer to her. She took in the soft green of Emma's sleeveless dress that matched her eyes brilliantly. It worked so well with the wreath of flowers that Mary Margaret had also specially requested Emma wear. They were a hark back to Emma's childhood and the countless times her daughter had begged her to tie together wildflowers in the public garden so she could be a fairy.

Emma might not believe in magical nymphs any longer, or beg for her mother to make her wreaths anymore, but holding Emma close was still the most natural thing in the world to Mary Margaret. She knew moments like this were on the decline so she took advantage of this embrace. With Emma being older, and with the new steps they were about to take, things were going to change. But at the end of the day, Mary Margaret would always be Emma's mother, no matter what happened.

"You don't think the flowers look silly?" Emma asked more curious than concerned.

"I think they look perfect." Emma smiled and glanced back to the mirror as Mary Margaret tried to collect herself.

This day was one that Mary Margaret once believed she was never going to have and living it, seeing herself in the mirror in this dress beside her grown up, caring, beautiful daughter the emotions wouldn't dull. Her world was filled with magic today and hope of the strongest kind. No matter what happened, no matter where the world turned next, she would always have today and these memories to hold dear.

"You're still crying." Mary Margaret laughed again though it was cut off by a barely tamped down sob.

"I know, honey. But they're happy tears, I promise."

Emma smiled at Mary Margaret's words and hugged her Mom tight. More than twenty years had come and gone since Mary Margaret first held her daughter in her arms, but the feeling never changed. Emma would always be her strongest source of joy, and her little girl to protect, but the world wasn't an ugly, dangerous place today. Instead it was filled with hope and a dream she knew Emma had since she was a little girl. The thought of Emma as a toddler asking about why she didn't have a Daddy when everyone else did came rushing back and the tears came out at a steadier pace.

"Don't make me call Dad in here. He's been chomping at the bit all afternoon to see you before the ceremony and I will let him come if you don't quit it." Mary Margaret pretended to sober up at the empty threat and both of them laughed. With a shaky breath, she wiped away her tears and looked back to Emma.

"Satisfied?" Emma nodded.

"You look beautiful, Mom. Dad's going to freak when he sees you."

'Freak' was an interesting way to put it, but Mary Margaret knew Emma was right. David had been waiting for this day just as long as she had, and he would make no apologies for wanting her as much as he did. No, she fully anticipated that David's need for her would be apparent, his love would be almost tangible, and that he was going to be a little more than speechless.

"I know you were kidding about calling your father in here, but I think if we make him wait much longer he'll turn up on his own."

"I do think you are right, my dear."

Mary Margaret and Emma both turned to find Queen Ruth smiling from the doorway. She was dressed in bright colors and looking perfectly content. The Queen had taken to the warmness of the climate and the difference it presented from Genovia and Boston but the punch her outfit afforded couldn't compare to her smile. If ever Mary Margaret doubted that she had her to-be mother-in-law's approval, this look of happiness would completely eradicate it.

"Guess that's our queue then," Emma replied quietly, squeezing her mother's hand once more.

"I guess it is." Emma turned back towards the door since she would be walking down the aisle first but before she left Mary Margaret called for her one last time. "Emma?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you, always." Emma rolled her eyes in a playful way and the happy tears threatened to spill again but Mary Margaret held them back instead.

"I love you too, Mom. Always have, always will. Now let's go get you married."

Time from that point on moved by in the strangest fashion. On the one hand it felt like she and Emma sprinted from the back room to the celebration outside, but on the other things seemed halted, as if every heartbeat was slowed and the world around it matched. Mary Margaret took in everything and nothing all at once.

She saw the sea of white flowers that were everywhere, scattered around the path that led from where she'd gotten ready to where her future lay in wait. Roses, lilies, daisies: the types were so varied but the sight was still pristine, as pure and white as snow itself. It made for a gorgeous picture, one that Mary Margaret would no doubt try and recreate someday down the line, but for now she didn't take in every detail or study every small particular. Instead she saw the moment as a whole. This was merely the setting for an important touchstone in her story just beyond.

By the time she made it to the final stretch and down the makeshift aisle, the world was spinning and vibrantly alive, but then all there was before her was David. Her Prince Charming was smiling at her like she was the single most important thing in the universe to him and all Mary Margaret could do in response was smile back in the same way.

When she finally took his offered hand and stood before the justice of the peace who David had found for the wedding, Mary Margaret found herself losing track of the words and readings. All she could see was David's smiling eyes and handsome face, and all she could feel was an overwhelming love and a sense that this was absolutely right. Mary Margaret never had very many thoughts on destiny, but this moment felt like it was always meant to happen and as she took it all in, she found it to be even more strikingly beautiful than she could have dared to dream.

Soon enough it was their turn to speak. Mary Margaret and David had decided they wanted individualized vows because their promises should be meaningful and they had both gone too many years without saying everything they wished to say. Though it was slightly out of order, Mary Margaret requested to go first. Truth was there was no way she'd get a single word out if David made a heart felt plea about his love. She'd be a weeping mess instead of someone promising forever.

"David, from the moment we met you have opened my eyes to so much. Every minute that we spend together I learn more about what it means to love and what it means to truly believe. You have always been the man who has my heart and you always will be. Even when we were apart you were changing my world and making it so much better than I ever deserved. You brought me Emma, and in turn she brought me back to you. We lost each other once, but the joy I've felt at finding you again, at being found by you again… well there's no way to express it.

"It's hard to believe in happily ever after when all hope seems lost and for a while I stopped believing, but seeing you again changed that. You reminded me that if two people are supposed to be together, they find a way. You reminded me that all happy endings always start with hope and that it is never too late to fight for the love you want and the life that comes with it. So I promise to always find you and to love you for this day and every day to come."

How she managed to state any of those feelings clearly into words Mary Margaret didn't know, but when she was finished David's hand brought hers to his lips to kiss gently. When he was instructed to give her his words he did not disappoint. Instead he was just as charming, thoughtful, and loving as he always had been.

"Mary Margaret, the day I found you again I told you that there is no amount of time too great when you have true love. Because the truth is I would wait a thousand years for one more day with you. I don't know where our journey's heading, or where our story ends, but I do know one thing – you have made my life more extraordinary than any man deserves. With your love, with our daughter, with the goodness that I see in you every day, you make me a better man and I will forever be grateful.

"This is the start of our second chance. We're picking up where we left off years ago and now that I have you back, I want you to know that I will never stop fighting to keep you safe, happy, and by my side. True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced. So no matter where you go, no matter what you do I will always find you and more than that I will love you always and without hesitation."

The justice of the peace uttered his last words of blessing, and when the moment finally came that they were man and wife, Mary Margaret pulled David down to her to seal their love with a kiss. Their surroundings fell away when their lips met and all that remained was the two of them taking on this next step together.

The kiss seared away all the doubts and worries that Mary Margaret once held onto leaving only faith that things would work out in its wake. Marrying a king might not be the easiest of adventures, but it would not haunt her, not when Mary Margaret was so certain that she had the love of the best man alive.

Eventually they pulled apart to a chorus of fanfare from the few people who were invited to the service. Emma especially looked so happy for both of them, and their daughter's contentment made everything all the more perfect. The happy tears continued to flow, but David wiped them away promising there was still so much left to come.

As the night went on there was food and dancing and general merriment but most importantly there was scarcely a moment when David wasn't right beside her. Only during the father daughter dance that Emma requested did he take his leave, and that special span of time was just as wonderful to Mary Margaret as every other part of the festivities.

"I could not be more pleased with the choice my son has made." Mary Margaret turned to see Queen Ruth smiling beside her and she immediately reached for Mary Margaret's hand in a loving gesture of acceptance. "You two were meant to find this moment, Mary Margaret, just as Emma was meant for everything that comes next."

"You are so confident in her," Mary Margaret mused aloud as she took in her daughter twirling around the dance floor with her Dad.

"Aren't you?" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Always. But you're the expert. I've taught her a lot, and learned so much more from her than I can ever say, but when it comes to being a queen I'm just a little out of my league."

"Nonsense. The most important part of being a leader is knowing that at the end of the day your heart and your head must work as one. Emma knows how to follow her gut while still being smart. You have raised a strong, compassionate, intelligent young woman. She does credit to this family and to Genovia already. Nothing I or David teach her will ever matter more than that."

Mary Margaret felt her only bit of worry for her daughter dissipate with the conviction of Ruth's words. At the same time, Mary Margaret noticed Killian make his way back to ask for Emma's hand in another dance. That young man was so beyond smitten with her daughter. In fact, there was no denying that he was just as gone over Emma as David was for Mary Margaret years ago.

Sometimes it felt like looking in a sort of mirror but Mary Margaret was grateful that the same pitfalls wouldn't come between Emma and her happiness. Her daughter's path might be rocky in other areas, but at least it would never be the same sad tale as the one Mary Margaret and David faced for so long.

"I will admit that for a moment I was sad about this union." Mary Margaret turned back to Ruth who immediately qualified the statement. "Not because I don't want you as my daughter. I just love a royal wedding. I love the grandness and the splendor and I always thought my son would have that, but at least I have a granddaughter to dream for now."

"You still think that wedding is coming so soon?"

The first day that Mary Margaret met the Queen, Ruth mentioned to her that Emma and Killian were very much in love. To what degree the young people realized it, Ruth couldn't say, but she had predicted that sometime in the next year they would marry. Mary Margaret didn't doubt that it was possible, but she also knew Emma and Killian were very young. There was a great big world out there to discover and she wanted Emma to get a real taste of that before she changed her life so radically.

"I think it's certain to pass. Whether he pops the question tomorrow or ten years from now, I know real love when I see it. They'll find a way." Mary Margaret smirked at the determination in her mother-in-law's tone. Ruth always had an angle and a plan in the works, but love needed to flourish on its own to be strong enough to last.

"As long as it's _their_ way and it's what Emma really wants then I'll be happy."

"I missed the first part of that sentence. What exactly would make you happy?" Mary Margaret and Ruth both turned to see David standing there looking at his bride with all sorts of adoration.

"Why another dance with my _husband_ of course."

"The last thing I want is to deny my _wife_ a single thing that she desires." David pulled Mary Margaret back into his arms before bending low to whisper in her ear. "But I was thinking this might be our final number. I've been waiting my whole life to get to what comes next."

"That makes two of us."

With that Mary Margaret rested her head against her husband's shoulder, closing her eyes and feeling his sturdy presence as he led her through the dance. Here in his arms she would always be safe and wanted, and for the next few minutes and a lifetime after that she'd enjoy this feeling. She also made a silent promise that every day she'd find this spot again and partake in the subtle warmth that only he could bring her.

The dance was over before they knew it and when the music faded Mary Margaret and David made their excuses and stole away another blissful set of moments together that would forever be some of the best either of them had ever known. It was the perfect ending to the fairytale that was their lives, but more than that it was also a new beginning that both of them were ready for.

…

Since touching down on Genovian soil only a little while ago, Emma had been completely entranced by the sights outside her window. She knew by now that Genovia was a very small principality but she never imagined it would be so picturesque. It looked like a contemporary twist on a magical land from a storybook made real and Emma wondered if the people of this country realized how different their home was from so many other places Emma had seen before.

Every street the town car drove down, even the ones in the heart of the city, were beautifully kept with a mix of classic and modern architecture. People looked happy, and though there was a lot of attention on their caravan of cars, it didn't feel as heavy as the paparazzi Emma was subjected to back home. There were a few camera phones, but mostly it was people waving and wishing the royal family well.

"Nice to see you guys are well liked here." Emma didn't know if she meant to make the comment aloud, but it was out of her mouth and in the space around her before she could think better of it.

Her grandmother laughed at Emma's assessment and Emma pulled her eyes from the window to find the dowager queen bestowing some much-appreciated attention on Louie. Emma was glad to see that her dog continued to like their change in station so much. She'd been afraid at first that he would hate flying or that he wouldn't adjust to Genovia, but then again they'd traveled here on a private jet outfitted with a luxurious dog bed and were heading to a home with more open space to run around in than any one canine could wish for.

"Our family is a very old one. We've been in power a long time, my dear, and it has always been our mission to look out for the good of our people. We managed to skirt around the darker parts of history because we were a bit more enlightened than some of our fellow royals. Now everyone realizes that we are more figureheads than anything else. Except for your father of course. Overseeing parliament is a very important job and he has never let his people down in his time at that overlook."

What her grandmother failed to say aloud was that David (and Queen Ruth) hoped that one day Emma would take that position. In becoming queen, she would be called upon to be more than the token royal her grandmother described. People's quality of life would hang in the balance and the scariest part of that was that Emma didn't know these people. She was a foreigner potentially claiming a birthright that she didn't fully understand.

"I hope I don't let them down." 

"You could never Emma, and soon enough you'll come to know that."

Emma and her grandmother slipped back into silence as the countryside fanned out around them, but eventually the quiet had to be done away with. When they arrived at the palace and the car drove through the front gates without so much as a stop from security, Emma found herself gawking at the stately and serene structure before her.

"So, what do you think? Does it pass muster?"

"It's wow – I mean it's um… wow!"

Emma knew that her lack of words about the castle left something to be desired in a princess, but there was no helping it. Pictures were one thing, but arriving to the actual place where her future was supposed to be leading was something else entirely.

For such a small country this palace was an extravagant show of wealth. It was beautiful though and nothing like the gauche half-attempt at aristocracy of Will's house back in Boston. Even as it overwhelmed Emma it still called to her, as if despite all her worry she knew deep down that she was always meant to end up here someday.

This was the home of her grandmother and her father, and it was also the place where Killian had grown up. Now it was going to be her home too, and time she supposed would take away some of this feeling of foreignness.

"Oh my gosh, there's like a hundred people outside! Are they waiting for us?" Her grandmother nodded.

"They are. Every single person employed by this estate will be there to greet you and your mother. It's custom, even if your arrival is a break away from strict tradition."

Emma felt her stomach sink with worry. Were they walking into some sort of social ritual she was unaware of and would thus much up? She asked her grandmother and the Queen's response was helpful if a little less than straightforward.

"Well my dear, the truth is that our return is all rather… unusual. A king marrying outside the confines of our church and away from the ever-prying eyes of parliament is a break from the norm. We are a country dedicated to change in the right direction, but some people aren't so easily convinced. The staff however, will prove no problem. They are loyal and lovely every last one of them."

"But you do think my parents are going to take some heat for the way all of this happened." Her grandmother looked into Emma's eyes, never backing away.

"If they do it won't be anything that this family cannot handle. Besides, there's so much to celebrate, a new queen and a princess. Countries don't get good news like that every day."

"Yeah, I kind of got that feeling when August let it slip that last year's biggest night of the royal year came in the aftermath of a new pear deal." Her grandmother laughed good-naturedly at Emma's joke before the door to the car was opened and her grandmother emerged. A hand came to offer Emma assistance out as well and Emma was more than pleased to find that it belonged to Killian.

"Everything will be fine, Emma. They're all going to love you, you'll see."

Emma appreciated his words of encouragement and the look in his blue eyes that told her so much more than his statement did. Killian loved her and he believed in her, and soon enough they'd get a chance to just be themselves again, as long as they were patient. Until then though, she had duties to attend to and new customs to get the hand of.

Too soon Killian handed Emma back to her grandmother and he took his spot beside Liam. He looked handsome and at home dressed in his suit on these front steps, and Emma took a second to trace his likeness in the hope that she'd remember it. Then Emma and Queen Ruth shared a smile and a nod before the Queen wove their arms together and headed up to be greeted by the palace staff.

One by one people bowed and curtsied and Emma smiled and followed her grandmother's example all the while. There was some light conversation and inquiry into how people and their families were doing, but the first real interaction came with an older woman who looked to be about her grandmother's age at the top of the steps dressed in a deep plum colored dress.

"Your Majesty. It's so good to have you home again."

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds. This is my granddaughter, Emma. Emma, this is Mrs. Reynolds, head house keeper and lead life saver in all respects in this home."

Emma didn't expect Mrs. Reynolds to roll her eyes or for her grandmother to take the woman's hand and hold tight like they were the best of friends, but maybe she should have. Clearly Emma's preconceptions were not entirely indicative of her new reality. If anything, this easiness and lack of formality made Emma wonder if she wouldn't have to tread so lightly with her relationship with Killian. Maybe everyone would understand and that would be one less headache to face, because pretending that she didn't love him or hiding from her feelings would never be an option.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess. If you need anything, you come to me alright?" Emma nodded, promising that she would even though she knew it very unlikely. If her grandmother liked Mrs. Reynolds so much she must be a more than capable woman and this castle probably ran with the utmost efficiency already.

At that moment, the last of the cars pulled up and that left Emma to watch her father emerge and then offer his hand to her mother. They both looked happy, and where Emma knew she was carrying around a tiny bit of worry, her mother appeared devoid of such sentiment. It was touching to see her Mom so calm and unaffected. Then again, Emma supposed that love was a strong enough force to heal any form of pain.

The thought of love of course prompted Emma to cast her glance back to Killian who was watching her already. He grinned at her noticing him and it set her heart beating faster. She thought of how they'd sat beside each other on the plane, and how the past few nights they'd never had to be without each other. While her parents were celebrating a very short honeymoon, Emma and Killian were granted reprieve of their own. It had been perfect and she knew if she had the chance to hold Killian's hand in hers right now then she'd likely feel just as brave as her mother did.

Emma noticed the same ease of manner between her father and their staff and everyone showed her mother the same respect that they showed Emma. Soon enough everyone dispersed and Emma was being given a tour, or at least an introductory one. If they took stock of the whole palace it would be hours and hours, but as it was her grandmother decided to show Emma the central rooms and then one of the most important places – her bed chambers.

"Holy cow, it's huge!"

Her grandmother laughed again at Emma's response but she didn't contradict the statement. This place was a suite with a huge sitting room, a bedroom, a beautiful bathroom and a walk in closet to die for. Emma noticed that there were already all sorts of clothes filling the space and countless pairs of shoes and purses, but before she could get too overwhelmed she closed the door and turned back to her grandmother.

"Your parents are down the far end of this corridor and around the bend and my own chambers are the other way around to the left."

Emma nodded, curious as to where Killian was but her grandmother informed her that he was a single floor below. Emma considered being embarrassed by the transparency of her thoughts but thought better of it. Instead she asked Louie how he liked it and her favorite mutt plopped down on the couch in a sign of silent approval.

"Now, there will be a special family dinner held in honor of you and your mother tonight, and before you claim that there's no need, remember that we royals will make any excuse for a special dinner. You don't need to change if you don't want to or anything like that but when the meal has finished you'll find it rather easy to slip away unnoticed. You still have the key I gave you?"

"Yes," Emma said tapping on the pocket of her sundress and her grandmother's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Good. Now you have two ladies maids. Brigitte and Olivia. They are very sweet girls, though full disclosure they have a habit of misunderstanding things. Best to be exceptionally clear with what you need should you request anything of them."

"No long, rambling, prose about the big questions of the universe, got it." Her grandmother shook her head while smiling and went on to explain ten other things that Emma couldn't keep track of but ended her monologue with the promise that someday it would all make sense and until then she should never hesitate to ask.

"Are there any places I'm not allowed to go?" Her grandmother laughed.

"Much as I might like to say that there are, we have no haunted wings or hidden dungeons. The palace is yours to explore and we leave the secret keeping to other families."

After making sure that Emma was all set at least for now, Queen Ruth made her temporary goodbyes to give Emma a chance to get acquainted with her new space. There wasn't much time before dinner but Emma used the bit she had accordingly. She took in every detail that she could, from the chosen decorations already set in the space to the personal effects that had been slightly unpacked. Her bulletin board from home with pictures of her friends was here, as were all of her favorite books and movies. Because of that, this place actually felt a little bit like home even though Emma had never been here.

Deciding to go with something familiar on a day of a lot of change, Emma pulled out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ finding a little unexpected something inside. It was a bookmark she knew did not belong to her, but upon further inspection it was a pressed rose in the softest shade of pink.

"From the garden at the consulate."

Emma whispered the realization aloud and felt the tears stinging her eyes. Killian had done it again. He'd given her calm assurances even when he couldn't be here. He had work to attend to before dinner but he was still here with her. Emma traced her bracelet that he'd given to her smiling for a moment before diving into the novel she loved best.

Before Emma knew it, it was time for dinner and she was shown the way by the two ladies maids that her grandmother mentioned to the dining room. She wasn't the first to arrive though, for waiting there with his same handsome smile was the charming boyfriend who kept leaving her presents at all times.

Without so much as a word, Emma stepped towards him and kissed him surely and though he seemed surprised for a moment, he met her kiss with his own in a second. Both of their hands roamed as they pulled each other closer, but a kiss was all their current setting could afford them. Still, they were both a little breathless by the time they pulled away.

"Did a little reading today, did you love?" Emma blushed, taking his hand in hers.

"Maybe. But I would have kissed you either way."

Killian looked about to say more but then her parents arrived as did her grandmother and Liam. Emma and Killian didn't pull away from each other until they were seated to dinner and even then they were close, directly across from each other and able to share more than a couple glances and knowing looks. Emma was half hoping that dinner would be cancelled so the two of them could sneak away by the time the man in charge of presenting the meal made himself apparent.

"Tonight, Your Majesties, I present you with what chef has titled…," The man inhaled a sigh that made Emma bite her lip so as not to laugh. He seemed so unimpressed with the meal's having a title, and she couldn't say she blamed him. " _An American Adventure_."

"Thank you, Claude." The man bowed and waved the other attendants into the room.

"David, there was no need to do anything special." Emma watched as her father took her mother's hand in his and the silver trays were brought in to the table.

"I thought just tonight you might like something that reminds you of home."

Emma appreciated her father's thoughtful gesture because after a few days of Moroccan food Emma had to admit she was excited for something she was more used to. What would it be: burgers and fries? Apple pie? Maybe if they were lucky it would be some New England clam chowder for a localized Boston interpretation.

The sight that greeted them under the metal domes however was completely unexpected and Emma and her mother shared a look before both of them deteriorated into a fit of giggles. The assortment before them was arguably American but so incredibly different than their normal fare. It was as if someone hastily read an article on the American tendency towards frying everything and this was the end result.

There were fried chicken wings, fried cheese, tater tots, and jalapeno poppers, but the most noticeable thing was that there wasn't a vegetable or fruit in sight. Even if this was all made from scratch and crafted by a skilled chef it was hardly a balanced showing. If anyone ate this meal as is, they'd get so sick. Clearly Americans had a less than stellar reputation when it came to culinary creation.

"What in God's name is that thing?" Emma tried to compose herself and to comfort her grandmother.

"It's called a corn dog."

"I beg your pardon?" Emma laughed again.

"A corn dog. You take a hot dog, batter it up in cornmeal, and stick it in a vat of hot oil."

"And you _eat_ this?" Emma shrugged.

"Not every day. But at a state fair in the Midwest, yeah a corn dog might be something you indulge in."

"Clearly Chef Flambert didn't do his homework," Emma's father said and he waved Claude over again whispering low enough so no one else could hear him. The waiter nodded and excused himself and Emma expected he was probably being told to prepare something else quickly. Emma though saw this whole thing as a funny opportunity.

"You know, grandma, it would be a real shame to see all this food go to waste without so much as trying it." Her grandmother put a hand to her chest and Emma could see that her dramatic flair was a purposeful attempt to add humor to the moment.

"We might not be as rigid as we once were, my dear, but queens don't usually partake in food served on a stick." Emma shook her head letting out a pensive sound, which had the exact effect that she wanted.

"I'll try it, love." Killian's words from across the table made Emma smile and they were immediately joined by a chorus of agreement from her parents and Liam. Now the only person they were waiting for was Queen Ruth, and eventually she caved.

"Oh alright. Hand me the plate, and let it never be said that I back down from a challenge."

Emma instructed her grandmother that mustard was best with this particular delicacy, and that if she truly couldn't eat off the stick, cutting around it would work just as well, but Emma could hardly maintain her poker face when she witnessed her grandmother's response. Queen Ruth tried to be discrete, but Emma noticed that as the waiters came to clear away the course, the Queen asked them to save those corn dogs and send some of them up to her room later. Her grandmother actually liked the fair food and that was easily the best part of Emma's day thus far.

After the little bit of a misstep, a wonderful dinner was served and Emma had to admit that if this was a last second plan B, she would never go hungry here. The meal was filled with easy laughter and talking and more questions from Emma and Mary Margaret about Genovia. Every one was answered until suddenly the meal was over and her parents excused themselves for the night. Her grandmother followed soon after as did Liam until it was just Emma and Killian left alone together.

"You know, I still haven't seen this garden house everyone's been talking about."

"Is that right?" Emma nodded, her hand coming to run over his chest.

" _Mhmm_. So, would you take me?" Killian grinned, moving to take her hand once more.

"Nothing could make me happier, love."

They snuck away then through the gardens and into a starry night before finding the place in question. The house was perfectly situated, with vines crawling up the stone faced walls, and furnishings inside that felt out of time but still incredibly right. But Emma didn't focus on taking it all in. Such exploration could wait until tomorrow. For now, she planned to spend the evening in the best way she knew how – by loving until sleep took them both only to wake up beside him again in the light of the next day.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it! After writing this story for a few months I finally got to a moment I so desperately wanted to see: The Queen of Genovia eating a corn dog. Aside from that though, this was a fun installment to create because we're finally in Genovia and we get to see Emma being a princess. It only took about 14 chapters to get here. Anyway thank you so much to all of you for reading and continuing to comment on this story and I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: This chapter was originally going to be of a slightly different nature, with some drama popping up near the end, BUT I have realized that the last thing I have room for in my writing right now is any sort of angst. Instead enjoy this fluffy chapter about Emma dealing with her new life as a royal. But don't worry, there is Daddy Charming feels and some smuff for CS despite the slightly shorter length.**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The best cure to feeling like you can't handle something is love. Oh and ice cream. Ice cream is always good too._

…

One of the first things Emma realized upon her arrival in Genovia was that there were no how-to books on being a long lost princess. In fact, people who had experienced a similar situation were all but non-existent. Sure, there were novels and movies and fairytales, many of which Emma was familiar with, but in the real world there was no role model to try and emulate. Instead Emma was a rarity, a completely unique individual living a story no one else had ever faced. To say that was a little daunting was putting it mildly.

Two weeks after her initial arrival in Genovia, Emma found herself grappling with a multitude of dynamics that she'd never had to face before. For the longest time her life had felt small. She lived with just her mom for so many years, and then in college it was her and Ruby against the world. As such, Emma knew a life of pretty profound quiet and one where she was graced with a good amount of downtime. Princesses however, seemed to be lacking for that one luxury.

It was a strange situation to say the least. This whole place embodied privilege in every way to Emma. Between the marble and the gold and the invaluable antiques, she was practically living in a centuries-old testament to wealth and it was a shock to the system. Her mother had always provided for her and Emma but life had never looked like this with a staff and security and a family collection of jewels that could buy a small island.

More than all of that though, being here and being royalty meant so many of the problems in Emma's old life no longer existed. She had money and means and access to so much, but it all came with a price, and the most notable change was her lack of ability to step back or away from all of this. At any given moment there were people she didn't really know surrounding her and even if she knew they were all there to see that she was happy or safe, it was hard not to feel like she was being studied. All of these eyes on her made Emma hyper aware of making a mistake, and had her second-guessing herself more than she was used to.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't happy with her life here or for her parents being together because she was. Genovia was a remarkable place and every day she found more and more to like about this little country she'd now call home. There were the stables that she'd gotten to visit nearly every day, and the history of her father's family that fascinated her. She was piecing together parts of a puzzle she long felt was incomplete and with those queries came funny statues, cool antiquities, and more than a few funny or harrowing stories from her grandmother.

Still it was slightly exhausting being a princess whether Emma openly accepted her right to the throne or not. In the time since arriving, Emma and her family had needed to do so much. Her father as king was a busy man with meetings and responsibilities and suddenly Emma and her mother shared in some of them. There were interviews about the new royal family, events that were held at the palace under the watchful eye of her grandmother, and appearances that cropped up with each passing day.

Currently the whole palace was consumed with one particular agenda item: a formal ball in honor of Emma and her mother that would invite diplomats from around the world. Though in many ways it was exciting, it was also a gateway to stress for Emma. She found herself questioning again how well she could really handle all of this. She knew that to everyone else she seemed the picture of well adjusted, but rubbing elbows with important people certainly didn't sound like her idea of fun. If anything Emma worried she would reflect poorly, and the last thing she ever wanted was to disappoint her family.

Which was why right now, instead of being attended to by Brigitte or Olivia (her constantly present handmaidens), or going over evening gown styles with her grandmother, Emma was hiding among the stacks of books the palace library held. Eventually someone would find her she knew, and when they did there would likely be more talk of dance partners and which tiara she should wear, but for now Emma liked the quiet and the familiar feeling only a haven of books could boast.

"You know I used to do my hiding in the observatory." Emma turned immediately to find her father smiling at her. In his blue eyes Emma could see understanding and kindness, and her immediate instinct to be a little ashamed for running away evaporated.

"I thought about it, but to get there I would have had to pass Grandma's drawing room, and she hears everything."

King David laughed aloud before nodding towards two chairs situated in the sunlight by a window. Emma followed his lead to take a seat and stared out at the grounds below. They were perfectly manicured and there were more than a few gardeners and other staffers milling around. All in all it was a picture perfect place, with every last detail accounted for and it was that sense of perfection that made her feel slightly out of place.

"I think the only reason I didn't come here is because it reminded me of my father. He hated the royal study. Thought it was the picture of old-world ostentatiousness. More often then not I'd find him here, in good times and in bad. Whatever problem was on his plate he'd rather see it through from the library than anywhere else."

Emma was liable to agree with her late grandfather that this was a superior venue. Aside from the garden house, there was no where else on the palace grounds that Emma had found thus far that held the same sense of peace. Here she was surrounded by stories and left to her own devices. It felt like home because so many of the same books she knew graced these many shelves and within these four walls she didn't have to think about prepping for the press or dressing for a visiting member of parliament.

"I can only imagine what this transition is like for you, Emma. To go from a normal life to this is not something I have ever had to do. This is all I ever knew." Emma gave a small smile as she looked back at her father, hoping to ease some of the concern that she heard in his tone.

"It's fine really." Her father just looked at her as if he didn't buy that at all. "I mean I really do like it here. It's just… somewhat confining."

"A very diplomatic answer. I see princess lessons with your grandmother are working." Emma smiled even as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she's making a lot of progress. I now know all the heads of state and royal families for any given country and what treaties or skirmishes it's better not to mention. I also know what side of a dress to wear a broach on, which exact shade of blue is _really_ royal, and that your great grandmother had terrible taste in curtains."

King David's laugh at Emma's studies eased some of the tightness in her chest. It was pretty humorous when she thought about it but at the same time there was so much information swimming around in her head and she was trying to retain it all. This would have been a heck of a lot easier if she'd been born to this life, but as it was she was this ordinary girl from Boston who up until coming here had thought very little about throwing parties or being a public figure.

"I'm impressed though also slightly disappointed that there's nothing more interesting to know about being royalty."

"Oh I'm sure there is. Besides Grandma has forever to make me a better princess." Emma meant it as a joke, but she watched her father's smile fell. He reached for her hand in that moment and spoke earnestly.

"The last thing that any of us want is for the old Emma – the real Emma – to go anywhere. You don't need to change a single thing about yourself, because you are already perfect." Emma smiled at the sincerity, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"You have to say that. You're my dad."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's not the truth."

Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding at her father's words. He possessed a full and complete belief in her. There was no denying that her father loved Emma and that he meant what he said. It began to occur to her then that the reason she was feeling badly was not because of anything anyone else had done or implied but because she was putting too much pressure on herself.

"What if I told you I had a cure to that doubt I see in your eyes right now?" Emma looked up again and smiled curiously.

"I'd say show me your ways Obi-Wan."

Her father let out a bellowing laugh at the Star Wars reference, which Emma had chosen because of his surprising love of the franchise. Then she watched as he held a finger up in a gesture asking for a moment. Her father picked up the phone in the room and made a quiet suggestion to whoever was on the other line that Emma didn't actually hear before returning to speak to her again.

"For every tidbit your grandmother has shown you that was less than enthralling, I promise there's a part of this life that remedies it."

Emma asked her father about what exactly he meant, and for the next few minutes he filled her in on some of the things he'd still yet to show her here in the palace and in Genovia over all, but before they could outline too many items, the door opened and a serving tray was brought in.

"Ah excellent. Thank you, you can leave it right here." The staff member smiled graciously and departed as David revealed two bowls of ice cream.

"Is that…?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough with hot fudge? Why yes it is."

"But how did you know that's my favorite?" Emma asked, trying to think if to this point she'd had ice cream with her dad.

"Your mother mentioned it last week. When she did I made sure it was stocked. No one should ever be denied ice cream in a time of need."

The way that her father explained his knowledge and his reasoning in such a causal way touched Emma. This was an incredibly thoughtful gesture, and yet it wasn't surprising. Her dad was always looking for ways to bring them together and showing her that he cared and every time he succeeded. As an attempt to say thank you for that, Emma got up from her spot before he they grabbed their bowls and hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered and her Dad hugged her back just as tight.

"And I love you, Emma. No matter what."

With that bit of reassurance, Emma returned to the treat before them, finding that her father was definitely right: the answer to any of life's great questions was always ice cream. And by the time Emma was poised to rejoin the rest of the world again she was completely assured that it would all be okay because no matter what she had people who loved her for exactly who she was.

….

The past few weeks being back in Genovia were in every way superior to the ones that came before them. To have Emma here was something that Killian could never take for granted, and every day he found himself thanking God that she was close enough to see and touch and speak with. The time without her had been far from productive, for all the time he should be working, Killian wished he was with Emma, wherever that might be.

Of course there was separation even now, and as expected the palace would never exactly be the easiest place to find their moments, but the moments did come all the same. To have so many more of them now was a great gift, but there was one thing that worried Killian: with all of these new expectations, he didn't want Emma compromising herself to please others.

The woman Killian had fallen in love with was smart, beautiful, and easily one of the kindest people he'd ever met. But Emma's spirit was something else too, and there was a playfulness and curiosity that should never be tarnished. Was she fully princess-like at any given moment? Of course not, but why should she be. Killian had met enough up-tight or lofty aristocrats in his life to know that none of them would ever hold a candle to his Emma. None of them could be as genuine or real, and because of their stations they were removed from normal people.

Emma however knew empathy unlike almost anyone else. At every turn where she'd been introduced to new people or given the chance to speak her mind Emma left a positive feeling in her wake. She remembered names and faces and was genuinely interested in everyone that she met in each instance. The staff all made note of it when they thought Killian wasn't listening, and on the occasions when she and her family were called out of the palace to be with the public Emma always shone brighter than any one else ever could.

"Killian, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." The words from Queen Ruth as he walked down the hallway from his office where he'd been working pulled at something in him.

"Is Emma all right?" The Queen's facial features softened in that moment and though Killian should consider being embarrassed by the outburst he wasn't. Everyone should know where his priorities lay. There was no shame at all in loving someone as wonderful as Emma.

"She's fine – my granddaughter is fine. I just overwhelmed her a bit earlier with all the planning for the ball."

Killian felt his jaw clench. This was what he'd been afraid of. No one should be pressuring Emma to be anything that she wasn't. Princess or not there was no need for any changes of any kind.

"Not to worry my dear, David has straightened it all out and I am now aware that my excitement over shaped napkins might not be the best of joys to share with Emma."

He bit back a smile at that. Over the years Emma's grandmother had asked his opinion on so many equally questionable things. Killian always wrote those conferences off as essentially unnecessary but still somehow important to the Queen. He respected her interests but he knew all the while that they lacked any sort of real significance.

"I think there are few people who share that particular hobby." Ruth disregarded his joke entirely, moving forward with her plans.

"Now, Emma might be doing better but I think now would be a good time for a little romance." Killian choked on a bit of air at the blatant request.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. A stolen kiss amongst the flowers, or 'I love yous' by the lake, perhaps a visit to the green house. There were butterflies in there yesterday you know. They really make for a pretty picture." Killian gawked at the not so subtle outline of moments he and Emma had found together while she'd been in Genovia but the Queen continued.

"You make her happy, Killian and that's exactly what Emma needs, more reasons to be happy here. Now however you see fit to do that I trust your instincts." Killian's chest puffed out a bit with pride at the thought that he was the person to make Emma happy, but then he countered with an observation of his own.

"Who do you have doing the spying now?" The Queen grinned and Killian wondered if he was wrong to assume it wasn't her. She was crafty enough to go by unnoticed when she wanted to.

"Who said anything about spying? A grandmother simply hopes for her granddaughter to find love."

"Right, and all those moments that you just happened to be privy too back in Boston were pure coincidence." Ruth waved her hand dismissively.

"Exactly. Coincidence."

Killian muttered under his breath about the risk of telling such a bold lie, but he begged excuse from the room before she could reply, knowing that spying or not he did want to see Emma and give her some sort of comfort. Killian was happy to hear that David had managed to smooth things over, but he had to be sure that Emma saw herself as the perfection she already was. There was no need for her to alter herself in any way shape or form.

It didn't take very long for Killian to disembark from the palace and as if he had a sixth sense of Emma's location he honed in immediately on the garden house. He found upon entering with the key she'd given him that Emma was there, and the look in her eyes when she saw him come in filled him with a light he couldn't contain. Witnessing the proof that she was truly okay healed his own worry significantly. Still he moved towards her, taking her in his arms immediately and bringing her in for a kiss before any words were said between them.

Convinced that this place was truly away from the prying eyes of everyone else in the palace, Killian gave Emma everything in this kiss, pulling her into the embrace and demanding more. She met him beat for beat and the heat between them swelled quickly. With roaming hands and a need for absolutely no space between them, they were both lost to the sensations until they pulled apart a little breathless and seeking a means to extend this interlude.

"You know we have an hour before dinner," Emma said, her voice taught with the desire she had for him.

"I've a few ideas on how we can spend the time, Swan. Of course you'll have to trust me." Killian watched her eyes grow darker as his finger traced lightly over the slope of her neck.

"Yes. With you the answer is always yes."

Emma's whispered words were enough to have them both moving through the house to the bedroom. Once there, Killian let himself fully take her in. She was beautiful as always, but he was particularly taken with the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing. When he'd seen her earlier she'd been wearing finer clothing that though attractive wasn't purely Emma. He was almost remiss to strip her out of these clothes but it had to be done to get them what they both wanted.

In a flurry of motion they were both bared to the other and falling into the bed, and Killian couldn't say which way was up. All that he could see or feel or think was Emma. He lived for the sounds she made and the pleas for more that passed through her lips as his mouth moved to kiss from her lips down her neck and eventually below to her breasts. The lust she gave way to stoked his own need greatly, but Emma also knew exactly how to get him moving faster when he got distracted with stretching out her pleasure.

"Killian, I love you, but if you don't give me more-," Killian moved back up to kiss her mouth and quiet what was no doubt a hollow threat. When he pulled back she was panting and he grinned.

"You know that I will always do anything in my power to see you happy, Emma." She nodded but then her eyes closed as his hand trailed lower between her legs and his thumb made contact with her clit.

Time had given Killian some element of mastery over Emma's desires. He knew for instance that she needed just the slightest bit of pressure and a quiet sort of build before his fingers came to fill her. That, coupled with a few professions of love of his own sent her spiraling to the first release he wanted her to have.

"That's one," he said against her skin as he kissed his way lower down her body.

Before Emma could fully recover Killian had positioned himself to take her with his mouth. At first he kissed the inside of her thighs and felt her shiver of anticipation. Her hands gripped at the sheets on the bed, knowing what was coming, but only when he was sure that she was on the edge of madness from the teasing did Killian give her what she wanted.

With tender licks and sucks at first he laid the groundwork until he let his own hunger take over, causing Emma to buck her hips off the bed. There was nothing soft and gentle about his actions, and she craved it, needing it just as much as he did if her responses were any indication. Finally he growled against her as she fell deeper into the sensations, and again Emma gave into climax, leaving that undeniably sublime flush against her skin.

"That's two," Emma murmured something he couldn't understand in reply to his count, but he loved the silky tone of her satisfied voice. It was music to his ears of the most stunning variety.

The vision she made for in this bed, in the bed that they had only ever shared with each other, made Killian's already prevalent arousal harder. There was no denying that he belonged to Emma. His whole heart was hers and it always would be. He only hoped that for her this was the same sort of cemented forever. Killian couldn't bear to think of life without her by his side. Losing her for any reason would wreck him.

"That's not going to happen." Killian blinked, only just realizing that he must have vocalized his worries. Emma's hand came to run over his cheek. "Because I love you too and I'm not going anywhere. Not now and not ever. We're in this for the long haul, remember?"

Killian grinned at her use of his words from a past moment and let her promise sink in. Even if Killian had doubts about what Emma could see in him or in the idea that he could be truly deserving of her as a woman or as a princess, there was nothing on this earth he had more faith in than Emma. If she said that she was in this than she was. It was as easy as that. Emma however, thought he might need just a bit more proof, and in a deft move flipped their positions in the hopes of pleasuring him as he'd done for her.

Coherent thought wasn't readily possible given the actions of his Swan. She was a siren and a temptress to say the least and between her wandering hands, that brilliant mouth of hers, and those knowing eyes that watched for his responses, Killian was lost to her. Only when he was on the brink of breaking did she pull back and adjust to give them what they both wanted which was to get to this state of bliss together. They neither of them needed much prodding and found that completion swiftly in a dizzyingly satisfying way.

"This is the best remedy." Killian felt his brow rise at the words.

"Come again, love?" Emma smiled as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, letting herself feel his arms around her for a while more before they'd have to return to the outside world.

"Today I learned that for every part I don't love of being a princess there's something here to make it better. You are the best cure." Killian loved to hear that she felt that way.

"And you, Emma, are simply everything."

He watched as she blushed at his words before she responded that he was problematically charming. She'd levied the charge at him before, but regardless Killian knew that Emma approved. Besides, he would take her little bit of mocking any day because when they left the garden house together and made their way back into the fray of their reality, Emma carried the same happiness with her, and there was nothing more that Killian could ever want for.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this slightly delayed chapter. I have been largely following my imagination in my other stories (where the muse is currently doing more talking) so it might be another two weeks before this story gets updated, but I promise more is on the way. Thanks again for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello everyone! So it feels like it has been a while since I got the chance to include some Snowing POVs along with CS ones and this week it seemed like time to break the dry spell. This chapter also sets us up for some new things everyone will be facing in the coming chapters. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _There's no easy way to define being a princess. There's all sorts of expectations, duties, and pressures to consider, but the more I see and experience, the more I realize I_ can _do this. I'll always be more than a mere princess, but this is a part of my story too, one I'm finally ready to accept._

…..

A little more than a month into her new life in Genovia, Emma had to admit she was feeling far better about all things princess-y. Since the afternoon in the library where her father showed her that ice cream sundaes were an anytime, anywhere kind of thing for royals, Emma began to open herself up more to the pros of being royalty.

Before that, she'd clung to the other good parts of Genovia. There were her parents who spent every day trying to build a more substantial feeling of family. They didn't have to try too hard though, because the three of them together already felt just right even if Emma found herself wondering when her grandmother would get her wish for a new prince or princess. Queen Ruth was hardly subtle about her desires on that front, and aside from continuing to push Emma and Killian together, there was nothing else on her radar more worthy of working towards. Emma hoped for her parent's sake that a new baby came too. They deserved another chance at parenthood, and Emma always wanted a sibling even if she didn't expect one to come so late.

And then there was Killian, who never stopped surprising her with new opportunities. Not a day passed by where Killian didn't make her heart flutter with some new adorable gesture or make her body tremble with that real and pulsing want. He had the most amazing ability to find her when she needed him and he didn't leave her side until he was certain she was really okay. His presence was a constant, and even in the hours when he was working and she was… well, princess-ing, he was still there, believing in her.

That kindness and support from the people Emma cared for continued on, but now Emma found every day held a new potential for actual enjoyment outside of them too. Scattered throughout some of her more annoying or tedious duties Emma was finding more and more opportunities for things that she cared about. Finally she had scoped out ways to be a princess and still be herself.

Take today's agenda for example. Right now, she was outside of the palace and away from all the excess that it boasted. Instead she was working in the Genovian community giving back. She'd been searching for a way to do just that since leaving home and thanks to her father and grandmother she'd found a way to achieve that wish.

An orphanage further in the city proved to be the perfect place for Emma to go for at least a few hours a week. Though she herself had never been an orphan, she saw the work that these dedicated caretakers undertook and she sought to help in anyway she could. They were all mostly amiable given her royal status, but Emma noticed a few skeptical persons amongst the crowd her first time here a few weeks back. Now though, after being here for a while and showing up every week to spend time with the kids in her own attempted version of the work she did back in Boston, Emma knew even the most cautious people were warming up to her.

Emma was delighted to find when first speaking with her grandmother and the head of house here, that illiteracy was not a pressing problem in Genovia. The school system here, thanks to Emma's grandfather and father, was one lauded all across the world and even these disadvantaged children reaped the benefit of that. They did not, however, have a vast library of their own or enough volunteers to build meaningful resources for them, which was where Emma came in.

With a little help from Belle, Emma created a plan, a year of reading and stories and adventures for these kids that she herself hoped to mostly distribute. Every week she brought someone with her, whether it was Killian, or Jefferson, or her grandmother, someone always came. This week she had her mother with her, and Emma planned to use it to her advantage, assigning Mary Margaret with domain over the week's craft while Emma focused on the books themselves.

"Have I mentioned yet how proud I am of you, Emma?" Emma smiled at her mother's words. She had multiple times but Emma still liked to hear it.

"Once or twice."

Her mother laughed lightly before getting distracted by one of the smallest boys who was currently using the stain safe finger paints. He looked about to color the hair of a small girl next to him with icy blonde hair and make it an unfortunate sea green color, but Mary Margaret diverted him before turning her attention back to Emma.

"What made you think of the theme?"

Emma looked around at the kids and though their ages varied they were all immersed in some kind of activity or reading having to do with sailing away on adventure. The ocean was the common thread in every part of the day's activity and all of them were clearly enjoying that choice.

"Remember last week when you mentioned missing real Maine lobster?" Her mother laughed again shaking her head at the joke. Of course that wasn't the actual reason, but to pare down the abundance of influences was no easy task for Emma.

The truth was that Emma's inspirations for this were varied. Part of it stemmed from Killian and her father, both of whom shared a love for being out on the water that they'd begun to share with Emma on the lake by the palace. But it was more than that too. Emma had lived countless lives inside the pages of good books, and so many of them had been sponsored by swashbuckling pirates or fighters at sea. There were tales of nomads and wanderers in search of new beginnings, and then the fluffier allegories of magic and mermaids. Sailing and the sea was a hot bed of possibility, and for most of these kids, the ocean was a hypothetical.

When Emma discovered that almost all of the kids in the care of the Genovian state had never seen the ocean she was shocked. Then she recalled that this tiny principality had no coast. They were sandwiched inland and so of course it would be difficult to get any of them there. Books however, were the best cure to what one couldn't actually live through so Emma decided to give them all that taste of the ocean and to honor it as best she could today.

"Princess Emma?"

Emma looked up to find a young boy named Matthew staring back at her. He was about eleven or so, and quiet for the most part, but of all the kids here he was undoubtedly one of the brightest. He'd had a love of books before Emma's coming, and week-by-week she watched the normally timid boy grow a little braver bit by bit.

"Yes, Matthew?"

"Are you – I mean will you be…" Emma waited to see if he could right his words by himself but he appeared a little anxious.

"There's no need to be worried. You can ask me anything. That's the rule, remember?" Emma had insisted on that courtesy to all the curious kids on her first day of meeting them and she saw a little relief come to Matthew's eyes when she said it.

"What happens if you're not the princess?" Emma didn't expect that question.

"If I'm not the princess?" Matthew nodded and then supplemented.

"Would you still come to see us?"

Emma began to understand what he meant. Because her father and grandmother had been rather cagey with the press about Emma becoming the heir (at her insistence), there was a lot of speculation in the country and in the media about Emma's future. What no one else knew though was that to Emma the answer was already clear. She smiled at Matthew and tried to assure him.

"Of course I would. Now, I might not be able to be here every week, but I made you all a promise and you made me one too, right?" Matthew nodded.

"We're book buddies." Emma laughed at the term she'd stolen from the league that all of the children here found funny her first time introducing herself.

"That's right. And I don't need a crown to be a book buddy, but I do plan on being the princess for a long time. Would that be alright with you?" Matthew nodded and some of the smaller kids around them agreed. Emma was touched by their caring and their belief in her more than she could say.

With the reaffirmation Matthew left to his own devices and Emma could feel her mother's eyes on her before she even turned. Emma had just let go a particular detail that she had confirmed to no one so far – she planned to definitely take her place as princess and heir to the throne. Mary Margaret didn't bring it up right then, there were too many little ears around after all, but when the morning session was done and they were headed home, the topic came up again.

"You know your father and your grandmother will both be absolutely thrilled. You are about to make everyone so happy, Emma." Emma looked at her Mom whose face held some slight hesitation.

"But…?"

"But is this really what _you_ want, honey? You've been hesitant so far, and I don't want you to feel like you have to. It's your life, your choice, and no matter what I will be there to cheer you on and so will the rest of us." Emma smiled at that.

"I know Mom, but the more time we spend here the more I realize I can do this. I'm actually kind of good at it, and Dad and Grandma they love this. They love being a part of this family and this country, and they've made me love it too. It's crazy and it's nothing like what I thought my life would be like, but I don't know it feels right."

Emma looked back up to her mother expecting some sort of reply, but she didn't expect the tears, sniffles, and all consuming hug. Emma let out a whoosh of air at the tightness of the embrace, but she still found herself smiling and holding back.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve a daughter like you, Emma, but I love you. I love you so much." Now Emma felt the sting of tears too but she fought them off with an attempt at humor.

"Well that's good, because you're stuck with me." Her mother laughed before pulling back, but Emma had a moment of clarity where she sought to ask her mom for just one thing. "Is there any way we can keep this between us though. Just for a little while?"

"Of course, we can. You'll tell everyone when you're ready."

Emma smiled at the easy acceptance from her mother, loving the fact that no matter what she had her mom and that princess or not she would always have her family and the people in her life who cared about her the most.

"So tell me, what's on tap for next week?"

Emma appreciated the change in direction and she spent the whole ride back telling her mom all about her ideas, finding that she was passionate and engaged and feeling more and more confident with every moment that she was a good princess and would someday (way way _way_ off in the distance) make a pretty good Queen too. She just had to give herself the chance.

…...

In the face of any emotion or situation, painting had always been a means to cope for Mary Margaret. Very few things in life compared to the feeling of translating an image from her mind's eye to a canvas. Other than spending time with Emma or David, there was nothing that could hold the same feeling of goodness. A terrible day could end beautifully if she had the chance to paint, and though opportunity to do so had been coming by less and less frequently, there still came time every day where Mary Margaret could sneak away and express her feelings.

Being the thoughtful, constantly considerate man that he was, David had bestowed on Mary Margaret a number of wedding gifts, not the least of which was this room. Its natural lighting was unparalleled, and nowhere else in the palace shone with the afternoon light like this sitting room. Whatever was here before was mostly gone now, and in its stead was an almost exact replication of Mary Margaret's old studio, right down to the exact brand of paints.

David thought of everything and he delivered on every promise, even the ones he didn't need to make. Mary Margaret would be happy as long as she had him and Emma, but the painting, she must admit did help some. Especially now, when she'd been dealing with a few days of feeling under the weather.

Mornings seemed to be fine for the most part and today Mary Margaret had gotten the chance to go with her daughter into the city and to the orphanage that was fast becoming a bright spot in Emma's world here. She had the privilege of watching Emma with those children and she felt a rush of warmth and happiness when she did. Emma was adapting, and in the move from a more ordinary life to an aristocratic one Emma wasn't changing into some snotty socialite. On the contrary, Emma's best qualities were amplified here. Her genuine concern for others shone brighter and though she didn't get enough time to apply it the ways she might want, Emma was grateful for the chances she did have.

When Mary Margaret told Emma earlier that she was lucky to be her mother, it was an understatement. Emma had always been the most special little girl, filled with big dreams and a loving heart. None of that had been lost as she grew up though Mary Margaret did find herself in these 'happy tear' situations far more than she had when Emma was younger. Time just kept on passing by, and even though things were so wonderfully good right now, she didn't want to miss anything. Emma was grown, but to Mary Margaret she'd always be her baby.

A wave of nausea hit Mary Margaret in that moment, and she found herself putting down her brush and holding her hand to her stomach. Whatever this bug was that was burdening her she didn't want to deal with it anymore. She realized she would be open to illness like this given the go-go-go pace of her life now, but still, there were things to be done and the last thing anyone should have to deal with was her being sick. She fought off the wave of nausea, but suddenly the paints – her beloved, favorite paints – were giving her a headache.

She stepped up from her stool and stretched out a bit finding that her body suddenly felt restless. A walk might be exactly what she needed now and a little fresh air too. Mary Margaret headed out to try and ease the tumult in her stomach, but before she could make it to the great big doors that led outside, she overheard a conversation that immediately grabbed her interest.

" _Yes, I think this is exactly what we need. One look at the handsome crown prince of Denmark and Killian will be pushed to action. We'll get a proposal soon after, mark my words."_

"Oh, Ruth." Mary Margaret muttered the words aloud though Ruth would never hear the censure.

She paused before the doorway listening in, mostly to see who her mother-in-law was subjecting to this plan. Surely it wasn't David. He might be in favor of Emma and Killian but he would never wish a sudden engagement on them. If it were up to David, Emma would be fifty before she got married. Mary Margaret's own opinion was different. She knew her daughter and Emma's heart belonged to Killian, just as his belonged to hers. This attachment wasn't going anywhere, and if Emma said she wanted to marry him tomorrow, Mary Margaret would be shocked but she would support Emma. No one knew her own mind more than her daughter.

That didn't mean Mary Margaret was comfortable with the scheming happening behind closed doors though. She'd spoken with Ruth about this before, and despite truly loving David's mother, Mary Margaret would put her foot down here. These kids would find their own way to love on their own terms and in their own time. Before Mary Margaret could step foot into the room though, Liam's voice sounded to her.

" _I think you underestimate my brother, Your Highness. Killian doesn't need the motivation to make things more serious with Emma, but the threat of someone else trying for her will bring out his jealousy."_

" _You really think so? He's never been a jealous boy before."_ Queen Ruth sounded delighted at the prospect of a show of envy or possessiveness on Killian's part.

" _He's never been in love before either."_

Jefferson's comment was the last straw. If they'd managed to get Emma's most taciturn bodyguard in on it, then things really had gone too far. Mary Margaret opened the door and walked in, witnessing as both Liam and Jefferson instantly jumped while Queen Ruth smiled widely.

"Oh Mary Margaret, there you are! I was just looking for you." Mary Margaret smirked at the claim.

"Right… are you sure you're not confusing me with a certain crown prince, Ruth?" Queen Ruth's face fell and she looked a little frustrated.

"Drats, you heard all that did you?" Mary Margaret nodded. "I know it seems like a lot, dear, but I can just feel it in my bones. They are meant to be married."

"I don't disagree, but you promised me."

"Yes I did." Liam and Jefferson looked shocked at that and she waved her hand around. "She caught me in a moment of weakness. My joy at my son's happiness was too much. I surrendered too quickly."

"You make it sound like some crazy request on my part that you not marry off your granddaughter this young."

"Well it is, dear. Who knows how long I have left on this earth-," The Queen's musings were cut off by a barked out bit of laughter from Liam.

"You will outlive every last one of us and you know it." The Queen smiled at Mary Margaret's assurance.

"Oh alright, I'm just impatient. I will try and curb my strategizing for you though."

Mary Margaret nodded, accepting that would likely be the best she could expect today as Queen Ruth came to take her arm, insisting they have some tea. But before they left the room, her mother-in-law had one last tidbit to include.

"There is something that could distract me from all this, you know."

"Oh really and what's that?" The Queen smiled.

"A new grandchild." The Queen then looked at Mary Margaret's stomach as if trying to use x-ray vision. "Soon. Very soon."

With that Queen Ruth moved into the garden to get her tea and Mary Margaret stood there thinking to herself that maybe – just maybe – this little bug she'd been dealing with wasn't a bug after all. Perhaps Queen Ruth was about to get one of her wishes, and if she was that meant one of Mary Margaret's would be fulfilled as well.

…..

"Well I think that ends the session. Gentleman. We will pick back up here tomorrow." The words sparked a mass movement of MPs out of their chairs as David stood from his own seat in the room.

David could think of roughly ten thousand places he'd rather be than within the halls of parliament. Actually that was a conservative estimate. He had never been overly fond of the politics that went on in this place, but alas it was a part of being King. It was his responsibility to govern and to make sure that he stayed on top of this body of people sworn to do the same.

It was difficult to find the motivation for it now, however. With his family finally here, David felt the weight of their time apart. It had been months since he knew of Emma's being his daughter and since he'd reconnected Mary Margaret. They were married and everyone was living here, in his castle, one happy unit, yet David hated to go still. He wasn't worried of their leaving, those anxieties died the day Mary Margaret finally said 'I do' after what had felt like a lifetime of waiting. David just hated to think that he'd miss a single moment. They were all too precious; he had none of them to waste.

Luckily being king wasn't all constant duty. He'd found time to make memories with his wife and daughter, and every smile and laugh that he procured from their impromptu adventures fed that longing feeling in his soul. He wanted to be the perfect father and husband, and though he would never be everything either Mary Margaret or Emma deserved, he would always work to make them happy.

Achieving that happiness didn't take too much work either. Love gave him an insight into both of their wants. Emma had needed levity to counteract the pressure of being a member of the royal family and a means to feel like she was doing something that mattered. David understood that instinct well. He worked for years to solve a problem with educating farmers and their children when he was younger, and after years of hammering away at it, he could now see the manifestation of those dreams. He wanted Emma to have the same chance at success, and he knew from the words of others that she was well on her way to the kind of victory she needed.

Mary Margaret on the other hand lived a life caring for other people always. She was a mother, and a nurturer in every way. David saw it all the time with the people working at the palace (all of whom loved his new wife dearly). Instead what she needed was moments away of a different kind. Her painting was the answer, David knew, but sometimes there was more to it. If he let her sink into her art too long, a whole day would be gone, so instead he had set to distracting her. Not too badly of course, but just enough to see that gorgeous smile of hers return and to hear the bubble of her laughter.

It went without saying that there wasn't a single person sitting in these chambers today who could hold a candle to either Emma or Mary Margaret. The king had friends to be sure, but the only one who knew him well and who David trusted beyond the shadow of a doubt was Killian.

All through the session, Killian was there, filling him in on different elements of the proceedings. For a young man who'd been unsure when first taking this position, he was fantastic at it. David used to find his head hurting and his train of thought getting muddled every time. Now this was just inconvenience, not an impossible burden.

Today though, things had been even more undesirable than usual, despite Killian's assistance. David couldn't articulate it well, but there was something off. He had a niggling feeling in his gut that he was missing something and he couldn't afford that kind of oversight. Now there were two very important people in his world to protect, and he wouldn't put it past certain members of the house to try and tear his wife and daughter down for their own personal gains.

"Viscount Mabrey is too happy today. I don't trust it."

David snapped his attention to Killian who had voiced the comment and immediately he knew Killian was right. That was indeed a problem, but still David took a second to look the younger man over. He felt something like pride at the astute observation, but there was more to it as well. David knew that Killian shared the need to protect Emma, and his wariness would no doubt carry David's daughter in mind.

"Any idea what it could be? Did I miss something on the upcoming agendas? Is his shipping initiative back on the docket?" Killian shook his head, staring out at the men who were lingering longer.

"I triple checked. No it's something else and I think Claremont is in on it."

David followed Killian's eyes and he noticed the strange interaction between Mabrey and Claremont. Usually the men were thick as thieves, but today there was a quiet and their avoidance of each other's gazes was obvious. If they were fighting things would be loud, chaotic, and vitriolic to a new degree. Killian was right; those two were up to something.

"I'm open to suggestions on how to proceed." Killian looked back at David before speaking his mind.

"Have Liam stick a detail on them both. They have their own security, but perhaps they'll give something away with where they're going."

"You think it could be something big enough to warrant that?" Killian shrugged as they finally moved from the room into the hall, heading back with their convoy to the palace.

"I think it's not worth the risk to ignore it and hope for the best." David agreed.

"I'll talk to your brother then. Any suggestion on who he sends, Captain Jones?" Killian laughed at the joking title.

"Liam's the expert. I'll let him decide that." David could see that there was something more Killian was thinking. He had enough experience with Killian as a boy to know when there was something plaguing him, and as a man that telling look was just the same.

"Is there something else?"

"Mabrey's nephew mentioned Emma when we broke for lunch. I thought he was trying to get a rise out of me, but now I'm not so certain." David stiffened at the thought of someone as smarmy as Mabrey's nephew speaking of his daughter.

"What did he say?" Killian winced.

"Something about our difference in status not being as big a deal as everyone says. I thought he was trying to get inside my head… but you don't think there's a way they could deny Emma the crown if she wants it do you?" David shook his head, sure that there wasn't.

"I've got dozens of legal experts who assure me there's no way. It's hers by birth. No one can take it from her." Killian let out a relieved sigh but David felt the urge to speak further.

"And as for the rest of it – there's no prince out there who's right for Emma. She doesn't need nobility. She needs a man who fights for her no matter what and who appreciates all that she is."

Killian didn't respond to that with anything but a nod. It went without saying that he felt that way about Emma, and though David loathed thinking of Emma as anything but a girl too young for next steps, he realized that they were lucky love had come to Emma and Killian. He trusted this young man to truly defend her and to work with Emma who was independent and capable enough to fight her own battles if need be.

"For now though, this stays between us. It's one thing to be cautious. It's another to burden Emma or her mother with this."

"Yes, sir." The two of them didn't linger any longer on this line of discussion, instead turning his attention to the last bit of work they should discuss before getting back to the castle.

Once there, David discovered that Emma was upstairs doing some 'homework' for her princess lessons from her grandmother. He would give her some space and see her at dinner, but Mary Margaret he wanted to see now. His mother informed her that during tea his wife had come down with a headache and David hated to think of Mary Margaret in any kind of pain.

He moved up the corridor and to their rooms quietly, finding her lying down in their bed when he did. She was asleep but as beautiful as ever, and for a moment he stood there in the doorway just watching her. Eventually the pull to hold her took more prevalence though and he kicked off his shoes and rolled up his sleeves before moving into the bed beside her and pulling her to him.

"David." He hadn't meant to wake her but the way her eyes blinked back sleep to look at him and a small smile appeared made it worth it. God she was perfect.

"Go back to sleep. I just wanted to hold you." Mary Margaret snuggled closer even as her words tried to protest his actions.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me." David ran his hand along her back and shook his head.

"There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than right here. How's your head?"

"A little better." That wasn't as good a prognosis as he wanted.

"Maybe we've been doing too much the past few weeks. We should cut back, you need your rest." Mary Margaret looked up at him and ran her hand along his cheek.

"David I'm fine. I promise."

Her smile made David grin in reply and when Mary Margaret pressed her lips to his gently he gave into her theory on everything. When she subsequently pressed another kiss to his chest and then let her eyes close again David felt the same warmth overwhelm him. This was a calm he could feel nowhere else but here and he didn't want to ever walk away.

"I love you." He felt her smile even through his dress shirt.

"I love you too."

She fell asleep again soon after, but David remained alert as ever simply taking in the moment and appreciating how good his life truly was to have everything he'd ever wanted right here in his grasp.

…..

No one was ever going to hurt Emma or her family.

Killian had sworn that promise to himself more times than he could count, but today he felt it all more acutely. His conversation with David was a good start to combatting whatever troubles might be on the horizon, but he knew he wouldn't feel truly steady until he saw Emma again. Even if he wouldn't tell her about his concerns her presence alone would help him. A single look from his Swan was a remedy to anything.

Killian clung to the hope that her magical ability to make everything better hadn't somehow gotten lost in the past few hours, but he knew as he knocked on the door to her bedroom that it hadn't. She opened the door and immediately pulled him in shutting the door behind them and kissing him right away. It was by no means soft, but filled with the crackling of energy that had been missing from his day without her. He felt more alive from this embrace than anything else could even begin to inspire.

"Well that's quite a welcome there, love." Emma beamed up at him when he finally pulled back, running his hands along her body.

"You don't seem to be complaining."

"Never. Why complain about the best part of my day?" Emma laughed at the praise as she pulled him further inside. He noticed that they were alone here and he mentioned it.

"No hand maidens today, I see." Emma grinned. The two women who waited on her were kind, but they were also ever present and a thorn in Killian's side because of it.

"I was kind of hoping for privacy on the off chance my boyfriend showed up." Killian chuckled, reiterating that it was hardly an 'off chance' but a given that he would find her.

"And they just gave in to you?" Killian was skeptical. In the past when Emma had attempted privacy Killian had found her two maids just out the door or hovering in some capacity. There wasn't a sign of them anywhere as far as he could tell.

"Of course not. I stuck grandma on them and she's got the two of them modeling gowns for me downstairs. You've never seen two people so joyous in your life." Killian shook his head at that. She meant it no doubt as hyperbole, but he would remind her of the evidence to the contrary right in front of her.

"I'm not so sure about that, Swan. I'm pretty sure we could give them a run for their money." Emma blushed a bit at the words and Killian smiled at rosy tint that came. How he could still get her to flush like this he didn't know but it was one of his favorite sights in the world.

"Okay they're in third right after you and me and then probably Mom and Dad." Killian acquiesced that could be possible (though he doubted David or Emma's mother would agree with the ranking), and then looked around in the sitting area, finding a lot of actual materials Emma must have been pouring over before he came.

"I've a bad habit of interrupting you when you're studying, love." Emma shook her head before waving back at contents on the table.

"No, as usual you're saving me. My grandmother just gave me the official guest list for the ball when Mom and I got back from the orphanage. There's four hundred names and faces I need to learn and if I read about one more baron or von-baron or whatever it is I might pull my hair out." Killian's hand ran through the locks in question and he smiled.

"Well we wouldn't want that." Emma's eyes cast down to his lips and suddenly the same heat that had come with her earlier kiss was back full force. When she replied her voice dripped with a similar need.

"I should probably thank you for saving me. You're a regular knight in shining armor."

Killian swallowed harshly. Emma in her ordinary way was one thing, but when she flirted like this, her hand running across his chest and her tongue poking out to wet her lips he was lost. It didn't matter that they hadn't the same kind of freedom as they would in the garden house. Whatever Emma wanted, he would give it to her, no questions asked.

"I'm just a man who loves you, Emma. I've no airs or graces of any kind to offer you. Just me." Emma's eyes looked back to him and he saw a sincerity in them that took his breath away.

"Well 'just you' sounds perfect to me."

When she said it like that Killian couldn't help but believe her in full. Whatever anyone else thought or said, he knew that what was between them was real, and David had been right before. There was no one alive, commoner or higher-born, who would ever prove enough for Emma. She was unparalleled but still she loved him. Somehow she loved him and Killian knew that no matter what he would see to it that she never had reason not to.

He let her lead him back into her bedroom, locking the door behind her and as soon as it was bolted closed they were in each other's arms again, trying to get closer and to say everything with a simple kiss. It was impossible, for a thousand years wouldn't be enough time to express this kind of love, but damn if trying wasn't a heady, wonderful way to spend his time. Killian wished he could quit any occupation at all and just spend his time with Emma, but then what kind of man would he be then? Certainly not one worthy of her affection.

"Yeah you're definitely better than some stupid knight." Emma's words pulled a growl from him as he moved her back to her bed, watching the humor in her eyes as he did.

"I intend to show you just how much better, love. But it can only be a taste. Tonight in our bed it can be more."

Killian half expected her to resist his offer but she smiled instead, likely preferring his choice of label on the bed in the garden house. Much as he denied it before when Emma tried to call the place theirs, he couldn't deny that it felt that way. It was the one place in the world he truly slept well or felt at home, because it was the one place where he and Emma didn't have to worry about anything or anyone else.

"Deal. But if you get a _taste_ , then I get one too."

Killian groaned at her choice in phrasing but he couldn't resist her negotiations and in the end they both had more than enough leeway to grant the other the kind of pleasure they were seeking. It was a risk, but Killian took it all the same, because with Emma the reward of following her would always outweigh any downfalls. And as long as he lived, Killian could only hope he had the chance to continue stealing such moments and taking such risks with Emma at his side.

 _ **Post-Note: Hey all! It's been a while it seems since I got to write a chapter with all four POVs like this, but finally I have managed! The muse has been kind of back and forth on this story recently, but I think I have turned a corner and I now have the rest of the chapters outlined. In total (including an epilogue) it's looking like 21 chapters so there is still a ways to go, but I now have the ending sketched out and the path to getting there mapped out too. Hopefully that means I will get to update a little more regularly. Anyway thanks so much for reading and let me know what you guys think!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I think it's about time for a ball, don't you? Well this week we are getting part one of a chapter revolving around a royal ball and in this AU balls come with some heartwarming family moments, CS cuteness, and a touch of jealousy. After all, Queen Ruth's scheming all this time can't just come to nothing right? Also features a shout out to another classic fairytale-inspired movie you guys might recognize. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Note to self – all those fairytale imaginings of royal balls might not be fully accurate but they are on to something. I can't exactly put it into words but I can say that despite all my worries, I would not be opposed to another night like this sometime soon. In fact, I'm kind of hoping for one._

… _.._

" _I still can't believe you're going to your first ball and we're not there. I mean really, how fair is that?"_

Emma smiled at Ruby's complaint that emanated from her laptop. On the screen before her Ruby and Belle were sitting together in Belle's apartment dressed in casual lounging-around apparel. Their outfits completely contradicted Emma's own ensemble in every way but for a little while Emma was trying to pretend that she wasn't on her way to this huge, important event. Having her friends talk to her (even if their conversation revolved around the ball), made Emma feel better just like every time she'd called either friend over the past few weeks.

"Hey, it's not like I didn't invite you." Ruby rolled her eyes in a flamboyant display of dramatics as Belle tried to point out a critical fact to their disappointed friend.

" _Think of this way, Ruby. You've done what everyone said you couldn't – you got an actual part in a legitimate play with professionals less than a month out of school. That's big. That's huge even!"_ Ruby smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

" _All right maybe. But it would have been better if the three week engagement came at the end of the summer and if your city-wide conference could have come any other weekend. We could be in the princess posse rocking our own designer gowns right now."_

Emma looked back down at the red silk she was wearing and she felt herself blush. It was absolutely gorgeous and from the moment Emma tried it on she knew it was the perfect kind of dress for a night like this. In it she felt like a princess, but somehow she also felt like herself. It was elegant and regal but not overly stuffy and every stitch and measurement was perfectly fitted to her body like it was made with her in mind. It allowed Emma to feel powerful and beautiful all at once and she'd received compliments from everyone who had seen it up to now, her friends included.

The problem was that this dress cost more than she spent on rent in the whole year when she lived with Ruby and it was one of dozens she had to choose from for tonight. When Emma tried to argue that a less expensive dress would do her grandmother implored her not to think any more on the matter. Someday she'd get used to this, her grandmother claimed, but Emma had her doubts. She never wanted to take money for granted like that, even if they had the means to do so.

" _Oh no you don't. No second-guessing. You look beautiful, Emma, and you're going to blow them all away."_ Emma looked back up at Ruby and Belle and she felt a twinge of lingering uncertainty.

"You really think so? I'm afraid I'm going to do something stupid like accidentally throw a shrimp cocktail at a passing parliament member or set someone's sleeve on fire."

" _You've been watching too many movies. Besides you've been nervous before, Ems, and you always got through it with flying colors."_

" _Definitely! Remember that time the city commissioner came to one of the book clubs and we got totally ambushed? They told us two minutes before he got there that if he didn't like what we were doing they'd shut down the program."_ Emma nodded, recalling that afternoon vividly.

"I remember Marcia tossed her lunch away and used the brown paper bag to hyperventilate in." Belle laughed at that.

" _Yeah she did. Meanwhile you wowed everyone there. You were even better than you always are and we got the all clear to keep doing what we love. You thrive under pressure, Emma. You're too strong to do anything else."_

" _And if at any moment you forget that, we got you something to remind you. It's under your bed."_

Emma looked quizzically at the statement from Ruby before going over and finding a small box in the place she'd described. How they'd managed to do this Emma didn't know but when she opened up the lid and saw a white bracelet done in the style of those old friendship bands from summer camp Emma felt her chest tighten with emotion.

" _Your Grandma hesitated at first, something about you having a matching diamond bangle to go with your great great whoever's necklace, but we begged her and eventually she relented. We have ones that match, and I gotta tell you, I have been getting some weird looks this week over it."_ Ruby extended her arm so Emma could see the red colored band that she was sporting.

" _Really? I got a lot of compliments. The kids loved them and when I said Emma had one too I got a lot of street cred."_

Emma felt tears stinging her eyes at the lovely gesture but she would be damned if she cried. She'd had a professional stylist in here less than half an hour ago and if she messed up this makeup it would all be for nothing. Instead she tried to fight it back and simply thanked her friends.

"You guys are the best. I can't wait for you to be here."

" _Only two more weeks girl, and until then you get to have that hot boyfriend of yours dance you around a palace. There are worse lives to lead."_

Emma smiled at the thought and looked to the bouquet of roses in the vase beside her that had been sent to her room an hour before. They were from Killian and they came with a promise that he'd be waiting downstairs for her and that no matter what he'd be there for her through the whole evening. He'd also be dressed in a tux and Emma was _incredibly_ excited for the chance to see him like that again.

A soft knock at the door pulled Emma from her conversation with Ruby and Belle and filled her stomach with nervous knots again, but instead of letting herself linger in that worry Emma stood back up and smoothed out her dress before bidding her friends goodbye. Their well wishes and words of encouragement stuck with Emma as she moved to the door expecting her mother or perhaps her grandmother to be on the other side. Instead it was her father, which came as a welcome surprise.

"Dad!"

King David's face at Emma's happy announcement of his presence gave away all his excess of emotion. Emma could see that there was more than mere excitement on his end but also pride and perhaps just a touch of real thoughtfulness. It took him a moment to say anything and when he did his voice was choked up with some foreign emotion.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Emma." Emma smiled at the compliment and let her father into her room.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs already? Grandma said that you and Mom would be making your arrivals early." Her father shook his head.

"I have no plans to be rushed on the night of my daughter's first ball, and contrary to popular belief your Grandmother isn't actually running the show." Emma laughed at that.

"Does she know that?" King David shrugged.

"Maybe not, but she does know that I will not compromise on one front. I always wanted to be here for this moment and now I'm lucky enough to get my chance."

"I'm glad you came, Dad. But where's Mom?" Emma looked past her father to see if anyone else was coming through the door but the hall outside was quiet as David filled in.

"Your mother and I both agreed that much as she might like to be here, there is very little chance of her making it to the party tear-free if she sees you first."

Emma knew that was a completely accurate prediction on their parts. In all her years of life, Emma had never known a big moment where her mother didn't at minimum tear up. Usually there was full out crying and after all the prep for this evening it would be a waste to cry before even arriving to the ball.

"Good point." At Emma's acceptance, King David pulled an intricately carved wooden box out from behind his back and Emma immediately knew what was coming.

"Your Grandmother originally wanted to be here for this, but a little bit of begging got me my way. It wasn't very kingly of me, but it got the job done."

Emma laughed again but the sound faded away when he popped open the box revealing a gorgeous tiara. The diamonds set in the silver, swirling design were gorgeous and they sparkled in the light. The crown clearly had a natural inspiration with jewel-encrusted leaves done in a delicate way that felt whimsical yet still dignified.

"This one made me remember the flowers you wore in your hair for the wedding. It's not the customary first tiara according to your grandmother, but it's your mother's favorite of them all and mine too."

Emma couldn't imagine she'd be truly wearing something like this tonight, but she could hardly refuse. She was the princess after all, and besides, her dad looked so excited at the prospect of her having this that she was powerless to deny him. Instead she accepted the box from her Dad with slightly shaky hands.

"I can't believe this is real." Her father only beamed in response.

"It is, Emma, but no ball would be complete if the princess didn't have a crown."

She smiled at the words and took the tiara from the velvet-lined box. This was a new effort on her part, for Emma had never had an accessory like this to wear before. Because of that she had to look from her father back into the mirror and patiently try to get the alignment just right. When the tiara was soundly in place, Emma turned back to her father to ask for his opinion.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think maybe it wasn't your mother's tears we had to worry about."

Emma hugged her father tight at that, seeing in his eyes that they were brimming with a wetness that would no doubt be contagious. To keep herself from succumbing, she thanked him for coming to her and tried to hold on to her resolve not to get overly emotional. A few seconds later another knock sounded at the doorway and this time it was her grandmother.

"David, it's time to get a move on unless you want your lovely bride escorted by someone else down those steps." That prospect was enough to get her father moving and he told Emma that he'd see her soon before leaving her alone with Queen Ruth.

"I thought you were letting Dad have my pre-ball moment." Her grandmother almost cackled at the idea as if Emma were crazy.

"There are many moments to divvy up, besides, I have something for you."

"The necklace?" Her grandmother stuttered in surprise and then her face took on a knowing look.

"Let me guess, you spoke with Ruby and Belle." Emma flashed her grandmother her new bracelet and the Queen smiled, noticing the design of the band. "It's nicer than I thought it would be. The way they described it I was sure it would have a peace sign and one of those strangely expressive faces you kids are always putting everywhere."

Emma didn't bother clarifying that her grandmother meant emojis. That could be a conversation for another day. For now she let her grandmother show her the wreath of diamonds and the matching earrings that she wanted Emma to wear. They were breath taking, and again Emma had to actively try and not think about how much all of this cost, but to see her grandmother looking upon her with tears in her eyes made it all the more meaningful.

"Not you too."

"It's not polite to mention a Queen's tears, Emma. But just this once I will forgive you." Emma laughed at the claim, hugging her grandmother to her. She knew by now her grandmother had a lot of bark and little bite. She'd always forgive Emma, and she'd always be proud of her too.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Emma asked when they pulled back.

"I really do, my dear. I really, truly do."

With that her grandmother informed Emma that it was time and Emma could feel the surging of anxiety that she'd been holding off return to the surface once more. She moved through the hall behind her grandmother and watched as Queen Ruth glided down the staircase with an easy elegance to the notice of everyone. Emma, meanwhile, hesitated for a moment trying to steady herself.

 _You can do this, Emma. All you have to do is not trip and fall to your death. You got this._

As far as personal pep talks went, this one was rather lacking, but underneath the exaggeration Emma knew that it would all be all right. She could do this and the time to prove that she could was now. Emma moved forward then towards the grand moment that they'd all been waiting for.

At the head of the stairs stood a man whose soul occupation was announcing her arrival and Emma smiled his way, finding that his once austere expression cracked just a little before he announced her to the room. The butterflies in her stomach were flapping around aggressively and the bright lights mixed with the sea of faces below were overwhelming to say the least. But one person in the group softened some of the endless tumult inside of her. Killian was there just as he'd promised, looking at her like she was everything and more.

Step by step Emma moved down the staircase and through some kind of miracle she didn't trip or lose her footing. With all of the flashing lights of the cameras and the curious glances of more royals or aristocrats she'd yet to meet, there was a serious sense of pressure but Emma felt only a little of it weighing on her.

Emma could hardly say if she was graceful, and she doubted she had even half the regal poise of her grandmother or the genteel looking happiness of her mother and father who were waiting for her just below, but she felt successful in every way as her eyes stayed on Killian's to the final step. When she'd made it down in full he approached her and offered his arm.

"Did I do okay?" She whispered to him and Killian shook his head.

"No love you did better. You're perfect in every way."

Emma could feel the warmth wash over her cheeks and she knew she was blushing, but the praise helped in ways she couldn't readily express aloud and she leaned into Killian slightly more as they moved into the ballroom. Only then did Emma mange to take in the full effect of her grandmother's plans.

All these weeks of oversight actually paid off into a spectacle that was simultaneously elevated and still accessible. The excess and flamboyance Emma expected didn't appear anywhere, and though she would never be comfortable moving around in this gorgeous dress with a freaking tiara on her head, it did prompt a sense of excitement. Maybe tonight could be more than responsibility – there was a certain sense of magic in the air and Emma began to hope that she could catch a piece of it for herself.

With a level of cool collectedness Emma had to admire, Killian managed to procure them two flutes of champagne and he whispered to her that Genovian custom dictated each ball began with a toast. The honors would be enacted by her father who had taken his spot with her mother by his side at the center of the ballroom.

"Honored guests and friends, it is my pleasure tonight to have you here in our home. We are celebrating a host of blessings for this country but most importantly the arrival of my wife and my daughter."

Emma could feel everyone's eyes moving her way in a response to King David's opening, but her eyes stayed locked on her Dad. He looked so proud even as he held himself with a poise befitting a king. Her mother meanwhile looked just as put together and Emma was shocked to find no trace of tears anywhere, just a radiant smile also aimed Emma's way.

"I believed myself before this change of circumstance to be a fortunate man. I am honored to serve and protect a country that I love and a people who I respect and admire. I have been given the chance to learn and to grow and to work towards making a better future for the citizens of Genovia and they in turn have granted me their trust and their hope. But now I know without a doubt that the future is truly secure."

Emma still hadn't told anyone aside from her mother about her decision to inherit the throne, but her father's words in this moment still felt like they were meant for her. Emma could tell that he had faith in her abilities, that he believed in her, and that he loved her and her Mom with everything he had. That was a wonderful feeling and it was likely one of the only forces in the world that could keep her from feeling too nerve-wracked by his continued statements.

"We are entering a new age, a stronger one, a happier one, and one where I will be a better king because I have my family with me. My two great loves can now come together, and that makes me more than lucky; it makes me truly blessed. Please join me in celebrating that and celebrating this new chapter with a raised glass."

Everyone in the ballroom immediately complied with her father's order, Emma included.

"To the people and the country that we love."

Emma looked at Killian and murmured the words back to him at the same time he did before sipping her drink and sealing the toast. Her father then gave the order that the ball had truly begun and everyone began speaking once again. The only person Emma was attuned to however stood just beside her.

"Now then, love, what would you like to do first?" Emma looked around the ballroom again contemplating her options before glancing back at Killian with a smile.

"Everything. I want to see and do everything." Killian chuckled, leading her through the crowds to whatever new adventure lay in store.

"As you wish."

….

The bloody Prince of Denmark! Of all the royals in all the world, he just _had_ to attend this ball didn't he? And he had to ask Emma for a dance. Didn't this bloke have anything better to do than invite enchanting and miraculous princesses to waltz with him? He had to right, he was a bloody prince in line for the throne some day.

Of course Emma couldn't turn him down when the man did ask, his being a fellow royal and all, but damn it if Killian wasn't jealous all the same. Killian was intelligent enough to realize that Emma's duties as a princess would call her away from him, but still it was hard, especially given that he hadn't had the chance to dance with Emma yet himself. A first dance with her father and now one with the prince meant Killian was frustrated and feeling her loss.

The entire time that Emma was out on the floor with the prince, Killian felt his whole body brimming with emotion. He was angry, not at Emma for accepting, but at the general appeal of the man in question. Prince Edward (or Eddie as he'd introduced himself to Emma) was a good-looking prince stealing the hearts of women around the world and much to Killian's chagrin he was supposedly available.

Killian knew Emma would never be interested in Edward. He was confident enough in the love between them to be assured of that, but it didn't help matters that the Prince was so amiable. Whatever the man was on about, Emma seemed to find it funny and entertaining. She smiled and laughed and though all of it was purely friendly, it still tugged at something in Killian. He didn't like to think himself a jealous man but the evidence was fairly damning as his hands tightened into fists.

A number of people approached him while Emma was out there dancing, but Killian didn't pay any of them much mind. A few had been ladies some foreign and some who he knew from court asking for a dance but the last thing he wanted was to hold anyone but Emma. Instead he politely declined and then immediately went back to watching his princess. He felt like some sort of bizarre voyeur, but hell if he could stop. He wanted to make sure she was okay and that _Eddie_ didn't get any funny ideas.

"You know you're feeding right into the Queen's hand, right?"

Killian looked up to find Liam standing beside him. In that typical way of his brother's the older man had snuck up without detection and though he was still observing the space as a whole, Liam offered a look at Emma and then back at Killian.

"Excuse me?"

"Stewing over here in the corner as if there's actually some sort of risk to your relationship with Emma. Ruth is convinced you'll do something drastic like get down on one knee in the middle of the dance floor."

The thought of such a display should have repulsed Killian, not because he didn't want to marry Emma but because it would be a terrible way to go about asking. Instead though, Killian acknowledged that at least that course of action would get her away from the prince and would tell everyone in here without a doubt that Emma and him were in this for the long haul.

"I would never do that to Emma."

"What ask her to marry you?"

"Ask her like that." Liam nodded, glancing back Emma's way.

"I take it you've put some thought into how it might be done when the time was right."

Killian nodded. He had thought about it plenty, but thinking and doing were very different things. Killian was convinced that his love for Emma was not going anywhere by any means, but they had time, and he had to be sure that Emma was ready too. More than anything he wanted to see her happy and timing would be critical for ensuring that. If he had to struggle with their lack of perceived public permanency in the meantime then so be it.

"I know you brother, and if you've made up your mind there will be no changing it. Not now not ever. So what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for Emma to be ready. This life is still new to her. She has things to consider, a path to choose about what she wants and when she wants it. The last thing I want is to pressure her into choosing before she's ready. And as long as I can be with her, no matter what our status might be, that will be enough." Liam didn't respond for a moment and finally Killian turned his eyes away from Emma once more to his brother.

"You know if you let me tell that to Ruth, she'd probably cut back on the scheming a bit."

"Are you giving me an option this time for secrecy? Here I was thinking you her personal head of spies." Liam crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"I serve this family however they call upon me."

"Even if it means you're just as guilty as scheming as she is." Liam grinned and slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, the illusion of frustration long gone.

"Even then. But chin up, Killian. The song's almost over and soon she'll be back with you once more."

Killian could only pray that his brother was right and he watched Liam move back through the throngs of people and out of sight. If he wanted to he could trail his brother and see if he was going to report back to Ruth but honestly Killian didn't care. This might be a strange way to court someone, but Emma was worth it. The truth was that Emma was worth anything.

Finally after what felt like an endless amount of time the dance came to a close and Emma immediately stepped out of the Prince's arms. Killian felt himself breathe a sigh of relief when the man's hands were removed from Emma, and despite everything there was nothing but an easy friendliness in Edward's expression. It seemed the worst of the jealousy was behind Killian and when he noticed that Emma was returning to him, he finally felt himself breathing a little easier. Yet when his Swan was only a few feet away, a new threat came out of the abyss.

"Princess, I was hoping to solicit the next dance from you."

Killian would recognize that slippery voice anywhere and he felt a low growl of defiance rise in his throat. This was the Viscount Mabrey's nephew Nicholas and Killian saw red at the irritating smirk that the man offered his way. Suddenly any of the minimal control he'd had over the green beast inside was slipping away. Killian's whole body tightened and he started analyzing the best way to handle this. A swift punch to this bastard's face would be more than satisfying but it might embarrass Emma and set off more problems for King David.

"I thank you but I've actually found a partner already."

"You have?"

"Yes. I think you know my _boyfriend_ , Killian Jones."

Killian could kiss her right here and right now, especially when he heard Emma's too-sweet tone. She saw through this attempt to anger Killian and she firmly chose Killian instead of feeding into whatever plot was underway. Despite the expectation that a princess would be gracious and accept invitations, Emma chose her own path in the way she always did. She turned her gaze to Killian and then stepped forward the rest of the way and took his hand in hers.

"Well perhaps I could steal you away for a dance later then." Emma shook her head, barely sparing a glance to Nicholas.

"Oh that won't be necessary. I'll be exactly where I want to be for the rest of the evening, well as long as _you're_ interested." Emma directed the last part back to Killian.

"There's nothing I'd love better, Emma." Emma grinned at his response and his open use of her first name and then finally gave Nicholas her attention.

"Thank you anyway… I'm sorry I can't seem to remember your name."

"Deveraux, your highness. Nicholas Deveraux."

"Oh right." That was all Emma offered him before pulling Killian onto the dance floor with her and leaving the now openly gawking man behind. Killian meanwhile felt a flood of pride and sheer appreciation.

"I love you." Emma laughed at the blunt words.

"Why? Because I know how to handle sleazy guys with an agenda? I swear there's more to me than that."

Killian grinned at her playfulness and pulled her slightly closer. They were dancing with far less space between them than Emma and the prince had and Killian ran his hand across her lower back trying to ground himself in the feel of this. With every step in the waltz he felt more of his peace of mind returning. He could focus on Emma and how stunning she looked.

The figure she cut in this dress was something all together too perfect to articulate, and he'd been fully wrapped up in her since the moment she appeared at the top of the staircase. He also found himself tracing over the bemused smile playing at her lips and the light in her eyes that spoke to her complete awareness of his current state of mind.

"Feeling better?" Emma asked and Killian nodded, not bothering to hide anything from her at all.

"Profoundly so." Emma smiled at his easy confession.

"Me too. I never realized jealousy was a real thing for me but tonight has definitely proved me wrong." Killian's brow furrowed. She was jealous? What did she possibly have to be jealous about?

"Has it, love?" Emma rolled her eyes and Killian wanted to kiss her for the sarcastic gesture. He was dying to hear why on earth she'd possibly feel this way though when it was him who'd been struggling off the dance floor for what felt like forever.

"Well can you blame me? There are a lot of beautiful girls here tonight and a parade of them came up to you while I was supposed to be focusing on Eddie. I had to ask him to repeat himself way more than was polite."

"There's not a woman alive who compares to you, Emma." Emma smiled.

"I think the only reason I didn't end up faking some sort of injury was the fact that you never stopped watching me. Seriously one hint of interest on your part and all that princess training was going out the window." Killian laughed at the extremeness of the statement.

"You weren't the only one tested, love. I had to keep telling myself that your father would have my head if I started a war with Denmark."

"We spent the whole time talking about you." Killian was surprised to hear that, but filled with happiness over it nonetheless.

"You did?"

"Well when we weren't talking about this girl Eddie's in love with. She's going to be a doctor. I know that because he mentioned it five times and that wasn't even something I had to clarify."

"Seems we both were jealous for nothing."

"I guess so. But that doesn't mean you can go off and find a new dance partner." As the number ended Killian brought her hand to his lips to kiss gently.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." A flash of awareness graced Emma's expression but in an instant that look turned to a playful knowing that Killian had come to expect from his Swan. She'd just stumbled upon an idea and he was now anxiously waiting for her to bring him in on it.

"Any chance you'd want to get out of here for a little while?"

Killian nodded knowing that the opportunity he was hoping might come tonight was here. He didn't assume that they'd have the chance to get some air, but in the interest of being prepared for such a moment he'd set some things in motion. All it took was the slightest of hints to Queen Ruth that there might be another romantic moment for Emma and she was all in favor, granting him the things he'd need with ease.

He led Emma through the crowd of people and out the side door into the gardens, but when he bee lined away from the garden house and into the hedgerow, Emma didn't hide her surprise. It filled him with a desire of his own to know that Emma had wanted a more sensual interlude, but they could find that later when everyone was gone. For now he needed her to trust him and she absolutely did. Emma followed him the remaining steps to the spot he'd arranged by one of the palace gazebos, and when they arrived he heard her gasp.

"You did all of this?"

By 'all of this' Emma no doubt meant hanging the twinkling lights the white flowers around them, but it took her a second to get the full effect. There were candles and some new ivy vines along the structure that resembled the twisting natural beauty that made up the crown she currently wore. When she'd taken it all in her eyes turned back to Killian's expectantly. She was looking for confirmation and for a reason.

"Do you like it?" He ignored her question about his undertaking the effort to do this. It was a given that Killian would do anything to see her happy, and he wanted Emma to get used to that.

"I love it." Killian grinned and stepped closer to her whispering his next request.

"I'm glad to hear it because that hopefully means you'll allow me another dance. One will never be enough with you, Swan." Emma smiled at his request.

"But there's no music." Killian pulled her into his arms and Emma gave way to that without protest. She was willing to indulge him and for that he was immensely grateful.

"Isn't there?"

At that moment the last part of his surprise was made real when the quartet of string players he'd selected from the larger orchestra inside began to play. Their selection was a modern song made classic with the instrumentals but it couldn't hold a candle to Emma's bubble of laughter at the surprise.

"You always think of everything."

"I merely try to find more ways to make you smile, love."

Emma's smile grew at that making him feel lighter as it did. He knew that this was one of her favorite songs and that it in turn combined two styles of music Emma loved. Still a part of him would always wait with bated breath to see if he'd really done right by Emma. He imagined her reaction a million times, but the real thing was always far and away better.

"Well consider this effort a monumental success."

"Oh that's not all I have in store."

"It's not?"

"Not even close."

With that, Killian twirled Emma around in a showy style of dance, which she didn't expect but she clearly loved. Her laughter returned in full force and continued on when he dipped her on a whim. Eventually though he pulled her back to him in a more traditional dance and started humming along with the music. It was an intimate moment and the song was all about love and wanting to be the one person by her side. It was perfectly fitting and even when it bled into a new tune, Killian held that sentiment especially close to his heart.

They stayed out there dancing from one song into the next for a while, and though Killian should have been more aware of the time he couldn't help himself. Seeing Emma like this, free and yet still in the trappings of a real royal, was intoxicating. Their connection was undeniable, their love on full display, and he didn't want to let that go for even a second. But reality did come calling again, this time in the form of another of Ruth's many spies.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you two stay out here any longer the King will notice." August's words pulled Emma out of this spell they'd cast together and she nodded.

"We'll be there in a minute." August nodded but he stayed in place. "You going to watch us kiss or would it just be enough to tell my grandmother it happened?"

The look on August's face was priceless and Killian had to bite back his own laugh as the man muttered about time being critical before excusing himself behind the hedges. Then Emma looked back at Killian and she pulled him closer to her by the lapel of his jacket.

"Thank you, Killian. This was absolutely perfect."

She made good on her threat to August then, tilting her head up for a kiss that fed a need in Killian that was always there when Emma was around. He didn't want it to end, and he knew Emma didn't either, but life was calling for them and for now at least they were needed elsewhere.

"The night is still young, love." Emma nodded, taking her hand in his and discarding the more refined arm holding that they'd engaged in before. This felt more natural and so Killian would never seek to adjust it.

"Does that mean we can find more magic later?" Emma's eyes shifted over to the garden house and her accompanying smile left little of her thought process to the imagination.

"I whole heartedly insist that we do."

Emma laughed at his enthusiasm before stopping and pulling him in for one last quick kiss. It couldn't last long, but that didn't matter, for they both knew that in time they'd make their way back to this kind of privacy again and that when it came it would be more than worth it. All they had to do was wait.

…..

Not since her first ball as a young girl had Queen Ruth had such a wonderful time at a state function.

It was of course entirely thanks to her granddaughter. Emma made Ruth feel young again and she brought so much hope into her life, as did her mother. It was for them that she'd wanted to do all of this, and for David as well. It was her son's dearest wish to show the world how much he loved his family, and this was the best way to do it in her eyes.

The night was in every way a resounding success. The only slight disappointment for her was that she hadn't gotten just a bit more of a show between Killian and Prince Edward. To be sure there was very little inducement for a real fight (since Edward was either in love with someone else or a crazy person no to fall for Emma), but a Queen could dream, and she could just picture the drama and the flare of a man in love fighting for his princess against a perceived foreign hostile.

"Don't you think you've put them through enough?"

Liam's words from her side pulled Ruth from the idea of somehow orchestrating just a bit more tension. Who knew, maybe she'd get lucky and Killian would propose? But then she shook the idea away, realizing there were so many better ways for him to ask Emma and that they could come soon if she just orchestrated opportunities later on.

"I have done nothing of the sort. Aside from a select few conversations at dinner with Emma and Killian, I've kept my distance."

"August had his coms on when he briefed you about the gazebo." Ruth rolled her eyes and sighed at that. August was an excellent informant except for his pesky tendency to forget there were eyes and ears everywhere.

"It's all harmless. I just want -,"

"To see your granddaughter happy. Yes, we know."

Before Liam could censure her more or Ruth could defend herself, Jefferson stepped up to her from the crowd with a file in his hand. It was clearly out of place for a ball but she also knew that the presence of the papers signaled triumph on his mission for the evening.

"That'll be all, Liam."

Liam looked between Ruth and Jefferson and shook his head before giving a slight bow and heading back to keep a primary eye on David and Mary Margaret, speaking into his own coms to make sure the others were in their positions and remaining vigilant. When she was satisfied Liam was really gone she looked back to Jefferson.

"You did it! And you were so convinced it could never happen." She took the folder from him, glancing around to make sure no one was paying her any mind.

"You realize I broke about four laws in doing this, right?" Ruth scoffed at his disdain.

"Why did you get into this line of work if not for moments like this one?"

Jefferson muttered under his breath about having no idea why he'd joined up on this team or how he'd allowed himself to be pulled from his station with Emma into this, but his thoughts were ignored as Ruth poured herself over the tests finding at last what she wanted. The sound that she made in the sight of the positive result was so un-Queenlike that she didn't realize for a moment it was her who made it.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" Ruth looked up to see Emma and a number of other people staring at her with concern. She waved her hand and hastily gave Jefferson the papers back.

"Yes my dear. Just a hiccup."

"That was some hiccup."

Queen Ruth sought a way to distract her granddaughter and she found her means to do so when Mary Margaret broke away from David for a moment and headed their way. She seemed unaware of the 'hiccup' or the news Queen Ruth was now privy too, and for now she would keep it that way.

"You know what I think might be a nice change up?" Mary Margaret smirked at the form of greeting but took Ruth's extended hand all the same.

"I couldn't imagine."

"A _mother_ -daughter dance. Emma and David had their chance already. Why not you two?" Emma and Mary Margaret shared a look and then looked back at Ruth, and the queen realized she had to come up with a slightly more convincing idea.

"What are you up to Grandma?"

"Oh, nonsense. I'm not 'up to' anything. I simply want to see you both fully enjoying every part of your first ball." Emma still looked skeptical but then she offered a sort of compromise, one Ruth hadn't expected.

"We'll do a mother-daughter dance if you join us." This was clearly meant as a joke, but Ruth was growing desperate, especially when Mary Margaret looked to Jefferson who was still standing there with the files in hand.

"Fantastic. Let's go then!" Mary Margaret and Emma looked confused.

"You're serious?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A Queen never jokes about a dance, dear. You should remember that. Now come on, let's show them all how it's done."

No one issued an official statement for everyone else to clear away, but they did when they watched Emma and Mary Margaret and Queen Ruth hit the floor with the intention of actually dancing. For a moment Emma and Mary Margaret just watched her and then Queen Ruth bit back a little of her pride and began to twirl in the way of children or fairies. It wasn't something befitting a royal court, at least not in this century, but she was managing and at the end of the day she was the Queen. Who dictated what was fashionable if not for her and her family?

"Well, you're not going to leave me to do this myself are you?"

They didn't luckily, and though there wasn't a real rhyme or reason to the dancing, Ruth was confident that she and Emma and Mary Margaret not only entertained their guests, but themselves as well. All three of them were fully laughing by the time the music had ended and the room was consumed with applause. Only then did Queen Ruth straighten her spine a bit and whisper to them.

"Now we wave, just as we've practiced."

With beautiful precision both Emma and Mary Margaret gave the wave before laughing again and leaving the dance floor none the wiser of Ruth's slight misdeeds. And Ruth herself was surprised to find that her cover might actually have become one of her favorite parts of the evening. Well other than the moment she discovered Mary Margaret and David were expecting again. _That_ would have to take the cake.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. Like I said this is only part one of the ball and the direct aftermath (I was originally going to make it one chapter, but at this rate it will go well over 10,000 words and that just would not do). I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you know the movie I was attempting to pay tribute to let me know! I figure it never hurts to add another modern fairytale into the mix, right? Anyway thank you all for reading and hope you have a great rest of your day!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Welcome to part two of the ball and the morning after. As I said before, I didn't originally anticipate for this to be as big as a chapter as it's turned out to be but I figure it never hurts to have more fluff right? This installment has Mary Margaret telling Emma and David that she is expecting, an interlude many of you have asked for between Snowing, and a few more moments for Emma and Killian. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Someday I'll stop being surprised at how really good things can be. Today, however, is not that day._

…..

Mary Margaret was not especially adept at keeping secrets. Yes, she'd managed to keep the truth of who Emma's father was from her daughter and from David for many years, but that was different. It felt like a matter of survival for her back then, ill-founded as that instinct was, and every other secret in comparison didn't feel as critically important to maintain.

Especially when the news was this good: after a private consultation with the royal physician Mary Margaret had the answer she'd been praying for since David walked back in her life – they were pregnant with their second child and now they had a second chance to do things differently and to face every milestone together.

Mary Margaret had wanted all evening to tell David or Emma what was happening, a few times she'd even considered telling Ruth just to have someone to confide in, but a ball hardly seemed like the place to drop that kind of information on the people she loved. Instead Mary Margaret attempted to discretely avoid drinking (which was harder than one might think given David's tendency to watch her every move) and to keep her mouth from blurting out her news.

She was nearly at the finish line now and the last of their guests were saying their goodbyes to David at the front of the palace. Mary Margaret had slipped away from that to take one last look at the ballroom and try to remember every detail of this night.

This had been an evening to remember in no small part because of Emma's achievements. Her daughter was the picture of grace and made a beautiful impression on everyone throughout the entire event. Mary Margaret would be hard pressed to identify a single person in the room who hadn't responded favorably to Emma, but the most important opinion was her daughter's.

It was clear as day on Emma's face that her confidence was growing. She might still be keeping her decision to claim her rightful spot as Queen someday on the down low, but she'd proven to everyone tonight that she was up to the task someday. If this was her audition for the crown, she'd blown every one of these people out of the water.

Mary Margaret on the other hand just sought to smooth things over. To the vast majority of people, the news that David had married finally and found a family was a great relief and a wonderful cause for celebration.

However there were some who were clearly less agreeable to how everything happened. Mary Margaret understood some of that. The break from tradition, her status as an American, and her general lack of royal experience and blood was cause for some concern to more old-fashioned people, but Mary Margaret was convinced that if people could just get to know her, if they could see that she was in this for all of the right reasons, they would eventually accept her.

She wasn't seeking that acceptance for personal reasons either, but rather to make her husband's life easier. David would never dream of burdening her with this problem, but she could piece the puzzle together well enough. He'd mentioned some flare ups in parliament and some consistently bothersome men who were only growing worse, and Mary Margaret knew that her presence and the arrival of Emma had something to do with that. But instead of urging David to tell her who the rivals were specifically, she'd circumvented him all together and gone to another source.

Killian was originally surprised by the questions and Mary Margaret could see that he was uncomfortable in divulging this information. He was loyal to David, but when Mary Margaret argued that this was a way for her to protect Emma as well, Killian caved. He didn't give any intricacies of the dynamics, but he did give a few names of less kindhearted aristocrats and Mary Margaret moved from there, managing to win over nearly all of them in the span of one night.

There were a few outliers still and a few men who she'd never want to be on any sort of speaking terms with if the situation was different, but for the most part she'd been successful. And if she had to deal with a few bad apples like the Viscount Mabrey then so be it. Men like the Viscount just needed to realize that there was more to Mary Margaret than sweetness. If they wanted hostility, then they'd get it and she was fairly certain they'd learn to regret that wish on their part.

"You managed to escape the drawn out farewells too?"

Emma's voice came from behind Mary Margaret, pulling her out of her own musings, and she turned to find her daughter smiling at her. Mary Margaret offered her hand and Emma came forward to take it. Immediately Mary Margaret could feel the difference in her thoughts. Gone were any ideas of nuisance PMs and instead all that remained was her lovely and very cheerful daughter.

"I did. I figured that I lasted all night in heels, your father can say goodbye to the guests." Emma laughed and agreed with that assessment whole-heartedly.

"So what did the doctor say this morning?" Mary Margaret stuttered a bit at Emma's question and Emma only smiled. "You didn't really think you could get a doctor in here without Grandma knowing, did you? She mentioned it to me at lunch."

"Does your father know?"

"Probably not since we still had the ball." Mary Margaret chuckled at that because her daughter was very right. If David had any idea of something being amiss he would have stopped all of this despite how huge an undertaking it was for them to arrange these festivities.

"Look, Emma, I was going talk to you tomorrow but…"

"But in roughly seven or eight months I'm getting a little brother or sister." Mary Margaret's jaw dropped again. "Mom, I don't want to make light your good news but it wasn't really hard to figure out. Nausea for no reason, light headedness, even more tears than normal…"

Mary Margaret noticed that the tears in question were back again already and she hadn't even noticed. She was just so excited about this next step and the smile on Emma's face. She'd been a little worried about Emma's reaction at this, but in retrospect Mary Margaret realized that there was no need. Her daughter was secure in the knowledge that she was loved by both of her parents and nothing would ever change that. Still Mary Margaret wanted to impart that last tidbit for the record.

"I don't want you to think that this is because you aren't enough Emma. There has never been a privilege in my life as wonderful as being your Mom and that's not going to change." Emma smiled and there were some tears in her daughter's eyes as well.

"I know, Mom. This is a _good_ thing. You and Dad deserve this and I'm pretty sure you have enough love to go around."

The hug Emma gave her in that moment was tight and sure and it was the final straw for Mary Margaret. She couldn't fend off the tears any longer so she stopped trying, allowing herself to feel the real extent of her joy instead. David had said in his toast tonight that he was a lucky man, but he hadn't even realized to what extent that was true. And now that Emma knew there was nothing holding Mary Margaret back from telling him tonight.

"Just promise me one thing," Emma added when she finally pulled back.

"Anything, honey."

"Don't name him or her something weird. Dad's got a ton of old family names that are a lot less accessible than David and we need to get them started on a good foot." Mary Margaret laughed at that, wiping away her tears.

"So Leopold or Beatrice would be…"

"A pretty firm no go."

Emma and Mary Margaret laughed again but her tears kept falling and she ended up hiccupping a bit just as she heard footsteps at the doorway. Emma's gaze moved to the entryway and Mary Margaret's followed finding David and Killian standing there both bearing a look of concern.

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

The questions from David were insistent and Mary Margaret realized that this reveal was about to come a lot sooner than expected. There was no way she was going to be able to hide this from him now, and she found she really didn't want to.

"You got this?" Emma asked giving her mother's hand one last squeeze. Mary Margaret nodded and Emma smiled, gracing her father with a kiss to the cheek before taking Killian's hand and slipping away.

This left Mary Margaret and David alone, and she took him in for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around all the happiness she was feeling. She couldn't even begin to find her words right now, but David had full command of his and he made use of them.

"Mary Margaret, what's going on?"

David made his way in front of her in seconds and his hand came to cup her face as his eyes searched hers for an answer. He was clearly worried and there was no need to draw that out when she could just give him the happy news.

"I'm pregnant."

Mary Margaret wished she had the chance to capture this range of emotion that crossed her husband's face but she knew there was no way to translate it. David was consumed with every single thing she herself felt in the moment she learned the truth and his hands came to old her closer. She could feel him trembling and to feel this strong man who was always protecting her so vulnerably excited only made more tears stream down her face.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded and watched as his smile grew only to fall away into concern again in an instant. "Why didn't you tell me?! We danced almost all night and -,"

Before her husband could undermine the value of the beautiful evening they'd had, Mary Margaret dragged him down for a kiss, drowning out his worries and distracting him with love instead. All it took was a second for David to get to where she was, in a dizzying state of glee over everything that life was about to bring their way, and when they finally pulled back David was in motion, sweeping her into his arms like she and her giant ball gown were no opposition to the grand gesture.

"David!"

"Just trust me." She rested her head on his shoulder and told him that she did as her husband made his way through the corridors up to their rooms. Only when they were inside and the door was locked behind them did he put her down.

"You are not carrying me around for the next seven months, so get that idea out of your head, David."

Her husband stripped away his jacket and then worked to get his cufflinks off, successfully diverting Mary Margaret's attention to him and the flush of heat that sparked through her. She'd been waiting for this moment all night when she'd get her buttoned up king alone and despite her own fantastic news, she couldn't ignore how excited she was for the prospect of a night alone with David now that everyone was gone.

"We'll table that discussion for another time. Right now we're doing something a little different."

"And that would be…?"

She could hear the quivering falsetto of her voice right now the same one that came anytime David had his hands on her like this. He was fully aware of his impact too as he grinned and moved around to the back of her dress, pulling down the hidden zipper and sending a shiver through her in the process. By the time the dress was pooled onto the floor she was already needy and had almost forgotten the question she'd asked only seconds before.

"Celebrating one of the best days of my life."

Mary Margaret's heart softened at his words and the sweet sincerity coupled with the sight of more and more of her husband being exposed to her as they stripped away the rest of their clothes overwhelmed her. She wanted so much right now but at the same time life was simply so good. Her hand moved over her abdomen absently and she only realized it when David's eyes moved to it and he sprang into motion again, getting her into their bed and coming above her.

"I love you so much, Mary Margaret. You've given me everything already, and somehow now you're giving me more."

Mary Margaret reached up to trace his jaw line, trying to find the words. Instead she pulled him down for a kiss. David must have sensed what she needed in that moment and he gave it to her, moving them past sweet seduction into a more thorough exploration of all the exhilarating pleasure and elation streaming between them.

In this state, every touch was amplified and though they'd been trying their best to make up for lost time over the last few months, tonight was different. Mary Margaret knew it would rival their first time back together after so long and their wedding night in terms of memorability, but she didn't have the ability to fully gauge that, not when David's kisses moved to her neck and his hands were teasing her into a frenzy.

He was everywhere some how, tantalizing her breasts first with his hand and then his mouth until one of his hands was between her legs, finding that spot that had been craving him most all night. She sighed into the first touch and then immediately caved to how good it felt, knowing that nothing had ever compared to this in her life before. David was unlike anyone she'd ever known and as she closed her eyes, fending off of falling into bliss too soon, she smiled thinking that he was hers always.

"I don't know what to do."

The words broke through the haze of her pleasure and Mary Margaret looked at her husband with what was an attempt at confusion. She couldn't be sure though because she was so riled up by his continued attentions she could barely think straight.

"What?" His concentration broke and he smiled her way again.

"Part of me wants to keep you up all night showing you how much this gift means to me, but that wouldn't be good for the baby. You both need your rest." Mary Margaret laughed before it turned into a moan as his thumb swirled against her clit.

"I think we can find a happy medium. Besides, I made sure there was nothing on our schedules for tomorrow already so all we have is time."

"God I love you."

Mary Margaret might have tried for a witty retort if David didn't choose that moment to send her over, leaving her to languish in that satisfaction only he could bring. He didn't stop there though, and soon enough he'd created that same sense of bliss again with his mouth, only to drop more words of love for her and their unborn baby on his way back up to her. By the time he was at eye level again her tears had returned and he surely wiped them away.

"I promise you we're going to have everything. We're going to keep this family safe and happy and we'll be together every step of the way."

There were no words that could be more perfect to Mary Margaret and no feeling as fulfilling and magical as when her husband thrust into her. They were a match made in heaven, two hearts that she truly believed were destined to be one, and time had done nothing to dull that. Instead it made things even better and it gave Mary Margaret hope of the surest kind.

That hope and that feeling that everything truly would be okay because she had David and their family finally sent her over again. This time she pulled David with her and as she lay there spent in his arms she couldn't help but smile. She traced an absent shape along his arm and hummed out a contented sound when he commented on her looking happy.

"I'm more than that. So, so much more."

"Good. This is the new standard." She quirked a brow at that until he filled her in. "Every day is going to be this good if I have anything to do with it."

Mary Margaret laughed at his determination but she admitted that if anyone had a chance at granting her such a life it was David. If he could deliver his promise of their family being whole and healthy and together, then he would have his wish and they would have their real happily ever after. And just the thought that such a life was waiting for them was enough to spur Mary Margaret into enticing her husband all over again and filling their night with more glorious memories to cherish forever.

…

"And you're sure you're all right, love?"

Killian's question was uttered as he held Emma's hand in the corridor of the castle. She'd told him only moments ago that her parents were expecting another child, and though he could see happiness in her green eyes, Killian wanted to be certain. This was a big change, and though it was a blessing for her family, it would mean a shift of dynamics for Emma that might be hard to adjust to.

"I'm sure, but you're very sweet to ask, _again_." Emma teased him about his attentiveness but Killian was hardly ashamed. He considered it his number one priority to see Emma happy and everything else was secondary at best.

"It's just a lot going on tonight. Your first ball, a new baby… it would make sense to be thrown a bit off kilter. No one would think less of you."

Emma moved closer to Killian, her hand running across his chest as she looked into his eyes. This small gesture had become a habit but to him it meant everything. Nothing grounded him like Emma and nothing made him feel more alive or more certain of his place in the world than being with her.

"I promise that this is good news. The ball was great and my parents are really happy. Plus I always wanted a sibling. Maybe I didn't dream of it like this, but that's okay. My parents deserve the chance to do this the right way." Killian stiffened slightly and now it was Emma's turn to ask what was wrong.

"Don't say it like that Emma. Any winds and turns on the path of your life so far have been _exactly_ right. It made you who you are, and there's nothing about you in need of transformation."

Killian watched his love's eyes fill with emotion and he hoped that she understood he truly meant that. Maybe it was selfish of him to see it that way for if Emma's family had always been together her parents would have been happier for sure, but it would have changed Emma. He had no doubt she'd still be remarkable, but he hated to think of her altered from who she was even hypothetically.

"Why are you so good to me?" Her question pulled at his heartstrings as his hand came to cup her cheek.

"You deserve far more, love. I simply try to do the best I can." Emma moved up to kiss him lightly and the gentle brush of her lips against his was enough to make him want her impossibly more.

"Your best is perfect."

With those words Killian was tempted to sweep Emma off her feet and carry her back to the garden house or maybe to one of their rooms here, but instead he stuck to his original plan. Killian took her hand again and led her further into the castle, more specifically to the kitchens, which were now deserted. He was happy for that fact since it meant privacy even if the venue wasn't all he might hope for.

"Jonesing for a late night snack?" Emma asked. Killian noticed her unconscious play on his name and smiled as he shook his head, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss gently.

"You didn't eat much tonight, Emma, and since I've no wish to return early tomorrow for anything I'm hoping to remedy that now."

Killian could tell that Emma appreciated the thoughtfulness, but underneath that was the fire he'd come to love. That passion just underneath the surface was the brightest spark in his life and he planned to take full advantage of it in just a little while when they were back in their bed across the palace grounds. Until then he set about finding nourishment for Emma in a variety of forms. There were some left over plates from tonight, a pizza Emma had commissioned the day before and just enough good fresh bread and cheese to procure one of Emma's favorite meals.

"You know you don't have to go to all the trouble. Coco pops are more than enough to hold me over."

Emma reached for the cereal in the hidden cupboard and she made for a humorous sight in her stunning red gown with her tiara still in place. She was a vision, but pouring out those same overly sugary bites that King David also loved, she was a bit of a contradiction. One didn't often associate princesses with sugary cereal.

"Perhaps that's true, but humor me, love, and diversify a bit."

Emma promised to do so and she was perched at the nearby countertop while Killian set about warming the rest of the makeshift meal up and making her grilled cheese. When it was all done, he laid it out before them and poured Emma another class of champagne to wash it all down. Silently he waited for her to taste what he'd put together and the groan of satisfaction that she countered with was enough to elate him. They sat there consuming more of what lay before them and then topped it off with a bit of mint ice cream, since Emma's usual favorite appeared to be out of stock.

"Okay don't tell Chef Flambert I said this, but this spread better than anything I had tonight easy." Killian beamed at the compliment, not because it said much about his own cooking skills, but because he'd succeeded in making her happy.

"Your secret is safe with me." Emma laughed at he gestured to cross his heart, and the sound was musical and lovely in every way. "Other than the lacking culinary options, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Emma gave him a look like he was crazy and then smiled, her whole face lighting up in the process.

"I think you're already very aware of how much I loved this evening and how much I'll love everything we still have left."

Killian was so close to stealing her into his arms with that. They'd eaten enough to hold them over, and hell he could pack some of it away and take it back with them for the morning. Some items at least would keep he was sure, but before he could come to terms with a decision Emma was in motion, pulling him down for a kiss. The food was all forgotten and as Emma's body molded to his Killian's mind raced with considerations on the merits of waiting or just having her here.

On the one hand this was risky, very _very_ risky, but on the other Emma was so vibrant and warm and inviting. She was clearly aching for more just as badly as he was and the feel of her tongue dueling with his and her hands pulling him closer and tugging at his tux was enough to drive any sane man mad. He'd just about decided to say to hell with it. The King and Queen would be otherwise engaged tonight and as for the rest of them –

" _I'm telling you Martha, they are to die for. They put the hot dog on a stick and then they batter it in something called cornmeal or cornstarch or something. Then they fry it in a vat until it's piping hot. It's a miracle of a meal if I've ever seen one."_

The voice just outside the kitchen was unmistakably Queen Ruth's addressing Mrs. Reynolds and instinctively Killian moved him and Emma into the pantry across the way. They were out of sight before the two older women moved into the kitchen, but barely, and Emma's breathing was ragged against his ear.

"Of course my grandmother would find a way to crash this."

Emma's words were a whisper but the giggle that followed was a little louder and Killian covered her mouth with a kiss hoping to keep her quiet. This was enough of a mess as it was. The last thing they needed was Ruth stumbling upon them in the pantry with half the buttons of his shirt already gone and Emma's hair tangled from where he'd run his fingers through it.

" _Your Highness you are drunk. That's the only reason you would ever think to have a_ corndog _at this hour."_ The way the castle housekeeper said the name of the American treat hardly left any doubt on her thoughts of fair food, and Killian knew only Mrs. Reynolds after all her years of service and friendship with Ruth could get away with calling the Queen drunk.

" _I most certainly am not!"_ Mrs. Reynolds laughed and the sound spoke to her own state of drunkenness. Killian had never in his life witnessed either woman this way but through the crack in the door he had more proof of their sorry state.

" _You downed a whole bottle of champagne in twenty minutes."_ Emma pressed a hand over her mouth to try and keep her reactions quiet, but Killian still heard them.

" _I may be slightly inebriated at the moment, but I swear they are delightful. My goodness, look at the state of this place!_ Someone's _been having a late night snack…"_ Killian bit back a groan hoping Ruth was actually intoxicated enough that her mind would wander past that fact quickly. Thank God his prayers were answered when the dowager Queen moved to open the fridge.

" _Oh look at that, here they are in the back. I know it pains Flambert to make them but I always like to have a stash of them. They're excellent with mustard though my granddaughter has proposed ketchup in the past as well."_

" _Ketchup?"_ Mrs. Reynolds asked doubtfully.

" _That's what I said. Anyway, all we need to do is heat this up… do you know how to work this thing, Martha. I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure."_

" _Yes, your highness I think I know what to do in the face of a microwave."_ Emma and Killian both were fending off hysterics at this point, but finally the moment came when Queen Ruth was satisfied and she offered one of her guilty pleasure treats to her friend.

" _To my new grandbaby on the way!"_

Ah, there was the reasoning for all of this. Emma and Killian shared a look of understanding for how Queen Ruth could have stumbled into this little episode. Her celebration over a new baby in the family was excuse enough, at least it would be in Ruth's eyes. The only question was how she'd discovered the news. Had David and Mary Margaret told her, or did she stoop to her usual snooping to unveil the truth? Killian thought back to that 'hiccup' of hers earlier and he wondered if somehow she'd put it all together then. He wouldn't put it past her, not with the army of spies she had working for her.

" _Do American's really toast over these?"_

" _You know I don't know. If not they should. They are_ very _good."_ Mrs. Reynolds then had a bite and begrudgingly agreed that the Queen was right. Emma meanwhile was muffling her laughter in Killian's neck, trying her best to keep her composure.

Finally after a little while longer, a loud yawn emanated from Queen Ruth and Killian was certain that if she was sober the Queen would be embarrassed. He'd noticed her taking great pains in the past to keep yawns muted and discrete and this was anything but. It did, however, signal the coast clearing as Emma's grandmother bid Mrs. Reynolds goodnight and took the last two corn dogs on a plate with her presumably to her room. Once Killian and Emma were certain that Mrs. Reynolds had taken her leave as well, they withdrew from the pantry.

"That was… so incredibly typical."

Emma's words pulled well earned laughter from Killian and she soon joined in too, but before they could risk getting caught again, they set off through the palace and out into the night to make good on every promise they made before.

Still Killian was hardly surprised when it all turned out so much better than he could have imagined and when real life beat out every fantasy he'd had in every single way. In short, it was definitely a night to remember and with a little luck it would be one of many more spent in such a sublime, magnificent way.

…

Emma woke to sunlight streaming through the shudders on the windows in their bedroom. She was used to this and the antique design of the garden house that allowed for good natural lighting, but it was the sparkle of her crown in the light that made the difference and woke her up.

She had to smile when she remembered her interaction with that tiara last night. As soon as they'd gotten to this bedroom Emma was ready to be rid of it. Her dress was a puddle on the floor, her shoes discarded with haste, but she still had all of this jewelry that she didn't know what to do with. It had become a real princess problem until Killian removed each piece with deft hands and placed them on the tabletop. Emma wasn't ashamed to say she would have thrown them with a little more abandon, but in the light of day she was so thankful Killian had just a tad more self control than she did. After all she should value these priceless family heirlooms, right?

And speaking of Killian, Emma could feel him behind her, his arms strong and inviting, creating a shield against the world outside that she'd grown to love more than almost anything. She shifted with extra care so as not to wake him so she could turn in his embrace and the payoff was brilliant. He was still asleep and as such he appeared truly peaceful and handsome as ever.

Mornings like this had become more normal in her time since arriving in Genovia and Emma appreciated that. Every day that didn't begin with this easy sense of togetherness she regretted, not because she couldn't be without him, but because these moments were precious. There were calls on both their time at any given instant, but nights in Killian's arms and quiet mornings thereafter were the antidote. They emboldened Emma and gave her a sense of belonging that she cherished.

Absentmindedly Emma's hand moved up to brush a few locks of his dark hair that had fallen across his forehead. She grazed his skin with only the softest touch but he shifted in his sleep all the same, mumbling her name as she did. Emma thought he was waking up for good, but his loud exhale directly after told her differently. Soon Killian would be awake but not quite yet.

In the meantime Emma's mind wandered over every phenomenal detail of last night and all the wonderful circumstances surrounding her life. So much was changing but the essentials were the same. She had her parents and her grandmother, her best friends were still her best friends and would be in Genovia for a visit soon, and Killian was here, right where she most wanted him.

"Good morning, love."

Emma didn't know how long she'd been lost in her own mind, or how long her fingertips had been trailing above his heart, but the smile on Killian's face said he didn't mind being woken up if she was in fact the culprit. When his eyes opened, still a little hazy from sleep, Emma felt her own reply of good morning slipping away and instead came a truth she'd been holding back for a few weeks.

"I think I want to be Queen." Killian blinked at her and then smiled again.

"Today, love? That seems very sudden and your father might not be for such a quick overthrow of his claim."

Emma swatted at Killian's chest but she felt her body filling with a sense of relief. His easy acceptance and the continued adoration in his blue eyes were so apparent. She'd been fretting over telling him this for a while now, worrying it might change things, but now his actions convinced her that was a foolish waste of energy.

"I just – I want to make sure that if I do decide to go down this path that you'll be with me. I don't want this to change anything between us." Killian's hand moved up and down her bare back in a soft, soothing motion trailing familiar zings of warmth along her skin.

"Your being Queen will change many things, Emma, but not my love for you. If this is what you want then this is what I want for you."

"And you'll stay – with me I mean. I know this is a huge decision and it would effect you just as much as me, but –,"

Before Emma could continue her cycle of second guessing, Killian's mouth was on hers, claiming from her lips a demanding kiss. The roughness of it startled Emma's nerves and sprung them tight as his hands roamed more. With a bit of maneuvering he was above her and Emma knew that the quiet, relaxing moment was over. He was trying to erase her anxieties by loving her like only he could and Emma was holding on for dear life, enjoying the ride wherever it may take her.

"My place has always and will always be with you, love."

The words were murmured between kisses from her mouth down to her neck and the scratch of his beard mixed with the vibration of his claims against her skin made Emma squirm beneath him. There was so much more to say, and yet the overwhelming sensations and the feeling that nothing actually mattered as much as this right here made it hard to get her words out.

"I just want you to be sure, Killian. I – I love you and -," The growl that he emitted at her words made her jump lightly but by now Killian was between her legs, getting ready to devour her with pleasure. Any attempt at conversation would be fully gone but damn if Emma cared. They had time to figure this out, hell they had forever.

"Trust me, Emma. I promise you can have everything, that _we_ can have everything together."

She gave a shaky nod and then succumbed to his perusals. That wickedly gifted mouth of his did not disappoint and thanks to their being far away from the rest of the world in the garden house Emma had the chance to tell him that. Or she tried to at least. It probably came out as nothing but incomprehensible moans, but Killian's grin and wild eyes told Emma he was more than satisfied. When he'd finally wrung out her pleasure and given her that signature heady release he pulled back and admired her, whispering more words of praise and love across her skin.

"I can't think of a single person who would make a better Queen than you, love." Emma ran her hand across his cheek searching Killian's face for more answers.

"You really think so?"

"There are few things in this life I'm more assured of. With all your kindness and light, you're a natural. You'll make us all proud just by being exactly who you are."

With that, Killian kissed her and Emma could taste herself on his tongue. It only made her want him more and thankfully he seemed to understand, no longer stalling in any way. One second she was craving him, the next he was there, filling her with the most extraordinary feeling of completion and leaving her to bask in the miraculous sensations. Killian started slower, with deep thrusts aimed at making her come apart, but eventually the pace increased, hard and fast returned and Emma was on the edge again, needing Killian more than ever.

"Come with me," she pleaded and he of course complied, following her as he always did into a state of pure bliss.

When Emma came to again, her breathing steadied and her heart beat returning back to normal, she wasn't surprised to see Killian watching her. He never passed up any opportunity to take her in and there was no one else alive Emma felt safer with. With Killian she could be herself, and the thought that he'd be bringing her that forever, that someday she might be Queen and still have him to keep her grounded in who she really was… it as everything. Without Killian Emma didn't know if she'd have the same faith in her ability to live this life and without him she truly doubted this same flavor of happiness could ever be obtained.

With gentle motions, Killian took Emma's hand in his, linking their fingers together where they were a perfect fit. He ran his thumb along hers in light strokes and then he spoke again, leaving her breathless with his promise.

"Someday, Emma, I'm going to ask you to be mine. Not just for now, not as your boyfriend, but as more. I plan to ask you for your hand and for the chance to be beside you, yours _officially_ forever more."

"I want that." Killian smiled at her whispered words, his own satisfaction at her sentiment apparent.

"And so do I, love, more than anything. We just need a little more time. I want to be sure you're truly ready. No worries, no anxieties, no pressures from meddling well-wishers. It'll just be you and me ready to take that step together."

Emma smiled, knowing he was right. They were heading to forever, but they also had time and other mountains to conquer first. Like telling her father and her grandmother that she actually wanted to inherit the throne, or finding the exact path she wanted to tread to getting there. For Emma _was_ certain that she wanted Killian beside her beyond the shadow of a doubt, but they both deserved more than what-ifs. With all these forces in their world, they should have a plan and now Emma was intent on finding one so that he could ask her that question which she would undoubtedly say yes to.

"Just promise me you won't take too long. I don't know if I can survive many more balls with single women fawning all over you."

Emma's joke turned the love in Killian's eyes dark and hot and hungry, and without realizing it she'd ignited a whole new need in him. Just the simple reminder of his own jealousy last night and the fact that _now_ he had the chance to remind Emma she was his was enough to have him ravishing her again. Not that Emma minded. As far as she was concerned, Killian could remind her of that fact forever, thus making her one very happy and very lucky Princess.

 _ **Post-Note: Sometimes my muse is quiet and other times she's talking a mile a minute. With this story that has always been very evident. At times I haven't been able to stick to a weekly schedule, but with the ball and these reveals it was easy to write so much. I hope that you guys enjoy and that to my Snowing readers especially that I did your hopes justice. As I've said this is a CS story, but as my original Once OTP it's been fun to write for Snowing. They deserve a few more happily after AUs in my opinion. Anyway not sure when the next chapter will be out what with the holidays and all but I do know where the story stumbles next and I'm excited to get there. Hope you guys all join me and thanks again for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hey everyone. From the beginning of this writing process I knew I wanted Emma to face pushback about being Queen eventually. Though I've made some notable changes from the Princess Diaries franchise, I am pulling a bit of inspiration from it for said obstacles. This chapter brings some tension and some lost hope, but as you know I never stray from the fluff for long. By the end of the next chapter our heroes will have a solid plan. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Mom always says that it's who you are on the worst of days that matters most. Luckily for me I'm still the same person I always was, and I'm willing, even on this dark day to hope that everything will work out exactly as it should._

….

"Okay it's official, I am never leaving. Seriously, sign me up for Genovian residency because this is actually paradise."

Emma laughed at Ruby's continued praise for the palace and this little country she'd begun to think of as home. It had been a week since Ruby and Belle touched down on Genovian soil, and since the first moment of their arrival there had been nothing but fun and enjoyment. Distance did nothing to diminish the strength of Emma's bond with both Ruby and Belle and their coming here only provided them all with more opportunities to make the best kind of memories.

Like the moment when they'd all decided to go horseback riding only for Ruby to announce when she was already on her horse that she didn't trust equine animals. By the end of the outing she was riding like a pro, but Emma still laughed remembering how stick straight Ruby had been at first, frightened in a way Emma didn't realize was possible for her friend.

They'd also gone into the city on more than one occasion, sometimes to shop and others just to see the differences between this world and the one they'd left behind in Boston. They came home each time back to the palace and all got lost in Emma's favorite places for hours, sometimes just the three of them or with Killian and Emma's family along for the ride as well. It was easy in a way that so few things were now that Emma lived half way across the world, and the whole visit was a reminder to Emma that life didn't have to be _so_ different just because of her change in circumstance.

The friends proved over their week back together that it didn't matter where they were: they shared a bond that was made to last and one that could survive and thrive even if one of them was a long-missing princess come back to claim her throne. With Ruby and Belle, Emma would always just be herself. The whole princess thing was secondary to who she'd always been, and right now, it wasn't the sun kissing her skin as she lay on this lounger by the lake that warmed her up the most, but that fact that she was loved and appreciated just for being herself.

"Me too… but if I miss the plane home Will will come and get me, just so you know."

Emma didn't doubt the joke from Belle, not when she'd spent the week finding out more and more about their blossoming relationship. Things were still going very well between Emma and Killian's friends, and though there were hardly moments where Emma, Belle, and Ruby weren't all having a lovely time, Emma noticed some stolen moments where Belle spoke with Will or blushed from a message he'd sent her. It made Emma happy to see that and to know that her friend had found someone who might give her a fraction of the hope and happiness Emma herself received from being with Killian.

"So three Genovian visas. I think I can manage that." Ruby scoffed at Emma's joke.

"You _think_? Ems, you're a princess! Shouldn't you have some say over who can be in the country?" Emma smiled and considered, staring out at the peaceful waters before them.

"Okay so maybe I do know. But you'd be surprised how little power my Dad actually has. He signs off on new laws, sure, but parliament is the main element of Genovian government. Without their approval, my Dad's reign is pretty limited."

"What's it like there?" Belle asked and Emma told her friends that she didn't actually have the most voluminous experience with parliament.

She'd been to their chambers only one time formally (for in Genovia most sessions were closed to the public and non-cleared members of the royal family), but there was this secret spot that she knew of that made it possible for Emma to gain some exposure. Deep in the halls of the palace there was a series of secret rooms, one of which led to a private gazing point to see the interior of the chambers where all parliamentary matters were discussed. Her grandmother had pointed Emma in the direction of it, citing that whatever law said, it was Emma's right to know what was happening in her country. Emma hadn't made excessive use of the spot up to this point, but she reasoned this would be a cool thing to show her friends on their last actual day here in the country.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?" Emma asked as she hopped up from her chair and she could immediately see Belle's enthusiasm. Ruby on the other hand only sighed dramatically behind her over-sized sunglasses. "What's wrong? Not your cup of tea?"

"A bunch of old men making the rules for everyone has never been my idea of particularly fun amusement." Fair point. Emma had met most of the PMs personally at the ball and other events and most of them were getting up there. There were few people in those halls as young as her father, and certainly not many in the same age group as she and Killian.

"Did I mention there's a secondary jewel room right above it? This one's my grandmother's personal, private store…"

That caught Ruby's attention and Emma bit back a laugh as her friend hopped up and began moving quickly back to the palace. When Emma called out and asked what the rush was, Ruby only replied that Queen Ruth had 'phenomenal' taste and that she wasn't going to be robbed of the chance to see more tiaras for anything.

The friends moved through the grounds and back into the palace, twisting and turning down varying paths. The deeper they went, the less light was let in from the outside world, but finally they reached the room with the window into parliament and Emma could hear as they got closer that her father was addressing the assembly about some bill that had just been passed.

Up at the grate, Emma could see him residing in his spot at the front of the room and she immediately smiled. Her father was the picture of royal capability, and Killian was sitting right beside him looking more than handsome in a suit Emma's fingers were now itching to get off of him. Her friend's visit had been perfect and much needed, but it had cut into her time with Killian and she was feeling the effect of that now.

"Okay, I'll admit it, this is pretty cool." Emma flicked her glance to Ruby at the whispered admittance as Belle laughed.

"High praise, indeed." Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder and they all turned their attention back to the assembly as King David moved to close out the meeting.

" _If there are no further concerns, we can adjourn for the day, gentleman."_

" _Actually, Your Highness, there is one last thing."_

Emma winced when she saw who had made the claim. The Viscount Mabrey was highly disliked by her family, and she shared the sentiment of finding him too snake-like to be trusted. She wished so dearly that the Viscount hadn't opened his mouth, because she was sure that whatever he was about to propose would cause a headache for her father and Killian. Her dad couldn't deny him, however, and so he gave leave for Mabrey to make his statement.

" _It has come to attention of myself and a number of others gathered here that a deadline is looming in our future, sire. The Princess Emma's birthday will be arriving soon, will it not?"_

Emma could see the tension that came to Killian's frame at the mention of her name, and her father was also clearly shaken by her being brought up but he was far better at holding it at bay. He didn't so much as flinch, the picture of composure. The only tell that he was effected was a tick in his jaw and a hardness in his usually kind eyes.

"God is this guy always this creepy?" Belle whispered about the Viscount and Emma nodded without taking her eyes off of the scene before her.

" _My daughter's birthday is a matter of public record at this point, Mabrey."_

" _Yes, sir. I pardon the intrusive line of query, but will the Princess be seeking to inherit the throne, Your Highness?"_ The tone of Viscount Mabrey's voice made Emma's skin crawl. He was smiling and it was such an unsettling sight, especially when he was discussing these strange elements of her life. What could he possibly be getting at with all of this?

" _She has made no claims or disavowals. It's her birthright to do with as she sees fit without any pressure for answers."_

Emma felt herself gain a little bit of strength from her father's firm support of her. There was nothing like resentment or frustration with her in it. He defended her choice, and now she had the urge to tell her Dad that her mind was made up already. She wanted this, and it was time for her to get serious about learning more about what her future as a ruler might look like someday when her father was ready to step away from the throne.

" _Forgive me, sir, but in that you are mistaken. The Princess does owe us answers, especially since everyday we grow closer and closer to the deadline."_ Emma's brow furrowed and a sinking feeling settled in her gut. It stripped her of almost all the happiness she'd been holding so close recently and she felt her hands begin to shake from the sense of foreboding all of this triggered.

" _What are you on about Mabrey?"_ Emma could see that all of her father's patience was gone and there was nothing like civility in his question now but the Viscount just continued to smile before dropping a bomb Emma couldn't believe she was hearing.

" _Why the law, Your Highness. Princess Emma cannot rule, after all, not without marriage to another member of the Genovian aristocracy by the age of three and twenty."_

"What the fuck?!"

Ruby's words were almost yelled but Emma was too stunned to shush her friend for fear of them being discovered. She was still trying to process this horrible news. Her father and Killian meanwhile both appeared disbelieving still, as if they weren't willing to trust the assessment even though Emma could feel her certainty that things had gone bad increasing by the second.

" _Mabrey, I know you're mad in every sense of the word, but is there a particular reason you're clinging to nonsense today? Was the pear sorbet at the ball not to your liking?"_ There was a murmuring of laughter within the halls of parliament and Belle whispered beside Emma.

"Go King David." Emma would have nodded or said something but that same feeling of dread wouldn't go away.

" _You kid, Your Highness, but I am sorry to inform you that is the truth. In 1864, your great great -,"_

Emma stopped listening at that point, knowing her fear was about to be very well founded. She caught little bits and pieces of the Viscount's words. There was something about an accord between the royal houses of Genovia to bring them all together on matters of business and in the fine print there was a stipulation: a _woman_ , despite her claim by birth and blood, could not inherit the throne unless she married a son from one of the old houses.

The reveal of that claim left an uproar within the chambers but her father and Killian looked actually pained at the words. Emma could see the sentiment so clearly etched on both of their faces. Her Dad's dreams were falling apart before his eyes, and Killian… well he knew the truth of what Emma had wanted, and he was likely sitting there thinking that now all their hopes for the future was gone. She swore she could see his heart breaking even from this distance away but she was stuck, a world away from him even though he was still so near. She couldn't get in there, couldn't defend herself or her family, and the powerlessness was too much to bear.

Emma closed her eyes and turned away. The reality that she would never be queen sank in and it left this hollow sense of missing something she never actually had. At least she hadn't gone around telling the whole world of her wanting to someday inherit. It was only her mother and Killian who would know her heartbreak. In that at least her father would be spared.

"But that's bull shit! Some law from 1864 shouldn't dictate whether you can be queen. This is the 21st century!"

Ruby was angry, pacing about the room, and Emma knew that if they were in the room with all those people right now Ruby would throw caution to the wind and get right in the face of the Viscount. Hell, Emma would be right there with her. It was eating at her that this selfish, conniving asshole had royally screwed them. Then she realized she was thinking in puns and she choked out a sad, flailing attempt at a laugh.

The worst part was that in the end all of this effort would come to nothing for the Viscount because her parents were expecting again and that child may very well turn out to be a boy, or even a girl who might make the choice to settle for a marriage without love in hopes of being a real monarch. Emma, however, would never do that. She couldn't live a life trapped like that, not when she'd felt what it meant to be free with a love that was true and good.

"Emma, are you all right?" Emma turned her gaze to Belle and instantly Ruby stopped pacing. Both of her friends stared back at her, worry clear as day in their features and she uttered the truth.

"I wanted this. I wanted to be queen." She hadn't meant to give that part of her heart away, but who could the truth be safer with than two friends who cared for her so much.

"Oh Ems."

Ruby and Belle both came to hug Emma as she stood there still mostly in shock. She was trying to wrap her head around this new state of being. She couldn't be queen, it was that simple, for she was never getting married to someone other than Killian, certainly not someone who was involved in a scheme to get themselves a better title. So it would just be up to her younger or brother or sister then. That was that. This was black and white, a done deal. The tears came then, streaming down her face as the sad truth set in. What she wanted simply couldn't be had.

"They can find a way to fix this Emma. Your Dad and Killian will never stop fighting for you."

The mention of the two most important men in her life prompted Emma to face back towards the chambers and she saw in their eyes and from their expressions that Belle was right. There would be a fight, and whatever happened, whether they were successful or there was no way around this, Emma knew that her father and Killian would do the best they could.

In the meantime she just had to trust and to take comfort in the fact that, queen or not, she had some things more powerful than the right to rule in her arsenal – a place to belong, a family who loved her, and the firm knowledge that at the end of the day she was enough just the way she was. For a while it might be hard to accept that, and this stinging sense of loss might linger, but those crucial truths would remain when the dust settled and that was something she would never trade away for anything.

"You know what we need?" Ruby asked, cutting through the fog of Emma's thoughts. She tried for a joke in response but it came out stilted and flat.

"To topple the patriarchy?" Ruby shook her head.

"Cocoa. It might not fix everything, but it's a start."

Emma agreed, and allowed her friends to take her back through the palace knowing that even though things seemed bad, they had to get better. All they needed was a little luck and a lot of hope and they'd get through it, someway or other.

…

The raging swirl of emotions coursing deep inside of Killian's chest was tumultuous and grim. There was anger to be sure, fury directed at the Viscount, and an aching sadness for Emma. She'd only just told him that this was the life she wanted and it was hers by right. Some footnote in an agreement more than a hundred years ago shouldn't hold her back from being queen. Nothing should ever deem to stand in Emma's way in Killian's mind, and the worst of it was that Killian couldn't protect her from this. He didn't know how to.

"You said there were no obstacles! You said that Emma could inherit without issue!"

The lawyers congregated inside Kind David's chambers within parliament looked lost, a little frightened, and deeply guilty. It was clear they'd had no idea of this piece of legislation, and it was that not knowing that allowed Emma's hopes to build as they had for months. The king was right angry then, for he'd allowed himself (and by extension his family) to be blindsided by this.

"Your Highness -," King David cut them off immediately with a tone far icier than he was normally disposed to using.

"You are going to find a way to fix this."

"Sir, the law -,"

"The law is not inflexible. There has to be a way around this and we need it. Now."

"The only way to dismantle the agreement is if you have all four houses of old sign off. This isn't a simple majority rule, this was a treaty between five essential parties."

Killian's fingers pressed against his temple, trying to fight back the pain behind his eyes. This was insanity plain and simple. A stupid treaty from centuries ago about the value and pricing of pears was somehow coming back to bite in the most painful of ways. Killian couldn't wrap his head around it. How could this possibly be true? How could Viscount Mabrey of all people have pulled this over on them as he just did?

"Well there has to be something!"

David yelled the words, clearly overwhelmed with this vexation that had just barreled into what was otherwise a charmed moment in the king's life. Just two weeks ago they'd been celebrating the ball, David had found out about the new child on the way but the royal family hadn't yet made a public announcement which made all of this so much more ridiculous.

Maybrey was doing this thinking his nephew could rule either through marriage to Emma or through her failing to meet the qualifiers of queen, but all he was doing was denying Emma and ensuring that this new baby (the one who would already be getting the life she never had with two parents and a more stable household) would be given what was rightfully Emma's. It made Killian sick to think that though Emma wanted this and though she'd given up the comfort and stability of the life she always knew to come here, it could all be taken away by a flawed plan from an evil villain.

"But does the princess even want to rule, Your Highness? She hasn't said…"

One could have heard a pin drop with the silence that descended and whatever anger King David felt before only boiled hotter. The lawyer who'd brought up that line of reasoning trailed off, knowing he'd fucked up from the look in his king's eyes, but before he could get the verbal lashing of a lifetime Killian instinctively stepped in. He knew his own tone was harsh and unyielding but that it would be more restrained than David could manage at this point.

"The greater issue is how Genovia as a country can have laws like this still on the books. If Emma were a man there'd be no pushback. Because she is a woman she has to jump through hoops, she has to sacrifice more of herself for the people than the rest of her family has had to do. That's unacceptable. Don't we have – I don't know – anti discrimination channels to pursue?"

"All the laws of the land read 'citizens of Genovia.' They don't extend to the royal family."

"I'm sorry, what?" Killian looked at David who shook his head, the anger having dulled into a bitter form of acceptance.

"Another problem I should have fixed long ago. It's always just been a language issue that I didn't have time to rectify on the floor. There wasn't a need really, no when it was just my mother and I, but there's no way Mabrey will let that measure pass now. As the law stands, Emma is too royal to be protected."

Killian barked out a laugh more from being overwhelmed than anything else. He looked at all of them now, the lawyers and at David and he couldn't accept the sorry state of things. The stale stench of defeat hung in the air around them and he refused to yield to it.

"So that's it, we're giving up?" The head lawyer flinched at the ire, but replied all the same.

"We can try to stall the measure – tie them up in court for a few years, but…"

"But Emma turns twenty-three soon and there isn't a magistrate in the country who could legally rule in her favor," David completed.

"No, sir."

"That's not good enough!" Killian finally raised his voice, watching one of the lawyers physically jump as he did.

"Killian -," Liam started from the corner. His brother wasn't reproachful but seemed to pity him and that only made it worse. He wasn't the one needing assistance. All of this was for Emma, and any man not willing to fight to the end for her was less than the kind of man he wanted to be.

"This isn't over, we can't just give up!" King David stood at that, re-buttoning his coat.

"We're not. File everything you can immediately and I want the midnight oil burning from here until an answer can be found. Is that understood?"

The men all stood immediately and nodded, filing out as soon as they were dismissed. When they were gone, David turned his attention back to Killian, sizing him up and clearly finding something to admire as he pressed on.

"Mabrey did this by getting down in the dirt. He's got months on us. I wouldn't doubt that the day I announced Emma's existence back in Boston he put all this in motion. So we have to be smarter. We have to think like the monster to beat him at his own game." Killian nodded, glad at least that they weren't just going to accept this as the answer.

"What are you thinking?" David looked to Liam and the he nodded, giving David the all clear that they had full and total privacy.

"A two part assault. One above board as with the lawyers, and one of a slightly less legally-inclined variety. I'm going to find out exactly who Mabrey is working with, and then I'm going to give each man a choice: abandon his plan, or face my wrath. They all seem to be forgetting that I'm not going anywhere. Not for quite some time and that I've always packed more power outside of these chambers than any of them ever could."

Killian nodded, understanding the element of politics and manipulation that would be required. He was fully ready to get his hands dirty for this too and so he was surprised when King David insisted that wouldn't be happening.

"But I can help. I've learned enough about the way these men work to aid you in finding the weak spots." David shook his head again.

"That may be true, but I'm not taking that risk. The last thing we need – the last thing Emma would want – is you getting caught up in this." That was a low blow but Killian knew it was true. In a moment like this he didn't want to cause his Swan pain, but he also couldn't do nothing. 

"I won't just stand on the sidelines, sir. I can't do that."

"And you won't. Clearly the lawyers lack the ability needed to defend Emma the way she deserves. You're brilliant Killian, and more than that you're motivated. I can think of no one I trust to make sure every stone is turned over than you. If there's a way to do this the right way, you'll find it."

"And if there isn't?" David took a steadying breath before continuing.

"I have to believe that good finds a way, son. It may not all come to pass in the way we expect, but every good thing in my life has come from having belief that things work out as they should. Without hope we've got nothing." Killian nodded, knowing that was the truth. The moment they doubted their ability to fix this was the moment Mabrey won the war.

"So what do we do now?" Killian asked, eager for direction.

"Right now the only thing to do is to tell Emma. The last thing we need is for her to find out about all of this from someone else. It should come from me. I owe her that much at least."

Killian appreciated David's claim to informing Emma. As her father and the current king it made sense that he would be the one to talk to her about these newfound rules of inheriting, but the tightness in his chest that came the second Mabrey mentioned Emma's marrying another hadn't let go. Killian knew she'd never do it, Emma would never make that choice to marry without love, but still Killian worried. What if she resented him now because she couldn't have him and the crown? What if they couldn't find a fix for this and someday she woke up and realized she'd made the wrong choice?

Those questions continued to plague Killian on the way from parliament back to the palace. It was a silent walk back as David was trying to find the words to tell his daughter that they'd been bested. None would come easy Killian knew, not when the shock was still as fresh as it was. He actually wondered if David had any sort of idea where he would start as they moved to the front of the palace. Before they reached the entrance, however, the doors quickly opened revealing David's wife and mother as well as Emma's friends. Seeing Emma missing was his first sign for the worst, but Mary Margaret's immediate question sealed the situation.

"Is it true David? They're trying to deny Emma the crown?" Mary Margaret's eyes were filled with tears and the King's surprise faded to a look of pain. There was no easy way to let down his wife and Killian knew the feeling. It would be just as hard to look Emma in the eyes and see her hurting.

"You know?"

"The girls were in the overlook, son."

Killian's heart wrenched at Queen Ruth's whispered words. So not only did Emma know, but she'd heard it all, witnessed the decline of her dream unfolding in the moment. She was supposed to have one last perfect day with her best friends and it had been ruined by this. Now he had even more reason to hate Mabrey and to curse his own lack of foresight that a move like this was coming.

"Where is she?" Killian asked and Mary Margaret and Ruth shook their heads, not knowing. Ruby meanwhile spoke up.

"She's holding it together, but even with cocoa she needed a moment away from all of this." Ruby waved her hands around and Killian took her meaning. Being surrounded by the thick of royal life wouldn't help, not when Emma's claim to that was at stake.

"I let her down." David's words were defeated and remorseful but immediately Mary Margaret countered them.

"We couldn't protect her from this, David. All we can do is try and make it better." King David swore that he would as Queen Ruth looked to Killian and implored him to take the lead.

"She needs you now, Killian. It has to be you."

Killian looked to King David in a silent question. The plan had been for David to speak with Emma first but that was before, and though he didn't want to go against his king, Killian knew Ruth was right and he knew that he needed to be with Emma for his own peace of mind. Until he saw that she was safe and as okay as could be given the circumstances he'd remain uneasy. King David must have realized that and he nodded giving Killian leave to find his love.

"She said something about needing to feel smaller," Belle added before he was out of earshot.

The use of words might have sounded strange to someone else, but it struck something in Killian. In Emma's time here in Genovia, there had been a number of moments when things got a little overwhelming. At those times Killian shared with Emma an old lesson that he'd learned as a boy: nothing ever felt as overwhelming when you looked to the night sky. It was still too early in the evening for those stars to be seen, but he was convinced he'd find her in the observatory.

Without further delay he raced off to find the woman he loved more than life itself and to make sure Emma was all right. Though the path to the observatory wasn't incredibly long, it still felt like too much time was slipping away. He didn't find any sort of comfort until he made his way into the great big room and saw Emma perched in the seat by one of the grandest windows looking out to the gardens. Her cup of cocoa was still steaming but placed to the side, long forgotten as she stared at the horizon.

"Emma."

Her head flicked up to look at him when he called her name and he didn't expect the smile that appeared. There were traces of tears, signs that she'd been hurting but some of it melted away with her smile. She was still so beautiful, stunning in every way, even in a time of trial the likes of which they'd never known before.

"Did you run all the way up here? You were just outside."

Killian ignored the teasing question as he came to the spot beside her and pulled Emma into his arms. She came willingly, leaning against him, her hand landing right above his chest. He was overwhelmed and feeling lost, but Emma was an anchor. With her body molded against his nothing seemed as daunting as it once was.

"I'm so sorry, Emma."

The emotion in his voice made it crack slightly and immediately she pulled back to look at him. Her sparkling eyes searched his face for signs of his own pain and his heart clenched at her selflessness. She was going through a terrible time and still she was trying to care for him. How could she be this good? It seemed too impossible to be true, yet it was. That was just who Emma was at her core – someone who watched over others and put them before herself even at the worst of times.

"Don't be. I might be down but I'm not out. We're not out, right?"

Killian shook his head and he was about to say that they should talk about this and really flush out all sides of the situation but before he could Emma pulled him in for a kiss. All of the varying emotions he'd been grappling with since Mabrey posed his disastrous news to the floor rushed forward and was put into this embrace. It was fierce and needy and Emma matched him in that. By the time they pulled apart they both had to catch their breath but Emma spoke as she placed her forehead against his.

"I know you're thinking that we have to make a plan, that we have to consider all the options, but before we do that I just want to say that any path where we don't get to be together isn't an option. Dreams can change, compromises can be made, but not when it comes to us. Okay?"

Killian's heart swelled in his chest at her words. There was a certainty and a desperation in them that he recognized. Part of him had been dying to tell Emma that she should choose him because he loved her more than anything and if she didn't he had no happy future left before him. A life without her after all would be a lesser one, a darker one. But the larger part of Killian loved Emma too much to intercede in something that was up to her. To hear her say that her heart was just as tied to him healed something that had broken back in the parliament's chambers.

"I promise I will not ask you this again Emma, and whatever you answer right now I will accept without hesitation, but I just want to be sure. Can love be enough, or is there a chance that someday you might wish you'd done things differently?" Her hand ran over his cheek lovingly.

"You know what it was about being queen that I wanted so much?" Killian nodded.

"Aye, love."

"I saw that it was a way to help the people of this country and those outside of it. There's a part of all of this that's family legacy, yes, but at the core it was always that. At the end of the day, though, there's nothing saying I can't do that without the crown especially if that crown comes with strings. If I have to lose you to have it, then it's not worth it. You want to know if love is enough, Killian, but the truth is that with you, love is everything."

Killian let her words linger over his skin, their meaning seeping through and solidifying his need not only to have and hold Emma forever more, but also to find that loophole that he and King David were after. He was going to make sure Emma never had to make this choice, even if the knowledge that she would side with him branded him a new man. He was made better for having her love, and as long as he lived, he knew he'd always try to be worthy and to be the kind of man Emma could be proud of.

"I meant what I said before, Emma. We are going to have everything and that includes you being queen. We will find a way." She smiled again at his words as he kissed her hand gingerly.

"I know we will. But for right now, could you do something for me?"

"Anything, Emma." That was a true statement. She could ask anything of him and he'd do it, no matter what it was.

"Watch the stars come out with me? I don't want to face everything else just yet."

Killian nodded, glad to do so, and pressed a kiss to her temple as they saw the last of the fading sunset and the twilight that came after. When the first stars appeared he felt himself breathing easier and it was the same for Emma. The quiet calm was like a magical spell. Soon it would break and reality would set in again, but for now it was just them and the whole sea of stars above them. But Killian knew that when the world came barging in again, they'd be ready for whatever came. After all, they had each other, and that would always be the most important thing.

 _ **Post-Note: I know most of you who read my stories regularly are probably surprised that I didn't immediately clean up this situation of Emma being potentially denied the crown, but I hope the enduring belief that it will get better from CS and the others at the end cut down the slight angst of the situation a bit. As I said before a plan will be formed next chapter and there will be plenty of time for this AU to end with more cuteness. Since the New Year is upon us, I can't promise to get the next chapter done until sometime next week, but I hope you'll all forgive me. Anyway thanks again and I hope you all have a great rest of your week!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: So as promised, this chapter is going to bring an answer for our heroes on that they can do next. Along the way though I am bringing a sweet moment between Emma and David, help from an unexpected source, and as always CS fluff. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _If the last few weeks have taught me anything it's that the people you love and the people who love you can get you through anything._

…

" _And now the question on everyone's mind is what will Princess Emma do?"_

Over the past two weeks Emma had faced countless variations of this question. The speculation in the news about her right to the crown was constant and try as she might Emma couldn't avoid all of it. Unless she wanted to remain trapped in a bubble and hide away from the world she had to keep pushing through and to try and stay cool while she did, not just for her own reputation but her family's as well.

That was easier said then done, especially on mornings like this one when she'd merely attempted to visit the city for some time away from the castle and was confronted by reporters and news crews just outside the palace gates all screaming out for a comment.

" _Princess, how are you holding up?"_

" _Princess, is the King planning a counterattack against his opponents in Parliament?"_

" _Princess, are you about to flip us the bird and tell us to leave you the hell alone?"_

Okay so maybe the last one never happened, but Emma had to find the humor in all of this craziness even if she knew at the end of the day that it wasn't really their fault. The people of Genovia were rightly curious about everything going on. As soon as word had gotten out about the obstacle in Emma's way to inheriting (thanks to one insanely annoying and petty Viscount who lived for the attention) they let their concern be known. Many people were on her side, arguing against the sexism and the outdated law, but there were some (too many in Emma's opinion) who gave the law leeway, citing tradition and the customs of Genovia as being the most important thing.

Emma only wished that there could have been a way around airing it out like this, at least until they had a definitive answer one way or another on whether she could someday be queen. She hated to think that the country was divided because of her. This was a beautiful place, a nation built on love of each other and respect amongst neighbors. The last thing Emma wanted was to undo that in any way, even if all of this was out of her control. But unfortunately, at the end of the day, Emma didn't have the luxury of fixing this. This was a political battle she didn't understand and she was nothing but a pawn in the game of a delusional old man trying to improve his status.

" _The Princess Emma is a lovely girl. Smart, charismatic, a beauty to be sure, but she does not know this country. She does not know our customs and our ways, our people and our legacy. What the people of Genovia need is a leader who is one of us, or at the very least who chooses one of us to build their life with. We deserve a sign of good faith that the Princess' love of country runs as deep as the monarch we deserve."_

The sound bite infuriated Emma in every way and part of her regretted that she'd heard it at all, yet she had to know what she was up against even if it was the ravings of a maniacal villain with an air of self-importance that made her want to scream. Emma knew the truth of who she was and how much she'd grown to care for Genovia but still the claims held this power over her, an ability to make her angry in a way she wasn't used to and because she was a princess she couldn't cave to her want to throw her hands up in the air and yell. So instead she was out riding, letting herself and her horse get the workout they both needed.

The pace Emma set was frantic, built to test the endurance of both horse and rider but it was exactly what Emma wanted. With this level speed there was no time for critics, no space for the hostile words of her opponents. It was the best way to clear her mind and rid herself of all the tension. By the time she was back at the stables an hour later, her mind had cleared and she no longer felt beholden to anyone else's opinions on who she was or what she could do.

"Thank you girl. I don't know what I would have done without you." Emma affectionately petted her horse's side and laughed when she nuzzled into her slightly. It felt good to laugh, and it was much needed after two weeks of almost everyone tip toeing around her on eggshells and talking around the problem at hand.

"It sure is good to see that smile again."

Emma turned from the stall to find her father sending a smile of his own her way. She was surprised to see him though, mostly because he and Killian had been working almost non-stop to try and find a way around the antiquated law.

"I haven't been that bad." Her father shook his head, smiling thoughtfully.

"No. You've been the picture of strength, Emma. In a terrible situation you've done nothing but make me proud."

"Did Mom tell you about the orphanage?"

Her father nodded and Emma tried to hold back her wince. If he heard that they went to the orphanage then he probably also heard about the innumerable hoops they had to jump through to evade the press.

"She was very sorry I missed my chance to come. Something about us having the most miraculous young woman as a daughter." Emma rolled her eyes even though she appreciated his not bringing up the bad parts of her trip and her father laughed. "What? You don't believe me? That's what she said."

"Oh I believe that's what she said. I just think it's a little much."

"If you were us you wouldn't think so." Emma smiled again, giving way to her father's unwavering confidence in her.

"So let me guess. Mabrey dropped the whole thing and you're home early to give me the good news?" Her father paled at her joke and Emma immediately wished she could take it back. She didn't want to put him through any unnecessary pain.

"No, Emma, I'm -," She had to cut her father off before he continued on.

"You're sorry, I know. But you don't have to be Dad. This isn't your fault, and honestly the whole world doesn't hinge on this. I'll be fine whatever happens."

"I hate to break it to you, honey, but to me the whole world does hinge on whether you and your mother are happy to me."

"I'm a big girl, Dad. I can handle this."

Her father surprised her by bringing her in for a hug that Emma gladly accepted. He could see through her denials to the fact that everything wasn't _actually_ fine. This still hurt and Emma was hoping for a better resolution then things ending this way even if she knew she'd be strong enough to face the worst-case situation.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you can, Emma. But I thought it might be worth it to give you this."

Emma watched her father pull back and grab a parcel he must have brought when she wasn't paying attention. He handed it to her and on the cover she could see that it was the book she'd been given months ago back at the Little Readers League gala. There on the front cover was a title _'Why We Love Emma'_ and a picture of all of the kids and Emma together with Belle and the other volunteers from a day last winter.

Her fingers traced the flowing script along the cover and it was impossible not to smile. Emma had looked at this book a thousand times, taking comfort just from the fact that it existed, but she'd never read through it fully. For her father to realize that now was the perfect time to change that only proved how close they were despite the many years they'd never known each other.

"I thought it would be a good reminder of who you are and what kind of power you have, crown or not." Emma tried to smile but she felt too overwhelmed to be sure if she did.

"I don't know what to say." King David smiled.

"Then don't say anything. Reading is more fun anyway."

Emma laughed lightly at the wise words and felt her father press a kiss to her forehead before turning back around and heading out of the stables. Emma debated staying here in the comfort of this place to read these stories, but there were too many people around for her to find the privacy she wanted. Instead Emma headed out in the opposite direction of her father to the gardens. She found a seat on one of the beautiful benches, surrounded by flowers on all sides and she dug in, hoping to find more answers inside this book.

As expected, the stories were ranging in their complexity and thoughtfulness. Since she'd worked with kids of all ages, there was a diversity in ability and skill. The little kids drew abstract pictures or at best stick figures, but they all made Emma smile, as did their signatures with backwards letters or rickety looking lines. Even the youngest among them though had moving stories, one of which was written in Belle's handwriting but came from a little boy named Elijah.

' _My favorite teacher is Miss Emma. My Mom says she isn't my teacher, but I know she's wrong. She helps me read and that's important. Sometimes I don't like to be in my house. It gets noisy and too loud but Miss Emma always makes it quiet. My favorite place to go is the library. It's like magic. Miss Emma says we all have magic when we have a book but I think Miss Emma has more than most people.'_

Emma felt tears form at the beautiful sentiment and she smiled at the rudimentary drawing of her and Elijah. It looked like he'd tried to draw actual magic around them too, and she loved it, just as she loved all the stories from kids saying reading had become a safe place for them and one where anything was possible. There were no limits, no restrictions, and that was a freeing and amazing thing that she'd managed to impart on kids just like she'd hoped to when she started volunteering years ago.

Suddenly it dawned on Emma that there was still so much she could do in her own life. She was hardly helpless in her story despite the circumstances, and though the clock was ticking on finding an answer to being queen, Emma realized that all of this worrying was robbing her of her present and a more immediate future. Being queen was something she wanted, yes, but not for a long time. She had so much left in her life she wanted to do and see before taking on that kind of responsibility and that was years worth of living and adventure before all of this inheritance stuff would even come into play.

That thought sent Emma into motion, moving through the gardens and into the palace. She needed paper and a pen and she wanted to chart a course for everything she could do if all of this never panned out. Some might call it a plan-B but Emma wouldn't. That would give the impression that somehow she was settling, but all of what she wanted could be had even if she never sat on the Genovian throne, and once she wrote it out Emma decided she'd let it be, living in the here and now instead of stressing about things coming years and years down the line.

"Emma, honey, is that you?" Emma turned when her mother called out to her and she saw the curious look on her mothers face. "What's happened? You look like you got some good news."

"In a way I kind of made my own. I was thinking and what is it exactly that Dad does as a king?" Mary Margaret considered before replying.

"He keeps an eye out on parliament to make sure that they're governing in a way that protects the rights and liberties of the Genovian people. He works with other nations as a representative for Genovia, and he helps people whenever he possibly can."

"Right exactly, and I can do almost all of that without being an actual queen. Pressure on Parliament comes from all sorts of places, not just Dad but those citizen action groups, journalists, and the people as a whole. I'll still be in the same circles of people who have power even if I'm just a princess, and just like Dad and his Dad before him I can choose a cause that matters to me. I can have a legacy that matters even if I never wear that crown, but it doesn't have to start now. I don't have to rush anywhere, not when things are good the way they are."

Her mother's sniffling cut into Emma's happy musings and she noticed that her mother had started crying. It probably wasn't very nice of Emma to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Mary Margaret was always a happy crier, but Emma assumed that this pregnancy was only going to make that trait more apparent. So instead of fighting it, Emma moved to give her mom a hug, hoping it would help ease those tears away.

"I am so proud of you Emma. You have never been normal."

"Thanks Mom." Emma rolled her eyes even as she smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you have always seen the world differently and you always follow your instinct to do good when so many other people wouldn't think to. It's a remarkable thing, Emma, not something people see every day, and you're right, you'll either be a wonderful queen or a princess who changes the world like no one has before. But you've got a whole lot of life to live in the meantime. Saving the world can wait. For now just enjoy being young. Break the rules, travel around, but do me a favor and try not to join a biker gang or something. I don't think your father could handle it."

"And you could?" Emma asked with a laugh. Her mother shrugged.

"If anyone could convince me of their merits it would be you." Emma smiled.

"Well you know I could use some help on brainstorming. New dreams are kind of complex, lot's of planning -," Her mother took Emma's hand and held on tight.

"Say no more. There's nothing I would rather do today than dream with you, honey."

And with that they headed upstairs to brainstorm what kind of paths Emma might choose to find her own sense of happy fulfillment, knowing that whenever and however she got there Emma would be just as happy with the journey as she was with the destination.

….

Killian could name a million places he would rather be than the Parliamentary Archives. The place was old, musty, and lacked the same brightness of any library Killian had ever seen before but it mattered not. Even if he was in this dungeon-like basement collection, surrounded only by fearful lawyers and the caretaker (who happened to be as old as time itself), Killian was determined to stay and find something – _anything_ – that might help Emma.

Adding to the general despair that clung to this place was the fact that after all this time Killian was still empty handed. With every passing day he felt like the answer was getting further and further away, and he swore if he read even one more legalese-filled binder he'd lose his mind, but that didn't matter. He would stay here at his post until the final moment if that was what it took.

The only time he wasn't here looking was when he was back at the palace with Emma. It was a delicate balance, feeling like he was giving all he could to finding a loophole and yet helping keep Emma's worries at bay. He wanted to be there for her however he could, but then there was the problem of trust. He and David both couldn't trust that the lawyers were competent enough to handle this.

In all honesty, Killian had little faith in anyone outside of this immediate circle and he was starting to lose faith in himself too. The only person he did believe in fully was Emma. He closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers seeking to ease the tension by his temples as he thought back to being with her the night before.

" _Whatever happens, Killian, it's never going to change that I love you. You know that right?" Her fingertips traced over his heart, gliding across his bare chest leaving trails of contentment in their wake. It was impossible for Killian not to think of how she owned him body and soul, how every part of him was in love with her and always would be. His heart was hers and he could think of no one more worthy than his Emma to entrust with it._

" _Aye, love. I know." She smiled despite the tension of the situation. Even now she found the strength to smile but it broke his heart a little bit to see her learning to live with less than what she'd originally dreamed of._

" _But you'll never stop fighting. Not until the last possible moment."_

" _Never, Emma. Not when it's about your happiness." She moved up to him, her lips brushing against his and -_

"Sir?"

Killian's head popped up, shaking away the memory as he was confronted with the lawyer in charge. His name was Pilner or something of the like but Killian referred to him internally by a host of less dignified nicknames. It was hard not to find the man to be inherently lacking when the Viscount managed to undermine everything on his watch.

"Yes?"

"The book you requested." Killian didn't thank him despite the fact that common decency would demand such politeness. He merely grunted and dismissed the man by opening the aged binding. Pilner realized he was no longer needed and scurried away as Killian set down to work again.

At the beginning of this search for a loophole Killian was in many ways aimless. He didn't have a thorough understanding of Genovian laws but he'd since learned that each monarch set a different legal tone. King David's great-great grandfather was a total pushover, allowing parliament to set the agenda fully and make ridiculous subsequent requests in the footnotes of agreements, but not everyone lacked common sense.

Killian found that more than anyone it was the former King who had made the most strides in things that could help. David's father had been a real servant of the people, hoping to equalize in a time when he didn't need to but some of the laws during his time went missing after years of shoddy record keeping. It was taking longer than usual to locate some amendments from his years in power but Killian had this feeling like it was the right place to search.

He'd been waiting on this book in particular a few days now, and all it took was thirty minutes with it to find that his original hunch was correct. At first Killian doubted the words that he read. The past few weeks had taught him that getting his hopes up in these four walls was often a waste of time. Killian found himself rereading the page half a dozen times before he convinced himself it wasn't a figment of his imagination. Then he sprung up, tracking towards the table of lawyers and startling them all by slamming the book on the page.

"Tell me what this means." Pilner swallowed harshly and then read over it. Killian could see the shift from discomfort to actual interest in Pilner's face as he broke down what it all meant.

"This says that any royal family member can submit before the people a referendum in the interest of the common people to secure their shot to self-determine the trajectory of the country."

"And they can do this by bypassing parliament?"

"Well that's where it gets tricky. The King was clearly knowledgeable of the old laws and this says that each family of old must still be consulted."

"But does it stipulate who? The head? The parliamentary representative?"

"The language is vague. It's open to interpretation and it could be battled in court -,"

"But is it viable? Could it work? Would it hold up on appeal?"

"Yes. Legally it supersedes any older laws. But three days to bring together a national vote? This says any referendum needs more than half of all Genovian citizens to be in favor. Not half of the people who show up, half of all legal -," Killian wasn't interested in listening to rest of Pilner's yammering. He closed the book and jumped up from the desk heading out with it in hand.

"Hey! Those are to stay in the archives!" The caretaker called out, sounding affronted after doing nothing but sit on his ass for two weeks while the rest of them struggled.

"If you've got a problem, Horace, take it up with King David." Killian heard some mumbling from the man but he ignored it as he made his way upstairs and outside.

It didn't take too long to get back to the palace, but every second that past felt like a wasted moment when they could be putting this plan in place and granting themselves a real chance to help Emma. By the time he found King David and Queen Ruth in one of the palace sitting rooms, he was out of breath but eager to tell them his news.

"Killian? Are you all right, my dear?" Ruth's words were worried as David immediately stood.

"Did you find something?" Killian nodded.

"You or Emma can file a referendum for a special vote. Technically Parliament can be bypassed if she wins a majority of the electorate. She'd only have three days from the time we file to the vote itself but-,"

"But it's something! Fantastic, Killian, I knew you would find a way." David slapped a shoulder on Killian's shoulder before taking the book and seeing the labeled spine. "This was one of my father's laws?"

Killian nodded and he noticed the thoughtful smile that came to both David and Ruth's faces when he did.

"All these years later and he's still watching out for us."

Killian could hear the pride and the bit of heartache that came from mentioning her late husband. Queen Ruth didn't speak of him in public very often, but Killian knew they had a real love between them and that she'd never considered remarrying all these years later. Killian could understand love like that. He personally knew what it meant to meet his soul mate and know beyond the shadow of a doubt that nothing would ever compare.

"There's only one thing. To get the referendum cleared for the public Emma needs a representative from each old house. We can circumvent Mabrey, but the only other eligible person from his house is his nephew."

"On a scale from one to his uncle, how vindictive is this boy?" Ruth asked Killian and he shrugged.

"Hard to say. He has his moments." Killian heard a chuckle from the doorway and saw Liam there shaking his head.

"Killian has a problem with Nicholas more for the his attempt to dance with Emma at the ball than anything else. He might not be my favorite person, but there's a decent man underneath that bluster. He's been under his uncle's thumb a long time but you could sway him with reason."

"Like telling him about the baby?" David asked and Liam nodded.

"If there's no room for him to marry royalty Nicholas wont pursue this, unlike his uncle who would see it through to the end merely from misplaced pride at this point. He's been parading around everywhere to pressure Emma into this. He can't turn back now."

"So what are we waiting around here for? Let's go and get this done."

"And the new Queen?" Killian asked, but David shook his head.

"Mary Margaret needs her rest. She hasn't been sleeping well since all of this happened and she's finally trying to do so after her afternoon with Emma. Let's bring them both home some good news."

Killian respected the idea. In his mind this wasn't keeping something from Emma, but seeing the truth of the matter through before imparting this much needed ray of hope. They all left directly then and on the way David and Ruth outlined how every other house would yield easily. It was Mabrey and Mabrey alone who was out there on the ledge and as soon as they had Nicholas' authority every other necessary signer would fall into place. It all just hinged on him, much as Killian loathed to admit that.

"You're not going to do anything crazy like hit him if he doesn't comply are you?" David asked as they all stepped out of the car, having arrived at the estate.

Killian shook his head as Queen Ruth let out a laugh. Both Killian and David turned to see what had caused it but she waved them away with some mutterings about the ball and before Killian could clarify Nicholas was outside to greet them all. He paid all due deference to David and to Queen Ruth and spared a nod to Killian before declaring he was surprised to see them here.

"Are you? Even with the current state of things?" Nicholas had the good sense to look uncomfortable at King David's words as they walked into a sitting room.

"If this is about my uncle I can send for him immediately. He's away for the afternoon but -," 

"That won't be necessary," Killian countered and Nicholas almost flinched at the tone but he held his ground. When King David resumed speaking he was far kinder even if his words were firm.

"I won't waste your time with niceties, Nicholas. We're here because my daughter should be the next Queen of Genovia, and not through marrying an aristocrat, but based on her own merit and her claim by blood as my rightful heir. You and I both know that your uncle is playing a dangerous game and -,"

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but there is no reason to say anymore. If you're asking me to assist the princess then I will. However possible."

It took a substantial amount of effort for Killian to avoid the instinctive jaw drop that came at the proclamation. Could it really be that easy? There was no way it could be and yet the man seemed sincere. There was no clear deception in his manner or tone. Killian discretely caught King David's eye across the room and the King seemed just as taken aback.

"You will?" Queen Ruth asked skeptically.

"Yes." King David smiled.

"Well that's great news, Nicholas. Thank you, we appreciate your willingness to help."

"Why?" All eyes in the room turned to Killian but his stayed with Nicholas. "Why now? Why go against Mabrey this late in the game?"

"I was in the city today when I noticed someone who looked an awful lot like the princess coming out of the orphanage. I was intrigued and I went inside. No one there would tell me about it except for a small girl who insisted Princess Emma is there every week. She then told me, and this was a direct quote, that my uncle and every other person who didn't love Princess Emma was 'a dusty old fart who doesn't care about this country at all.' She was right, at least in part. This idea of my uncle's is a selfish one meant only to help him and in his estimation, to help me as well."

Killian finally began to believe that Nicholas could be telling the truth. It was easy to imagine that seeing the face of kindness made real in Emma would change a man's heart. She had a magical ability to do that and the wonder of it all was that she didn't have to compromise herself to make that change in people. It was a genuine, natural byproduct of the person she was in her heart.

"My daughter has wanted to keep those visits private."

"Clearly or they'd be all over the news and there would be even more people on her side then currently stand there. It's for that reason I know she'll be a good Queen. Nothing would silence the opposition faster than a princess helping orphans but a secret it's remained. She doesn't play the politics, she just wants to do right by people who need it."

"Will you keep the secret then?" Nicholas nodded at Killian's question and Killian felt himself breathe easy.

"I think my family has inflicted enough pain on Princess Emma. I have no intention of continuing that. So as I said before, if I can help in any way I will."

King David took this as his queue to outline to Nicholas what was needed and the royal notary needed for Nicholas to endorse the referendum was called. He signed away, enabling Emma her chance and in a mere matter of minutes they departed to gather the rest of the signatures needed.

They all agreed when the last name was procured that from this point they would have to move quickly. The last thing they wanted was Mabrey to find a way to stall and tonight they'd all tell Emma and give her this chance that she deserved to choose her own path. And whatever it was she wanted, whichever kind of life his Swan's heart was set on, Killian would follow her into knowing that as long as he had Emma's love he would have everything.

…

"So you actually did it? You found a way?"

Emma could hardly process what she'd just heard. Rationally she understood there was a law passed by her grandfather years ago that gave her the ability to file for a public vote. That vote, if it went her way, would grant Emma a reprieve from the restrictions that had been tormenting her for weeks. She would have time to live a life before the duties of being queen came calling and the freedom to choose love over her family legacy. The thought was liberating and entirely welcome.

Yet the power of this moment came from a different place entirely. The fact that her father, her grandmother, the man she loved more than anything, and dozens of other people had worked so hard to give her this was unimaginable. That kind of devotion was really moving, and most of Emma's relief came from the fact that all their hard work wasn't for nothing. They did it and Emma was humbled by that in every way.

"We found a way, Emma." Emma launched herself at her father for a hug, thanking him profusely for this but he shook his head.

"There's no need to thank us, Emma. We wanted to do this." Emma smiled and moved to her grandmother who was smiling widely.

"I know but it must have taken so much effort. You've all been working so hard I don't know what to say except I love you." Queen Ruth took Emma's face in her hands and looked right at her, imploring her to do away with those worries.

"It's nothing less then you deserve, my dear. I only wish it could have been easier for Killian's sake. He spent an awful lot of time in that musty old cellar to find this." Emma looked over to Killian and moved to take his hand as her father spoke.

"That's a very good point. How would you feel about a knighthood, son? Lesser men have been awarded it in the past."

Killian winced at the thought of such a title as Emma laughed, luxuriating in the feel of his fingers intertwining with hers. He'd been here these past few weeks but there had been a kind of distance since this was on both of their minds. Now Emma felt they'd turned a corner and they could go back to the way things were before, or into a direction that was even better.

"That particular honor would insinuate that Emma needed rescuing when she's always had the means to do that herself."

Emma blushed at the words and listened as her father agreed with Killian. He explained how Nicholas' turning on the Viscount came about because of her trips to the orphanage, and after they all assured her that there wouldn't be any leaks to the press that could put pressure and stress on the children, Emma felt a sense of satisfaction she didn't have before. It turned out she wasn't the damsel at all. She'd sealed her fate and made it possible for Killian's plan to work. In a way they had done it together. They were partners and Emma couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have on her team.

"Now, I think at the very least we have all earned ourselves a bit of reprieve. I for one am going to find some mindless diversion with no stakes at all to fill the hour before dinner. A queen needs more balance. Perhaps a trip is in order. I could use an ocean vista." 

Emma laughed at her grandmother's words and hugged the older woman, telling her that she loved her again. It was decided by her parents too that some rest would be best and she said her goodbyes to them as well, but while her mother held her close she whispered a suggestion to Emma.

"You should show Killian your list, Emma. I think he might like to know a little more about what the future holds."

Emma grinned and said that she would as her parents left. Emma debated running upstairs quickly and bringing her blueprints back to the garden house, but there wasn't enough time before dinner to make it worth it. Instead Emma pulled Killian in the direction of her rooms here, hoping to share with him what she'd spent her day coming up with. Before that though she needed something different, something more.

The second that the doors closed behind them, Emma pulled Killian into a searing kiss, finding that he was just as eager for the connection. It was raw and unbridled but Emma could feel the swirl of relief and passion and victory. He might not want to admit that he was her white knight, but Emma thought of Killian as a protector, a defender of her heart and of her happiness. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she'd never met him and when all of this was over the best part of her life would still be him and his choosing her despite everything.

"Much as I might like to explore that further right now, love, your mother said something about a list." Emma's jaw dropped.

"You heard that? It was barely a whisper." Killian scratched behind his ear with one hand as the other held her close, not wanting to break the link between them.

"Call it a byproduct of all that time in the archives. Plus by the end the lawyers weren't in any shape to talk to me. If they made sound at all I had to consider it a success."

Emma laughed, knowing about Killian's less than amicable relationship with them. She could just picture him demanding answers from them, fierce and determined and uninterested in failure. He wasn't like that often, but there was a part of Killian that couldn't stand for incompetence. At least not when it came to her. She was almost remiss at having missed it though. She could only imagine what him barking orders and exerting some authority would do to her already near constant desire for him.

"You really want to see it?" Emma asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to know every part of you, Emma, if you'll only let me in."

There was no question as to whether she would and she pulled Killian forward to the other side of the room. Hung up on a bare portion of the wall was a huge sheet of white paper that she'd brainstormed on with her mother. At first they'd tried to organize it, but in the end it became this big huge web of wishes, a bucket list of sorts splashed across a page with no real rhyme or reason. The only thread linking everything was that Emma wanted to see or experience it and she was hoping Killian would be there with her when she did.

Killian stepped forward, his hand still holding hers and she tracked his eyes as they scanned over the dozens of ideas. He laughed at some and smiled at others. He seemed intrigued and it was clear to Emma that he found nothing lacking but he stayed quiet just a tad too long for her liking.

"So… what do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant, Emma, and I'll do anything I can to see you find your way to all of this."

Emma couldn't help the flutter of her heart at the affirmation. It was hardly out of the ordinary for Killian to insist on seeing her happy, but it still took her breath away all the same. He was impossibly good and she loved him for all that kindness and devotion. He made her stronger, building her up in the good times and the bad and it was testament to how right this thing between them was.

"And what if me getting what I want requires you to be there with me through all of it?" Killian grinned and it colored those blue eyes of his to an even more striking shade as his hands came to run across her body.

"I'd say I'm following you, Swan, to the ends of the earth if need be."

Emma laughed and turned to show him some particular ideas. She wanted his opinions on places to see and experiences to try. She had some thoughts that she'd stumbled upon at different intervals in her life (like watching a sunset from the top of the Eiffel Tower, ordering a pizza on a promenade in Florence, or seeing the winter light festival right here in Genovia) but Killian knew more than she did in some regards, and he had some ideas she wanted to include. Emma wrote them down and then stood back up and smiled, liking that the list had things for both of them now. Still it was impossible to deny that there weren't missing elements on this paper, ones that arguably would matter most of all.

"There's more dreams than that, you know. Ones that were a little less appropriate to outline with my mother in the room." Killian wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Are there now?" Emma hummed out a sound of agreement.

"Well there are all the other ones for you and me." He held her slightly tighter at the insinuation, which made Emma laugh as she turned around to look at him. "I mean you did tell me that someday you were going to ask me a question about forever right? So if you do -,"

" _When_ I do, Swan." Emma smiled at his interruption and ran her hand across his cheek.

"Okay _when_ you do, there will be all sorts of next steps. You're a big proponent of having everything, I assume you've considered that."

Killian's eyes practically scorched through her. The intensity was dizzying but Emma never wanted to look away. He managed to pack all the love he felt in a simple look and it filled Emma with certainty that happily ever after was real and possible.

"Honestly I think of little else, Emma. All I could ever want is a life spent with you and all that that means." She ran her hand down his chest and the flat planes of his abdomen undoing each button of his shirt with deft fingers. He wasn't standing in her way, but his muscles were tight as if holding back from temptation himself.

"So you've thought about how someday it won't just be me and you then?" Killian growled out a sound in response that shot straight to her core.

"Aye, love. But I think we'd both prefer to save that day for a while yet. Think of all the things we could do with just a little bit of privacy."

Emma gulped at his whispered words and she felt him turning the tables on her. Though she absolutely agreed that such a conversation would come a ways down the line (and she'd mostly brought them up just to see a response like this), she couldn't help the flare of wanting that came as he ran his hands across her body with her back against the wall. Thinking about a whole life together with Killian fueled something in her and suddenly all she could think was that they should spend a lot of time practicing for when the time was right.

"As always you're bloody brilliant, Swan." Emma's brow furrowed because she didn't think she'd said anything out loud, but then he grinned, pushing all thoughts out of her mind as a whole. "You're an open book, love, and luckily we are _very_ much on the same page."

"Even if we only have an hour?" She asked as he led her into her bedroom and locked the door shut.

"Well you know I love a challenge."

Oh yes she did, and Emma loved every second of his attentions and all the pleasure they brought forth. And when Killian promised yet again after everything that they really had forever, and that time would never stop how much he loved her, Emma knew that he was right and that is was exactly the same for her. True love never went away, no matter what the circumstance, and Emma knew it would always be her constant and the thing that kept her strongest forever more.

 _ **Post-Note: So now we have a way around the law but it's up to Emma to determine her own fate. The next chapter will bring her plea to the people and the results of the election (I am sure many of you can imagine given my track record how that will end up). As I've said before, the next chapter will shift us into the last couple of installments for this story and will in many ways have us sailing into the happily ever after. I'm not sure how long it will take for the next update, but know that it is coming and so is the fluff. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I hope you all have a great start to your new year!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter is going to wrap up the storyline on whether or not Emma can be queen. It includes some flash-forwards and it's also the second to last chapter I have planned out. I am considering an epilogue that might have glimpses into the future for all our characters but I haven't yet decided one way or another. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _How bad would it be if I passed out on Genovian National Television and in front of a couple thousand people? Really bad? Okay, well no promises._

…..

 _Breathe, Emma. Just breathe._

The internal mandate that moved through Emma's mind didn't help much with the shakiness of her hands or the sense of fear that had been clinging to her most of the morning. She could tell herself to be brave as many times as she wanted, but at the end of the day this was never going to be comfortable. Even if most of the nation would be watching from their TVs or their phones, there were still too many people outside waiting for her to appear to ever be relaxed.

But all of this, Emma had to remind herself, was necessary. One way or another she had to get the truth out there. She'd been quiet too long against the Viscount's claims and the referendum had been proposed yesterday. If she had any hope of getting her side of the story to the people before they all voted then this had to be done.

"Two minutes, Princess." Emma looked up to the doorway of the room she was in inside the Parliamentary building and nodded, essentially dismissing her attendant.

Right now she was in here alone, preparing for her speech away from the fray of people who cared about her. Maybe it was a mistake to push them away for a little bit, but Emma just couldn't handle the nervous energy anymore. Her parents and even her grandmother had been wired all morning. They tried to conceal it, but Emma could feel it rolling off of them in waves. In another situation she may have laughed at it. They were clearly a family of worriers, even if Emma knew they were also capable of staring down any foe.

The only person who had been unshakeable during all of this was Killian and Emma appreciated that more than she could ever say, but he was off saving the day in his own way, making sure with Liam that everything was set to keep her safe and for her speech to go off without a hitch. It was hard not to think of what she wouldn't give for just a moment with him, one final kiss or hug or… _something_. Then the door opened, this time with no knock to signal it, and in slipped Killian bearing a devilishly handsome grin and the answer to her prayers.

"Did you miss me, Swan?" Emma rolled her eyes at his feigned cockiness and pulled him to her.

"Something like that. Are my parents out there?"

"Aye, love. Pacing the halls the two of them. It would actually be funny if… well you know."

Emma smiled at how Killian got flustered. He appeared to think his mention of the high-pressure situation before them would upset her but it didn't. Instead she took comfort in the fact that she and him were so like-minded. She'd just been thinking about her family's tendency to worry and clearly he saw things in a similar way.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little." Okay that was an understatement. She was petrified, but she wasn't going to break. She was too strong and too proud to cave to the pressure.

"Don't be." Killian's hand came up to trace her cheek and he took her all in, studying her as if all this time later he was still awed by what he saw. It warmed through some of the chill of fear inside her, washing away much of her nerves in the process.

"How are you always so sure of me?" Emma asked and Killian beamed at her, lighting up the world as he did.

"Because there's no one easier to love than you, Emma, and they will all see that. If you show them who you really are, they'll have no fears in choosing you."

It was impossible not to kiss him when he said things like that. She'd long ago stopped wondering how he could possibly be real, and had accepted that in Killian she'd found the one person in the world who she wanted most of all. Someone who knew her and saw her in the best light, who believed in her and rooted for her, who protected her and defended her right to protect herself, and who loved her like no one else ever had and Emma knew no one else ever could.

"When this is all over," Emma began as she pulled back and rested her forehead against his, "I think we both deserve a vacation."

"Whatever your heart desires, love."

Killian pulled back to smile at her once more and then grabbed her papers that she'd organized for her speech. Technically she could have used a teleprompter, but Emma didn't want to risk some sort of malfunction. At least with the papers she could pretend this was some presentation for school instead of a national address. She'd written the speech that way too, making sure to highlight certain elements about herself while staying succinct and approachable. Emma had it all planned out, knew exactly the words she wanted to say, and she was ready to get going and to be the person she knew she could be.

As they exited the room, Emma and Killian came face to face with her parents who were waiting for her eagerly. It made Emma smile to see them, despite their abundance of nerves, and her smile seemed to relieve some of the tension from their faces.

"You are going to be perfect, Emma. We are very proud of you," Mary Margaret said before taking Emma's hand in hers and patting it reassuringly.

"Thanks, Mom." She decided not to make a joke about how there wasn't much to be proud of yet since she hadn't actually done anything other than draft something to say. If she did she might bring back that little crease in her mother's brow that signaled she was worried.

"We love you, Emma. Don't ever forget that," her Dad added and Emma nodded.

"I won't. I promise."

Emma appreciated her parents' simple words and the inescapable fact that she was loved and cherished by both of them. That knowledge that they would be her constants and that they'd always be on her side allowed Emma to feel a rush of excitement alongside the trepidation. This might be a scary thing to undertake, but it was also her chance to show people who she really was and to have an introduction to the people of this country that was more than 'I'm the King's long lost daughter.' Right now she was going to stake her own claim and raise her own voice and that was a powerful thing.

Time from that point forward got a little hazy. In a few moments the doors opened to the bright day outside and Emma found herself stepping into the sunlight and moving down the steps to the podium that was waiting for her. She knew her parents and her grandmother and Killian were off to the side somewhere. They were nearby and silently rooting for her, but when Emma saw just how many people were gathered to see her in the flesh she was shocked. Thousands of citizens were looking on, waiting to hear what she had to say and for a moment Emma wondered if she could do this.

 _Yes, I can._

The subtle reassurance that she gave herself, moved Emma the final bit forward until she had taken her place in front of the press whose cameras were snapping away below. She could feel the heavy silence of anticipation from the citizens around her but she didn't back down. Instead Emma took a deep breath and steadied herself before looking at her papers and finding a little blue note that hadn't been there before.

 _I love you with everything I am. Now go and show them who you really are._

 _-Killian_

Emma bit her lip trying to keep the flood of emotions at bay and she knew in that moment what she needed to do. She looked out at the sea of people all of whom bore expectant faces. They'd come to see her and to hear her take on things so that they could make a decision for themselves about whether she was the right person to serve them as a ruler someday. Now it was time for Emma to give them their best chance to make that decision.

"Good morning, everyone. I had a speech all written out as you can see here…" Emma waved the papers that she had and then put them back on the stand before her, largely disregarding them and looking back out into the crowd.

"But suddenly these words don't feel like enough. I want to give you all the same respect and kindness that you've given me. I want to speak from my heart and to be honest because that's what all of you – what all of _us_ – deserve.

"You all know, of course, that my story isn't the normal one expected of a princess. I didn't grow up here. I didn't get the chance to see each season or go through each trial and each triumph with all of you. But what you might not know is that I don't regret that. I believe that this distance has allowed me to see how remarkable Genovia really is. Getting to experience all of this for the first time, to learn the ways of this land and our people the way I have has been a gift and not a detriment, because I'm old enough to know not to take any of this for granted.

"I've seen the kindness of each citizen, the way that people on the street greet each other and truly care for their neighbor. I've seen the pride that you all take in this country, in the flag, and in the mission of Genovia. I've seen the slightly excessive love of pears this nation has and I have to say I've been converted." A bit of laughter went out through the sea of people and Emma felt herself breathe easier. She continued on more seriously.

"Yet the most important thing I've seen in my time so far is the hope that so many of you hold so tightly to. Genovia might be small, it might be often overlooked on the larger global stage, but there's a belief that I've gotten the chance to witness that we're a country on the side of progress. We work hard to get things right, and to change for the better not just for us now but future generations as well. There is so much caring here, so much faith, and it's left me humbled and prouder than I can say to have any claim to such a wonderful place.

"Some people in recent weeks have insinuated that my love for this country should be demonstrated by compromising my heart and who I am. With all due respect I have no plans of ever doing so, because this isn't a question of Genovian safety or the good of the people. This is the kind of sacrifice that reaps no benefits, and it's not the kind of compromise my family has ever submitted to. We follow our hearts, and we find each other no matter what.

"My father is the picture of what a monarch should be. Loyal, protective, a defender of this country with everything he is and he has taught me many things. The most important, however, is the fact that love is strength. To deny it in any form would be harmful not only me but to the people of this remarkable place as well. It's love that makes us strong, and it's what's given me the strength to even stand here today and speak to all of you."

Emma looked over her shoulder at that moment and smiled at her family, seeing (just as she'd expected) that her mother was near tears and everyone else was eying her proudly. She couldn't continue to watch them for long though, because she had a few last things to say before letting the people decide for themselves.

"I also believe that there is so much for me still to do. I am not ready right here and right now to be Genovia's Queen, and I don't believe that any of you are ready for me either. There's no reason to take on this role yet, not when we already have someone like my father as King. Instead, I would entreat you all to give me the chance to grow, to learn, to become the best version of me I can be so that I might serve you all faithfully and represent this country to the best of my ability. I know that I can, but I also know that it will take time, and that you can't rush things that are this important.

"In the end though, there is one promise I _can_ make, a vow I give to Genovians everywhere right here and right now: I am not going anywhere, and whatever title I might have, whatever capacity I am allowed to be a part of this beautiful place, I am here to help, to learn, and to do my absolute best to make a difference. Because I love this country, I love my home, and nothing will ever change that."

Emma looked out into the crowds, finally finished speaking and there was a beat that past before she said 'thank you' and 'goodbye.' But when she was just about to depart from the lectern a cheer broke out. The clapping and applause from all the people in the crowd filled the world with a noise unlike anything Emma had ever heard. She smiled in the face of it, and she looked over her shoulder to her family again who all seemed just as in awe of her as the people did. It felt good to be well received, but more than that, it felt good to speak her truth. Whatever happened now, at least she knew she'd done all she could to not only offer comfort to these people, but to stay true to herself.

She moved with purpose and care over towards the people she loved most, cognoscente of the fact that if she tripped right now it might undercut some of the progress she'd just made. When she reached her family there were a flurry of hugs from her parents and her grandmother. They all held onto her with a fierceness that spoke to their love but it was Killian who was the first to break the silence.

"You did it, Emma." She smiled up at him.

"There's still an election, Killian. You know that." His hand ran up to cup her cheek and he nodded.

"Aye, love, and yet somehow you've already won." Emma surprised him by moving up to kiss him lightly out there in front of everyone to more fanfare from the people.

"I'd already won. I won a long time ago, the day I met you. The day my family found each other again. The day I found home."

And that was the truth: because the best part of being a princess wasn't that Emma could someday be queen. It wasn't the perks like horseback riding or getting sundaes delivered at her beck and call. It was that now Emma had a place where she belonged and a world filled with even more people who meant everything to her. In them she'd found a happiness too wonderful for words, and the hope that it would last from now until forever.

…

Twenty-three. For most people it wasn't an incredibly important number, in fact, it was often a rather inconsequential age to turn, but David hoped that for Emma it would matter. He knew for him it was a great day indeed, the first of Emma's birthdays he'd been given the chance to be a part of, and a day that could have been used against her had the villains in their life had their way.

But they didn't. All of that work from Mabrey came to nothing in the end and all because of Emma. She maintained to this day that it was a group effort, but David knew the truth: his daughter was the force of nature responsible for her own rescuing. She was truly miraculous and stronger than David could ever imagine, and he was fiercely proud of her on this day and every day.

A month ago, Emma stood on the steps of Parliament and spoke from her heart. It was no surprise to any of them that she was monumentally successful and when the results came in a few days following, they were overwhelmingly in her favor. It was a near unanimous vote from the people and with that kind of public endorsement David watched as the final piece of all of this clicked for his daughter. Her certainty was constant from that point further. She could do this, and every day she proved that to herself and to everyone who was lucky enough to know her.

For the past month, however, Emma had maintained a break-neck pace, taking her duties of shadowing David and learning from her Grandmother incredibly seriously as well as spending more hours than usual at the orphanage. She had time to relax, of course, but not enough, certainly not for someone so young, but today Mary Margaret and David were going to fix that, or at least offer their daughter the chance to have the kind of fun they'd enjoyed themselves once upon a time.

Currently they were all lounging in the palace grounds as a family. Despite Queen Ruth's original thoughts, it wasn't another ball that Emma wanted for her birthday, but a simple picnic. Of course 'simple' was an objective word, because picnic or not, her grandmother would not compromise on providing the best for Emma. There were also easily a hundred people here, including Emma's friends from home, and some that she'd made at the orphanage and in other situations so far here in Genovia.

"Do you think she'll take us up on it? On the gift I mean."

Mary Margaret asked the question from beside David, bringing his attention back from the fray of the festivities to his lovely wife, who was only just beginning to show the physical signs of carrying their next child. Instinctively he pulled her to him and wrapped her up in his embrace, loving the way she came so willingly and how her lips curved up into a smile at his obvious affection. He let himself get lost in her for a moment but then he cleared his throat and replied to her question.

"I think we might have had to convince her that all of this can wait for a little while if there weren't two tickets. But Emma could use the rest after everything."

"And so could Killian."

David and Mary Margaret looked back out into the party and saw Emma and Killian together on their picnic blanket enjoying the party around them. His wife was right of course, as she usually was. It hadn't been just Emma working so hard, but Killian too and all in the service of this family and of Emma in particular. It was that determination to do right by his daughter that comforted King David now. Killian was a young man of honor and conviction who would do anything to see Emma safe and happy. As a father there was nothing more he could wish for his daughter in love.

But that didn't change the fact that he was still a little selfish. He wanted a moment alone, just him and his wife and Emma, to give this gift. He was hoping that an opportunity would present itself, but Emma never seemed to have a second alone. It was something to be happy about he knew, that Emma was beloved, but David just wished he could savor every last moment he did have with her despite the other calls on her attention.

"I know that look," Mary Margaret said and David caught the humor and softness in his wife's eyes.

"Do you?" David suspected that she did. Mary Margaret was privy to every part of him, and just as he believed he had a firm understanding of her mind, she had a similar understanding of his.

"Mhmm. You're wishing time would stop, that everything wasn't going by quite so fast because you're scared to death that you're missing more than you already have." David took her hand, a silent show that he wasn't upset with her for what he had missed, but Mary Margaret didn't look stricken, only thoughtful as if she was speaking from her own heart.

"That is uncannily accurate." Mary Margaret smiled and looked back towards Emma.

"Well I should know. It's a telltale sign of parenthood. Even in the worst moments, the one's you're going to learn when this little boy or girl shows up, when we haven't slept in days or there's teething or potty training to worry about, you still want it all to last. And you get this sort of ache in your chest when you realize that you can't make it stop. You can't hold on forever."

"You'd think as royalty we could find some way around it. All these perks and yet nothing about time." Mary Margaret laughed and it soothed a part of David just as it always did. It was impossible to feel anything less than content when his wife was happy. That was just a fact, one he was more than willing to own up to.

"I'll let you in on a little secret though – no matter how much time passes, no matter how grown up Emma gets, she will always be your daughter, and you will always be her Dad. She needs you and she loves you and nothing will ever change that."

That was such a powerful promise and if anyone else were to say those words aside from Emma herself, David would hesitate to accept them, but he trusted his wife even more than he trusted himself. Mary Margaret wouldn't lead him astray, and she was too smart to be wrong about this. If she was secure in the bond that Emma and David had formed then it was as strong as he felt it to be and that was a glorious thing.

"Thank you," David said as he pressed a kiss to Mary Margaret's lips and she smiled before standing up from her spot on the blanket beside him and extending her hand. He looked at her quizzically and she laughed.

"Come on! Don't pretend you aren't dying to give her our gift, and now is as good a time as any."

David immediately accepted her hand and he smiled as his wife called across the lawn to their daughter and waved her over. When Emma was with them they all set out through the hedges and away from the rest of the party. They could still hear the music and laughter of their guests as they walked, but it was peaceful, a pleasant ambient hum in the background of their moment.

"This party is really great guys. I think it's exactly what I needed." David's chest filled with pride at hearing they'd gotten it right as Mary Margaret took Emma's hand in hers.

"We're glad to hear that, honey. More glad than we can say. We thought now might be a good time to give you your present."

Emma looked surprised at the idea that she would be getting more and it spoke to the good head she had on her shoulders. Emma never felt entitled, and though David would wager that came from good parenting on Mary Margaret's part and being raised in a very different world than one behind castle walls, he knew in his heart that Emma at her core was simply good. She wanted to give to others, and gifts in return were always a happy surprise.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Emma said as she accepted the envelope from David who had been carrying it with him for some time, itching for the chance to watch her open it.

"We will always do anything we can to see that you're happy, Emma." David could feel the emotion clogging his throat as he said the words and Emma smiled before hugging them both, not having even looked at the present.

"I love you guys."

"And we love _you_ , honey. Always," Mary Margaret replied.

When Emma pulled back she excitedly opened the envelope, revealing the two tickets (that were more symbolic than practical since they had the royal planes) and the itinerary that followed. Emma's green eyes widened, and the happiness on her face was clear as day when she realized just exactly what this was: a chance for her to see some of the world she'd dreamed of visiting when everything was still uncertain on her way to being queen.

This trip was composed of a full month of wherever Emma wanted to go, and David knew that for Emma the cherry on top would be the lessened security detail. She'd have a bit more freedom and certainly less scrutiny than she found at the palace or out in public here in Genovia. It had worried David at first to think of making cutbacks, because he wanted Emma protected at all costs, but he was assured by Liam that this detail would be enough and that if anything changed, it would be easy to boost the surveillance and keep his daughter safe.

"I – I can't believe it," Emma said, tracing over some of the places on the list.

All of them had been cleared by security as viable places for Emma to visit, but the rest was up to her. This was a trip Emma herself could design, a destiny she could choose instead of one that was thrust upon her. Though there were a few suggestions on there that hadn't been featured on Emma's list of desirable places, including the museum that David and Mary Margaret had fallen in love in during one afternoon, and a number of other places Mary Margaret remembered from her semester abroad and believed Emma would like to see.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go. Say you'll see the world just like you always wanted." Mary Margaret said eagerly and Emma nodded.

"I will."

"And say you'll call us every day." Emma's smile moved back to David and he swore he saw the exact same teasing expression on her face that he'd grown so accustomed to seeing from Mary Margaret.

"I will, Dad, and I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me." David accepted the hug from Emma and bit back his retort that there was no way her words could be true. He missed Emma just as he missed her mother anytime they weren't with him.

"The most important part of the trip, honey, is that you live a little. This isn't about being a princess. It's about being _you_ and following _your_ own heart, wherever it leads." Emma smiled at the thought as she hugged Mary Margaret and she agreed to carry that mentality with her when she went.

"Emma?" The voice that called for their daughter was Ruby's and as she appeared through the hedges she looked a little sorry to break up their family interlude. "Oh jeez, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's all right, we were just finishing up," Mary Margaret said as she took David's hand gently, easing some of the remorse that their moment was over.

"Oh thank God! Because Belle just convinced Will to try and scale the palace wall by where that balcony is and it's going to be hilarious. You do not want to miss this!" Emma laughed at that and quickly thanked her parents again as she headed off with her friend.

It would never be easy to see his daughter moving away from him, but with Mary Margaret's hand in his, there could be nothing but hope in David's heart. Besides, Emma's trip might create a sense of emptiness here at home, but it would also open the door to some new possibilities. They could make some necessary plans for the baby without seeming to throw that planning in Emma's face, and David would get the chance to have a little more privacy with his lovely wife.

"I should probably tell you that I have one last surprise up my sleeve," Mary Margaret murmured beside him and David chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" She swatted his arm playfully and then stepped closer, filling the space with the sweet scent of springtime that was so quintessentially her.

"Trust me, you'll like it. You know how your mother has been complaining about not having seen the ocean in too long…?" Understanding began to dawn on David at what she was getting at but Mary Margaret filled in the blanks and the result was music to his ears. "Well I may have convinced her to visit your cousins on the coast of Spain. She's taking a whole three weeks at the same time that Emma is away."

"So you're telling me we'll actually have the place all to ourselves?" Mary Margaret laughed.

"Well as much as you can have a palace full of people to ourselves, yes."

"Oh I'll find a way. With you I always do."

Mary Margaret beamed up at him before pulling him down for a kiss, one that promised so much more light and goodness in his future. And though David still was hoping to hold onto this moment as long as he could, he had to admit that he was ready for everything to come and excited for the road ahead.

….

All Killian could think was that he had to get Emma alone. Today had been filled with too many moments throughout Paris that were sweet enough to tempt him, but the world was too close and Killian would protect Emma in every way he could, even from himself. He wouldn't take things farther than they could go in public, even when his own personal siren had pleaded for him to let go of those gentlemanly tendencies more than once.

There was only one moment, however, where he really almost forgot, where he was able to be in the present so deeply that the hustle and bustle around them disappeared. It was only minutes ago, when they'd been up at the highest portions of the Eiffel Tower, staring out at the cityscape around them at the precise right time to watch the sunset. The sight was breathtaking, but the real view came from seeing Emma with such a backdrop.

All the time that they were up there, Killian's eyes couldn't leave her face or stop tracking the way the light made her even more iridescent. She was perfection, from the windswept tendrils that had escaped her hair tie, to the few freckles that had appeared from so many days in the sun this summer. But more than anything it was the smile that came from achieving another of her 'bucket list' items that clinched the interlude as a memory Killian would cherish until his dying day. He never wanted to forget Emma like that, and he also wanted a million more chances to see her so at peace.

"Are you sure you want to wait?"

Emma whispered the question in that low tone of voice that drove him crazy and her green eyes were filled with mirth. She knew she was tempting him, and that all that separated her from the moment she'd finally get everything she'd been asking for all day was the rest of this elevator ride to their suite. Still she pushed, wanting to see if he'd rise to her challenge.

"Trust me, love, you want me to wait. The things I have planned are best not enacted in an elevator. We'll be needing time for what I have in mind."

He reveled in the flush that came to her cheeks and the way she swallowed harshly at his words. Emma's eyes darkened and he knew he'd successfully portrayed onto her his own need. Still he couldn't avoid taking a taste and he dropped his lips to hers and pulled her flush against him. Emma melted into his embrace immediately and he nearly moaned at her willingness to follow his lead. It was intoxicating, knowing that her pleasure was so wrapped up in him, but he was a man of his word, and it wasn't until they were safely in their suite that he amped up his displays of desire.

"Do you realize how difficult it is, Emma? Reining in everything I feel day in and day out. It's the most exquisite kind of pain. Ecstasy and torture all in one." Emma grinned, but her voice came out breathier than it had been only moments ago, telling him that she too was caving into the sensations between them.

"Then it's a good thing that when the day is over you have me all to yourself _all night long."_

She punctuated the last three words as she moved to strip away the clothes she'd worn all day. This left him aching for her but immobilized. He wanted to take it all in, but she was also going too fast. If they had time – and they did have it, more of it than they'd ever get when back home in Genovia – then Killian wanted to savor it. Their month away was nearly over, and he didn't know if they'd have another chance like this, to be as wrapped up in each other as these precious past few weeks had allowed for.

"I commend you for your efforts, love, but after a day like this, you can hardly deny me the chance to unwrap you myself."

Emma hummed out a sound of appreciation, but Killian could feel her impatience thrumming between them. It clung to every bit of him, and he decided to have some mercy, stripping away his own clothes and allowing her a taste of what she'd inflicted on him. He could practically feel Emma's hands on him everywhere her eyes darted across his body and it was heaven. Knowing that she appreciated what she saw and that she was as enamored with him as he was with her made everything feel possible.

Killian thought back to the start of this relationship and the constant torment of butterflies and anticipation. Everything had been in flux, he'd been falling in love for real for the first time, and there was this feeling of helplessness and also immense gratification that came with every milestone with Emma. Their first kiss, their first night together, the first time they'd said 'I love you.'

In many ways they were past that phase now. Both Killian and Emma were sure of what they meant to each other and that the love between them was of a variety that would never fade away, instead growing stronger and stronger with time. They'd been tested by the world and had proven that this would always be the thing that mattered most to them. They chose love and each other and they'd had time to find a rhythm and to start and stake out a clear path for them to be together now and always. Yet it still felt like the first time. Killian was still practically shaking with his need for her, and his heart thundered in his chest when he got her on the bed, her body underneath him and arching closer, begging for more.

As a man of his word, Killian was slow and languid in his attentions to her now, taking his time to strip the last few pieces of clothes from Emma's person and riling her up further with gentle touches and kisses that ebbed between sweet and demanding. He could feel her muscles that were taut with need, but he was a man consumed with savoring every last moment. He'd largely memorized Emma at this point, from every slope and curve and graceful line of her body, to the breathy sounds she made or the way her voice tipped up ever so slightly when she moaned his name and pleaded for more.

By the time she was falling apart with his fingers at her sex and his mouth at her breasts his ability to wait was diminishing, but his need to satisfy Emma only grew. He waited for her to come down from her high, trailing kisses lower and lower until he could take her with his mouth and build her back up to that incredible high again.

"God, Killian, right there!"

Killian growled against her, appreciating the way she was lost in the moment. He wanted more from Emma, her words, her needs, every last demand she had in that beautiful mind of hers. He got those and more than a few curses as he continued the onslaught, but when he let her crash over into bliss again he knew she'd enjoyed every last teasing lick and suck and nip. It had delivered a more powerful climax even if his impatient love had wanted harder and faster.

"I think you might actually be trying to kill me," Emma said when he was back above her and he shook his head, even as he felt the warmth of humor in his heart.

"Quite the opposite, Swan. I have every intention of seeing old age with you by my side." Emma blushed at the words and it sparked something in Killian. He never wanted a day to come when he couldn't make her flush that beautiful shade of pink.

"I love you, Killian." His heart skipped at that just like it always did, but just as he was about to say it back, she took him by surprise and flipped their positions, grinning when she was successful and he was left beneath her gaping up at her.

"I love how selfless you are, how caring, and loyal. How you look at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world to you." Her hands trailed over his body reverently and she said the words between kisses at his lips, down his jaw, and to his neck. She was everywhere but still it wasn't enough. With Emma it would never be enough.

"You are, Emma." Her smile warmed at that as she pulled back to look at him.

"I love how you give me all of you and you're the one person in the world I could ever think to trust with all of me." Killian's muscles flexed tightly as her hands teased down his body to his aching cock and her teeth grazed against his pulse point.

"Everything I have is yours, Emma. All you have to do is say the word." Emma's eyes lit up with amusement as she moved down his body.

"I don't need everything, Killian, I just need you."

He was going to reply that she had him as he had many times before, but he was too busy trying to survive the immense amount of pleasure she provided. As it was he barely managed to get her to show mercy and to let him have all of her in return before he fell apart, but Emma was, as always the most giving person he knew, and when he thrust inside her for the first time, Killian felt she was just as in need of this coming together as he was.

"I love you, Emma. More than words could ever say. There is no part of who you are that doesn't have a claim on my heart. I'm yours, and I've been yours since the very beginning." His words, and a well-placed graze across her clit were the last part needed after their ravenous pace to send her soaring, and he followed close behind, fulfilled in every way by having Emma like this.

They stayed there together a long while, basking in that afterglow of being together before deciding that they needed something more. Killian made a silent thanks to the universe for room service, and the fact that they didn't have to leave this room at all the rest of the night. He had Emma all to himself, and he intended not to waste a single minute of such a gift.

"I've gotta say: Italy was fantastic. Pasta, pizza, gelato… but grilled cheese in France might just take the cake for best thing ever." Killian smirked at Emma's words after they'd showered together and devoured their meal.

"I'm hurt, Swan. To be beaten out by a sandwich… how will my ego ever recover?" Emma giggled at that, and his feigned self-deprecating jab was worth it for that alone. He'd been lucky enough to hear that laugh more times than he could count on this trip, but it still carried the same sort of power over him nonetheless.

"You might _just_ edge it out. And only because there are very few things in this world I could find more attractive than you reading poetry to me in French," Emma said as she put the last of their plates off the side of the bed and took her spot curled up against him once more.

Killian thought back to their morning in the Paris library (because of course they'd had to visit there right after seeing her parents' museum) and how he'd used some of his slightly rusty French to impress her. He hadn't expected her to pull him away to a more secluded corner amongst the stacks and kiss him senseless, but he also was hardly foolish enough to deny her that stolen moment, even if eventually stopping had taken every ounce of strength he had.

"I'm just glad I could be of service." Emma smiled and traced her fingers against his chest lightly.

"When we were there today, I found this copy of _Sense and Sensibility_." Killian grinned at that. He'd noticed her with the book, but he hadn't said anything in the moment, not wanting to break the spell she was in when surrounded by her favorite stories.

"Austen. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma rolled her eyes and he chuckled at the gesture, loving the display and wishing she'd continue on.

"There's this line in that story that says 'when I fall in love, it will be forever.' I always knew that was the kind of love that I wanted even if the heroine who said it was making all the wrong assumptions about love, but it wasn't until you that I realized: Forever is the dream, but I would give anything in the world to have one more day like this. One more day with you." Killian took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

"Well, love, the good news is you'll never have to make that choice, for I'll always be here, right by your side."

Emma smiled happily at that but he could feel her fading, giving way to sleep and leaving him here, more content and more honored than he'd ever been before. He took comfort in seeing the peace Emma was feeling, but after a while of daydreaming about making sure Emma could always know this kind of happiness, something dawned on him. For months now he'd been trying to find the way to ask Emma to be his and he believed that tonight had given him an idea as to how.

The plan began to formulate in his head, taking shape and expanding until he believed he had an absolutely perfect idea, one that would not only be worthy of Emma, but that would fit into the rest of their story so seamlessly. Of course he would have to wait, for in order to be perfect, they'd need to be back home and everything would have to be just so, but Killian was certain that when the time did come it would be perfect, and that Emma would say yes, making him the happiest man in the whole world.

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. Emma got her referendum passed. She can still be queen, but that day is far off in the distance. (Because really, who wants to inherit all that responsibility so early in life?) I really appreciate you all so much for the continued support on this story, and no worries, I never leave a story without a proposal so the final chapter will include one. Thanks again and see you next time!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: As promised this chapter brings the proposal and I will warn you all it is fluff to the extreme. Hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a little over a year since I learned the truth about who I am and how my story is more complicated than I once assumed. It's also been exactly one year since the day I found_ him _, one year since my heart decided on who it wanted most of all. I've had more adventures in that year than I ever thought possible, but the best one was following this love and building something that will last for now and always._

…

There could be very few incentives for Killian to ever want to leave this bed. It was a sacred place to him and these moments that he had with Emma before their days started and the calls of the world returned were what kept him going in the hours apart and through whatever challenges or issues he was facing. When he needed solace he thought of these moments, when Emma was sleeping peacefully, a small smile playing at her lips even as she dreamed.

But today was different than the average, run-of-the-mill morning, and though his body and heart still longed to stay right here beside his Swan, he had to get going. If he was going to successfully pull off this plan he'd been working on for months now, he had to let go, even if the thought of it struck him to his core as wrong and undesirable.

He considered just leaving without a word and letting Emma rest some more in the light of this new day, but he hated the thought of waking up without her, and he knew she felt the same. Instead he ran his hand along her back, his fingers trailing along her soft skin, until her eyes fluttered open.

"You are insatiable." Emma's words were gruff from sleep but she also wasn't wrong. She assumed correctly that he wanted her, he just hadn't woken her up to ravish her as he might desire.

"If memory serves you were right there with me last night, love."

"Always." Her reply and the kiss that she planted on his lips warmed through Killian and urged him to push this further but he stalled, pulling back and looking into her perplexed green eyes.

"I've some things to attend to this morning, love. I'm afraid our usual _activities_ will have to be saved for later." The pout that appeared on Emma's face was utterly adorable and further proof to Killian that she would miss him as he would miss her.

"Will you be at breakfast?" Killian shook his head as he hopped out of bed and moved to get some clothes on. He'd be back to change before long when everything he had envisioned was actualized, but he didn't want Emma suspecting that anything was amiss.

"Alas I won't be there for the great debate, Swan. You'll just have to fill me in on what I miss this time." Emma smiled at his title for her family's breakfast gatherings, which always came bearing some sort of discussion on random issues, before letting out a yawn. "Sleep, love. You've hours left before breakfast. Don't stay awake on my account."

"It's harder without you." It was the same way for him, but Killian needed to be sure she would sleep. His plan practically depended on it.

"You're never without me, Emma." She sighed contentedly at his more than true statement. Wherever he may go, Killian left his heart here with her always.

"And you'll make this up to me later?" Emma teased, the sleepiness returning to her voice.

 _I'll make it up to you our whole lives,_ Killian thought to himself but he didn't dare risk giving away that the reason he was leaving was to set the stage for a long-overdue proposal.

"Aye, love. Any way you like." She hummed out a pleased sound as her eyes closed.

"I always like what you do to me." He growled and her eyes popped open again. Damn it, it he was succumbing to her charms, but he had to be strong. So instead of falling back into bed with her, he pressed one last kiss to her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind. I love you." She murmured that she loved him too and Killian held that promise close, letting it drive him out of the house they'd come to share and into the early morning light. He'd no sooner shut the door behind him though, than his brother was before him with a smirk on his usually dower face.

"There you are. Here I was thinking perhaps you'd changed your mind."

"Never." Killian knew that Liam was teasing but his reply was still instantaneous and determined.

"Careful brother. Emma might doubt your affections with talk like that." Killian shoved Liam's arm as the two of them set off across the gardens to one of the tool sheds used by the staff where Killian had been hiding most of the things he needed so that Emma wouldn't find them.

"I should probably thank you for helping with this now and not later. Too many more jokes at my expense and all my goodwill will be gone." Liam laughed heartily.

"It was either me or Ruth, brother, and we both know who is more likely to keep the secret." Killian knew Liam was right. Ruth might be a world-class schemer, but she lacked some of the discretion that today called for. She knew of course that the proposal was coming, but he hadn't given her details, despite her asking over and over and over again.

" _Ahem_." Both brothers froze, instinctively knowing that Ruth was the one who had made that sound and they turned slowly to see her just beside them.

"Well there goes that plan. Might as well turn back now." Liam was kidding, but he took it far enough to start to turn and Ruth barely kept her countenance.

"Liam Jones, you turn back around this instant! I know you think yourself to be humorous, but you are sorely mistaken. And really – having the audacity to question my abilities in subterfuge… well it's ridiculous." Killian grinned at that and hugged Ruth to him, surprising both her and his brother.

"Thank you, Ruth. Whatever Liam says we could use all the help we can get." When Killian pulled back Queen Ruth looked thoughtful and she patted his cheek softly.

"You were always the smarter brother." Liam scoffed behind him but the Queen ignored him. "After all, you're the man who is going to marry my granddaughter. That says more than anything else ever could."

"Only if she says yes," Killian countered and Ruth simply _tutted_ in response.

"Oh Emma _will_ say yes. You've practically guaranteed that with this lovely plan of yours."

Killian appreciated that Ruth approved. The woman was very particular especially when it came to Emma and her affairs of the heart. Killian needed to arrange more than a few flowers and some lights to achieve something worthy of Ruth's praise, but all of it would be worth it as long as Emma liked the finished product.

"And how exactly did you find out about this plan, Ma'am?" Liam asked and the Queen rolled her eyes in a move stolen from Emma.

"I know _everything_ , my dear. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can all get to work on giving Emma and Killian their moment."

Before Liam could continue the back and forth banter, Killian herded these two people he loved and who wanted him happy back to the task at hand, opening the shed and revealing the materials he'd been working on for weeks. It was quite a task ahead of them, but he knew they'd get it done. Killian had set all of this up with everyone across the palace, both family and staff, to see to it that things went off without a hitch, and only when the time was right would Emma find this moment he had in store for them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!"

Ruth's words spurred them all to action, and though it was a monumental task before them, Killian was more than up to it. After all, he was only hours away from the moment when he'd get his chance to ask Emma to be his in every way once and for all, and it felt like he'd been waiting for such an opportunity his whole damn life.

…

"You two are relentless. A full kitchen staff, a chef who trained in Paris, Vienna, _and_ Sicily yet you want coco pops for breakfast again?" Mary Margaret feigned annoyance, but Emma could see the light in her mother's eyes. Meanwhile Emma and her father looked at each other before shrugging and a nodding at the exact same time.

"Truth be told if I didn't think we'd have a full blown, country-wide meltdown I would propose that we change the Genovian national food to coco pops today," David proclaimed.

"And I'd second that," Emma agreed, smiling at her father who sat at the head of the table. When her little brother babbled from his new highchair right after, they took it as further affirmation.

"Fine. I can admit I'm out numbered. But someday this little guy is going to come to his senses and admit that it's Belgian waffles all the way." All of them laughed at that, and Emma melted into the peace and comfort of being with her family this morning.

Their breakfast was filled with catching up and random, out of left field discussions as so many mornings with her parents were. Emma laughed as they debated the merits and downfalls of 80s rock bands and then seamlessly glided into a royal function they were all expected at next week. These crazy back and forths made for a lot of entertainment, and the only way it could have been better was if Killian and her grandmother were here. As it was though the meal was a happy one and over just a little too soon for Emma's liking.

"Well, as much as I might love to pretend there aren't a million things to do today, I've got a country to run."

David pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead and then one to Mary Margaret's lips and the crown of her baby brother's head. Her father looked lovingly at all of them, but Emma noticed his eyes softening as he stole one last look at her. She wondered what he was thinking, but he was gone then, leaving the three of them alone.

"Don't mind your father. It's a big day today and he's just a little…"

"Off?" Emma offered and her mother shook her head.

"Preoccupied. But I think those coco pops helped, even if I can't wrap my brain around how."

Emma smiled at the way her mother eased around criticism in any way and that word, preoccupied, actually spoke to Emma's current state as well. Things were going remarkably well in her life, and she was happy, truly she was. But if Emma were honest with herself completely, then she'd admit that these past few months had been… surprising.

After what could only be described as a fantastic month away with each other, Emma expected the next step to be taken between her and Killian. There felt like dozens of opportunities for him to ask her to marry him, both on the trip and when they were back home, and she knew that he knew she was ready. Still he waited, and she was left to wonder why. What was going on in his mind to make him want to pause when she was so ready and willing to move forward?

"Everything alright, honey?" Emma looked back up to her mom who was watching her curiously. She debated not saying anything, but her mother had always been her first and surest confidant so she decided to just go for it. Maybe it would help to talk it out with someone.

"I love Killian." Her mother smiled genuinely.

"Yes, Emma. That much has always been clear." Emma felt herself growing red at the observation.

"Right. Well I want to move forward and take the next step. I've been thinking and planning so much of what my life is going to be like, but the one thing that matters most is that whatever I do, Killian is with me."

"So you're ready then? For marriage and everything that follows." Emma nodded.

"I've been ready for a long time. I know we're young and that -," Her mother raised her hand and shook her head, her smile clear as day.

"You don't have to tell me about giving your heart away early, Emma. I know how quickly love can happen, and I also know that you are smart and more honest than anyone I know. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't your grandmother and her continued scheming," Emma rolled her eyes even as she smiled, because the meddling never ended with Queen Ruth. Emma loved her grandmother, but it was a little much at times.

"But if you're sure, Emma, then I'm sure." Emma smiled at her mother's faith in her and Killian.

"And Dad?" Emma had heard her father joke a time or two about him wanting her to be fifty before she married, and though she knew that was an exaggeration, this was definitely not waiting, at least not by King David's estimations.

"Your father loves Killian. The two of them are already family. We all are. Trust me, Killian has your father's blessing."

The thought made Emma smile because in her mind Killian was already family too. He was the person she wanted to spend forever with, to build a life with, to face each milestone with. When she closed her eyes and pictured forever he was there. Killian was always there, loving her and letting her know that come hell or high water he would be at her side and on her team.

"I'm going to ask him." Her mother's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Is that right? Well, you can do anything you set your mind to, Emma, and I hardly think Killian would refuse. His love is true and it always has been."

Emma couldn't shake the feeling that her mother found this entertaining, and though it perplexed Emma, she was mostly happy to have someone validate her want. She would always stake out her own path regardless, but knowing her mother thought this was the right choice meant something. For her whole life her Mom had been her guide, helping her face the world and showing her how to follow her heart. It only made sense to see what she thought on what would arguably be Emma's most important decision in love.

"Any thoughts on how I should do it?" Emma asked and her mother took her hand and offered some sage advice.

"All you have to do - all Killian will ever want - is for you to be yourself. Trust your instincts, Emma, and follow your heart." Emma stood and rushed around the table to hug her mother close.

"Thanks, Mom." Her mother held her back just as tight. 

"Anytime, honey. Anytime." Emma appreciated the promise and said goodbye to her mom and brother quickly before setting out to find the man she loved.

Emma started by checking her father's study, but Killian wasn't there and neither was her Dad. Then she searched all through the palace in every corner from top to bottom, but still Killian evaded her. Finally she ran into Jefferson when she was about to exit onto the grounds and he pointed her in the direction of the garden house but he insisted on escorting her. Emma found it odd when they took a roundabout way through the gardens, but Jefferson said there was some landscaping going on and that that portion of the grounds was best left undisturbed.

"At least for now," he insisted and Emma sized Jefferson up trying to get a read on the often stoic man.

For months now he had been the main person guarding her and keeping her safe but sometimes his poker face was too good even for her. Emma thought there might be something up, but she couldn't be sure, and by the time they reached the house she didn't really care anymore. All she could think was that this was it – her moment was here.

But unexpectedly, there was something awaiting her at the front door, a note with her name on the front in Killian's handwriting, and a single rose attached to it. She looked to Jefferson for insight but he stayed quiet, only offering her a small smile. It was unusual for him, and as such it was a clear sign that something was coming, but Emma didn't know what to say. All she could do was open her letter and barely say goodbye as Jefferson took his leave.

 _Emma,_

 _Everyday since we met one year ago today, I have tried to find the proper words to tell you how I love you. I've searched high and low, scoured every source for hint or inspiration, but the language I seek never seems to appear. Many words have already been written and said about love, all by smarter men and women than I, and in those turns of phrase I see you and only you. They will never be enough, but you should have them Emma. You should have them and know that I mean every word and that I love you now and forever._

 _With all my love,_

 _Killian_

Tears gathered in her eyes and Emma moved to wipe them away, bringing the rose up to catch its sweet scent. She didn't fully understand what this letter meant, not until she looked across the way and saw a sign of some sort. It was beautifully crafted, with words that appeared in an enlarged version of Killian's script moving through the hedgerow. She moved to them immediately, seeking to follow whatever sort of path he'd made for her. It wasn't lost on Emma as she did that all of this would have taken so much time and attention, and she knew instinctively that Killian would have carried the bulk of that work, wanting to be sure every last detail was in order.

" _You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope._ " – Austen

If Emma were any less well versed in Austen she might be alarmed by this quotation, but as it was she loved it, running her hands along the words until they ended at a white pillar bearing a manila folder. It was clearly meant for her to open, and when she did she found a file all about her. Emma wondered what it could be but then she read a note from Killian on the inside of the cover.

 _You guessed correctly a long time ago, love, that there was a file on you from the moment your ties to your father were unveiled. What I neglected to say was that you haunted me from the moment I saw that enigmatic smirk of yours in this photo. We had yet to meet but I felt your smile engrained in every thought. It represented hope in every way, and the agony came from knowing that to you I was a stranger, and worse a stranger who worked for your father. Things seemed stacked against us then, but I should have known better. I was always meant to find my way to you and we were always meant to find our way to now._

Emma bit her lip at the words, and she didn't bother to read much past the first page of information in her file. It wasn't particularly interesting that Liam managed to find the scholarship she won to school or her major or dorm address. Instead Emma caught herself wondering about Killian in that moment. Was he really as entranced as he said? She had to believe he was because Killian would never lie to her. Emma knew in her heart that every word he said and every word awaiting her he would mean, both the ones of his creation and those belonging to others.

 _"She was more than human to me. She was a Fairy, a Sylph, I don't know what she was - anything that no one ever saw, and everything that everybody ever wanted. I was swallowed up in an abyss of love in an instant. There was no pausing on the brink; no looking down, or looking back; I was gone, headlong, before I had sense to say a word to her." – Dickens_

Emma recognized the words and smiled, knowing how Killian saw her as light in his life, as hope that there could be more, and that he had felt that way since the start of their knowing each other. Her eyes tracked from the off-white letters to a picture just beside them. It was of the two of them, smiling together in the overlook where they'd been seated at the symphony. It was their first night of knowing each other, and Emma didn't know who had taken the photo, but there it was clear as day on both their faces that they were in love. Underneath the picture Killian wrote a simple little line to bring her joy:

 _Ever since the first moment I was yours, Emma. You've had my heart in your hand since the start._

"He's had mine too," Emma whispered to herself, knowing that no one was around to hear her, but needing to say it aloud as she followed the next quotation.

" _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking." – Tolstoy_

Emma moved to the next item that trailed the well-known words and found a pad of paper. It appeared to be notes on Genovian policy, but there were scribbles everywhere and things had been crossed off a dozen times. In short it was madness and terribly unlike Killian. He was so organized, so on top of things and so capable. Emma was eager to read the note that followed and to try and understand.

 _I've never known distraction until I met you. I fancied myself driven and unshakeable, but then we met and I knew it was all an illusion. I got the chance to watch you all those days when you visited your grandmother, before anything even had the chance to happen with us, and you bewitched me. I was useless, sorely lacking at my job, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was you, and the smiles you sent me, the words you gave me, and the promise in your eyes that there might be something more between us someday._

That was ever the understatement. Looking back Emma knew that there had been uncertainty. There had been moments when she doubted if this could work or if her life would be conducive to finding this deep, soulful love. But now, with the benefit of hindsight, it felt like everything was destined to turn out this way. She couldn't picture a life without Killian in it. He was so integral to everything at this point and Emma was glad for that in every way. She moved on, hungry for more moments and more words that he had found for her.

" _Whatever our souls are made of, [hers] and mine are the same." – Bronte_

With this quotation there was not a picture but a flyer, one Emma recognized as an insert from her favorite pizza place back in Boston. It was the same place that they'd gotten dinner from on their first date, and the thought that Killian kept it fundamentally moved Emma. She was speechless seeing this, and yet part of her wasn't the least bit surprised. She'd fallen in love with a thoughtful man, one who saw and remembered everything and gave her so much just by being himself.

 _I knew after our first date that there would never be another person in my life who mattered as much as you, Emma. I also knew that from that moment on I would always defer to your good judgment when it came to pizza. Best meal I ever ate._

Emma laughed, the wateriness of her tears audible in it, but she had to keep going. Even if she could linger in these snapshots he was making, Emma was desperate for more. Because she knew in her heart already that at the end of this journey he was taking her on, she'd be getting exactly what she wanted. Today she was getting her proposal and she wouldn't be the one asking like she once thought.

She continued on, wandering through the hedgerow that twisted and turned. It was filled with flowers, some that belonged there naturally and many others that were added. They came in every shade all beautiful and soft filling the air with a sweet fragrance, but nothing was sweeter than Killian's gesture and the words that he'd chosen and found for himself.

 _"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." – Shakespeare_

At the end of this line there was a scrap of paper that she recognized. Emma had ripped a page from her diary to write him a note during one of the lengthy stints where they couldn't steal a moment together. Back then it felt like they'd never be alone, and every second they did have together was precious. She said as much in the note but the most intriguing part wasn't that Killian had kept this, but how worn it was. It was clear to Emma that it had been read and read often. When she saw his words scrawled on another piece of paper beside it she smiled wider.

 _I kept this note and a number of others you've written as close as I could for a long time. They were a poor substitute for you, but they were a reminder that the girl at the heart of every dream I have wanted me as much as I wanted her. Whenever I had any doubts of that, whenever fate seemed set against us, you found a way to keep me going, to keep me believing that we'd find our way with just a little time._

Emma thought to herself how she would be keeping each and every one of these notes from him forever, and how even when Killian was beside her in the flesh she'd remember this. This sincerity was life affirming and the surest proof that he loved her. Not that he wasn't constantly showing her, but Emma was still in shock as to just how elaborate Killian had been in this. She had no idea how far this would go, but she was torn between wanting him now, and wanting to linger amongst the beauty he'd bestowed on her.

 _"All this gladness in life, all honest pride in doing my work in the world, all this keen sense of being, I owe to her! And it doubles the gladness, it makes the pride glow, it sharpens the sense of existence till I hardly know if it is pain or pleasure, to think that I owe it to one - nay, you must, you shall hear - to one whom I love, as I do not believe man ever loved woman before." – Gaskell_

Emma moved to touch the invitation to the gala that appeared at the end of this particular quote and she remembered back to that night that Killian and her father had given her. Attached there was a picture of Emma with the kids from the League, excited and happy, suspended in the perfect moment in time and there, watching on with nothing but love in his eyes, was Killian.

 _Nothing compares to the fulfillment I find when I've helped to put a smile on your face, Emma. There isn't a mountain I wouldn't climb to grant you joy, yet you make the work so easy. You give so freely, and so in turn I've given you me. Everything I am and everything I have is yours to keep._

That was it. Emma was beside herself with every good feeling, but she couldn't do this anymore. She had to see Killian, even if it meant skipping ahead, but then she noticed a tiny arrow at the bottom of the page telling her to flip it over.

 _P.S. The rest of this will keep if like me you're growing anxious for this next part. Should you be so inclined you'll find me in the place we shared the best dance of my life._

Emma moved through the garden at almost a run, seeing that there were more quotes along the way, many more in fact, but Killian was right: she wanted to see him now and maybe later they could tarry through this gift he'd given her. For now though she just wanted to answer the question that was coming, and to make her own promises about how she'd always love him.

When Emma broke free from the wandering paths in the garden and made it to the gazebo, she saw Killian waiting for her. He looked a little worried, pacing back and forth, and for a moment he didn't realize she was there. She stalled only for the briefest of pauses to take him and to marvel at how after all this he could still be worrying. Only Killian could walk through life with this kind of romance and this hold over her heart and wonder if it would be enough. Someday, Emma vowed, she'd assure him for good. Someday he'd never have a single fear when it came to her being completely and irrevocably in love with him.

"Looking for something?"

Immediately Killian twisted around to find her and Emma beamed at him, which set off a similar expression on his face. The relief was profound in the moment and it only grew the closer she got to him, until her hands were in his and her lips had pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. When she pulled back he had that same funny expression he had months and months ago when they'd steal kisses from each other back at the consulate.

"Surely you've realized by now, Emma, that I found everything the day I found you." Her heart fluttered at the words but she couldn't help but tease him.

"You know you really sold yourself short at the start of this. You said you didn't have the words, but all evidence points to the contrary."

"I'm glad you haven't found this lacking in any way, love. Hopefully that will make this next part easier."

Emma knew in her heart what was coming, she'd known the moment she found that note on the garden house door, but it didn't change the fact that the whole world stopped in that instant. She felt everything click into place, and seeing Killian bend down on one knee and pull out the ring she knew belonged to her grandmother brought those happy tears rushing back to the forefront.

"Emma, I've known since the very first moment that you were different than any person I'd ever met before, but I never imagined how spectacular life could be with you by my side. Every day you blow me away with your strength, your resilience, your kindness, and your love. Before you I didn't truly know what any of those things meant, but you've my opened my eyes and my heart in a way I never imagined.

"I love you, Emma. I know you've likely gathered that by now, but it's the most important truth of my life. I love you and I will always love you. There's nothing that could ever change that, and I promise that no matter what my heart will forever be yours. You have all of me, Emma and so I have to ask if you'll let me have you too. Will you marry me?"

Killian barely got the question out before she responded with a resounding yes. He moved up to his feet, but before he could give her the ring, Emma pulled his mouth down to hers, needing him more than she could ever need a symbol. She would gladly wear that ring from now on, but in this moment the only thing that could feed this beautiful ache inside her chest was him. And Killian met her in that, kissing her with all the passion and love that she could want before she finally pulled back and said a few key words of her own.

"I love you too." Killian grinned, sliding the ring on her finger without taking his eyes off of hers.

"I was hoping as much since you've agreed to be my wife." The words sent a rush of pleasure through her. She could hardly wait for that day when she made good on that agreement.

"Even if I'd wanted to I could never refuse. Look at all of this." Emma waved around the garden and took it in again. "This is easily the most romantic thing, ever."

"I can't take all the credit, love. I only stumbled upon the idea when I remembered how your father asked for his own forever with your mother. With them it was pictures, with us words." It touched Emma even more to know that her parents were in a way the foundation of this incredible moment. To have a tie to a love like theirs meant so much. But the mention of her family also had her wondering if everyone was already in on this.

"They know." Killian answered a question Emma hadn't even asked aloud, and his hand came to cup her cheek. "I've been planning this for months now. Since the day we got home from the trip. Truth be told I spoke with your parents even before."

"So where are they?" Emma asked, looking around knowing they had to be somewhere. There was no way that her nosey family wasn't pouring over a display like this.

"If I had to guess? The observatory most likely. It's got a rather good vantage of this very spot."

Emma looked up and saw that there in the window were not only her parents, brother, and grandmother, but Liam and others as well all watching on. She couldn't see their faces exactly, but she knew in her heart they were all happy in their varying ways. Emma glanced back at Killian and found that his eyes had never waivered from her. He was still watching her, holding her close, like she might slip away if he ever let go.

"You know the sooner we face them, the sooner we can be alone, and the sooner we're alone the sooner I can show you just how much I loved all of this." Killian grinned at her bit of flirtatiousness before kissing her again, this time with just as much searing heat as before and when he pulled back Emma had almost forgotten about any plan to see her family at all.

"As you wish, love."

With that Emma took Killian's hand and followed her fiancé (God it felt so good to say that!) back into the palace. And though it was hard to leave this beautiful scavenger hunt of their story that he'd made for her today, Emma knew that they would bake their way back. Besides, they had their whole lives ahead of them and Emma was certain they were made to find such precious moments in the bright, happy future that awaited them.

…

There were roughly a thousand questions and well-wishes to be faced after asking Emma to marry him, and had Killian not been so perfectly happy, he might have resented that. As it was, however, Killian was thrilled, even through the constant queries about themes, and guest lists, and the merits of spring or summer weddings from Queen Ruth. The woman had actually shed tears of joy today, yet she was still unsatisfied. Killian would wager that she would never be totally without want until Killian and Emma had married, and produced a few heirs. Maybe then she would finally retire from her days of scheming, though he wasn't about to hold his breath.

Emma's parents were likewise animated. Her mother was teary-eyed when they found her as both Killian and Emma expected and though there had been a good amount of hesitation on King David's part at first about them being very young, his worries subsided the second he saw how happy Emma was. And Emma _was_ happy – gloriously so – that much could not be denied. She laughed more, smiled more, and held his hand through the bevy of attention, all the while whispering that she loved him in the moments when they weren't actively being watched by the others.

Finally, after a celebratory lunch that Ruth insisted on, and some more family togetherness, Emma and Killian got the chance to slip back outside to finish the rest of the course he'd charted out for the proposal and he was thrilled to find that Emma came to meet him at that very first card that offered his location. There was still another half of their story to get through and words from his own heart and the thoughtful minds of others, but Killian was so glad he got to see Emma's reactions. Seeing the pleasure she took in all of this, and finding that his goal of granting her a tailor-made proposal to suit her wants and needs was reached did wonders for his heart. He also cherished every comment and subsequent memory that Emma brought up to, for they showed how reciprocal this thing between them was.

And while they were out there in the gardens, Emma mentioned all the places they still had left to go. The wedding of course was on it's way, but there was more there too. Raising a family, helping Emma become queen, making a difference and leaving a legacy they could both be proud of: it was all coming for them in just a matter of years. The thought thrilled Killian more than he could say and he found himself pondering all these little details only to realize that the future could wait. For now he was more than content to live in the present and to rejoice in the good fortune he had in procuring Emma's love at all.

Despite their mutual wish to get lost in each other and slip back to the garden house to make good on all this love roiling between them, Emma proposed that they do one last thing before going home: a sunset on the beachfront at the edge of the lake. They'd spent similar moments together before, spread out on the sands still warm from the day on a comfortable blanket, but tonight was different. Everything was different now, even if they'd both given their hearts to each other in full a long time ago.

"I was going to ask you, you know."

Emma's words were soft and wistful and they came as Killian watched Emma instead of the setting sun around them. She sent him a knowing smile, obviously aware of his being distracted by her and she nuzzled closer into his chest that she was currently propped against.

"Ask me what, Emma?"

"To marry me." Killian chuckled at that as his hand moved through the soft tendrils of her hair.

"A little impatient were we?" Emma shook her head.

"More like _very_ impatient. I couldn't understand why you were waiting so I figured I could do it. Though to be honest my ideas weren't nearly as romantic. I was basically between seducing you into a yes, and… well actually that was pretty much the whole plan." Killian brought her further into his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple, unable to stop the flare of arousal that shot through him at the idea of her seducing him.

"All you'd have to do was ask me. That would be all I ever wanted." Emma smiled.

"You know it's the same for me, right? You made a beautiful memory today, Killian, one I will never forget, but the most memorable part was that one question at the very end."

"Aye, love I know." He did know that, and he'd considered such a path before. There was something to be said for simple, but since his Emma was so special, he reasoned she deserved something more befitting of who she was and who they were together.

"You just love spoiling me," she quipped happily as she turned around fully to face him.

"And I intend to do so for the rest of my days, Emma. That's a guarantee."

Her eyes took on a heated look and in a moment they'd shifted from a more innocent sincerity to wanting more. Killian knew they were both teetering on the edge and that soon enough they'd give way to what they wanted. A sunset was nice in theory, but what was nice when they had the magic that came from this love they shared?

"Two can play at that game, you know." Emma's hand ran from his chest down lower until he stopped her, stepping up and sweeping her up with him.

"That's what I'm counting on."

With that Killian carried Emma back from the lake to their home and he made it clear to his future wife that this was an _equal_ love between them, one grounded in the simple need to see the other happy in any way they could. And of course they found their ways to do just that. After all, every truly great tale of remarkable love ends with a happily ever after and for Emma and Killian, their unique and magical story was no exception.

 _ **Post-Note: First and foremost I want to thank all of you for reading and for your kind words of support and appreciation. This story has been so fun to write and the response to it over the span of my writing it has been overwhelmingly awesome. This is the final chapter, but I do intend to write an epilogue at some point. It likely won't be for a number of weeks, but it will include some glimpses into the happily ever after (wedding, kids, Emma's coronation, etc). I never like to leave a story without those snapshots of the impending happy ending. Anyway, thank you all so much and I hope you have a lovely rest of your day!**_


	23. Epilogue

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So after a while away I have finished the epilogue for this story. It has POVs from CS and Snowing, and includes four snapshots of future moments and then a final diary post from Emma at the end. For the record Snowing's son's name for the sake of this ending is Leo (not quite Leopold, but also not Neal because Neal was never in this AU). I really hope that you all enjoy and I want to thank you all so much for reading.**_

 _One Year Later_

There had been plenty of moments since the day she found out she was a princess where Emma stood in front of a mirror and wondered at her life and how she'd gotten to where she was. Thinking of those past instances pulled a smile to Emma's face now, but her real and tangible joy today came from the sight before her, for there, staring back at her with nothing but happiness and hope in her eyes was a bride who appeared the princess in every way shape and form.

The beautiful gown that Emma currently donned was a soft ivory color, with meticulous details that heightened the already stunning dress into something so much more. The selected designers had worked tirelessly to create this for Emma, and they put in a lot of effort to get the specifications just right and to walk the line between something befitting a regal wedding ceremony, and a more intimate gown like the one Emma had come to create in her head over the past few months.

The end result was incredible and Emma took in every stitch of fabric and the intricate details from the lace sleeves to the floral embellishments all along the gown itself. Every accompanying piece of jewelry that her mother and grandmother selected for today was stunning, and the way Emma's hair was done was just the way she'd wanted it. She looked effortless, like a model ripped from the cover of one of those wedding magazines, but even in the sight of the beautiful picture she made for, Emma knew that the only thing that mattered was that in a few more minutes time she would finally be descending onto the palace grounds to marry the man who'd had her heart for so long.

Emma was already aware of what would await her: a stairwell filled with adornments would lead to the palace entryway and then a blossom-lined path for her to walk through down into the gardens where hundreds of the royal family's closest 'friends' were waiting. And at the end of that long march set to the sweet sounds of the Genovian players there would be Killian, waiting for her to come and to take his hand and say 'I do' to the whole new slate of adventures they would take together from now until forever.

"Oh my dear, there are no words for you today."

Emma turned from her spot where she'd been quietly contemplating these next steps and saw her grandmother looking truly beside herself in the face of Emma on her wedding day. She wasn't alone in that either, for just to her right stood Emma's mother, seconds away from crying, and then Ruby and Belle, Emma's chosen bridesmaids, who looked awed and equally excited for her.

"Is it time yet?" Emma asked eagerly and Ruby shook her head.

"Not just yet. A couple more minutes to go."

Emma tried not to pout at the continued delay, but she questioned her ability to conceal her feelings when Ruby's grin widened and her friend assured Emma that she'd get to her guy soon enough. Emma could only hope that was true, for every moment where she was still waiting felt torturously slow. She had had enough of waiting, and she was more than ready to go.

"There's something you should see in the meantime," Belle said lightly and Emma's thoughts immediately shifted in one direction and begged one question – what had Killian done this time?

"She knows already," Emma's mother said and Emma knew then she was right. Wordlessly she moved past all of them and walked into the larger room, witnessing a sea of roses that hadn't been there only an hour before when Emma stepped into her bedroom with her stylists.

"How?" Emma asked to anyone who would answer. "Did you guys help him?"

"And deny my _almost_ grandson the chance at his romantic gesture? I don't think so!" Queen Ruth replied, as Emma moved to the center of the room and found a note she knew would be from Killian.

 _My Dearest Emma,_

 _While I know you'll find these flowers to be beautiful, you should know that none of them could ever hold a candle to you. You are my everything, and I vow on this day and every day that I love you now and forever._

 _Yours always,_

 _Killian_

Emma felt tears at the back of her eyes not for the first time today. This wedding would be a life-changing event and she was so ready for it. Screw what time things were supposed to start. They should be leaving right now. When she looked up to say that she saw everyone was already ready to depart. Her mother and grandmother each came up to give her a kiss and wish her luck, which Emma appreciated When they were gone, Belle handed Emma her bouquet and started out the door as well with Ruby following just behind. But right when Ruby was about to leave she halted at the door and tossed one last thought back.

"Hey Ems?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked, still fending off the flood of emotion about everything today would hold.

"You know I hate to be sappy…but I just have to say that I can't think of anyone else who deserves this more than you. You're the best friend a girl could ask for, and you and Killian are going to make each other very happy for a very long time. Remember that, okay?" That was it. Tears were falling now down Emma's face and Ruby immediately looked stricken and ran back into the room. "Shit, don't cry! Ruth will kill me."

"I won't tell if you won't." Emma said and Ruby smiled, her eyes looking a little misty too.

"Oh screw it," Ruby said as she hugged Emma tight. "I love you, Ems."

"I love you too. But I really do think Killian will come looking for me if we wait here much longer," Emma confessed. Ruby laughed at that and the two friends wiped their eyes and headed off down through the corridors of the palace.

Where her grandmother had mourned the lack of royal spectacle when her parents were wed, Emma knew Queen Ruth had no cause to worry today. This ceremony was months in the making, and every detail had been meticulously selected to make it an event to remember. Her grandmother had out done herself, even managing to arrange an outdoor wedding instead of the usual church-bound one because she knew Emma and Killian would prefer it, but Emma knew most of the tinier tidbits would evade her years from now. For she was too wrapped up in what was coming, and after waiting for what felt like a very long time to finally tie herself to Killian forever, Emma was here, standing at the precipice of a new chapter in her life.

This chapter was one that Emma was only too thrilled to step into, and as she exited the palace, there was nothing like nervousness in her system. Instead there was a barely restrained energy, and a want to get there faster. Emma moved through the warm light of the afternoon sun and as the music wafted to her ears, and the aisle became clear to her, everything fell into place. The idea of rushing left her all together, and when Emma came into view of Killian, and their eyes met, it was like time stopped ticking on all together.

"Oh good, you made it." Emma's eyes tore from Killian to see her Dad who was dressed in his finest kingly attire and looking so lovingly at her.

"Dad?"

"You didn't think I was going to pass up the chance to walk my daughter down the aisle now, did you?" Emma shook her head, the tears threatening again, and she looped her arm with her father's and then turned back towards her husband-to-be, marching step by step to the point when she was able to take Killian's hand and stand before the congregation of people all around them.

The words of the justice officiating the wedding, the ambient sounds all around them, and everything else that could possibly distract her faded away from Emma in that moment. All that remained was Killian, smiling at her like he still couldn't believe that she was truly about to be his. Emma knew the feeling. It was almost too astonishing to believe that this was happening, but it _was_ real. In fact, the feeling of their already being united was so strong and so sure that Emma found herself whispering low enough so only Killian could hear two words that were supposed to wait until later to appear.

"I do."

The words sparked something in Killian, and he whispered the same affirmative phrase back to her, bringing her hands up to kiss and drawing some notice their way. Yet despite the unanticipated display, the ceremony continued on, and Emma felt a wave of every good emotion she had ever known culminating into one instant, one moment where everything in her world made sense and everything she'd wanted was now in her grasp.

When it was time for the vows, Emma listened to each of Killian's words, wrapped up in that same feeling of contentment that his loving thoughts always brought out. She felt each one flow directly to her heart, and she swore she'd always remember his simple, yet fiercely meaningful words.

"Emma, I have made you many a promise before today, all of which I intend to keep, but now I give to you a few more, ones that I will hold above all others all the days of my life. I promise to have and to hold you and to never leave your side or let you walk the paths that life might send you on alone. I promise to honor you always and to do my best to be worthy of you though I find it hard to believe even still that anyone ever could be enough for someone as wonderful as you. And most of all, I promise to see you as you really are, and to love you for everything that makes you, you. You are my hope and my light, Emma, and I will be yours for every moment that the world exists and then a little longer."

In the aftermath of those promises, Emma felt pulled in two different directions. She wanted to bring him down for a kiss right now, to say screw it to everything else and to everyone around and to show Killian how much all of that meant to her. Yet the other part of her (thankfully the part still calling the shots) knew that right now her words should be her answer, and the love of her life deserved a taste of all the good feelings he was always sending her way.

"I'm lucky enough to know what the face of true love looks like. All I have to do is look to my parents to see a blueprint of what a love that withstands every test can be. It's beautiful, and hard earned, and worth fighting for in every way. True love is a beautiful thing, something to be cherished and followed whenever it can, and I am lucky enough to stand here today and to know with ever fiber of my being that I have found that with you, Killian.

"But no one has ever known a love like ours. It's something different, something special, something magical even. Being with you is Christmas morning, birthday wishes, and fairytale dreams all rolled into one, but more than that it's just… _us_. There are no words for what we have that do us justice, except to say that it's everything I could ever want, and it's the foundations for a happy life I so desperately want us to have. I love you, Killian. I love you more every day and I will keep loving you in this life and in every other."

When Emma finished confessing her true feelings, she expected the person presiding over their wedding to speak further, but instead Killian's lips were on hers in the sealing kiss far sooner than anyone anticipated. A murmur of laughter and the scattered cheers from their audience of family and guests pulled Emma and Killian apart a moment later, both of them smiling and completely ecstatic.

"I love you, Emma," Killian said gently.

"I know," Emma replied, a tear finally falling down her face that he brushed away quickly. "I love you too. But if we don't let the man finish then technically we won't be-," Killian shook his head before Emma could finish.

"Hold that thought, my love," Killian said and then looked to the official promising that the two of them would be on their best behavior for the rest of the service.

The ending of the ceremony was short and sweet, and as soon as the official 'I dos' were spoken, and the last blessing was placed on the happy couple, Killian pulled Emma in for another kiss, pouring every ounce of his love for her in the embrace as she gave it all back to him just the same. And though they had to wait a while before they could take anything further or before they'd have the chance to be alone and say all those special words to each other again, Emma knew that the wait would be worth it. Because _now_ was the start of their forever, and what a beautiful forever it was going to be.

….

 _A Few Years After That…_

Being here in the hospital and waiting for Emma and Killian's new baby boy or girl to arrive brought back a whole host of memories for Mary Margaret. There were the more recent ones for example of the day she'd been here to deliver her son Leo. On that day Mary Margaret had David by her side and Emma so close by, which was so helpful in so many ways. There was a whole system in place for her to be protected and supported, but that wasn't the only memory she had of days like this.

So many years ago when she was still a very young woman, Mary Margaret found herself alone and scared in a new city that she did not know surrounded by people who meant nothing to her. She had never been more frightened in her life, and while the pain of giving birth was indescribable, she'd been ready for it. In many ways it felt like the way her heart had broken in a million pieces when she left David behind. Only this time, at the end of all that pain came a miracle – her daughter and her new hope for everything, Emma.

Mary Margaret swore even now that she could taste those tears from so long ago, the ones of pain turned into sweet relief and profound joy. She had no idea what to do next, a host of problems banging at her door, but there was no way to regret anything in the face of her precious baby girl. The only thing Mary Margaret could have wished for was that David could be there with her, but then she swore Emma blinked those beautiful eyes of hers upwards and smiled, her tiny little hand reaching for Mary Margaret's larger one, sealing the bond between mother and daughter that could never be undone.

"The waiting is the hardest part. We've waited nine months to meet our grandchild, but I swear this is harder than all that time was," David said from the seat beside her. Her husband had been pacing back and forth here in the waiting room for hours, standing vigil for his daughter and for Killian who was with her, guarding the newest member of their family who was so close to being here. His protectiveness was heartwarming, but Mary Margaret was also glad that he had finally taken a seat to rest in some fashion.

"You knew it would be hard, David. It's always hard when it's something that we can't control, but I promise all of this will be well worth the wait. "

"Maybe you're right. I just wish I could help," David said genuinely and Mary Margaret took his hand in hers before bringing it up to her lips to kiss his knuckles gently. Instantly she saw the effects of her gesture in her husband's eyes and watched as his shoulders let go of some of the tension they'd been carrying.

"You _are_ helping. Loving that baby and loving his or her parents is the best we can do right now. But soon enough there will be room for more. Just have a little patience."

"A few days ago you were right here with me, anxiously awaiting this new adventure," David replied, his smile returning as he pulled Mary Margaret closer to him.

"I still am. Just saving my strength."

"You are the strongest woman I know, Mary Margaret. What's really going through that head of yours?" David asked. When her husband looked at her like this, seeing through her attempt at deflection, Mary Margaret had no choice but to be fully honest.

"I blinked and she was all grown up. Now my baby is having a baby of her own. It's a beautiful, wonderful thing…"

"But it's also another sign that Emma's grown, and that she has her own life to lead now," David finished for her.

"Exactly." Mary Margaret let out a resigned sigh.

"Well the good news is that our son still has quite a ways to go. Though I will say kindergarten is far more comprehensive than I remember it being when I was a boy." David's teasing eased the ache in Mary Margaret's heart, and pulled a laugh from her chest.

"You should get used to that, because it only gets worse. I swear Emma hit the sixth grade and I was already out of my element with everything they were teaching in school," Mary Margaret claimed as David groaned.

"You know, I can run a country almost without issue," David claimed, "but the day Leo comes home with algebra work, we are in real trouble."

Mary Margaret laughed again, leaning into her husband's chest and feeling the soft comfort of his arms around her. To have peace in a moment like this that should be full of anticipation was amazing, and yet that was David's gift. Whenever Mary Margaret was in need of support or help or love he was always there, providing anything she might want, and never letting her believe for one second that she had to go it alone.

Only a few more minutes passed in that quiet way, however, before Killian was back with them in the waiting room grinning from ear-to-ear and appearing more than shocked at everything happening.

"She's here." The announcement was succinct but it had David and Mary Margaret moving together and hastily entering the room where their daughter still looked beautiful after fighting so hard to get her little bundle of joy into the world.

"Oh she's gorgeous, Emma," Mary Margaret claimed, immediately moving to Emma's side and taking in the serenely adorable face of her first grandbaby.

"Just like her mother," Killian said immediately, prompting a chuckle from David who was on Mary Margaret's other side.

"And her grandmother too," he replied.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded, looking from the baby to Killian and then to her mother's eyes.

"Her name is Hope," Emma said, her eyes turning back down to her daughter, and filling with happy tears at the sight of her little sigh.

"She's perfect," Mary Margaret said, kissing Emma on the temple and then sending some of her adoration to the new baby.

"Welcome to the family, Princess Hope. We already love you more than we can say," David replied as he let the baby grasp at his finger with a tiny, but still strong grip.

" _You mean to tell me the baby is here and no one informed me?!"_ The cry from outside was clearly Queen Ruth's and it pulled a smile to everyone's face, especially when they all heard Liam's reply.

" _Don't look so put out. I only just found out too, and_ I'm _her uncle!"_

Mary Margaret stared at Emma and then Killian and David, wondering if any of them had ever even heard Liam raise his voice before. It was so peculiar, and for it to happen with Queen Ruth was even more surprising. Yet if there was anything Mary Margaret knew about Liam it was that he was protective by nature, and fiercely loyal to his brother and this family as a whole.

"I think _great_ -grandmother trumps uncle," Ruth huffed as they walked through the doorway.

"Not bloody likely," Liam muttered, instinctively lowering his voice so as not to startle the currently calm newborn.

"You know there is room in her life for both of you right?" Emma asked, a sense of humor lacing her tone as she handed the baby off to Killian carefully so he could bring her to meet more of the family.

"Yes my dear, we do. I'm just trying to get your brother-in-law riled up so he asks that girl of his to marry him already and gets to work making a baby of his own."

Mary Margaret and Emma both grinned as they watched the blush that crept over Liam's cheeks at the mention of Elsa, a woman he had met while working on assignment a few months back who had broken through some of his tough exterior. It was a sight to behold for sure, seeing Liam so affected by just the mention of marrying Elsa, and Mary Margaret loved seeing it, probably because she so openly loved love.

"I'm sure Hope would like a cousin," Emma offered casually and Liam mumbled something incoherently, still transfixed by his niece.

Everyone doted on Hope from that point forward, spending their time giving her as much affection as they could before visiting hours were finally over, but just when she and David were about to leave, Mary Margaret felt Emma's hand reach out for hers.

"Hey Mom?" She asked, sounding almost like a little girl again.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I just wanted to say that everything I know about loving Hope I learned from you. I couldn't have ever asked for a better Mom, and if I do half as good a job of you, she's going to be a very lucky little girl."

"You want to know the secret to motherhood, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, barely holding back her tears as she leaned in and hugged her daughter. "The secret is having a child who is good and kind and smart and beautiful, and you and Killian have that in Hope. Someday she might change the world, but she'll change _your_ world every moment of every day just by being her."

With those parting words of wisdom and a few last kisses to wish her two favorite girls goodbye, Mary Margaret finally pulled away, taking her husband's hand and heading back home to the palace once more. And all the while Mary Margaret wished in her heart that Emma and Killian would find all the fulfillment and love that came with being a parent, knowing already that they absolutely would.

…..

 _Ten Years After That…_

Holding his wife's hand as he waited in the wings at the back of the cathedral, David allowed himself to take her in now all outfitted for a royal coronation. Of course he had seen Mary Margaret in gowns before, between all the balls and ceremonies and a host of other engagements through the years, but today she stood here a vision in pale blue, awaiting a day that had been coming for a very long time.

"I can't believe it's finally happening. Emma is going to be Queen," Mary Margaret whispered.

"She will not simply be Queen. She'll be the best Queen Genovia has ever seen before," David replied, confident in that assessment as he watched Mary Margaret's eyes dart back and forth in this back room. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just waiting for your mother to pop out from somewhere and bemoan you undercutting her legacy," she said, prompting a laugh from David.

"My mother is entirely in agreement with me. We both know that Emma will be the brightest spot in this family's history so far."

Mary Margaret's soft smile at the thought spoke to her continued kindness and nurturing ways. She was still just as fiercely protective and devoted to Emma as she had been Emma's whole life, and though her love had grown to encompass everyone in their family as the years progressed, David knew that for Mary Margaret, every step in Emma's journey was particularly important. Watching their daughter succeed like this after everything she'd been through was a powerful thing, and many times it was overwhelming as well.

"And how do _you_ feel, about all of this? Will you miss being King?" Mary Margaret asked and David shook his head.

"Perhaps in some ways. But on the whole I'm more than ready for this. I'm finally retiring, and I think it's about damn time," David joked to his wife, who already had tears waiting to be shed. All these many years later and David was hardly surprised. It was a joyous day, a day when their daughter was ascending to a dream she'd long held in her heart, and David was touched too, more than he could say aloud.

"You say that now, but you know you'll never truly step away. You and Emma are a team, and if you think a new title will keep her from seeking your advice…" Mary Margaret trailed off as David brought her into his arms and kissed her lightly.

"Maybe you're right. But for a few weeks at least we'll have some time away." 

Mary Margaret beamed up at him with the reminder of the trip the two of them would be leaving on in a few days time. It had been far too long since they had been alone together, and at last the chance was here.

"I give us three days before we're reconsidering our choices. We'll miss everyone too much," Mary Margaret said, clearly already missing their family when they still had days before they were set to embark.

"Then I guess we'll just have to find ways to make the best of it," David said in a lower voice, his hand running over his wife's back in a loving gesture. He knew the moment Mary Margaret took his meaning, and he felt that same spark igniting that had been there since the day they first met. There were silent promises made then, ones that they both would make good on as soon as they possibly could.

For now, however, things were beginning to start. The processions were underway, and though there had been some practice for the event, everything King David did he did on instinct, following his daughter's lead and trusting his own heart in moving towards Emma's bright and happy future.

The room of the church where the traditional ceremony was to take place was packed, with a sea of faces staring back at him and Emma, all of them friendly. Since coming to Genovia all those years ago, Emma had endeared herself to every member of Parliament and to people from every sector of Genovian society. There were tens of thousands of citizens in the streets outside awaiting the moment when the new Queen would be revealed, but for now, David's cares didn't lie with those people. All that mattered was Emma, and the confident, radiant smile on his daughter's face.

Thinking back to his own coronation day decades ago as the typical rituals were undertaken, David couldn't help but rejoice at how different the circumstances surrounding Emma's ascension were. There was no loss at the foundations of her becoming Queen as there had been when David's father died. Instead there was an agreement between King David and his daughter that the time for her to lead this country was now. Emma had studied for years about what this country needed, and her vision for this land and the people of Genovia was pure and well founded. David trusted Emma to do right by his legacy and by this nation that they both loved so much.

The length of the coronation was understandably great (for the transfer of power would of course be decked out in traditions and time-consuming customs), but finally with the scepter in her hand and her new crown on her head, Emma was asked the final questions that would make her the official ruler of the Genovian people.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia according to the statutes in Parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you in your power cause laws in justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments? Will you lead with the best intentions of your heart a people tied to you by birth and by right?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

Emma's voice carried through all of the church, prompting a chorus of delight through the people in attendance, not the least of which came from their happy family waiting to the side. David snuck a look at his wife and son, at Killian and his and Emma's three children, the best grandchildren a man could ever ask for and he smiled, seeing that all of them were just as thrilled for Emma as he was.

"And so it is. Now rise, _Queen_ Emma of Genovia."

When Emma moved back to her feet the whole room filled with applause, another break from the norm, but David was glad for it. Emma deserved more than the custom, and she seemed to take their break from propriety as permission to make her own change. Before turning to leave as was expected, she moved back to him, kissing him on the cheek and holding his hand tightly.

"I love you, Dad," Emma said simply, her smile wide and genuine.

"And I love you, Emma. Always."

With that, Emma moved with grace and precision through the sword salute provided by servicemen in uniform. When she was finished walking through the swords, Killian took his place beside her and then Mary Margaret joined David with the little ones in tow to greet the people outside who were waiting for their Queen. And as David expected, the response was wildly happy, for the people of this country knew just as he did that Emma was going to be a remarkable ruler, thanks to her already being a remarkable person.

…...

 _A Few More Years After That…_

Diplomatic travel was hardly uncommon in this family, and as long as Emma and Killian had been married they'd been in agreement that where one of them went, the other would follow. That pattern continued with the birth of their three children, and carried on now nearly twenty years after Emma and Killian's first meeting when they came back to the place it all began – the consulate in Boston where Killian had first met the woman who changed his whole world.

"Every time we come back I'm amazed at how it's just the same," Emma murmured from beside Killian and he smiled at his wife's confession. He couldn't disagree with her if he tried, and as he took in the entryway he was bombarded with memories from those first few months of their knowing each other.

Of course other recollections flittered in as well, including ones with a nosey Queen Ruth (who all these years later was still just as dedicated to scheming, though on a slightly smaller scale thanks to her increasing age), and ones from more recent visits where they'd begun to introduce their children to the city that their mother first called home.

"We're still going on the duck tour tomorrow, right?" Their youngest daughter Leia asked and Killian looked to Emma for confirmation, receiving it in the form of a slight nod.

"Aye, love. There will be squawking enough even for your liking." Leia rolled her eyes at his words and then patted his arm in a pitying gesture.

"Ducks don't squawk, Dad."

"They don't?" Killian asked, knowing full well that they didn't.

"No. They quack. See." With that his daughter pulled out her whistle from last year's visit to the consulate and filled the whole room with a loud _quack_.

"Ah, right. Thank you, lass. I think we all needed that very boisterous reminder." 

"You're welcome," Leia chirped happily before catching sight of something she fancied further inside and setting off in pursuit of it.

"Do we get to see a game too, Mom?" Their son Emmett asked and Emma nodded.

"Of course we do. We can't miss the Sox can we?" Emma asked jovially.

"No we can't."

"Will Aunt Ruby be there?" Their eldest daughter Hope asked. "She told me next time I saw her that she'd… never mind."

Killian and Emma shared a look as Hope scurried off, knowing that whatever Ruby had planned, it wouldn't be dangerous but it might be slightly problematic. The answer to their queries came from Liam, however, who was joining them not in a security capacity since he'd given up fieldwork, but as a family visitor with his wife Elsa.

"Ruby mentioned helping Hope get colored streaks in her hair when she was at the palace for the New Year celebrations," Liam said calmly.

"She what?!" Killian asked at the same time Emma said, "Of course she did."

"How did you know that?" Killian asked after Liam dropped that bomb and his brother laughed.

"I might not be wearing a headset anymore, but I still know everything, little brother. Remember that." With that, Liam maneuvered his wife up the stairs and to the corridors for sleeping as their two children moved to follow their cousins for some entertainment.

"Seems like we'll have our hands full on this trip," Emma acknowledged. "Between duck calls, ball games, and Hope's teenage rebellion, this should be a real treat."

"It will be. Even in the most hectic of moments."

Killian spoke those words convinced of their truth, because there had never been a time since his finding Emma when he didn't feel truly blessed to have her. Their growing family had only cemented that further for him, and though their lives were often too busy to wrap one's mind around, the key was remembering that through everything they had each other. And it didn't hurt to steal some quiet moments to themselves now and then, which Killian planned to do right now.

"How about a walk before dinner, my love?" Killian asked and Emma immediately agreed, putting her arm through his and allowing Killian to lead them into the gardens.

The space was almost exactly the same and remained that way under the strict instruction of both Killian and Emma. There might be some improvements that could be made, and new landscape designs that would be deemed trendier, but this space was too special to alter. The only changes that had ever been enacted were simple restorations, and the addition of a few more lights, and a few more flowers.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Emma said as her eyes cast out over the garden full of flowers, all in their height of bloom. Killian saw the way these colorful blossoms still brought such joy to his wife, and he gently plucked one from the hedgerow to offer to her.

"For you, Swan."

"Why thank you," she accepted the rose and took in its sweet scent with a happy sigh passing her lips. Even after all this time Emma was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and seeing her like this, calming after a break neck pace for weeks and weeks was a beautiful sight indeed.

"You know this is the place I first saw you," Killian admitted, standing just where he'd been on that fateful spring day. "Or rather, the first time I saw you in person."

"Oh right, because I was such a risk they had to have a file on me," Emma quipped.

"You _were_ a risk, my love, to everything I'd known before. Whatever path I thought myself destined for then was changed by meeting you, and thank God for that."

"How do stay just as charming as ever all these years later? You never falter, even in the most trying of times," Emma noticed and Killian's hand came up to brush an escaped strand of hair from the style Emma often kept it in behind her ear.

"There's never any cause to. I'm still the luckiest man alive, and you are still in every way the girl I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Killian, you know that's not true. Twenty years, three kids, and years worth of stresses from running a country later and I -," Before Emma could disparage herself in any way, Killian's hand came to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing across the corner of her mouth, distracting her from her words.

"And you are still the same wondrous creature I first met. Perhaps age has brought you more wisdom, my love, and it's certainly made you a wonderful mother and Queen, but in my heart we're still the same. You'll always just be Emma to me, the one person I was made to love more than anything else."

Whether it was his words of love, or perhaps just the need that always lingered between Killian and his wife for more that sparked this kiss out in the gardens Killian couldn't say. But he did know that it was still as pure and thrilling and right as the ones they'd snuck out here years ago. It was an amazing thing to have – love that stood the tests of time and the trials of life so surely - but Emma and Killian had found that in each other. It was true enough to persevere, to thrive, and to grow and it remained as strong as ever during all the happy years they'd been together.

"I was wrong before," Emma said when they pulled away, her smile returning as did the light and the gleam of wanting more that caught in her green eyes.

"About?" Killian asked, wishing like hell that it wasn't so damn early. He'd like to take this interlude with his wife further, but it couldn't be done, not until their children were asleep and the day was done.

"You're not just the same as you were before. You are far and away cheesier than you ever have been and I love you for it."

"I'll show you cheesy," Killian growled out as he pulled his wife in for another kiss, this one burning just as hot as the one before, but this embrace was interrupted by three distinct groans from the hedgerow and then a loud duck whistle.

" _Seriously_ you two?! Could you be any more embarrassing?" Hope asked and Killian only grinned as his wife laughed, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's embarrassing that I love your mother?" Killian countered and Hope put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah it is when you're always making out. Normal parents don't do that."

"We weren't…" Emma's denial trailed off and then she bit her lip to try and hold back her grin. "Okay, maybe we were, but someday you'll meet the person you're supposed to be with and you'll understand."

"Not likely," Hope huffed, turning back to the house as Emmett announced why the children had come looking for them at all.

"Can we have grilled cheese with onion rings for dinner?" their son asked desperately.

"Not tired of it yet, lad?" Killian asked and Emmett shook his head.

"We took a vote and everyone wants it! Even Uncle Liam said he'd 'eat the bloody stuff.'" Leia chimed in, setting off her quack sounds as if they were further confirmation.

"Let's not go quoting your Uncle Liam, love," Killian said while scooping Leia up into a hug and setting her off into a giggle. "Well you'll have to ask your mother. She's the one in charge around here."

"Can we Mommy, please?!" Leia and Emmett asked together, and even Hope's head had popped back into the doorway looking desirous for this family's favorite meal.

"Oh all right. But you know the rule."

"We have to eat all our vegetables when they come. We know we know," the kids chorused before running back inside to share the happy news.

"Did you ever think we'd get this lucky?" Emma asked as she took Killian's hand once more, standing on the walkway, tarrying out here just a few more seconds before heading back inside.

"I knew we would," Killian replied prompting a surprised smile from his wife. He brought her hand up to place a gentle kiss against it and gave a smile of his own. "The day we said 'I do' I knew it would lead to this."

"Well, since you can see the future, any idea where we're going next?" Emma asked humorously.

"Wherever we go, we go together, all of us. And that means it has to be good."

"No," Emma said, pulling him closer by the collar of his jacket. "That means it has to be perfect."

With one last kiss out there on the patio, Emma and Killian made a silent agreement to pick this up later and then returned to the fray of the indoors, enjoying the presence of their children and family. And because they were together, and because they always put their love and their family first, Emma and Killian were insured not just a good evening or a good week away, but a good and happy life all their days together from then on out.

…..

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Looking back, it's impossible to say that I haven't had a wonderful life so far; a life filled with so many gifts it's hard to keep count of them all. But each of them was possible because I followed my instincts and the path my heart chose for me. I let love in, I risked myself for the promise of more, and because of that I found home. I found my purpose and the place I was always supposed to be._

 _In opening myself up, I set a precedent and I let love guide me. I have a man who I love with all my heart because of it, as well as three beautiful children, and five grandchildren (and counting) who have each held a key to my heart in their hands since they day they were born. I have a country that has flourished during my tenure, a people who have hope and compassion and faith, and a belief that all of this, all that I have done, has mattered._

 _Though today is my last day as Queen, and thirty years of service will be coming to an end, I also know that the future is just as bright as every moment in my past. My love will live on in my children long after I am gone and in their children thereafter. It will live on in my country when the people are happy and doing well. And it will most directly live on in the many years that Killian and I still plan to have together._

 _As one chapter close, another begins, and my story is far from over. In many ways, in fact, it's just beginning anew, but this time I have so many more answers than I did before. Now I know that the best way to be happy is to let yourself trust, and the best way to find joy is to let love reign in your heart. I plan to do just that and to let that be my legacy. I am choosing love even now, and I if ever anyone reads these diaries, I hope they know that they can do that too, if only they give themselves the chance._

 _ **Post-Note: So there we have it. It's bittersweet to officially end this AU as I have been working on it since July and it's been one of my favorites to write so far. However this is always how I planned on ending it, with glimpses into the happily ever after I think CS deserves in every AU. I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and I want to thank you all so much for the support and kind words along the way. It meant so much, and I was glad to write it knowing all of you were as invested in the story as I was. Anyway thanks again and if you haven't already, please check out my other stories. They are all just as fluffy as this one I promise!**_


End file.
